Schutzengel II
by Afaim
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Schutzengel". Sirius ist tot. Doch mit dem Tod ist es nicht vorbei. Im Gegenteil, da über seine weitere Zukunft nicht klar entschieden werden kann, wird Sirius zum Schutzengeldienst eingeteilt. Und sein Schützling ist niemand anderer als Severus Snape. Keiner von beiden ist von dieser Entwicklung sehr begeistert, doch dann wird alles anders.
1. Prolog

**Schutzengel II**

* * *

HP-FF

* * *

**Genre**: Drama/Humor/Romance

**Spoiler** für die ganze Reihe und den ersten Teil dieser Fic

**Warnings**: beinhaltet auch mxm Slash, Uminterpretationen und grotesken Sinn für Humor

**Pairings:** u.a. SBRL (Wolfstar), LESS, HGRW, FDBW, ev. LLDM und OCSS, sowie Canon-Pairings. Außerdem eindeutig eher Anti- NTRL und auch eher Anti-GWHP.

**Inhalt**: Sirius ist tot. Doch mit dem Tod ist es nicht vorbei. Im Gegenteil, da über seine weitere Zukunft nicht klar entschieden werden kann, wird Sirius zum Schutzengeldienst eingeteilt. Und sein Schützling ist niemand anderer als Severus Snape. Keiner von beiden ist von dieser Entwicklung sehr begeistert, doch nachdem Severus Dumbledore getötet und Sirius gefeuert hat, beginnt dieser erstmals wirklich damit seinen Job ernst zu nehmen.

**Anmerkung:** Nach langer Zeit schreibe ich jetzt endlich den zweiten Teil. Mal sehen, was dabei herauskommt. Wer den ersten Teil noch nicht gelesen hat, dem empfehle ich das nachzuholen, bevor er das hier liest, um sich auch wirklich auszukennen.

Das ist übrigens keine SBxSS Geschichte. Sirius liebt nur seinen Remus (das bleibt aber das einzige mSlash-Pairing in dieser FF) und ich werde sehen, was ich für den guten Severus tun kann, auch wenn er wohl immer nur eine gewisse Rothaarige Person im Kopf hat.

**Disclaimer: ** „Harry Potter" gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld an dieser Fanfiktion.

* * *

**Was bisher geschah:**

**.**

Bei dem Kampf gegen seine Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange im Zaubereiministerium kam Sirius Black ums Leben. Er fand sich im Jenseits wieder, wo beschlossen wurde, dass er in seinen bisherigem Leben aufgrund seiner langen Gefangenschaft in Askaban zu wenig getan hätte um nach Unten oder nach Oben geschickt zu werden, also wurde er zum Jenseitigen Dient als Schutzengel eingeteilt. Sein Schützling war niemand anderer als seine alte Nemesis Severus Snape. Da keiner auf seine Forderung ihm einen neuen Schützling zuzuteilen einging, musste sich Sirius mit dieser Tatsache wohl oder übel abfinden.

Auch mit der Tatsache tot zu sein musste er sich abfinden, und das fiel ihm gar nicht so leicht. Er konnte nicht anders als immer noch Anteil an den Leben seines Patensohnes Harry Potter, seines Geliebten Remus Lupin, und dem Kampf des Orden des Phönix gegen Lord Voldemort zu nehmen. Doch zumindest traf er im Jenseits seinen Bruder Regulus wieder, der ebenfalls ein Schutzengel ist, und zuletzt der Schutzengel von Sirius war, nun jedoch der von Remus Lupin ist, und sich regelmäßig weigert seinem Bruder zu genaue Auskunft über das aktuelle Leben des besagten Werwolfs zu geben.

Schutzengel sind eigentlich für die Lebenden unsichtbar, es sei denn diese denken intensiv an die entsprechende Person, während sie anwesend ist. Durch so einen Zwischenfall und Sirius' Versuche auf seinen Schützling via dessen Träume Einfluss zu nehmen, wurde Severus auf seinen Schutzengel aufmerksam und hielt diesen zunächst für eine Halluzination oder einen Test des Dunklen Lords und dann für ein Ärgernis. Schließlich nutzte Sirius die Tatsache, dass er von seinem Schützling gesehen wurde, aber dazu aus um mit diesem zusammenzuarbeiten und herauszufinden, wie man ihm dabei helfen könnte den Unbrechbaren Schwur, den er geschworen hatte – Albus Dumbledore zu töten – doch noch brechen könnte.

Jedoch ließ sich Severus nicht gerne helfen, weder was die Arbeit, noch was sein unterentwickeltes Liebesleben und die zurückhaltenden Versuche seiner ehemaligen Schülerin Clementine Cheswick ihm näher zu kommen, anging.

Und dann entwickelte Sirius auch noch den Verdacht, dass im Jenseits nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zuging. Sein Coach Jack wurde einfach weiter befördert, auf der Erde begegnete er niemals anderen Schutzengeln und in einem geheimen Urlaubsressort war er ungewollt monatelange gefangen.

So kam es, dass er erst wieder rechtzeitig zur Erde zurückkam um mitzubekommen, wie Severus Dumbledore tötete, und im Anschluss daran wurde er von diesem auch noch offiziell entlassen, da er kein Interesse mehr an der Hilfe seines Schutzengels hatte. Doch anstatt die Chance zu nutzen um so den unliebsamen Job loszuwerden, den er niemals hatte haben wollen, beschloss Sirius Black seinen Status als Schutzengel von Severus Snape nun endlich ernst zu nehmen. Was sein Betreuer vom Amt für Jenseitige Dienste Damien Abrams endlich mal einen Anfang nannte.

* * *

**Prolog**

**.**

„_Die Entfernung ist unwichtig. Nur der erste Schritt ist wichtig." – Marquise du Deffand_

_._

„Gut", meinte Damien Abrams lächelnd, „Das nenne ich endlich mal einen Anfang."

Mit dieser Antwort hätte Sirius nicht gerechnet. Die musste er erst einmal verdauen. Bisher hatte ihm sein „Betreuer" hier in der Abteilung für Jenseitige Dienste nicht gerade den Eindruck vermittelt, dass er auf seiner Seite stehen würde, aber offenbar war das doch der Fall. _War das alles dann … vielleicht nur eine Art Test? Um mich dazu zu bringen meinen Job endlich ernst zu nehmen? Jacks Verschwinden, meine Gefangenschaft in der Strandbar, dass ich nicht mehr zur Erde kommen konnte … Nein, das kann doch nicht sein, oder doch?_

Seine Verwirrung musste sich in seiner Miene widerspiegeln, denn Damien Abrams meinte: „Sehen Sie, Mister Black, der Grund, warum ich das endlich einmal einen Anfang nenne, ist der, dass Sie seit Sie vor einem Jahr hier gelandet sind keine Minute lang auch nur daran gedacht haben zu akzeptieren, was Sie nun zu tun haben. Vielleicht haben Sie sich damit abgefunden, aber akzeptiert haben Sie es nie. Ihr erster Impuls war, dass ein Missverständnis vorliegen muss, dass Severus Snape auf keinen Fall Ihr Schützling sein kann. Sie wollten einen anderen, haben sich wann immer es möglich war vor Ihrer Arbeit gedrückt, und jedes Mal, wenn Sie begonnen haben diese doch zu erledigen, hat ein kleines Ärgernis ausgereicht um Sie aufzugeben zu lassen und dazu geführt, dass Sie sich lauthals über Ihren Schützling beschweren. Sie haben Ihre Zeit auf Erden damit verbracht Ihre Hinterbliebenen auszuspionieren, oder haben im Jenseitigen Garten mit Ihrem Bruder Schach gespielt, oder sich an Orte begeben, an denen Sie nicht sein sollten, und all das nur um nicht bei Ihren Schützling sein zu müssen. Und jeder Versuch ihm zu helfen Ihrerseits war halbherzig, ob Sie sich das eingestehen wollten oder nicht."

Sirius wollte gegen diese Behauptung eigentlich protestieren, wollte darauf hinweisen, dass alles das im Grunde nicht seine Schuld gewesen war, sondern die von Snape, und dass Damien Abrams, wenn Severus Snape sein Schützling wäre, wohl ebenfalls an diesem verzweifelt wäre, er wollte Unbrechbare Schwüre erwähnen und manipulative alte Zauberer und paranoide Doppelagenten, die nicht verstanden, wenn jemand romantisches Interesse an ihnen zeigte und dieses dann beinhart unterbanden, aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte der gute Damien nicht ganz unrecht. Sirius hatte niemals Severus Snapes Schutzengel sein wollen, und jedes Mal, wenn er damit begonnen hatte ihm wirklich zu helfen, dann war das in einen riesigen Streit gemündet, der Sirius zumindest vorübergehend hatte aufgeben lassen. _Aber das mit der Strandbar war nicht meine Schuld! Okay, ich hätte nie hingehen dürfen, während Snape in so großen Schwierigkeiten steckt, aber jeder braucht mal eine Pause, oder? Jeder kann mal überarbeitet sein! Das Leben kann doch nicht nur aus Arbeit und Schlafen bestehen, oder? Und zuletzt wurde ich nicht auf die Erde zurückgelassen. Das war also nicht meine Entscheidung!_

Damien hatte also nicht ganz recht. Nur ziemlich recht, oder dreiviertel recht, wenn man genau sein wollte. Aber irgendetwas sagte Sirius, dass sein Betreuer das nicht gerne gehört hätte, also meinte er: „Vielleicht stimmt das ja sogar."

„Natürlich stimmt es. Aber jetzt, wo Ihr Schützling, ein Mann, den Sie niemals hatten helfen wollen, es gewagt hat Sie zu entlassen, da ist Ihr Ehrgeiz erwacht. Jetzt wollen Sie ihm und allen anderen beweisen, dass Sie sehr wohl ein guter Schutzengel sein können", erwiderte Damien, „Natürlich ist die Motivation für Ihren Plan nicht aufzugeben und von jetzt an alles richtig zu machen verletzter Stolz, und das ist nicht gerade ein edelmütiger Beweggrund, aber zumindest ist es ein Anfang. Zumindest wollen Sie jetzt endlich zum ersten Mal Severus Snape wirklich und aufrichtig helfen. Selbst, wenn der Grund dafür Ihr Ego ist."

Sirius öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen. Es ging hier nicht um seinen Ego, es war nicht verletzter Stolz, der ihn Snape helfen lassen wollte, es war mehr als das, aber … nun ein wenig war es auch verletzter Stolz. „Okay, vielleicht bin ich nicht edelmütig. Ich habe auch nie behauptet edelmütig zu sein. Es ist aber so: Ich will Snape helfen, und zwar nicht nur meinetwegen sondern auch seinetwegen. Ich glaube nämlich, dass er einfach aufgegeben hat. Das hätte mir früher klar sein sollen. Dass das der wahre Grund ist, warum er sich für jeden meiner Vorschläge gesperrt hat, warum er nichts von dem, was er hätte tun können um aus seiner Zwickmühle herauszukommen, getan hat, warum er Miss Cheswick so schnell er nur konnte wieder abserviert hat. Weil er aufgegeben hat. Er denkt nicht mehr, dass er noch gerettet werden kann, er denkt nicht mehr, dass für ihn noch alles gut ausgehen kann, er hat sich damit abgefunden verloren zu sein, und das … nun dieses Gefühl kenne ich sehr gut, und ich finde, dass es keiner empfinde sollte. Noch nicht mal der olle Schnieflus."

Damien Abrams nickte nachdenklich. „Nun, das ist vielleicht eine etwas bessere Motivation als ich befürchtet hatte", gab er zu, „Auf jeden Fall können wir damit arbeiten."

Sirius nickte und wartete ab. Damien räusperte sich. „Nun, eigentlich ist es ja so, dass Ihr Schützling Sie nicht sehen können sollte, oder mit Ihnen interagieren sollen könnte. Da Sie aber immer alles anders machen müssen als alle anderen, sind die Dinge in Ihrem Fall nun mal anders gelaufen", erklärte er dann, „Trotzdem hat kein Schützling die Befugnis dazu seinen Schutzengel zu entlassen - das dürfen nur wir. Von offizieller Seite hat sich für Sie also nichts geändert. Sie sind immer noch Severus Snapes Schutzengel. Auch wenn ich Sie verwarnen muss – erneut - da Sie die natürliche Ordnung der Dinge durcheinander gebracht haben und Ihren Schützling dazu gebracht haben Sie via Magie heraufzubeschwören. Ja, ich weiß, das war nicht Ihre Idee sondern seine und sollte eigentlich gar nicht möglich sein, aber offenbar gab es in der Vergangenheit doch mehr Kontakt zwischen Angestellten der Jenseitigen Dienste und den Sterblichen als offiziell vermerkt wurde. Wie auch immer, positiv zu sehen ist, dass wir nun darüber Bescheid wissen und entsprechend verfahren können, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine. Wir können dieses und ähnliche Rituale in Zukunft näher untersuchen und einen Weg finden es zu blockieren um unsere Existenz vor dem sterblichen Leben wieder geheim zu halten, so wie es sein sollte. Sie sehen also, dass Sie uns auf gewisse Weise sogar einen Dienst erweisen haben, dank Ihnen wissen wir nun davon, dass man auf der Erde von uns weiß. Aber nein, den Verweis kriegen Sie trotzdem."

Sirius schloss seinen geöffneten Mund wieder, da Damien ihm zuvorgekommen war, was seinen Einwand anging. _Bilde ich mir das ein, oder hört der sich zunehmend an wie McGonagall?_

„Wie auch immer. Damit hätten wir alles besprochen. Sie bekommen einen Verweis und machen weiter wie bisher, nur diesmal mit der tatsächlichen Absicht Ihren Schützling zu helfen", schloss Damien Abrams dann.

Sirius sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Das war's?", wollte er dann wissen, „Mehr haben Sie nicht zu bieten? Sie haben keinen hilfreichen Hinweis für mich, was genau ich tun soll um ihm zu helfen? Wo Sie doch so viel wissen, wissen Sie das nicht?"

Das brachte ihm einen strafenden Blick ein, der tatsächlich ein wenig den Blicken, die McGonagall immer gerne eingesetzt hatte, wenn sie jemand verärgert hatte, ähnelte. „Sie sind der Schutzengel, Mister Black, und nicht ich", meinte Damien Abrams streng, und dann gab es einen WUSCH, und Sirius Black fand sich im Jenseitigen Garten wieder.

_Na wunderbar. Damit wäre ich wieder zurück am Anfang. Genau da, wo ich vor einem Jahr war, als Jack mir erklärt hat, dass ich nun ein Schutzengel bin, und ich keine Ahnung hatte, was das eigentlich bedeutet, und was ich zu tun habe._

Selbst wenn er zurück zur Erde gehen würde, zurück zu Snape, konnte er sich erstens nicht sicher sein, ob dieser nicht bei seinen Recherchen auch auf einen Zauber gestoßen war, der Schutzengel abwehrte, und wusste er zweitens aus leidvoller Erfahrung, dass Snape außerdem sehr gut darin war seine Anwesenheit zu ignorieren und Sirius derjenige mit der geringeren Geduldsspanne von ihnen beiden war. Was also sollte er tun?

Es war ja schön und gut, wenn man wusste, dass man jemanden helfen wollte, doch wie sollte man jemandem helfen, der sich nicht helfen lassen wollte?

* * *

Es war getan, und Severus Snape fühlte sich so, als wäre die letzte schwere Last seines alten Lebens von ihm abgefallen. Black auszutreiben, zu feuern, war das gewesen, was noch gefehlt hatte um alles hinter sich lassen zu können: Den Orden, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, das Doppelagententum, und sogar Spinner's End. Nun war er frei.

Nun, natürlich war er nicht wirklich frei. Dumbledore mochte tot sein – von ihm selbst getötet – aber sein Geist und all die Aufgaben, die er Severus gestellt hatte, verfolgten den jüngeren Mann noch immer. Seine richtige Arbeit fing jetzt erst an. Potter hatte inzwischen vermutlich allen erzählt, was passiert war, was bedeutete, dass alle wussten, dass er Dumbledore getötet hatte, und ihn keiner mehr vertrauen würde. Also würde er sich eine neue Methode einfallen lassen müssen um den Orden Informationen zukommen zu lassen, die Potter und all die anderen schützen könnten.

_Potter schützen. Wenn Dumbledore mir nur nicht …. _Nein, daran wollte er nicht denken. An diese eine Information, die alles geändert hatte. Diese eine Information, die er seinem sogenannten Schutzengel so lange vorenthalten hatte, bis er sie ihm ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte um ihn zu entlassen, zusammen mit allen anderen Dingen, für die Black ihn verachten und hassen musste, zusammen mit der Rolle, die Snape beim Tod der Potters gespielt hatte, und der Rolle, die er beim Tod von Harry Potter noch spielen würde.

_Man kann niemanden retten. Niemals. _Das wusste er jetzt. Black hatte es nie einsehen wollen, aber Severus wusste, dass es wahr war. Und musste mit diesem Wissen leben. Vermutlich nicht mehr lange, aber vielleicht noch lange genug um den Dunklen Lord ein Ende zu bereiten. Harry Potter musste sterben damit dies geschehen konnte. Severus' ganze Arbeit der letzten 15 Jahre war ein einziges absurder Scherz gewesen, seine ganze Existenz war ein einziger absurder Scherz. Dumbledore hatte wenigstens schon jetzt sterben können, er hingegen musste weitermachen solange es möglich war – vollkommen alleine und vollkommen ohne Hoffnung, egal in welcher Form.

Und Hoffnung konnte er sich nicht mehr leisten. Black hatte versucht ihm Hoffnung auf ein Danach zu machen. Auf ein Danach mit Miss Cheswick, auf ein Danach in einer Welt, in der Harry Potter lebte und Voldemort fort war, in der Hogwarts noch stand und Draco Malfoy ein Leben wie jeder andere auch führen konnte. Doch es würde kein Danach geben. Nicht für Harry Potter, und wohl auch nicht für Severus Snape.

Er hatte sich damit abgefunden. Black jedoch hätte sich damit niemals abgefunden, deswegen hatte er ihn loswerden müssen. Sein Schutzengel war lästig gewesen, nervig, naiv - und verdammt noch mal es war Sirius Black gewesen -, aber er war immer da gewesen. Und nun, da Severus ihn los war und Dumbledore tot war, war er wirklich vollkommen allein.

Und das war auch gut so.

* * *

_A/N: Nach langer Zeit ist hier also endlich der zweite Teil. Zumindest mal der Beginn. Viel Spaß damit._

_Reviews?_


	2. Wachträume

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Kindesmisshandlung_

* * *

**1\. Kapitel: Wachträume**

„_Wirklich reich ist der, der mehr Träume in seiner Seele hat, als die Wirklichkeit zerstören kann." – Hans Kruppa_

* * *

„Regie, sag mal, kann man vielleicht irgendwie in die Träume seines Schützlings eindringen ohne sich dazu auf die Erde zu begeben?", wollte Sirius wie nebenbei von seinem Bruder wissen, als sie gerade miteinander Schach im Jenseitigen Garten spielten. Sirius hatte seinem jüngeren Bruder vielleicht in der Absicht aufgelauert ihm genau diese Frage zu stellen und benutzte das Schachspiel nur als Tarnung für seine wahre Absicht, aber vielleicht war das ja auch nicht der Fall, vielleicht wollte er einfach nur mal wieder Schach spielen und gleich zwei Fliegen mit einem Zauber verbrennen. Doch sein Bruder durchschaute seine geheuchelte Unschuld natürlich sofort, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war.

„Wieso? Was genau geht jetzt schon wieder zwischen dir und Severus vor?", wollte er wissen.

„Das weiß ich nicht so genau, das ist ja mein Punkt", erwiderte Sirius, „Ich will nur auf Nummer Sicher gehen und ihn erreichen, wenn er ohne Bewusstsein ist und …. zugänglicher…"

„Du willst ihn überfallen, wenn er gerade verletzlich ist. Manche Dinge ändern sich nie, was? Es ist als wären wir alle immer noch auf Hogwarts", stellte Regulus kopfschüttelnd fest.

„So ist es das gar nicht!", beharrte Sirius schnell. Er wusste ja selber, dass er nicht gerade der netteste Teenager gewesen war, besonders wenn es um Severus Snape ging, aber er fand dass die Leute langsam aber sicher damit aufhören könnten ihm das ständig unter die Nase zu reiben. Und dass sie anerkennen könnten, dass er sich geändert hatte und nicht mehr derselbe dumme Junge von einst war. Oder dass er zumindest versuchte nicht derselbe dumme Junge von einst zu sein. „Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass er mir auch zuhört, verstehst du?"

Regulus seufzte. „Nun, es ist möglich in die Träume deines Schützlings von hier aus einzudringen, wenn man über gewisse Fähigkeiten verfügt", erklärte er dann. Er musste nicht dazu sagen, dass er der Meinung war, dass Sirius über diese Fähigkeiten nicht verfügte, das war offensichtlich. „Aber du kannst es zumindest mal versuchen. Allerdings erfordert es … Meditation. Und eine Menge Konzentration."

_Das war's. Damit bin ich erledigt. Das schaffe ich niemals. _Das konnte er aber natürlich nicht zugeben. Er könnte es ja trotzdem ausprobieren. Immerhin, mehr als schiefgehen konnte es ja nicht, oder? Also ließ er sich von Regulus die Einzelheiten erklären und machte sich dann auf um zu versuchen in Snapes Träume zu kommen ohne zur Erde zu gehen.

Er suchte sich einen verlassenen Ort im Jenseitigen Garten, platzierte sich dort unter einem großen grünen Busch mit lila Blüten – _Ich frage mich, ob das Grünzeug hier das gleiche wie auf der Erde ist oder ob jenseitiges Grünzeug irgendwas anderes ist – _setzte sich im Lotus-Sitz nieder und schloss seine Augen. Er streckte seine Hände von sich, formte Os mit seinen Fingern, und versuchte seinen Geist von allen ablenkenden Gedanken – vor allem solche, die die Natur der Flora des Jenseitigen Gartens betrafen – zu säubern und konzentrierte sich auf Snape.

Natürlich passierte erst einmal nichts. Regulus hatte ihm erklärt, dass sein Schützling natürlich gerade schlafen und träumen müsste, damit das hier funktionierte, und da Sirius nicht wusste, welche Tageszeit auf der Erde gerade war oder was Snape gerade tat, könnte es Stunden dauern bis das überhaupt der Fall wäre, und bis dahin wäre es um Sirius' Konzentration vermutlich geschehen, aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl als einfach auf das Beste zu hoffen und so konzentriert wie möglich zu bleiben.

Vor seinem geistigen Auge bildete sich eine lila Blüte. Und dann musste er niesen. Und schon war es um seine Konzentration geschehen. _Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Bin ich auf diese lila Dinger etwa allergisch? _Das hätte ihm ja gerade noch gefehlt!

Er musste noch einmal niesen, und dann begannen seine Augen auch noch zu tränen, doch er hielt sie solange er konnte stur geschlossen und weigerte sich zuzulassen, dass er von etwas so banalen wie einer allergischen Reaktion besiegt wurde. Er war Sirius Black, verdammt, und das hier waren nur lila Blüten. An die er nicht aufhören konnte zu denken, weswegen er gleich wieder niesen musste.

Erbost sprang Sirius auf, rang nach Luft, und setzte sich dann unter einen anderen Busch, diesmal einem mit weisen Blüten. Diese schienen ihn zumindest nicht sofort zum niesen zu bringen, also lief es besser. Nur, dass wieder nichts passierte. Vermutlich war auf der Erde gerade Morgen, und Snape war gerade erst aufgewacht. _Oder du bist einfach nicht fähig diesen Trick durchzuführen, _meldete sich eine verräterische Stimme in seinem Kopf zu Wort, die verdächtig nach Regulus klang.

_Nein, was Regulus kann, kann ich schon lange. Ich bin der ältere bessere Bruder, es wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich nur wegen ein wenig Konzentrationsschwäche versage. Ich habe Zeit, viel Zeit, bis zum Limit meiner Wachphase habe ich Zeit …. Verdammt, wie lange bin ich schon wach? Wann sind die vier Tage um? _Panisch schlug er die Augen wieder auf. Wenn er während der Meditation einschlafen würde, was würde dann passieren?

Er beschloss diesem Problem zuvor zu kommen, indem er jetzt gleich schlafen ging und dann in ausgeruhtem Zustand einen neuen Versuch Snapes Träume zu erreichen zu starten. In diesem neuen Szenario hätte er dann ganze vier Tage Zeit Snapes Träume zu erreichen, und vier Tage sollten doch wohl ausreichen, oder nicht?

Sirius begab sich also zu den Schlafkojen und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf, aus dem er bald wieder erwachte. Er fühlte sich unausgeruht und unruhig. War er es, der sich so fühlte, oder waren das Snapes Gefühle? Er konnte es nicht sagen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich beide im Moment ähnlich fühlten.

Nachdem er ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatte um seine Nerven zu beruhigen, was nichts besser vollbrachte als der süße Geschmack des Pseudo-Ambrosia, den sie hier alle immer zu sich nahmen, ging er wieder zu dem Busch mit den weißen Blüten und stellte fest, dass dieser besetzt war, und nicht nur das, unter ihm lagen ein männlicher und ein weiblicher Schutzengel und machten miteinander herum, zumindest hoffte Sirius, dass sie nur das taten. _Igitt, und das so früh am Morgen! Das wollte ich wirklich nicht sehen! Ist so was hier überhaupt erlaubt? _Bisher hatte sich Sirius darüber aus offensichtlichen Gründen keine Gedanken gemacht.

Er war also gezwungen sich einen anderen ruhigen Ort zu suchen, an dem er ungestört wäre. Das war gar nicht so einfach. Offenbar hatten die meisten Schutzengeln gerade frei. _Ist heute ein jenseitiger Feiertag, oder was ist los?, _wunderte sich Sirius verärgert und ging den Garten weiter ab, bis er einen etwas unbelebteren Bereich erreichte, in dem ein weidenartiger Baum stand. _Sieht ein wenig wie die peitschende Weide aus, _stellte er fest, _Nun gut, warum nicht?_

Sirius setzte sich unter dem Baum, verschränkte seine Beine ineinander, streckte seine Arme von sich, legte seine Daumen auf die Fingerkuppen der anderen Finger, schloss seine Augen, atmete tief durch, und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Und zu entspannen, denn der Ärger über die anderen Schutzengel machte ihm das nicht so einfach, wie erhofft. Doch schließlich wurde er ruhiger, und sein Geist wurde leerer, und er schien in tatsächlicher Meditation zu versinken. Er konzentrierte seine Gedanken auf Snape und hoffte, dass dieser gerade schlief und hoffentlich auch träumte, und dann….

….schlug Sirius die Augen auf und war in Spinner's End. Für einen Moment war er verunsichert. War er unabsichtlich zur Erde gewuscht ohne es mitzubekommen? Doch das Haus wirkte dunkel und furchteinflößend, und von Snape war zunächst nichts zu sehen. Vermutlich war das hier doch eher ein Traum von Snape und nicht sein realer Aufenthaltsort. Er konnte Gepolter hören und eine brüllende männliche Stimme und folgte den Geräuschen, die ihn in ein kleines Zimmer führten, indem ein großer dunkelhaariger Mann seinen Gürtel schwing und diesen auf einen kleinen Jungen einprasseln ließ. Sirius erstarrte einen Moment lang entsetzt, als er die Szene sah, doch dann trat er vor und umfasste den Arm des Mannes, gerade als er noch einmal zuschlagen wollte. „Das reicht jetzt", meinte er streng. Der Mann blickte ihn verwirrt an, und Sirius hätte eigentlich Snapes Vater erwartet, doch das Gesicht, das ihm unter den dunklen Haaren entgegen blickte, war das von Albus Dumbledore.

_Nun, immerhin schreckt auch er nicht davor zurück Kindern weh zu tun. _Ihm fiel wieder ein, was Snape ihn erzählt hatte, als er ihn verbannt hatte. Dass Dumbledore wollte, dass Harry starb, damit sie Voldemort besiegen konnten. „Ich muss mit Severus reden", erklärte Sirius, „Verschwinde von hier." Der Mann sah ihn nachdenklich an und löste sich dann von einem Moment auf den anderen in Luft auf.

Sirius wandte sich dem Jungen zu. Der war soweit er konnte gegen die Wand gerutscht, war in sich zusammengesunken, hatte die Beine an seinen mageren Körper gezogen, und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Sirius kniete sich vor ihm um nicht bedrohlich zu wirken. „Severus", sagte er langsam, „Severus, ich bin's." Der Junge blickte mit tränenverschleiernden Blick zu ihm auf, schien ihn aber nicht erkennen.

„Severus", sagte Sirius, „Ich weiß, du willst mich nicht um dich haben und denkst ich hätte dich im Stich gelassen, und du hast ja auch recht. Ich habe dich enttäuscht. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass das nicht noch einmal vorkommen wird. Von jetzt an bin ich für dich da. Du musst nichts mehr alleine machen, nie wieder. Ich werde dir helfen. Und diesmal wirklich. Weder Dumbledore noch Voldemort können mich davon abhalten."

Der Junge blinzelte ihn stumm an.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wovon ich rede, oder?", vermutete Sirius. Vielleicht war Snape zu tief in diesem Traum versunken um ihn zu erkennen oder sich an sein reales Leben außerhalb seiner Traumwelt zu erinnern.

„Komm hoch." Sirius hielt dem Jungen die Hand hin, und dieser nahm sie zögerlich in die seine und ließ sich auf die Beine helfen. Die ganze Zeit behielt er Sirius dabei mit einem misstrauischen Blick unter seinen schwarzen Haaren heraus im Auge. „Warum tut er das? Dich mit den Gürtel schlagen, meine ich?", wollte Sirius dann von dem Jungen wissen.

„Weil ich ein böser Junge bin", erklärte der kleine Snape leise und sah zu Boden.

_Bei Merlin, Severus ….. _„Du bist kein böser Junge, Severus, das ist Unsinn", meinte Sirius heftig, „Er ist ein böser Mann, wenn er dich schlägt."

Klein-Severus zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin ein Freak", erklärte er, „Wenn ich da bin, dann passieren böse Dinge. Ich tue böse Dinge. Ich will ja es ja gar nicht, aber selbst wenn ich versuche gute Dinge zu tun, dann kommen böse dabei heraus." Er wich Sirius' Blick aus, als er das sagte.

Sirius dachte an Lily und James, an Dumbledore und an Harry, und daran, wie es sein musste ein Undercover-Agent bei Voldemort zu sein. „Manchmal", meinte er langsam, „Passieren böse Dinge einfach, egal ob man es will oder nicht. Aber deswegen sollte man nicht damit aufhören stattdessen gute Dinge zu tun."

Klein-Severus blickte nun doch zu ihm auf und sah ihn fragend an. „Nein?", wunderte er sich.

„Nein", bestätigte Sirius, „Denn selbst wenn man scheitert und böse statt gute Dinge dabei herauskommen, kann man nachher wenigstens sagen, dass man es versucht hat." Er versuchte den kleinen Jungen auf aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken, doch dieser starrte ihn nur mit unbewegter Miene an, und dann….

…. löste sich alles um ihn herum auf, und Sirius fand sich im Jenseitigen Garten unter der Weide wieder. Severus Snape war, wie es schien, aufgewacht.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	3. Dunkle Kammern

**2\. Kapitel: Dunkle Kammern**

* * *

„_Wenn du an mich denkst, erinnere dich an die Stunde, in welcher du mich am liebsten hattest." - Anonym_

* * *

Sirius konnte sich nicht wirklich sicher sein, ob sein Besuch in Snapes Träumen tatsächlich etwas gebracht hatte, aber immerhin war es ihm gelungen in diese einzudringen und das vom Jenseitigen Garten aus, und alleine das war schon ein Grund um stolz auf sich selbst zu sein. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass es funktionieren würde. _Aber es hat funktioniert, also bin ich doch kein totaler Versager! _Soviel ihm der Traum allerdings über Snapes Innenleben verraten hatte, so wenig hatte er ihm über sein tatsächliches momentanes Leben verraten.

_Es führt wohl kein Weg daran vorbei, ich werde zumindest nachsehen gehen müssen, was passiert, wenn ich wieder einfach vor ihm stehe. Falls ich das überhaupt schaffe. Und er mich bemerkt. Vielleicht ist es ja sogar besser, wenn er mich nicht bemerkt, immerhin soll er mich ja eigentlich nicht bemerken, vielleicht kann ich mich ja vor ihm verstecken und ihn irgendwie heimlich beobachten. _Sirius ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er sich wie ein vollkommener Stalker anzuhörte so gut er konnte, und begab sich zum Schleier, der zur Erde führte.

Er war nervös, aber er sagte sich, dass das Schlimmste, was passieren könnte, wäre, dass er sofort wieder im Jenseitigen Garten landen würde. Und wenn er es nicht ausprobierte, dann würde er niemals herausfinden, was passieren würde. Trotzdem atmete er noch einmal tief durch, bevor er den Schleier durchschritt.

Zumindest konnte er ihn diesmal auch tatsächlich durchschreiten. Er fand sich an einem anderen Ort wieder, von dem er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es sich um die Erde handelte. Es war ein dunkler Ort, aber Snape hing ja meistens an dunklen Orten herum, und Sirius musste sich mehrmals umsehen, bevor er Snape entdeckte, der ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben schien.

_Nun, ich bin hier, und er ist hier, das ist schon einmal gut. Offenbar hat keinerlei Bann ausgesprochen, der mich als Schutzengel daran hindert in seiner Nähe zu sein. _Das hatte Sirius ja eigentlich befürchtet, aber entweder verließ sich Snape darauf ihm beim letzten Mal genug erschreckt zu haben, oder er hatte einen Bann ausgesprochen, der aber nicht funktionierte. Auf jeden Fall waren es gute Nachrichten – Sirius konnte seinen Schützling weiter beistehen, auch wenn dieser das nicht wollte.

So leise er konnte, näherte er sich Snape an, und blieb dann hinter ihm stehen. Snape stand vor einem Tisch und tat auf diesem irgendetwas. Er schien in seine Arbeit vertieft zu sein und Sirius noch immer nicht zu bemerken. Dieser spähte über seine Schulter und stellte fest, dass Snape nicht, wie er eigentlich erwartet hatte, einen Trank zusammenmischte sondern etwas auf eine Leinwand zu malen schien. _Was tut er da?, _wunderte sich Sirius. Und seit wann war der gute alte Schniefelus ein Picasso?

Zumindest konnte er nichts anstellen, während er malte. Das redete sich Sirius zumindest ein. Und der Schutzengel konnte die Situation ausnutzen um sich genauer umzusehen. Er durchquerte den dunklen Raum, nahm dann allen Mut zusammen, und ging durch die nächste Wand. Und fand sich in einem fremden Keller wieder. _Wo sind wir hier nur?_

Der Keller wirkte, wie ein ganz normaler Keller, um genauer zu sein wie ein Muggelkeller. Kartoffelsäcke lehnten an der Wand, daneben stand ein Weinfass, und an der anderen Wand stand ein hoher Kasten ohne schützende Türe, dessen Fächer mit Einmachgläsern gefüllt waren. Ansonsten gab es hier unten nicht viel, wenn man von ein paar Spinnen absah, die es sich hier bequem gemacht zu haben schienen. Das hier war wohl das, was die Muggel einen Vorratskeller nannten.

_Ob das hier ein Versteck ist? _Das würde Sinn machen. Der Mord an Dumbledore war noch nicht so lange her, vermutlich wurde Snape von allen verfügbaren Auroren gesucht.

Sirius näherte sich der Kellertüre und überlegte sich in den Oberen Stock vorzudringen, doch bevor er dazu eine Chance hatte, bekam er Besuch. Nun, nicht gerade er bekam Besuch, da die Person, die die Treppen hinunter gestapft kam, keine Ahnung hatte, dass er da war und direkt durch ihn hindurch ging. _Gah! Daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen, dass ich einfach zu seltsam und unangenehm! _Doch die unhöfliche Person, die ihn durchschritten hatte, hatte überhaupt nichts bemerkt, sondern ging direkt auf die Kartoffelsäcke zu, schulterte einen, und machte sich dann wieder auf in Richtung Treppe. Diesmal war Sirius vorgewarnt und wich aus. Er sah der Person – es schien sich um einen Muggel-Mann zu handeln - einige Momente lang nachdenklich hinterher – und nahm dann die Verfolgung auf.

Sein Weg führte den Muggel-Mann direkt in eine überhitzte Küche, in der mehrere Personen Dinge taten, die möglicherweise mit Essen Kochen zu tun hatten, aber Sirius, der nicht viel von dem, was in Küchen vor sich ging, verstand, kam es eher vor wie ein aufregendes Zauberexperiment. Diverse Kessel brodelten, diverse Zutaten wurden gemischt, diverse Kräuter kleingehackt, und anderes wurde in Schüsseln vermischt. Niemand bemerkte ihn. Der Mann, dem er gefolgt war, suchte sich eine freie Arbeitsfläche und leerte einige Kartoffel aus dem Sack dort aus.

Sirius beschloss genug gesehen zu haben und sich weiter umzusehen. Er durchquerte die Küche und steuerte auf die nächste Türe zu, und diese führte ihn einen längeren Gang entlang, der schließlich in eine kleine Stube mündete, in der diverse Tische standen, an denen vereinzelte Muggel saßen. _Kann das wirklich wahr sein? Snape versteckt sich in einem Muggelgasthaus?_

Aber warum auch nicht? Aus Erfahrung wusste Sirius, dass Auroren chronisch schlecht darin waren in Muggelgegenden nach Flüchtigen zu suchen, und Snape wusste das auch. Es stellte sich nur die Frage, was aus Draco Malfoy geworden war, und was Snape in dem dunklen Raum hinter dem Keller trieb. Aber keine dieser beiden Fragen würde er beantwortet bekommen, wenn er hier Oben blieb und Muggel dabei beobachtete, wie sie auf ihr Mittagessen warteten.

Er sah sich noch einmal prüfend um und kehrte dann in den unteren Stock zurück. Snape war immer noch im dunklen Raum und malte. Doch nichts schien dabei herauszukommen - die Farbe auf der Leinwand verrann, immer wieder, wenn er sie auf diese auftragen wollte, wie es schien. Snape trug wieder und wieder Farbe auf, und wieder verrann sie, bis er es schließlich aufgab und laut fluchte und die Leinwand wütend zu Boden schmetterte.

„Verdammt!", rief er aus, „Es gelingt nicht, warum gelingt es nicht?!" Er wirbelte herum, und Sirius wich erschrocken weiter ins Dunkel zurück, um nicht von dem anderen Mann gesehen zu werden, doch diesmal schien dieser ihn wirklich nicht wahrzunehmen, denn sein Blick irrte nicht einmal in seine Richtung. Sirius atmete erleichtert auf und beobachtete Snape dann dabei, wie dieser die Leinwand wieder vom Boden aufhob und nachdenklich anstarrte. „Immer diese unmöglichen Aufgaben, Albus", murmelte er.

Nun erkannte Sirius Schemen auf der Leinwand. Schemen, die aussahen wie die von …. _Aber natürlich. Jetzt weiß ich, warum er im Dunklen sitzt. Das hier ist im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine Dunkelkammer. Er versucht ein Erinnerungsporträt zu malen._

Hermine hatte Sirius in dem langen Sommer am Grimmauldplatz einmal gefragt, wie die magischen Porträts eigentlich funktionierten. Nachdem das Abbild von Sirius' Mutter wieder einmal besonders ausfällig geworden war, hatte Hermine sich danach erkundigt, wie es eigentlich möglich war, dass das Porträt von Walpurga Black so lebensecht erschien und noch dazu ihren Sohn und ihren alten Hauself wiedererkannte. Sirius hatte damals nicht zugeben wollen, dass er eigentlich nicht wusste, warum dem so war, also hatte er ihr nur das gesagt, was er wusste und gehofft, dass sie seinen Bluff nicht durchschauen würde: Dass man nach dem Tod einer magischen Person ein Erinnerungsporträt von dieser anfertigen lassen konnte, und dass dieses durch einen gewissen Zauber sein würde, wie die verstorbene Person gewesen war, oder zumindest wie ein Spiegelbild von dieser.

Nachdem Hermine Granger aber nun mal die wissbegierigste junge Hexe war, die Sirius jemals kennengelernt hatte, hatte sie es nicht dabei bewenden lassen und weiter nachgebohrt. Sirius hatte zugeben müssen, dass er eigentlich nicht genau wusste, wer die Erinnerungsporträts wie herstellte. Er wusste, dass berühmte Personen schon zu ihren Lebzeiten Porträts von sich in Auftrag gaben. Was das Porträt seiner Mutter anging, so wusste er, dass sie selbst es hatte anfertigen lassen, als Sirius noch zu Hause gelebt hatte – die fertige Version war aber erst nach ihrem Tod aufgehängt worden, wie es schien.

Hermine hatte sich mit seinem Nichtwissen nicht begnügt und weiter nachgeforscht und ihre Erkenntnisse mit Sirius geteilt, wohl auch in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm vielleicht dabei helfen könnten das Porträt seiner Mutter loszuwerden oder zumindest ruhig zu stellen.

„Diese Porträts werden in magischen Dunkelkammern hergestellt. Du weißt doch, dass Muggel ihre Fotographien in Dunkelkammern entwickeln um sie vor Lichteinfall zu schützen, das hier ist so ähnlich. So lange ein Porträt in Arbeit ist, darf es nicht von Licht berührt werden, also müssen sie in vollkommener Dunkelheit gemalt werden und zwar mit magischer Farbe, die sehr kompliziert hergestellt wird, und sie werden nicht von irgendjemanden gemalt, sie werden von einer oder mehreren Personen gemalt, die die dargestellte Person auch wirklich gut gekannt haben, durch ihre Erinnerung an sie wird ein Abdruck der Persönlichkeit der Person durch den Malprozess auf das Porträt übertragen. Das ganze gibt es in vereinfachter Form durch die Kameras, doch diese geben nur das wieder, was man sehen kann, deswegen sind magische Fotos immer nur Momentaufnahmen, während Porträts aber die abgebildete Person aus der Erinnerung der Maler rekonstruieren", hatte Hermine ihm berichtet, woraufhin Sirius der beunruhigende Verdacht überfallen hatte, dass möglicherweise Kreacher der Künstler hinter dem Porträt seiner Mutter sein könnte.

All das war zwar interessant gewesen, hatte den damals noch lebenden Sirius Black aber nicht dabei geholfen seine Mutter zum Schweigen zu bringen, nun jedoch half es dem toten Sirius Black dabei zu erkennen, dass Severus Snape gerade versuchte ein Erinnerungsporträt von Albus Dumbledore zu malen. Wenn ihm das gelänge, dann würde sich seine Porträtversion sofort mit allen anderen existenten Porträts von Albus Dumbledore verbinden, und der Erinnerungsabdruck von Albus Dumbledore könnte dann zwischen all seinen Porträts hin und her wechseln und könnte auf alle Erinnerungen, die von allen Künstlern aller Porträts, die von ihm im Laufe der Zeit angefertigt worden waren, zugreifen.

Und damit könnte Snape wieder mit Dumbledore sprechen. Oder zumindest einer Version von diesem, die ihm sehr nahe kam. _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er nach allem, was war, immer noch für diesen Mann arbeitet! _Vermutlich war es sogar Dumbledore gewesen, der Snape beauftragt hatte, nach seinem Tod ein Porträt von ihm zu malen. Und das vermutlich vor allem deswegen, weil Snape mehr Geheimnisse von Dumbledore kannte als alle anderen, und wenn er ein Porträt von Dumbledore malte, würden das Dumbledore-Erinnerungsporträt diese auch kennen.

_Das ist teuflisch in seiner Gerissenheit. Dumbledore hätte einen guten Rumtreiber abgegeben, das muss ich ihm lassen, _dachte Sirius, aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja eigentlich wütend auf Dumbledore war wegen all dem, was der Mann Snape zugemutet hatte, und wegen der nicht zu verachtenden Tatsache, dass der alte Zauberer bereit gewesen war Harrys Leben zu opfern nur um Voldemort zu besiegen.

Snape kämpfte immer noch mit dem nicht ordentlich funktionierenden Porträt von Dumbledore. Sirius sah ihm dabei noch ein paar Minuten schweigend zu. Dann konnte er aber nicht mehr an sich halten und verkündete: „Du weißt, dass ein Porträt von ihm bereits in Hogwarts hängt, oder? Wenn du wirklich mit ihm sprechen willst, dann solltest du einfach dorthin gehen, und dann kann dir diese Version vielleicht sagen, warum es dir nicht gelingt dein eigenes Porträt zu vollenden."

Sirius bereute im nächsten Moment nicht über mehr Selbstdisziplin zu verfügen, da Snape erstarrte, sich zu ihm umdrehte, und ihn mit starrer Miene anstarrte. _Tja, das war's wohl mit dem heimlichen Beobachten, _wurde dem Schutzengel klar, _Wann lerne ich endlich die Klappe zu halten?_

* * *

_A/N: Leider hat mich dieses Kapitel vor ein unerwartetes Problem gestellt, dass ich Rowling zu verdanken habe. Ich wollte eigentlich Severus mit Dumbledores Porträt sprechen lassen, doch es gibt da ein Problem: Im Buch spricht er mit diesem vor dem Fall des Ministerium, wenn er eigentlich keine Möglichkeit haben sollte in Hogwarts zu sein, da er als Dumbledores Mörder auf der Flucht sein sollte. Also muss ich mir jetzt einfallen lassen, wie es zu diesem Gespräch kommen kann._

_Und ja, das hier ist meine Version davon, wie die magischen Porträts eigentlich entstehen._

_Reviews?_


	4. Abbilder

**3\. Kapitel: Abbilder**

* * *

„_Feig, wirklich feig ist nur, wer sich vor seinen Erinnerungen fürchtet." – Elias Canetti_

* * *

Severus' Leben war noch niemals so verlaufen, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte, doch je älter er wurde, desto weniger schien es dem Leben zu ähneln, dass er sich für sich selbst als Kind gewünscht hätte. Und seit der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords lief gar nichts mehr glatt, wie es schien. Ja, er war immer noch am Leben, aber das war auch schon das einzig Positive, das er über sein Leben vermelden konnte. Nicht einmal sein Jahr als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte er genießen können, war er doch zu abgelenkt gewesen von Draco, dem Dunklen Lord, Dumbledore und all seinen Erwartungen an ihn, und seinem Möchtegern-Schutzengel Sirius Black. Und seit er Dumbledore getötet hatte, ging es sogar noch mehr bergab.

Der Plan hatte vorgesehen, dass er sich mit Dumbledores Porträt weiterhin beraten konnte, doch da war er auch noch davon ausgegangen, dass niemand wissen würde, dass er es gewesen war, der Dumbledore getötet hatte. Aber der Potter-Junge hatte alles mit angesehen, wie es schien, und so war Severus auf der Flucht und von Dumbledores Porträt in Hogwarts abgeschnitten. Dumbledores Porträt, das auch noch nicht vollständig war, ihm fehlten noch letzte Wissensbrocken, die Severus ihm verpassen sollte – etwas, das ebenfalls leichter gewesen wäre, wenn er nicht auf der Flucht wäre und alle Zeit der Welt dafür hätte und nicht in einer improvisierten Dunkelkammer unter einem Muggelgasthaus sitzen müsste und an dem Versuch ein Porträt von Dumbledore zu malen scheitern würde.

Und er scheiterte. Er wusste nicht, warum er scheiterte, er tat alles genauso, wie er es tun sollte, aber trotzdem verrann die magische Farbe jedes Mal, wenn er sie auf die Leinwand pinselte anstatt ein Bild zu ergeben. Das sollte eigentlich nicht der Fall sein. Eigentlich sollte sich das Porträt ganz von selbst bilden. _Warum funktioniert es nicht?_

Tief in seinem Inneren wusste Severus die Antwort, auch wenn er sie nicht wahrhaben wollte. Magische Porträts mussten mit Liebe gemalt werden, und Severus war im Moment zu wütend auf Dumbledore um ein Abbild von ihm zu Stande zu bringen. Er war wütend, weil Dumbledore ihn seit Jahr und Tag über das Schicksal von Lilys Kind belogen hatte, er war wütend, weil Dumbledore ihn ausgewählt hatte um seine Drecksarbeit zu machen, er war wütend, weil Dumbledore ihn gezwungen hatte ihn zu töten, und vor allem war er wütend, weil Dumbledore gestorben war und ihn somit mit all ihren Problemen alleine zurückgelassen hatte.

Das Gefühl endlich frei zu sein, von Dumbledore, dem Dunklen Lord, und sogar von Lily, hatte sich so schnell verflüchtigt, wie es gekommen war. Im Grunde war er immer noch nicht frei, selbst jetzt noch, nach Dumbledors Ableben, war er in den Ränken des alten Mannes gefangen und musste das tun, was dieser von ihm erwartete. Nur, dass er daran scheiterte.

Weil er den alten Mann im Grunde nicht wieder sehen wollte.

_Aber vielleicht ist es ja besser so, vielleicht ist das mein Weg zur Freiheit. Wenn ich ihn nie wiedersehe, dann gibt es keinen mehr, der etwas von mir verlangt, und dann könnte ich alles einfach hinter mir lassen. Den Dunklen Lord und den Potter-Jungen vergessen und einfach abhauen und mir ein neues Leben aufbauen. Darauf warten, dass sie sich gegenseitig umbringen….._

Nur, dass es etwas gab, dass Harry Potter nicht wusste, und solange er davon nichts wusste, würde der Dunkle Lord niemals wirklich vernichtet werden können, und der Mörder von Lily würde weiterleben, während alle anderen, die ihn bekämpften, starben. _Und genau deswegen ist das keine Option. Nach Dumbledores Tod kenne nur noch ich die Wahrheit, und ich muss sie dem Auserwählten mitteilen, damit der Dunkle Lord aufgehalten werden kann._

Doch nach ihrer Konfrontation am Schulgelände würde Harry Potter ihm wohl kaum freiwillig zuhören. Oder irgendjemand anderer aus dem Orden, was das anging.

Und deswegen brauchte er Dumbledore. Vielleicht hatte dessen Porträt eine Idee, wie Severus das Vertrauen des Ordens zurückgewinnen könnte oder zumindest das von Harry Potter.

Doch die Farbe verrann immer weiter.

„Du weißt, dass ein Porträt von ihm bereits in Hogwarts hängt, oder? Wenn du wirklich mit ihm sprechen willst, dann solltest du einfach dorthin gehen, und dann kann dir diese Version vielleicht sagen, warum es dir nicht gelingt dein eigenes Porträt zu vollenden", sagte eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter Severus.

_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! _Vorsichtig drehte er sich um, seinen Zauberstab hielt er wie immer umklammert, im Moment durch Lumos leuchtend, aber bereit zum Kampf, wenn es sein musste. Er leuchtete Sirius Black ins Gesicht. Er schien es wirklich zu sein. Und das trotz allen Versuchen von Severus' Seite ihn loszuwerden. Er hatte den Schutzengel verbannt, hatte das Schutzengel-Verbannungs-Ritual durchgeführt! Black sollte nicht hier sein! (Fall es sich überhaupt wirklich um Black handelte).

Black blinzelte. „Ähm, hi", meinte er dann etwas hilflos, „So sieht man sich wieder. Also, ich habe über deine Worte nachgedacht und bin zum Schluss gekommen, dass du nicht zu entscheiden hast, ob ich dir helfe oder nicht. Du besitzt nicht die Autorität dazu mich zu feuern, weißt du? Hier bin ich also wieder."

Severus konnte das, was er da zu hören bekam, kaum glauben. Aber zumindest klang es nach Black. Oder nach jemand, der seine Gedanken lesen konnte, und alles über diese Schutzengel-Sache wusste. Doch wie wäre dieser jemand hier in die Dunkelkammer gelangt ohne Alarm auszulösen, und warum sollte er sich tun, als wäre er der verstorbene Sirius Black und damit Severus' Schutzengel?

„Das Ritual hätte dich eigentlich für immer verbannen sollen", meinte Severus langsam.

„Ähm, Überraschung? Sieht so aus, als hätte es nicht funktioniert", erklärte Black daraufhin und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Um ehrlich zu sein, war es überrascheng genug, dass es überhaupt irgendetwas bewirkt hatte. Eigentlich sollte nämlich niemand von uns wissen oder gar durch Magie über uns gebieten können. Dein kleiner Stunt hatte meine Bosse dort Oben ziemlich nervös gemacht, und jetzt wollten sie alles, was mit Wissen über Schutzengel zu tun hat, diskreditieren und vernichten. Wenn du also für Ärger sorgen wolltest, dann hast du das geschafft. Gratulation."

Die Erscheinung tat zumindest ihr Bestes so zu wirken als wäre sie wirklich die Schutzengel-Variante von Black. Und mindestens so irritierend wie die echte Version war sie schon mal. Trotzdem man konnte nie sicher sein. Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Black und probierte einen Offenbarungszauber an ihm aus. Nichts passierte.

Black rollte die Augen. „Wirklich? Ich dachte, das hätten wir schon hinter uns", beschwerte er sich, „Wie kannst du in einem Moment ein Bannzauber für Schutzengel ausprobieren und im nächsten wieder daran zweifeln, dass ich der bin, der ich vorgebe zu sein? Kannst du dich nicht endlich mal entscheiden, ob du mir glaubst, oder nicht?"

Severus ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken. „Du scheinst es wirklich zu sein", stellte er fest, „Dann kannst du ja verschwinden. Ich hab es dir gesagt: Ich brauche und will deine sogenannte Hilfe nicht." Er drehte sich demonstrativ um und versuchte erneut Farbe auf die Leinwand aufzutragen. Mit dem üblichen Resultat.

„Offenbar brauchst du mich doch", ließ sich Black vernehmen, „Wenn ich mir so deine Ergebnisse ansehe. Also, warum nicht Hogwarts?"

Severus seufzte. Er war zu erschöpft und entnervt um Black einfach zu ignorieren. Nach Stunden der fruchtlosen Malerei, fehlte es ihm einfach an Energie das lästige Wesen als das Ärgernis zu behandeln, das es darstellte. „Ich kann nicht mehr nach Hogwarts, weil ich Dumbledore getötet habe, und alle davon wissen", erklärte er müde, „Niemand würde mich mehr in die Schule lassen. Dafür hat Minerva gesorgt."

Wie immer ließ sich Black von Logik nicht beeindrucken. „Ich habe ja auch nicht gemeint, dass du einfach bei der Vordertüre hereinspazieren sollst", meinte er nur, „Immerhin gibt es mehr als nur einen Geheimgang."

„Geheimgänge, von denen Potter weiß, genau wie Lupin, und die Weasley-Zwillinge, Granger, und all ihre Freunde, und damit auch der Orden", berichtigte ihn Severus, „Und damit sind sie schon einmal nicht mehr geheim."

„Aber bist du sicher, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht haben alle Geheimgänge zu sperren oder mit Schutzzaubern zu versehen?", hielt Black dagegen, „Was wenn sich einfach keiner die Mühe gemacht hat? Immerhin wird niemand annehmen, dass du dumm genug bist dorthin zurückzukehren. Und im Moment sind Sommerferien, und damit ist niemand dort, oder?"

Was für Black Grund genug wäre einfach mal auszuprobieren, was passieren würde, wenn man versuchte durch einen der Geheimgänge einzudringen. Weil das etwas wäre, das Sirius Black tun würde, aber es war nichts, das Severus Snape tun würde. Denn im Gegensatz zu Sirius Black war Severus klug. „Ich habe nicht so lange überlebt, weil ich mich auf Möglichkeiten verlassen habe", erklärte der dem Schutzengel nur, „Sondern nur, weil ich mich auf Sicherheiten gestützt habe."

„Nun, in diesem Fall: Viel Spaß bei deinen Malversuchen. Die werden ja auch mit Sicherheit Früchte tragen. Ich meine, jeder weiß doch, dass Severus Snape Pablo Picasso ist, und er dafür bekannt ist schon Dutzende von Erinnerungs-Porträts fabriziert zu haben", ätzte Black, „Weil das ja auch so einfach ist. Jeder weiß, wie es geht, und jeder kann es. Selbst Hasenfüße, die sich nicht trauen in ihre alte Schule einzubrechen, in die ich übrigens sehr wohl eingebrochen bin, als ich als gesuchter Verbrecher galt und die Schule von Dementoren bewacht wurde."

Snape tat sein Bestes ihn zu ignorieren, aber Black gab nicht auf. „Dementoren, die die Erlaubnis hatten mich zu küssen. Aber immerhin war ich ja auch ein Gryffindor. Ich kann nicht erwarten, dass ein Slytherin genauso mutig ist wie ich", fuhr er fort.

Severus war durchaus klar, was der tote Zauberer versuchte. Er versuchte ihn zu reizen um ihn so dazu zu bringen nach Hogwarts zu gehen und seinen Hals zu riskieren, nur um mit Dumbledores Porträt in dessen Büro zu sprechen. Und wenn er dachte, dass er Severus dadurch dazu bringen könnte so etwas Dummes zu tun, indem er sein Ego herausforderte …. dann war er verdammt nahe dran damit Erfolg zu haben, aber eben nur verdammt nahe. Severus war erwachsen genug um sich nicht so einfach manipulieren zu lassen.

„Ich meine, natürlich könnten dort schon Fallen sein, irgendwelche wirklich gefinkelten magischen Tricks, die nur dich davon abhalten das Schulgelände zu betreten", meinte Black dann, „Und die zu überwinden wäre eine Herausforderung, die wohl nicht jeder bewältigen könnte. Ich meine, ich könnte sie überwinden, genau wie James es gekonnt hätte, aber du, nun ja, du bist der Sicherheiten-Mann und nicht der Möglichkeiten-Mann, insofern….."

Severus drehte sich zu dem Schutzengel um und funkelte ihn durch das Dunkel hindurch wütend an. Ob der andere Mann ihn sehen konnte oder nicht, war ihm eigentlich gleich. Black lächelte nur. „Aber keine Sorge, ich komme ja mit. Ich bin sicher, mit meiner Hilfe kannst du alles überwinden, was dich dort erwartet", behauptete er dann.

„Ich kann alles immer und überall überwinden, ohne deine Hilfe", zischte Snape.

Black schien zu nicken und meinte dann: „Das ist die richtige Einstellung! Heißt das, wir gehen nach Hogwarts?"

Severus hatte gehofft nie wieder an die Schule zurückzumüssen. So sehr hatte er das gehofft. Doch er kam mit dem Porträt einfach nicht weiter, und immerhin war er es gewesen, der Dumledores Leben beendet hatte, zwar auf dessen Wunsch hin, aber trotzdem hatte er damit verhindert, dass der älterer Zauberer sein Wissen an andere weitergab. Also schuldete er es ihm zumindest dafür zu sorgen, dass seine zurückgebliebenen Porträts alles wussten, was Severus wusste. Und es schien nur einen Weg zu geben dies zu erreichen.

„Ja", seufzte er, „Ich gehe nach Hogwarts. Und wie es scheint, kann ich dich nicht davon abhalten mitzukommen."

Er musste nicht in Blacks Richtung sehen um zu wissen, dass dieser schon wieder grinste.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	5. Heimkehr

**4\. Kapitel: Heimkehr**

* * *

„_Rückkehr, die frohe, reicher Ernte gleichet sie, wo scheidend herzlich stille Tränen wir gesät.". – Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

* * *

Wenn sich Snape immer so leicht manipulieren lassen würde, dann wäre Sirius' Job leichter. Aber nachdem er es endlich geschafft hatte den anderen Mann dazu zu bringen nach Hogwarts zu gehen, begann sich der Schutzengel zu fragen, ob es überhaupt gut war, dass er seinen Willen durchgesetzt hatte. Wollte er überhaupt, dass Snape mit dem Dumbledore-Porträt redete? Wäre es nicht viel besser, wenn der alte manipulative Mann keine Chance mehr hätte über das Leben des jüngeren Mannes zu bestimmen? Vermutlich schon, aber Snape wollte doch unbedingt noch einmal mit Dumbledore sprechen, zumindest erschien Sirius die ganze Lage so, und als Schutzengel sollte er eigentlich immer das Wohl seines Schützlings über alles andere stellen, und wenn er mit dem Dumbledore-Porträt sprach, dann würde es Snape danach besser gehen, oder etwa nicht? Also war es die richtige Entscheidung den beiden eine Gelegenheit zu einem letzten Gespräch zu geben. Regulus, Jack, und die anderen Schutzengel würden ihm da sicherlich zustimmen. Hoffte er zumindest. _Bei Merlin, dieses Schutzengelsein ist sogar noch komplizierter, als ich bisher dachte!_

Auf jeden Fall schien Snape sich damit abgefunden zu haben, dass er ihn nicht wieder so einfach loswerden würde. Zumindest fürs Erste. Er hatte keinen neuen Versuch unternommen Sirius zu verbannen und hatte die Tatsache, dass er von diesem nach Hogsmeade begleitet wurde, nicht einmal kommentiert, sondern einfach nur hingenommen. Das war ein Fortschritt, zumindest redete Sirius sich das sein.

Als die das verschlafene Dörfchen neben Hogwarts erreichen, begann sich Sirius allerdings zu fragen, ob er nicht einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Snapes Wohl hin oder her, was wenn er bei seinem Versuch nach Hogwarts zu gelangen verhaftet werden würde und nach Askaban verfrachtet wurde? _Die Dementoren sind dort nicht mehr, also könnte er sicherlich mit Leichtigkeit ausbrechen. Außerdem sprechen wir von Snape, er würde sich nicht einfach so fangen lassen, _beruhigte er sich selbst, und ignorierte nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen alle Stimmen in seinem Kopf, die ihm sagten, dass er verantwortungslos war, und sich dabei genauso anhörten wie Remus.

„Sei auf jeden Fall vorsichtig und lass dich von niemanden sehen", wandte sich Sirius an Snape. Dieser warf ihm stumm einen Blick zu, der so viel aussagte wie „Ist das dein Ernst?" und gönnte ihm keinerlei Antwort, was eigentlich keine große Überraschung war. „Ich meine ja nur", murmelte Sirius kleinlaut und beschloss dann erst einmal zu schweigen, bis er etwas nützlich zu sagen hätte zumindest.

Der einfachste Weg auf das Hogwarts-Gelände wäre der durch die Heulende Hütte gewesen, aber seit Sirius' Konfrontation mit Peter dort vor einigen Jahren wussten alle von diesem Geheimgang, und alle wussten, dass Snape bei jener Gelegenheit von ihm erfahren hatte, also wäre es dumm ihn zu benutzen. Als Alternative hatte Sirius den Geheimgang zum Keller des _Honigtopfs _vorgeschlagen. Auch von diesem wussten einige Leute, unter anderem auch Snape, aber er schien niemand anderen davon erzählt zu haben, also war unklar, ob McGonagall und der Rest des Lehrkörpers davon wussten, und ob Harry sich die Mühe gemacht hatte den Orden über die Existenz des Ganges aufzuklären.

Sie mussten also nur in den _Honigtopf _einbrechen. Snape wollte keine Ratschläge dazu, wie es schien, und hexte sich einfach das Kellerfenster offen, führte dann eine Fluch-Überprüfung durch, und kletterte anschließend durch das Fenster. Sirius sah ihm dabei einen Moment lang amüsiert zu und ging dann einfach durch die Wand.

Snape ließ sich wenig graziös vom Fenster auf den Boden plumpsen und erstarrte für einen Moment. Doch nichts passierte. „Es scheint keine besonderen Schutzmaßnahmen hier unten zu geben. In Zeiten wie diesen ist das sehr nachlässig", merkte der Schutzengel an.

„Wenn ich noch an der Schule arbeiten würde, dann würde ich das beim Besitzer zur Sprache bringen", erwiderte Snape, doch im Moment schien er eher dankbar darüber zu sein als verärgert.

„Hier drüben ist der Eingang zum Geheimgang", meinte Sirius und zeigte auf die entsprechende Stelle, „Oh, das wusstest du nicht genau, was? Jetzt bist du also doch froh mich dabei zu haben."

„Soweit würde ich nicht gehen", gab Snape zurück und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Geheimgang und öffnete diesen dann mit erhobenen Zauberstab. Er schien eine Art Bestie zu erwarten, die ihn angreifen würde, sobald er den Zugang öffnete, doch nichts und niemand war darin zu sehen. „Noch sind wir nicht am Hogwarts-Gelände", rief ihm Sirius in Erinnerung.

Snape ignorierte ihn, leuchtete in den Geheimgang, und betrat ihn dann nach einigem Zögern doch noch. Noch immer passierte nichts, und das schien Snape davon zu überzeugen ihn endgültig zu betreten.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Lupin von diesem Zugang hier wusste und es nicht für wert befunden hat irgendjemanden über seine Existenz aufzuklären, als er in der Schule gearbeitet hatte", brummte Snape. Vermutlich sagte er das nur um Sirius zu provozieren, doch dieser konnte das trotzdem nicht einfach so stehen lassen.

„Du wusstest doch auch davon und hast niemanden etwas gesagt", hielt der Schutzengel dagegen.

„Ich wusste nichts Genaueres darüber, nur dass es irgendwo hier in der Nähe einen Geheimgang geben muss. Lupin hingegen wusste genau, wo er sich befindet, und wie leicht er zu benutzen ist, und hat das trotz der Tatsache, dass ein Killer, der in die Schule gelangen könnte, weil er ihn ebenfalls kennt, für sich behalten", erwiderte Snape, „Das ist wohl kaum dasselbe."

„Er wusste, dass Dementoren die Schule bewachen", erwiderte Sirius ruhig, „Und nein, bevor du wieder damit anfängst, wir haben damals nicht zusammengearbeitet. Wann hörst du endlich auf das zu glauben?"

„Wenn es glaubwürdig klingt", meinte Snape nur, „Ruhe jetzt, wir betreten Hogwarts-Gebiet." _Du hast doch angefangen!, _dachte Sirius wütend, hielt aber an sich und war still. Immerhin hatte Snape recht. Sie befanden sich nun nicht mehr unter Hogsmeade, sondern unter Hogwarts bzw. unter den Schlosspark. Snape schien wieder mit etwas zu rechnen, doch nichts geschah. Falls es Schutzzauber gab, schienen sie diesen Geheimgang nicht zu betreffen.

„Wenn ich Schulleiter wäre, wäre ich nicht so nachlässig", murmelte Snape.

„Zum Glück für alle Schüler wirst du niemals Schulleiter werden, und außerdem ist Sommer, deswegen sind wir ja auch hier, weil keiner in der Schule ist, und damit ist durch diesen Geheimgang auch keiner in Gefahr", zischte Sirius.

„Ach? Und was, wenn ich eine Bestie oder einen verfluchten Gegenstand oder einen giftigen Trank in die Schule schmuggeln würde? Der wäre dann im Herbst da und würde Schaden anrichten, bevor es irgendjemanden auffällt", behauptete Snape.

Sirius wusste, dass er recht hatte, hatte aber keine Lust ihm recht zu geben, sagte also deswegen nichts dazu. Snape schien sein Schweigen als Sieg auszulegen und nickte nur selbstzufrieden.

„Sei lieber froh über diese Nachlässigkeit", meinte Sirius, „So kannst du in die Schule gelangen." Dazu wiederum konnte Snape nicht viel sagen.

Sie erreichten das Ende des Geheimganges und den Zugang zum Schloss. Sirius schlüpfte als Erster ins Schloss und wartete dann in den unbeleuchteten leeren Gängen ab, ob es Snape gelingen würde das Schloss zu betreten. Snape ließ sich ziemlich Zeit. Vermutlich wartet er wieder wie erstarrt darauf, ob etwas passieren würde oder nicht.

„Wenn du es nicht ausprobierst, wirst du es nie herausfinden!", rief Sirius ungeduldig. und dann erklangen auf einmal einige Schmerzgeräusche, und schließlich stand Snape mit durcheinander geratener Frisur vor Sirius. Und er funkelte den Schutzengel wütend an.

„Was?", wollte dieser wissen, „Heißt das, es gab doch einen Schutzzauber?"

„So könnte man es ausdrücken", knurrte Snape, „Ich musst all mein magisches Können aufwenden, und es hat trotzdem sehr geschmerzt."

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Immerhin bist du durchgekommen, was beweist, dass mein Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten gerechtfertigt war", meinte er leichthin, „Du kannst stolz auf dich sein."

„Es war immer schon der Traum meiner schlaflosen Nächte von Sirius Black gelobt zu werden", ätzte Snape, „Und jetzt leise, wer weiß, was hier alles wach ist und patrolliert."

Sirius rollte die Augen, schwieg aber gehorsam, und folgte Snape in Richtung Dumbledores Büro. Sie kamen an einigen Porträts vorbei, die Sirius aber nicht wahrnahmen und Snape auch nicht zu sehen schienen, offenbar hatte er sich selbst zur Sicherheit mit ein paar Zaubern belegt, die ihn schwerer zu sehen machten. Was auch gut war, da sie auf halben Weg zum Büro beinahe in eine Gruppe Geister hineingelaufen wären.

Der Fast-Kopflose-Nick schwebte in Begleitung der Grauen Lady und der Maulenden Myrte an ihnen vorbei und schien mit den beiden weiblichen Geistern in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft zu sein. „Der Baron will es zwar nicht zugeben, aber ich habe immer schon gesagt, dass dieser Snape ein faules Ei ist", sagte Nick gerade, „Doch damit, dass er Dumbledore töten würde, hätte wohl keiner von uns gerechnet."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er tot ist. Er war immer so ein höflicher Mann. Kam öfter vorbei um Hallo zu sagen, und das ohne etwas von mir zu wollen, sondern einfach nur, weil es seine Manieren von ihm verlangten", meinte die Graue Lady.

„Ich musste stundenlang weinen, als ich es erfahren habe", fügte Myrte hinzu.

Die Geister plauderten weiter und schwebten an Snape vorbei, ohne auch nur in seine Richtung zu blicken. Der Zauberer war stock steif stehen geblieben und schien sogar aufgehört haben zu atmen. Sirius musterte ihn ein wenig besorgt, nicht nur weil er sich versuchte vor den Geistern zu verbergen, sondern euch wegen dem, was die Geister miteinander besprochen hatten, doch Snape ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob ihm die Worte von Nick und den anderen zusetzen oder nicht. Sirius wartete noch einen Moment ab um sicher zu gehen und meinte dann: „Okay, sie sind weg. Du kannst dich wieder bewegen."

Snape atmete sichtlich auf und setzte seinen Weg in Richtung Dumbledores Büro fort.

„Immerhin ist der Baron noch auf deiner Seite", versuchte Sirius ihn aufzuheitern. Snape reagierte auf diese Aussage aber überhaupt nicht.

Und dann standen sie schließlich doch noch vor Dumbledores Büro. Sirius wurde klar, dass er bei seiner Planung etwas Wichtiges übersehen hatte – er hatte nur daran gedacht, dass Snape nach Hogwarts gelangen musste, er hatte aber nicht bedacht, dass der Mann auch in Dumbledores Büro gelangen müsste.

Er wollte dieses Thema gerade anschneiden, als sich Snape auch schon an die Wasserspeier wandte und erklärte: „Heiligtümer." Und im nächsten Moment öffnete sich der Zugang zum Büro des Schuldirektors. Sirius blinzelte erstaunt.

„Das Notfallpasswort", erklärte Snape, „Dumbledore hat es mir gesagt, und bis der neue Direktor es ändert, behält es mit Priorität über das normale Passwort hinweg seine Gültigkeit bei. Minerva scheint noch nicht dazu gekommen zu sein es zu ändern."

Sirius hob seine Augenbrauen. „Der alte Mann hat wirklich an alles gedacht, was?", meinte er ein wenig beeindruckt, „Na dann, Zeit für ein Gespräch mit ihm."

Und dann betraten die beiden Männer Dumbledores ehemaliges Büro.

* * *

_A/N: Und damit sind wir endlich zu Dumbledores Porträt vorgedrungen._

_Reviews?_


	6. Gespräche mit toten Leuten

**5\. Kapitel: Gespräche mit toten Leuten**

* * *

„_Manche Gespräche sind so zielführend wie zwei Tage Kreisverkehr." – Steffen Albers_

* * *

Die Porträts an den Wänden schienen zu schlafen, und ja ein neues hing mitten zwischen den anderen hinter dem Schreibtisch, und dieses war das von Albus Dumbledore. Severus hielt mitten im Schritt inne, als er das schlafende Abbild des ehemaligen Schuldirektors erblickte, und starrte es einen Moment lang an. Es sah wirklich genauso aus wie Dumbledore, oder zumindest wie ein gesunder Dumbledore. So wie Dumbledore ausgesehen hatte, bevor er den verfluchten Ring anprobiert hatte und nicht so wie er ausgesehen hatte, als Severus ihn getötet hatte. _Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er weg ist. _Oder, dass er derjenige war, der ihn getötet hatte, was das anging.

Severus schluckte, atmete tief durch, und ging dann weiter, und blieb direkt vor dem Schreibtisch des Schuldirektors stehen. Das hier war seine Chance. Er musste Dumbledore nur ansprechen, dann könnte er noch einmal mit ihm reden. Doch er stellte fest, dass er das nicht so einfach tun konnte, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage zu sein schien den Mund zu öffnen und etwas zu sagen. _Was ist das denn jetzt? Bin ich verhext, oder ist es Schuldgefühl?_

Das war doch lächerlich, er hatte nur das getan, was Dumbledore von ihm verlangt hatte nichts weiter. Es gab keine Veranlassung um sich schuldig zu fühlen.

„Natürlich könnten wir es auch lassen und wieder gehen, wenn du doch nicht mit ihm sprechen willst", meinte Black neben ihm, und Severus, der tatsächlich einen Moment lang auf seine Gegenwart vergessen hatte, zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Ich will aber mit ihm sprechen, deswegen bin ich doch hergekommen!", gab Severus verärgert zurück. Und schon war es geschehen, seine Stimme weckte die schlafenden Porträts auf. Es gab ein verwirrtes Gemurmel, und Severus deutete mit seinen Zauberstab auf die Wand und brachte sie alle mit einem effektiven Zauber zum Schweigen (und hielt sie auch in ihren Porträts gefangen, damit nicht diejenigen, die andere Porträts im Ministerium hängen hatten, dorthin gehen konnten um die Auroren zu warnen).

„Ich weiß, was ihr gehört habt", verkündete Severus dann, „Aber es ist nicht wahr. Alles, was ich getan habe, habe ich auf Befehl des Schuldirektors hin getan." Er wusste, dass ihm die ehemaligen Direktoren vermutlich nicht glauben würden, doch das war ihm gleich, ihm ging es nicht um die anderen, nicht wirklich, ihm ging es nur um einen. Er wandte sich Dumbledores Porträt zu und entzauberte dieses.

„Severus, mein Junge", sagte es und klang dabei tatsächlich wie der verstorbene Zauberer.

Severus starrte ihn voller Ehrfurcht an. Dann rammte ihm Black einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen, was weh tat, und das obwohl der Schutzengel noch vor kurzem durch Wände gegangen war. Severus warf ihm einen wütenden Seitenblick zu und meinte dann: „Albus. Es tut mir leid, ich habe versagt, ich wollte ein Porträt von dir malen, doch es ist mir nicht gelungen."

Dumbledores Abbild zuckte milde mit den Schultern. „So ist es nun mal", meinte es, „Wir können nicht immer Glück haben. Aber dieses hier ist doch ganz gut gelungen, findest du nicht? Aberforth hat daran mit gemalt, fast wünschte ich mir, das wäre nicht der Fall, es entspricht mit ziemlich gut, findest du nicht?"

Doch, es entsprach ihm tatsächlich ziemlich gut, aber das war nicht unbedingt eine gute Sache, nicht wahr? Und es wusste nicht alles. „Es gibt Dinge, Albus, die außer dir nur ich gewusst habe, und wenn ich das Porträt nicht male, wirst du sie nie wieder wissen", erklärte Severus.

„Nun, du könntest sie mir einfach sagen, oder nicht?", schlug das Porträt vor.

Severus' Antwort bestand in einer ausladenden Gäste. „Wir sind hier nicht unter uns", erinnerte er den alten Zauberer, „Es geht nur auf diese Weise, und dazu muss ich wissen, warum ich es nicht schaffe dich zu malen."

„Wenn es eine psychologische Blockade gibt, könnte das der Grund sein, warum dir das Bild nicht gelingt", schlug Dumbledore vor, und sagte damit genau das, von dem sich Severus erhofft hatte, dass er es nicht zu hören bekommen würde, „Vielleicht fühlst du dich nicht würdig das Bild zu malen. Oder willst es in Wahrheit überhaupt nicht malen."

„Und wie kann ich so eine Blockade, wenn sie denn existieren sollte, überwinden?", erkundigte sich Severus.

„Dazu gibt es keinen Zauber. Um das zu schaffen, musst du mit dir selbst Frieden schließen und sie von alleine auflösen", erklärte Dumbledore.

Severus empfand diesen Besuch von Minute zu Minute als weniger hilfreich. Bisher hatte er nichts gehört, das ihm in irgendeiner Form weiterhelfen würde. Er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Es muss doch noch einen anderen Weg geben", beharrte er.

„Manche Dinge", gab das Porträt zurück, „Müssen eben auf natürliche Weise geschehen, oder gar nicht. Nun, ich bin sicher, dass du einen guten Grund dafür hattest mich zu töten, und das respektiere ich. Ich hoffe aber auch, dass du deswegen deine Arbeit nicht einfach so aufgibst. Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Severus, und was immer auch geschieht, du musst weiterhin zum engsten Kreis des Dunklen Lords gehören."

Severus seufzte. Typisch Dumbledore, kaum, dass er die Möglichkeit dazu fand, ging es wieder nur um Arbeit, Arbeit, Arbeit. „Durch meinen Ausschluss aus dem Orden wird das aber wohl nicht mehr lange der Fall sein", meinte Severus, „Als Spion war ich nützlich, weil ich Informationen für den Dunklen Lord hatte, Informationen, die ich nun nicht mehr habe. Der Mord an dir wird mir zwar seine Dankbarkeit sicher, aber wie Wurmschwanz bestätigen könnte, hält die Dankbarkeit des Dunklen Lords mitunter nicht besonders lange vor."

Albus Dumbledore hatte schon zu Lebzeiten nicht daran geglaubt, dass man einfach so aufgeben sollte, wenn man auf ein Hindernis stieß. Der Tod schien das nicht geändert zu haben. „Nun dann müssen wir eben dafür sorgen, dass du neue Informationen bekommst", meinte er, „Ich hänge nicht nur hier, und weiß daher nach wie vor so gut wie alles, was im Orden vorgeht. Und hätte da außerdem ein paar andere Vorschläge für dich, wie du an Informationen kommen könntest und auch, wie du dem Orden weiterhelfen kannst."

„Ich höre zu", meinte Severus, denn was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig? Wieso hatte er auch angenommen, dass es nun nach Dumbledores Tod anders sein würde als zuvor? Er war hergekommen um über Harry Potter zu sprechen und darüber, wie er es schaffen sollte sein Porträt zu vollenden, doch stattdessen wurde er schon wieder nur für Spionagetätigkeiten eingespannt. Während Dumbledore ihn auf den neuesten Stand brachte, warf er einen Blick auf Black. Dieser hatte eine finstere Miene gezogen und funkelte das Porträt wütend an. Severus fragte sich wieso eigentlich. Immerhin war es doch Blacks Idee gewesen hierher zu kommen.

Dann fiel der Name Harry Potter, und Severus konzentrierte sich wieder auf Dumbledore. Dieser liebte das Risiko nach wie vor, wie es schien. Er verlangte doch tatsächlich von Severus das richtige Datum von Harry Potters Verlegung aus dem Haus seiner Tante an Voldemort weiterzugeben. Zwar hatte er auch eine Strategie parat, wie sie dafür sorgen wollten, dass Harry Potter trotzdem lebendig und frei aus der ganzen Sache wieder herauskam, aber riskant war es auf jeden Fall.

Severus war nicht gerade begeistert, und er konnte spüren, dass Black neben ihm noch weniger begeistert war als er. Und noch dazu verlangte Dumbledore von ihm bei dem Versuch Harry Potter zu fangen auch noch besonders glaubwürdig zu wirken. Black schnaubte, und Severus wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Das Einzige, was er bisher gehört hatte, das ihm zusagte, war die Idee den unnützen Mundungus Fletcher verhexen zu dürfen. Alles andere machte ihn nicht gerade glücklich.

„Das wäre fürs Erste alles, Severus", meinte Dumbledores Porträt dann, „Wir haben uns lange genug unterhalten. Im Moment ist Hogwarts nicht sicher für dich, und keiner darf wissen, dass du hier gewesen bist. Du solltest zusehen, dass du unauffällig wieder von hier verschwindest. In Zukunft werden wir beide uns hoffentlich einfacher unterhalten können. Wenn es dir gelungen ist mein Porträt zu vervollständigen, meine ich."

Severus ersparte es sich darauf zu antworten. Er entließ die anderen Porträts aus ihrer Starre und meinte dann zu ihnen: „Ich habe nicht gefunden, wonach ich gesucht habe." Auf diese Weise würden sie nicht durchschauen, warum er wirklich hier gewesen war.

Dann eilte er aus dem Büro hinaus. Black schien ihm zu folgen, denn kaum waren sie außer Hörweite der Porträts meinte er: „Albus hat sich nicht verändert, wie es scheint. Er verlangt immer noch mehr von allen anderen, als er dürfte. Besonders von dir."

Severus gab ihm im Stillen zwar recht, hatte aber keine Lust den anderen Mann das wissen zu lassen.

„Du weißt schon, dass du nichts von dem, das er dir aufgetragen hat, tun musst, oder?", fuhr Black fort, „Er ist tot und kann dich nicht mehr überwachen, und ohne ein Porträt von ihm in deinem Besitz sogar noch weniger. Er würde nie erfahren, wenn du es einfach nicht tust. Nichts davon, meine ich. Weder das Porträt fertigstellen, noch weiterhin Infos an Voldemort weitergeben, noch seinen blöden Mehrfach-Potter-Plan durführen, nichts davon musst du tun."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „War ja klar, dass du so etwas sagen würdest. Verantwortungsbewusstsein war noch nie deine starke Seite", meinte er.

„Du schuldest ihm nichts", betonte Black, „Nicht mehr. Nicht nachdem er dich gezwungen hat ihn zu töten."

Severus wollte darauf etwas erwidern, doch sie wurden von herannahenden Stimmen unterbrochen – schon wieder Geister! Severus versteckte sich gut es ging hinter der nächsten Wand und hoffte, dass die Geister wieder an ihm vorbeischweben würden, und das schien auch tatsächlich der Fall zu sein. Allerdings war das schon das zweite Mal, dass er mehrere von ihnen in einer Gruppe sah, die einen Korridor entlang schwebten. _Das kann kein Zufall sein. Die patrouillieren, _wurde ihm klar, _Minverva hat Hogwarts doch geschützter zurückgelassen, als ich angenommen habe._

Er und Black tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus und machten sich dann auf zurück zum Geheimgang. Dort angekommen stellte sich heraus, dass der Schutzzauber es genau so schwer machte aus Hogwarts hinauszugelangen wie hinein. Und einige schmerzhafte Momente später fand sich Severus im Geheimgang wieder.

„Das machen wir so schnell nicht noch mal", befand Severus.

Black sah ihn einen Moment lang überrascht an. „Ist dir klar, dass du _wir_ gesagt hast?", meinte er dann, „Bedeutet das, dass du endlich bereit bist meine Hilfe zu akzeptieren?!"

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Leider hatte er tatsächlich „wir" gesagt, und im Laufe dieser ganzen Aktion war Black für ihn um einiges nützlicher gewesen als Dumbledore. Aber trotzdem war er immer noch Sirius Black, und Severus brauchte keine Hilfe, von niemanden, niemals.

„Ich habe nur eingesehen, dass ich dich nicht so einfach loswerden kann, zumindest scheint es so", gab er zurück, „Was aber nicht heißt, dass ich es nicht weiter versuchen werde."

„Ach, das sagst du doch nur so", meinte Black mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung dazu.

Damit hatte er leider recht, aber vor allem deswegen, weil Severus nicht glaubte, dass er in der nächsten Zeit besonders viel Zeit für Schutzengel-Vertreibungsrecherche haben würde. Nicht, wenn man bedachte, was er alles zu tun haben würde.

„Lass uns einfach zusehen, dass wir wieder zurück ins Versteck kommen", meinte er nur noch. Immerhin war er noch nicht in Sicherheit, und wenn er geschnappt werden würde, dann würden Dumbledores Pläne auf jeden Fall unerfüllt bleiben. Denn ob er sie später tatsächlich ausführen würde oder nicht, konnte er sich immer noch überlegen, wenn er in Sicherheit war.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	7. Gespräche über tote und lebende Leute

**6\. Kapitel: Gespräche über tote und lebende Leute**

* * *

„_Es sind die Lebenden, die den Toten die Augen schließen. Es sind die Toten, die Lebenden die Augen öffnen." – Slawisches Sprichwort_

* * *

Sirius war wenig begeistert darüber, dass sie tatsächlich in die Dunkel Kammer unter den Muggelgasthaus zurückkehrten. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass sie sich an einen interessanteren und vor allem weniger dunklen Ort verstecken würden, aber nicht einmal dieser simple Wunsch wurde ihm erfüllt. Aber so war sein Leben nun einmal geworden – das, was er wollte, war unwichtig und wurde ignoriert, selbst, wenn seine Ratschläge mehr Sinn machten als jeder verrückte Plan eines alten verrückten und vor allem toten Mannes.

Ja, er hatte Snape dazu manipuliert nach Hogwarts zu gehen und mit dem Dumbledore-Porträt zu sprechen, doch er hatte sich davon eigentlich ein anderes Ergebnis erhofft, er hatte sich erhofft, dass Snape einsehen würde, dass Dumbledore ein manipulativer alter Bastard war, der zu viel von anderen verlangte und in Wahrheit gar nicht so klug war, wie alle immer dachten, weswegen er ja auch gestorben war, und nicht, dass Snape neue Anweisungen bekam, auf die er erst wieder Wort für Wort hörte.

„Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund, warum du noch auf irgendetwas hören solltest, was dir Albus Dumbledore vorschreibt, besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass es diesmal gar nicht Albus Dumbledore war, der dir etwas vorgeschrieben hat, sondern nur ein unfertiges Porträt von ihm", versuchte er noch einmal der Vernunft zum Sieg zu verhelfen, nachdem sie es sich wieder in der Dunkel Kammer bequem gemacht hatten.

Snape schien durch die Dunkelheit hindurch in seine Richtung zu blicken, doch sicher konnte sich Sirius dessen nicht sein, ein weiterer Grund, warum er diesen Ort hier hasste. Dann meinte der lebende Zauberer: „Trotzdem ist sein Plan der beste, den wir haben."

„Von wegen der beste!", gab Sirius hitzig zurück, „Du meinst wohl der riskanteste, den wir haben. Wenn etwas schief geht, und Harry Voldemort in die Hände fällt, dann …." Er wagte es gar nicht es auszusprechen. „Aber wir wissen ja, dass Harrys Sicherheit Dumbledore in Wahrheit nicht so sehr am Herzen liegt, wie er uns in den letzten Jahren hat glauben machen."

Snape schwieg einen Moment lang dazu, bevor er erwiderte: „Mir ist klar, dass dich die Dinge, die ich dir über Dumbledore erzählt habe, aufgeregt haben, aber das ändert nichts daran, dass er unsere beste Chance auf einen Sieg über den Dunklen Lord ist. Heute genauso wie vor seinem Tod."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Snape würde nie damit aufhören unendlich loyal dem alten Tyrannen gegenüber zu sein, wie es aussah. _Zumindest nicht, wenn ich es nicht klug anstellte. Die direkte Methode funktioniert nicht, vor allem jetzt nicht, wo sich Snape so schuldig fühlt, weil er Dumbledore umgebracht hat. Ich muss das klug angehen. Subtil. _Nur, dass Subtilität noch niemals seine Stärke gewesen war, nicht wahr?

„Es ist nicht wirklich Dumbledore, das weißt du auch. Solange dein eigenes Porträt nicht fertig ist, ist es nicht einmal eine korrekte Nachahmung von Dumbledore", rief Sirius den anderen Mann in Erinnerung, „Und das weißt du auch." Er deutete auf die leere Leinwand.

Dafür hatte Snape keine Erwiderung parat.

„Wie auch immer", meinte Sirius dann, „Da du im Moment sowieso nicht vorzuhaben scheinst mir zu glauben, kann ich ebenso gut schlafen gehen. Damit ich bei dir sein kann, wenn es darum geht Harry zu verlegen."

„Wobei du mir sicherlich eine große Hilfe sein wirst", meinte Snape voller Ironie.

Sirius hatte nicht vor sich von so einer kleinen Stichelei aufwiegeln zu lassen, sondern WUSCHTE sich einfach nach Oben zurück. Ob Snape es wahr haben wollte oder nicht, er würde eine große Hilfe bei Harrys Verlegung sein, weil er dafür sorgen würde, dass Snape dafür sorgen würde, dass Harry auf jeden Fall entkam, ganz gleich, was Dumbledore dazu gesagt hatte.

* * *

Sirius hatte ja eigentlich vorgehabt sich sofort schlafen zu legen, doch es kam anders. Als er im Jenseitigen Garten angekommen war, war er auf Regulus gestoßen, der nicht erfreut zu erschienen war ihn zu sehen und ihn offenbar mit irgendeiner Ausrede hatte abspeisen wollen um nicht mit ihm sprechen zu müssen.

Sirius Black wäre nicht Sirius Black gewesen, wenn ihm das nicht auf der Stelle verdächtig vorgekommen wäre. Also verfolgte er Regulus, schnappte sich dessen Arm, und zerrte ihn mit sich hinter den nächsten Busch. „Also, Regie, sag schon: Was willst du vor mir verbergen?", forderte er dann, „Hat es irgendetwas mit … du weißt schon … der Verschwörung Hier Oben zu tun?"

Regulus seufzte tief. „Fängst du schon wieder damit an?", beschwerte er sich, „Hier Oben gibt es keine Verschwörung, egal welcher Art, und selbst, wenn es eine geben sollte, welches Ziel sollte sie haben?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber wenn ich es weiß, dann lasse ich es dich auf jeden Fall wissen", meinte Sirius unbeeindruckt, „Aber das ist im Moment egal. Ich will wissen, was du mir verheimlichst. Es geht um Remus, nicht wahr?"

Regulus seufzte noch einmal, doch diesmal spiegelte seine Miene Schuldbewusstsein wieder. „Na gut, ich sollte dir das eigentlich nicht sagen, da du immer noch nicht über dein sterbliches Leben hinweg bist, aber früher oder später würdest du es über Snape sowieso erfahren und mir dann Vorwürfe machen, dass du es nicht von mir gehört hast", verkündete er dann, „Du musst mir aber versprechen, dass du dich nicht aufregst."

So eine Vorankündigung versprach keine guten Nachrichten. „Also gut, ich verspreche es", behauptete Sirius dann, ohne es ernst zu meinen, was Regulus genau wusste.

„Also, es ist so, Remus …. Nun, Remus und Nymphadora haben geheiratet", erklärte der jüngere Black dann schnell.

Sirius blinzelte. Hatte er sich gerade verhört? „Etwa einander!?", entfuhr es ihm dann ungläubig.

„Nun … ja."

Sirius blinzelte erneut. Er hatte die Worte vernommen, aber sie ergaben keinen Sinn. Remus, der immer geschworen hatte niemals zu heiraten, der nicht einmal geheiratet hatte, als Sirius jahrelang als Mörder in Askaban gesessen hatte, sollte die kleine Dora geheiratet haben? Die Nichte zweiten Grades seines frisch verstorbenen Liebhabers! _Ist das ein böser Scherz?_ Wenn ja, dann war Regulus' Sinn für Humor wirklich grausam.

„Wie … wie konnte er das tun?!", murmelte Sirius ungläubig.

„Nun, er musste es tun!", verteidigte Regulus Remus, „Immerhin war Nymphadora schwanger!"

„Was?!"

„Ehm ja, das war der zweite Teil dieser Neuigkeit - den hätte ich dir wohl etwas vorsichtiger beibringen sollen", faselte Regulus bedauernd.

„Ein … Kind?"

Diesen Teil konnte Sirius noch weniger fassen. Unter anderen Umständen wäre jeder, der es wagen würde, Dora ein Kind zu machen, jemand, der sich Sirius' Zorn zuzog, aber hier handelte es sich um Remus. Remus, der immer Kinder gewollt hatte, aber immer davon überzeug gewesen war sie nie haben zu können. Weil er ihnen seinen Fluch vererben könnte. _Was er nur deswegen mit mir zusammen? Weil er mich nicht schwängern konnte? Und dann nach Aksaban nur noch aus Schuld? _Wie lange ging diese Sache zwischen Remus' und Nymphadora schon? Seit der Neugründung des Orden? Waren sie nicht öfter mal zusammen auf Missionen unterwegs gewesen, nur die beiden, während Sirius an das verdammte Haus gefesselt gewesen war? Liebten sie sich etwa? Hatten sie sich schon immer geliebt, und war Sirius ihrer Liebe nur im Weg gestanden? Nach Askaban waren er und Remus ja nicht gerade sehr aktiv gewesen, was die sexuelle Seite betraf. War das in Wahrheit der Fall gewesen, weil Remus es die ganze Zeit über hinter seinen Rücken mit Dora getan hatte? War er nur noch aus Mitleid bei Sirius geblieben? _Und ich habe wirklich gedacht, er würde mich immer noch lieben. Vielleicht hat er mich ja sogar nie geliebt, vielleicht hat er mir ja nie verziehen. Vielleicht hat er mir nie verziehen, dass Snape meinetwegen durch ihn fast gestorben wäre._

Er musste schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit über still gewesen sein, denn Regulus' Gesicht spiegelte Sorge wieder, während er ihn musterte. Und schließlich fragte er: „Sirius? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ich … nein, gar nichts ist in Ordnung", erwiderte Sirius langsam, „Es ist nur … Mir war nicht klar, dass ich alles immer so missverstanden habe."

„Missverstanden?", echote Regulus.

„Ja, ich dachte wirklich …. Nun, es spielt keine Rolle mehr, oder? Ich meine, ihr sagt mir doch alle ständig, dass ich mein sterbliches Leben loslassen soll, oder? Das kann ich jetzt ja endlich tun, immerhin war alles darin eine Lüge. Ich hoffe mal, dass zumindest James mein Freund war, aber es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn bald rauskommt, dass er in Wahrheit nur mit mir befreundet war, weil er eine Wette verloren hat, oder dergleichen", erklärte Sirius, „Peter, Dumbledore, Remus, Nymphadora – ich dachte wirklich sie mag mich, in Wahrheit hat sie vermutlich immer nur über mich gelacht – selbst Snape war wohl nie der, für den ich ihn gehalten habe. Aber ich war ja noch nie für meine zielsicherer Menschenkenntnis bekannt, nicht wahr? Harry hat es ganz gut getroffen mit meinem Tod. Ohne mich aufzuwachsen wird ihm gut tun. Andere können ihm das Leben nur besser erklären als ich."

„Sirius, nein, du verstehst das falsch. Remus hat nicht….", begann Regulus, doch Sirius schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Du musst ihn nicht verteidigen, Regie. Ich meine, wer könnte mich schon lieben?", hielt er dagegen, „Entschuldige mich jetzt, ich wollte eine Runde schlafen gehen. Snape … Snape braucht mich 100 Prozent energiegeladen. Und Harry auch. Immerhin sind sie die Einzigen, die mich noch brauchen, und wohl auch die Einzigen, die mich jemals gebraucht haben. Ich will nicht auch noch für sie zu einer Belastung werden."

„Siri, warte, das ist doch verrückt! Du verstehst das alles vollkommen falsch!", protestierte Regulus, „Remus und Nymphadora haben nicht-"

„-ihr Glück miteinander gefunden? Ja, das haben sie wohl endlich doch. Jetzt, wo ich ihnen nicht länger im Weg stehe. Ist doch schön. Ich freue … ich freue mich für sie", erklärte Sirius und rang mit seiner Fassung, „Wo war ich? Ach, ja, schlafen, ich wollte schlafen gehen. Wollte mich erholen." Er bewegte sich wie automatisch von Regulus weg, und seine Beine schienen sich selbstständig zu machen, während er die Schlafkojen ansteuerte.

„Siri, bitte, hör mir zu, das alles ist nicht- Verdammt, Remus braucht mich, aber wenn ich wiederkomme, dann müssen wir noch mal über alles sprechen, Siri, es ist wichtig, dass du-"

„Dein Schützling braucht dich, geh nur zu ihm", meinte Sirius, „Immerhin ist nichts wichtiger als das." Er hörte seinem Bruder schon gar nicht mehr zu. Remus brauchte seinen Bruder, ihn hatte er nie gebraucht.

Regulus verschwand, vermutlich war er zur Erde gewuscht, und Sirius wankte zu den Schlafkojen. Er achtete auf keinen der anderen Schutzengel, von denen ihn manche besorgt ansprachen, sondern suchte sich einfach einen freien Platz und rollte sich auf diesem zusammen. Dann begann er zu zittern, tat sein Bestes um einen Heulkrampf zu unterdrücken, scheiterte dabei kläglich, und weinte sich dann in den Schlaf. Snape und Harry waren für den Moment vollkommen vergessen.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry. Hasst mich nicht, das wird alles noch aufgelöst werden und ist keinerlei Hinsicht so, wie Sirius denkt. (Allerdings wird Tonks dabei nicht sehr gut wegkommen, kleine Vorwarnung)._

_Reviews?_


	8. Pflicht

**7\. Kapitel: Pflicht**

* * *

„_Von drückenden Pflichten kann uns nur gewissenhafte Ausübung befreien." – Johann Wolfang von Goethe „Wilhem Meisters Wanderjahre"_

* * *

Severus atmete tief aus und versuchte seine Fassung wiederzufinden. Er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, nicht gerade jetzt, wo der schwierigste Teil noch vor ihm lag. Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, war er von Black wieder einmal im Stich gelassen worden, während er den schwierigen Teil seiner Aufgabe hinter sich gebracht hatte. Er hatte Mundungus Fletcher aufgelauert und ihn verhext und so dazu gebracht den Potter-Doppelgänger-Plan dem Orden näher zu bringen, und er hatte den Dunklen Lord über das wahre Datum von Potters Verlegung aufgeklärt, auch wenn er sich immer noch nicht sicher war, ob das nicht ein Fehler war. Immerhin hatte der Orden das Ministerium offensichtlich in voller Absicht im Unklaren über seine Pläne in Bezug auf den Potter-Jungen gelassen, damit Voldemorts Spione das falsche Datum an diesen weitergaben. Severus hingegen hatte das richtige Datum erfahren – durch das unfertige Dumbledore-Porträt, das ihm dieses mitgeteilt hatte indem einfach die entsprechenden Zahlen auf diesen erschienen waren. Da Black sich nicht blicken ließ um ihn seine Meinung aufzuzwingen, hatte Severus dieses Datum dann seinem Auftrag gemäß einfach weitergegeben.

Nur, dass die Umstände dieses Informationsweitergabe alles andere als angenehm gewesen waren. Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich vorübergehend in Malfoy Manor einquartiert. Und als ob das nicht schon unangenehm genug für all jene mit einer engeren Verbindung zu jemanden mit den Namen Malfoy wäre (außer man hieß Bellatrix Lestrange, wie es schien), hatte Severus dann auch noch eine weitere bekannte Person dort erwartet – in Gefangenschaft und schon mehr tot als lebendig, als er das Anwesen der Malfoys erreicht hatte, aber leider immer noch lebendig genug.

Severus konnte immer nur ihr Betteln in seinen Ohren hören. Doch er konnte es sich nicht leisten über sie nachzudenken. Sie war nicht das einzige Todesopfer der letzten Zeit, das er gekannt hatte, aber trotzdem war es diesmal anders gewesen. Es war nicht irgendjemand gewesen, sondern eine Kollegin, jemand, den er fast das ganze Jahr über täglich sah, jemand, gegen den er nie etwas gehabt hatte. Jemand, der niemanden jemals etwas getan hatte.

_Denk nicht an ihren Namen. Denk nicht an sie. Vergiss nicht, du hast Dumbledore getötet, und der ist dir wohl doch viel näher gestanden, oder? Wenn dich das nicht erschüttert hat, wieso sollte dich dann jemand erschüttern, zu dem du keine persönliche Verbindung hattest? Sie war nur eine Kollegin. Kollegen kommen und gehen, und manchmal sterben sie eben auch. Du hast doch Quirrel auch keine Träne nachgeweint. Oder Lockhart._

Gerade jetzt durfte er keine Schwäche zeigen, denn gerade jetzt begannen immer mehr Anhänger des Dunklen Lords genau das zu tun. Die Malfoys waren zwar wieder vereint, und was sie ebenfalls vereinte war Schwäche. Lucius war ein Schatten Seinerselbst, und Draco ging es nicht viel besser. Narcissa hielt noch am besten die Stellung, aber auch in ihrem Panzer zeigten sich erste Risse, was jeder sehen konnte, der genauer hinsah. Und sie waren nicht die Einzigen: Pettigrew war in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords tiefer gefallen als jemals zuvor, und das wunderte Severus überhaupt nicht - die Ratte war alles andere als verlässlich und sehr unglücklich mit allen, was um sie herum passierte. Andere hatten sich ähnlich wie Lucius niemals von der Pleite im Ministerium erholt, und wer falsche Informationen brachte musste mit den Konsequenzen davon leben. Und während viele alte Verbündete so in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords fielen, stiegen andere wie Greyback und die Carrows in dieser weiter nach Oben, was wiederum diejenigen frustrierte, die seit seiner Rückkehr zu ihrem Meisten gestanden hatten und sich nun übergangen fühlten.

In diesem Klima war er schwer der Favorit des Dunklen Lords zu bleiben, aber Severus musste sich in dieser Position halten, wenn es irgendeine Chance geben sollte, ihn jemals aufzuhalten. Solange er irgendwelche Informationen über den Dunklen Lord und seine Taten zum Vorteil der Zaubererwelt in Erfahrung bringen konnte, so lange hatten sie eine Chance. Aber eben nur so lange.

Deswegen hatte er nur daneben stehen können, als sie gefoltert worden war, deswegen hatte er keinen Finger rühren können um ihr auch nur indirekt zu helfen, und deswegen hatte er das wahre Datum weitergeben müssen, wenn schon nicht den wahren Plan.

Und deswegen würde er auch am Überfall auf Harry Potter teilnehmen müssen, ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht. _Es tut mir leid, Charity, manchmal müssen für das Allgemeinwohl Opfer gebracht werden._

Charity Burbage konnte ihn natürlich nicht mehr hören, denn sie war tot. War gefangen, gefoltert, und getötet worden, weil sie es gewagt hatte Muggellkunde zu unterrichten. Der Tod war ihre einzige mögliche Erlösung gewesen. Genau wie bei Dumbledore.

Er konnte sich wünschen, dass es anders wäre, aber manchmal blieb eben nur diese eine Möglichkeit.

_Aber irgendwann muss es doch anders werden, oder etwa nicht? _Severus verdrängte auch diesen verräterischen Gedanken und wandte sich wieder seinem Porträt von Dumbledore zu. Es war immer noch ein unförmiger Farbklecks, doch immerhin schien schon ein Teil von Dumbledore darin zu stecken, denn schließlich hatte das andere Porträt von ihm durch diese künstlerische Katastrophe mit ihm kommunizieren können. Das musste bedeuten, dass es ihm ähnlicher wurde, dass Severus irgendwie auf den richtigen Weg war.

Also startete er einen weiteren Versuch um Albus Dumbledore zu malen.

* * *

Sirius erwachte und war einen Moment lang verwirrt. Er wusste nicht wo er war oder was passiert war. Er erinnerte sich dunkel an ein Gespräch mit Regulus und daran schlafen gegangen zu sein, aber er fühlte sich nicht erfrischt und wach wie ansonsten nach Ruhephasen im Jenseitigen Garten. Im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich erschlagen und kraftlos, und war unendlich müde. So hatte er sich seit seiner Zeit als Mensch nicht mehr gefühlt.

Müde rieb sich die Augen und blickte sich um. Und starrte direkt in Regulus' Gesicht. Und zuckte daraufhin erschrocken zurück. „Regie?", keuchte er.

„Gut, du bist wieder wach, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht", meinte Regulus.

„Du hast dir … Hast du mich etwa beim Schlafen beobachtet?!", empörte sich sein Bruder daraufhin ungläubig.

„Natürlich nicht", behauptete der jüngere Black, „Immerhin habe ich Pflichten. Ich war die meiste Zeit über auf der Erde, aber ich bin immer wieder mal hier rauf gekommen um nach dir zu sehen und du hast immer geschlafen! Zuerst dachte ich noch, wir verpassen uns immer, aber es scheint, dass du die ganze Zeit über durchgeschlafen hast! Das haben mir die anderen Schutzengel bestätigt. Wenn du nicht bald aufgewacht wärst, dann hätte ich das melden müssen!"

Sirius blinzelte verwirrt. „Soll das bedeuten, dass ich länger als sonst geschlafen habe?", erkundigte er sich, „Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?"

Regulus zuckte die Schultern. „Soweit ich das sagen kann: Wochenlang", erwiderte er dann.

„Wochenlang?!" _Bei Merlin, … Snape! Der wird mich umbringen. Oder es zumindest versuchen. Ich habe ihm versprochen für ihn da zu sein und bin schon wieder einfach verschwunden! Es war schwer genug ihn soweit zu bringen, dass er mir zumindest ansatzweise vertraut, und jetzt das! Wie soll ich das jemals wieder gutmachen?!_

„Deswegen war ich ja so besorgt", erläuterte Regulus, „So etwas sollte eigentlich nicht vorkommen. Immerhin sind wir Schutzengel und keine Menschen mehr."

Das hatte Sirius auch gedacht. Andererseits war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er als Mensch niemals wochenlang durchgeschlafen hatte, noch nicht einmal in Askaban, wo er nichts anderes zu tun gehabt hätte – er war immer von einer vollen Blase, Hungergefühl, Durst, oder einfach von Geräuschen in seiner Umgebung aufgeweckt worden. Schutzengel hatten solche Bedürfnisse wohl nicht mehr und einen viel tieferen Schlaf, wie es schien. Trotzdem schien so ein Verhalten für sie nicht normal zu sein.

„Meinst du, ich bin irgendwie krank, oder so was? Können Schutzengel überhaupt krank werden?", wunderte sich Sirius, „Gibt hier Oben überhaupt einen Heiler?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste", meinte Regulus, „Ich habe von etwas derartigen noch nie gehört. Aber bei dir muss wohl immer alles anders sein als bei allen anderen."

Sirius ließ diesen Vorwurf an sich abprallen, weil er immer noch verwirrt war und sich vage schuldig fühlte. Er hatte Snape zum denkbar ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt im Stich gelassen – schon wieder! Das letzte Mal war es nicht seine Schuld gewesen, zumindest nicht direkt. Diesmal aber hatte ihn keine unsichtbare Barriere hier Oben festgehalten sondern sein eigener Körper.

„Was immer es ist, es muss warten. Ich muss zu Snape!", verkündete er, sprang auf, und fiel im nächsten Moment zurück auf die Schlafkoje.

„Siri! Dir geht es wirklich nicht gut!", rief Regulus erschrocken auf und half ihm dabei sich wieder aufzurichten, „Vielleicht solltest du lieber nicht so schnell aufstehen. Weißt du was? Ich hole dir Ambrosia, vielleicht hilft dir ja das." Und dann war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

_Der ist ja geradezu verdächtig hilfsbereit. Es könnte nur Sorge sein, aber ich kenne meinen kleinen Bruder, er wirkt fast so, als wäre das alles seine Schuld. _Blacks neigten dazu immer dann besonders hilfsbereit zu sein, wenn sie sich schuldig fühlten. Aber wieso sollte Regulus denken, dass Sirius' Zustand seine Schuld wäre?

Sein Bruder kehrte mit Ambrosia zurück, und Sirius trank diesen gierig hinunter. Nun fühlte er sich etwas klarer im Kopf und auch ein wenig gestärkt. Offenbar hatte er wirklich nur zu lange geschlafen und war deswegen übermüdet und energielos. Aber was auch immer dazu geführt hatte, dass er in diesen Zustand verfiel, musste warten, er musste wirklich dringend zur Erde zurück und nach Snape sehen. Jede Sekunde, die er verlor, machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

„Okay, ich denke, ich kann jetzt aufstehen", verkündete er schließlich. Regulus hielt ihm hilfsbereit die Hand hin, welche Sirius ergriff (obwohl sich wieder Misstrauen in ihm angesichts dieser Geste regte), und dann stand er auf seinen Füßen und kippte diesmal nicht wieder nach Hinten über.

„Gut", meinte der ältere Black, „Das scheint zu klappen. Langsam komme ich wieder zu mir, wie es scheint. Auf jeden Fall muss ich jetzt wirklich dringend zur Erde. Du weißt ja, wie nachtragend Snape sein kann…."

Regulus nickte. „Ich gehe mit dir. Zumindest bis zum Schleier. Ich muss dann auch zu meinem Schützling", erklärte er.

Sirius warf ihm einen weiteren misstrauischen Blick zu, hatte aber nichts dagegen einzuwenden, und ließ sich von Regulus, auf den er sich stützte zum Schleier führen. Einige andere Schutzengel warfen ihnen verwirrte Blicke zu, doch keiner sprach sie an, was Sirius nur recht war, immerhin hätte er keine Erklärung auf Lager. Dann erreichten sie den Schleier. Sirius ließ Regulus' Hand los, und die Brüder Black schritten durch den Schleier und begaben sich wieder zurück zur Erde.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	9. Jagd

**8\. Kapitel: Jagd**

* * *

„_Was gleicht wohl auf Erdem dem Jägervergnügen?" – Carl Maria von Weber_

* * *

Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, stimmte das Datum der Verlegung von Harry Potter mit dem wirklichen Datum der Verlegung durch den Orden überein. Wie es ebenfalls zu erwarten gewesen war, gab es aber nicht nur einen Harry Potter. Es gab gleich sieben. Womit niemand gerechnet hatte, zumindest niemand außer Severus Snape.

Der Auftrag der Todesesser bestand nun darin herauszufinden, welcher der Potters der echte war, und ihn zu fangen. Jeder Potter wurde von einem Mitglied des Ordens begleitet, das ihn beschützte. Der Dunkle Lord wollte den echten Potter natürlich eigenhändig erledigen, also wäre es von Vorteil wenn seine Anhänger Potter nicht töten würden, allerdings konnte man sich bei so manchen übereifrigen Voldemort-Anhänger nicht wirklich darauf verlassen, dass er oder sie sich daran auch wirklich halten würde.

Kurz gesagt: Das alles war ein Alptraum und viel riskanter als es Severus lieb war. Vermutlich hätte er sich gar nicht erst auf diesen Plan einlassen sollen, vermutlich war es ein Fehler gewesen auf ein unfertiges Porträt von Dumbledore zu hören. Aber Black war ja nicht wieder aufgetaucht um ihm genau diese Vorgehensweise auszureden. Also war es seine Schuld!

„Potter, sie haben Potter gefunden!"

Severus ließ sich von dem begeisterten Jaulen nicht beeindrucken. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand von ihnen dachte den wirklichen Potter identifiziert zu haben. Und es wäre auch nicht das erste Mal innerhalb dieser kopflosen Treibjagd, dass es eine Fehlidentifikation wäre.

Die Todesesser verfolgten auf Besen die unterschiedlichsten Ordensmitglieder mit ihren Potters. Severus hatte sich an Lupin gehängt und versuchte ihn nicht zu verlieren. Teilweise deswegen, weil er dachte, dass Lupin es sich nicht nehmen lassen würde den echten Potter persönlich zu betreuen, und teilweise deswegen, weil die anderen sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes darum schlugen es mit den Auroren aufnehmen zu dürfen. Mad-Eye Moody war ein äußerst beliebtes Ziel.

„Verdammt, ich bin wirklich spät dran!" Severus wäre angesichts der Stimme neben seinem Ohr vor Schreck fast vom Besen gefallen. Obwohl er sich das eigentlich nicht leisten konnte, drehte er sich hinüber und erblickte Sirius Black, der neben ihm im Himmel schwebte - ohne jedes Hilfsmittel. Abgesehen von Voldemort hatte Severus das noch niemanden jemals tun sehen, aber Black war ja auch nicht mehr am Leben, nicht wahr?

Black fing seinen Blick auf und sah an sich hinunter. „Ja, das ist auch für mich neu", gab er zu, „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich das kann. Aber ich denke lieber nicht darüber nach, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine, denn sonst würde es vielleicht nicht mehr funktionieren."

Severus schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und ignorierte Black. Im Moment hatte er wirklich keine Zeit für diesen und seine lächerlichen Auftritte, und vor allem war er nicht alleine. Pettigrew, der neben ihm flog, drehte sich zu Severus um und runzelte die Stirn. „Alles in Ordnung, Snape?", wollte er wissen, „Du siehst so aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."

„Keinen Geist, nur einen Schutzengel, der dich töten will", meinte Black dazu.

„Beeil dich lieber Pettigrew, wir verlieren sie", erwiderte Snape nur, um so nichts erwidern zu müssen. Tatsächlich waren Lupin und Potter dabei noch mehr Vorsprung zu gewinnen. In diesem Moment kam jedoch eine Traube anderer Todesesser angeflogen und versuchte die beiden Fliehenden einzukreisen.

_Verdammt! _„Verdammt", fluchte auch Black, „Mir ist egal, was Dumbledores Porträt gesagt hat, du kannst nicht zulassen, dass sie die beiden kriegen! Du musst ihnen helfen!"

Einen Moment lang fühlte sich Severus an diesen Muggel-Film erinnert, den Lily immer so geliebt hatte, in dem eine gezeichnete Holzpuppe zum Leben erwacht war und zu einem richtigen (ebenfalls gezeichneten) Jungen geworden war. In diesem Film hatte die Holzpuppe einen Begleiter namens Jimminy besessen, der eine nicht sehr naturalistisch dargestellte mit Anzug bekleidete Grille gewesen war und der Holzpuppe immer gesagt hatte, was sie tun sollte. Diese lächerliche Grille war, so die Metapher dieses seltsamen Films, das Gewissen der Holzpuppe gewesen. Black war nun offenbar Severus' Anzugtragende Grille. Zumindest bewarb er sich gerade nach Kräften für diese Rolle.

Severus flog schneller und hing Pettigrew ab und geriet in die Traube der Todesesser, die inzwischen von Lupin und Potter ausmanövriert worden war und sie nun zwar immer noch zu umkreisen versuchten, aber keinen lückenlosen Ring mehr darstellte. Ihre Linie könnte also durchbrochen werden, wenn ihre Gegner gut genug flögen. Der echte Harry Potter könnte das, doch Severus wusste nicht, ob es sich bei diesem Potter wirklich um den echten handelte oder um ein anderes Mitglied des Ordens, das dank Vielsaft-Trank nur aussah wie Potter. Was Lupin anging, so war er gut auf einem Besen, aber nicht so brillant wie es diejenigen, die irgendwann einmal in Quidditch-Mannschaften gewesen waren.

„Ihr verliert sie, weiter nach rechts!", bellte Severus den anderen zu, die ihm sogar gehorchten, was aber dazu führte, dass die Lücke auf der linken Seite größer wurde. Nun könnten Lupin und Potter durchbrechen, wenn sie es wollten.

„Los, Regie, mach schon", murmelte Black neben Severus, der dort offenbar wieder aufgetaucht war. Severus wunderte sich einfach nicht darüber, warum er gerade mit seinem toten Bruder sprechen zu schien, sondern konzentrierte sich darauf die ganze Verfolgungsjagd im Auge zu behalten.

Lupin und Potter flogen eine scharfe Kurve und wollten links durchbrechen, wie Severus es erwartet hatte, doch dann sah er, wie einer der anderen Todesesser aus der Formation ausbrach und nahe genug hinter die beiden Fliehenden gelangte, um sie verhexen zu können. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits auf Lupins Rücken gerichtet.

„Rette Remus, schnell!", rief Black erschrocken aus, und Severus verpasste dem Todesesser, den er dank seiner Kapuze nicht erkannte, schnell einen stummen _Sectumsempra_-Fluch – zumindest war das der Plan, doch dieser schien den Angriff zu spüren und tauchte unter dem Fluch weg, der direkt an Lupin vorbei schoss und dafür Potter direkt ins Gesicht traf.

„Verdammt, Severus, das war fies", keuchte Pettigrew neben ihm, der endlich wieder aufgeschlossen hatte, „Und verdammt gut gezielt."

Der Todesesser, den er fast vom Himmel geschossen hätte, wirbelte herum und warf einen würdenden Blick in Severus' Richtung. Anders als Pettigrew wusste er genau für wen dieser Fluch eigentlich bestimmt gewesen war. _Das wird noch Ärger geben, _wurde Severus klar.

Potter schrie unterdessen vor Schmerzen auf, und Lupin griff nun nach ihm um ihn daran zu hindern vom Besen zu fallen. Das wäre der Moment um die beiden auszuschalten. _Verdammt, wenn ich nicht auf Black gehört hätte, dann wären sie entkommen, so aber….._

Seine Gedanken und alles andere erstarrten, als sein Mal zu brennen begann und aufglühte. Der Dunkle Lord rief seine Gefolgschaft zu sich, offenbar war er der Meinung, dass er den echten Potter gefunden hatte. Pettigrew war der Erste, der das nutzte um sich abzusetzen. Die anderen Todesesser schienen unsicherer zu sein, was sie nun tun sollten.

„Ihr habt es gespürt, unser Herr ruft uns zu sich. Lasst diese beiden, sie sind ohne Konsequenz. Es ist nicht Potter, und möglicherweise überlebt er sowieso nicht", erklärte Severus autoritär. Das brachte die anderen dazu die Verfolgung abzubrechen und sich zurückfallen zu lassen. Lupin und der falsche Potter brachen frei und verschwanden in Richtung Horizont.

Neben Severus atmete Black erleichtert auf. Die Todesesser apparierten einer nach dem anderen zu ihren Herren. Bis auf einen, der Schurstraks auf Severus zugeflogen kam. Es war derjenige, den Severus knapp verfehlt hatte.

Sein Besen hielt vor dem ehemaligen Lehrer an, und unter seiner Kapuze erkannte Severus nun um wen es sich handelte. Es war Leland Lermark, einer derjenigen, die Askaban nicht entgangen waren und der erst durch den Massenausbruch in die wartenden Arme des Dunklen Lords zurückgekehrt war. Wie die meisten Zauberer, die längere Zeit in Askaban verbracht hatten, war er etwas verrückt und unberechenbar. Und er hatte Severus noch niemals leiden können.

„Ich weiß, was du getan hast, Snape, und ich werde es nicht vergessen", knurrte er und funkelte Severus aus blauen Augen aus heraus feindselig an.

„Schnell, verhex ihn solange du noch kannst. Nimm den _Imperius_, dann kann er dich nicht verraten!", meinte Black dazu.

„Ich weiß auch, warum du es getan hast", fuhr Leland fort, und Severus umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester. Black hatte recht, er musste den anderen verhexen, bevor dieser seine Tarnung auffliegen lassen könnte.

„Du hast gesehen, dass ich kurz davor war die beiden zu erwischen und wolltest nicht zulassen, dass ich den Ruhm Potter gefangen zu haben für mich einstreiche!", zischte Leland, „Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du den Ruhm dieses Angriffs für dich alleine beanspruchst!"

Severus' Hand entspannte sich ein wenig, und der Griff um seinen Stab herum lockerte sich. Leland wusste zwar, dass sein Fluch eigentlich ihm gegolten hatte, doch zum Glück war er trotzdem ein Idiot und hatte keine Ahnung, warum Severus versucht hatte ihn zu verfluchen.

„Okay, das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet", meinte Black, „Aber vielleicht solltest du ihn trotzdem verhexen, einfach um sicher zu gehen."

Natürlich würde Sirius Black so etwas vorschlagen. „Der Dunkle Lord hat uns zu sich gerufen, Leland", erinnerte Severus den anderen Todesesser, „Es wäre besser, wenn wir auf seinen Befehl hören würden. Für persönliche Streitigkeiten haben wir immer noch Zeit, nachdem wir Harry Potter gefasst und getötet haben."

Leland kniff die Augen zusammen und warf Severus einen besonders düsteren Blick zu. „Ich hab dich im Auge, Snape", meinte er, „Ich hab dich immer im Auge." Und dann apparierte er davon.

„Das ist ja ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse", stellte Black fest, „Müsste ich den kennen? Kommt mir nicht bekannt vor."

Severus wandte sich ihm zu. Black schwebte immer noch in der Luft, als wäre das ganz normal. Er erwiderte Severus' Blick ohne auch nur irgendwie schuldbewusst zu wirken. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte so viel zu sagen, dass er gar nicht wusste, wo er beginnen sollte, und eigentlich keine Zeit dafür auch nur irgendetwas zu sagen, da er seinen eigenen Worten nachkommen sollte und sich beim Dunklen Lord einfinden sollte. Wenn er sich zu viel Zeit ließ, würde Leland noch misstrauischer werden und allen, die zuhörten, erzählen, was hier gerade wirklich vorgefallen war, und dann würde Lord Voldemort vielleicht doch noch anfangen an Severus' Loyalität zu zweifeln.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst", kam ihm Black zuvor, „Und es tut mir auch wirklich leid, aber … ich hatte nicht vor dich im Stich zu lassen. Ich … war krank, wie es scheint. Ich bin einfach eingeschlafen und wochenlang nicht mehr aufgewacht! Ich wusste nicht, dass Schutzengel krank werden können, und wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass so was passieren würde, dann wäre ich nicht schlafen gegangen, sondern wäre so lange wie möglich an deiner Seite geblieben, das musst du mir glauben!"

Severus hörte sich das alles an und schüttelte dann erneut den Kopf. Das klang verdächtig nach Ausreden und Unsinn. Soviel stand fest. „Ich muss jetzt zu den anderen, damit es nicht auffällt", meinte er dann, „Und was dich angeht … versuch einfach still zu sein und mir nicht zu sehr im Weg zu sein." Natürlich würde das ein frommer Wunsch bleiben, aber Severus wollte es zumindest gesagt haben. Im Moment hatte er einfach wirklich keine Zeit für Sirius Black den kranken Schutzengel voller Ausreden.

Er warf diesem noch einen letzten Blick zu und begab sich dann ebenfalls zu seinem Meister, in der stummen Hoffnung, dass er vor dessen Füßen nicht den leblosen Körper des echten Harry Potters vorfinden würde.

* * *

_A/N: Nach längeren Überlegungen habe ich beschlossen einfach einen Todesesser-OC für diese Fic zu erfinden, weil ich eine Todesesser brauche, der Severus gegenüber misstrauisch ist und mit dem ich aber anders als mit den Carrows und Bella machen kann, was ich will._

_Reviews?_


	10. Gemischte Gefühle

**9\. Kapitel: Gemischte Gefühle**

* * *

„_Es gibt keine Grenzen. Weder für Gedanken, noch für Gefühle. Es ist die Angst, die immer Grenzen setzt." – Ingmar Bergman_

* * *

Snape apparierte davon, und Sirius blieb zurück. Welche Magie oder welches Wunder auch immer ihn am Schweben hielt, brachte ihn nicht automatisch dorthin, wohin auch immer sich Snape gerade apparierte. _Nun, das war …. interessant._

Das war zumindest eine mögliche Beschreibung der jüngsten Ereignisse, und Sirius war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Snape andere Worte dafür finden würde. Zumindest war Remus gerettet worden. Und Snape hatte keine Zeit gefunden seinen gerechtfertigten Zorn an Sirius auszulassen. Bisher. Und was Harry anging, nun Sirius wusste nicht, was aus Harry geworden war, aber war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er entkommen war. Denn wenn nicht, dann würde er inzwischen mit Sicherheit Snapes Verzweiflung spüren, die ihn direkt zu diesem wuschen würde. Und bis jetzt war davon nichts zu spüren.

Auf jeden Fall war das das erste Mal gewesen, dass Sirius einen anderen Schutzengel im Einsatz erlebt hatte. Regulus war direkt neben Remus's Besen geschwebt und hatte diesen Dinge zugeflüstert, auf die der Werwolf reagiert hatte, und das obwohl dieser ihn scheinbar nicht sehen konnte. Regulus schien irgendwie in der Lage zu sein Einfluss auf seinen Schützling zu nehmen, und das mit Erfolg. Während Sirius das niemals gelungen war, selbst dann nicht als Snape noch nicht gewusst hatte, dass er genau das versuchte, und noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass Sirius überhaupt da war.

_Remus. _Der Gedanke an seinen Liebhaber verwirrte Sirius und tat ihn mehr weh als üblich, doch er hatte keine Zeit um darüber nachzudenken. Remus ging es gut, und nur darauf kam es an. Und viel entscheidender war, dass zwar Regulus hier gewesen war, aber der falsche Harry Potter offenbar keinen anwesenden Schutzengel gehabt hatte. Zumindest keinen, den Sirius erblickt hätte. _Das ist doch seltsam, oder? Ich meine, ja vielleicht schläft der entsprechende Schutzengel, aber bei einer so heiklen Operation, die sicher nicht von Heute auf Morgen improvisiert wurde, sollte man als Schutzengel, der etwas auf sich hält, doch eigentlich anwesend sein, oder?_

Ja, er dachte schon wieder an die Verschwörung im Jenseits, an die er nicht denken sollte, weil es sie laut allen anderen nicht gab, aber er konnte nicht anders. Wenn ihm etwas ins Auge stach, das einfach zu seltsam war, nun dann musste er einfach darüber nachdenken, so war er nun mal gestrickt.

Wie auch immer, er sollte seine Zeit nicht weiter verschwenden sondern lieber zusehen, dass er wieder zu Snape gelangte. Wer wusste schon, was gerade mit Voldemort vorging?

Sirius versuchte sich direkt zu Snape zu wuschen, doch das funktionierte nicht (ein weiterer Hinweis darauf, dass Harry wohlauf sein musste), stattdessen musste er den Umweg durch den Jenseitigen Garten nehmen. Er wuschte sich in diesen zurück und durchschritt dann noch einmal den Schleier zur Erde und tauchte so wieder neben Snape auf.

Der hatte sich gemeinsam mit vielen anderen Todesessern neben Bahngleisen in verlassenen Stück Grün um Voldemort herum versammelt, der gerade eine Art Tobsuchtsanfall zu erleiden schien. „Wir hatten ihn schon, aber ihr, ihr habt ihn entkommen lassen!", brüllte er und teilte scheinbar wahllos _Crucio-_Flüche an Herumstehende aus. Da er aber keinen auf Snape losließ, lag der Verdacht nahe, dass es nicht so wahllos war, wie es den Anschein erweckte. Vermutlich bestrafte er diejenigen Todesesser, die in der Nähe des wirklichen Harrys gewesen waren, als dieser entkommen war.

„Wir waren nicht vollkommen erfolglos, mein Lord. Mad-Eye Moody ist tot", meldete sich Bellatrix zu Wort, die als Einzige der Versammelten genug Mut zu besitzen zu schien um näher an ihren Meister heranzutreten und diesen sogar anzusprechen.

„Hüte deine Zunge, Bella, wenn du sie nicht verlieren willst!", schnappte Voldemort, der nicht in der Stimmung für das halbvolle Glas zu sein schien, „Was kümmert mich dieser lächerliche einäugige Auror?"

Sirius kümmerte der besagte Auror einiges. Auch wenn sie nicht immer einer Meinung gewesen waren (und es nicht so einfach gewesen war Moody davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht der Geheimnisbewahrer der Potters gewesen war), war Mad-Eye neben Dumbledore der vermutlich mächtigste Zauberer im Orden gewesen, und er war ein Freund gewesen. Zu erfahren, dass er gestorben war, war ein harter Schlag. Snape musste das genau zu empfinden, doch wie immer, blieb seine Miene unbewegt, und er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Bellatrix machte inzwischen einen Schritt zurück und katzenbuckelte ehrfürchtig. „Es kann nicht sein, dass uns der Orden ständig einen Schritt voraus ist!", zeterte Voldemort inzwischen, „Und Scrimgeour … ich traue ihm zu, dass er da auch seine Hände im Spiel hat, dass er uns absichtlich falsche Informationen zukommen lassen wollte! Dass er wusste, dass der Verlegungstermin des Ministerium der falsche war und absichtlich nicht wissen wollte, was der Orden wann plant! Ich habe genug von ihm, er muss weg! Das Ministerium muss endlich uns gehören! Vergesst Potter und den Orden für den Moment, ich will, dass ihr alle eure Energie darauf verwendet das Ministerium einzunehmen, so schnell wie möglich! Bringt Thicknesse in Stellung - und demjenigen, der mir Scrimgeours Kopf bringt, ist meine ewige Dankbarkeit sicher. Und nun verschwindet! Alle außer dir, Severus!"

Sirius war über diese letzte Ankündigung vermutlich erschrockener als Snape. Die anderen Todesesser apparierten sich alle davon, während Snape langsam mit gemessenen Schritten zu Voldemort hinüberging. „Lass dir bloß nicht anmerken, dass du nervös bist", zischte Sirius, der sich Mühe gab mit diesem Schritt zu halten, ihm ins Ohr.

„Severus", begann Voldemort, und sein Tonfall klang viel zu milde um in Sirius' Ohren nicht verdächtig zu klingen, „Leland hat mir berichtet, was vorgefallen ist."

„Mein Lord", meinte Snape nur und neigte seinen Kopf um ein Nicken anzudeuten.

„So sehr es mich freut, dass du einen Feind unserer Sache schwer verletzt hast, Severus, so sehr können wir uns keine Streitigkeiten innerhalb unsere eigenen Ränge leisten", fuhr Voldemort sanft vor, „Leland ist ein wichtiger Verbündeter, und wenn er den Eindruck gewinnt, dass jemand anderer versuchen könnte ihn auszustechen, dann könnte das schlecht für uns alle sein."

„Mein Lord, Leland irrt sich, wenn er denkt mein Fluch wäre für ihn bestimmt gewesen. Es stimmt, dass es mir wichtig war Lupin vor ihm zu erwischen, doch mein Zauber war immer nur für die beiden Fliehenden gedacht und niemals für meinen Verbündeten. Ihr wisst wie zielsicher ich Zauber verschieße", erwiderte Snape schleppend und voller Ehrfurcht.

Voldemort nickte. „Das weiß ich tatsächlich, genauso wie ich weiß, dass du unter Druck besser wirst und nicht schlampiger, was auch der Grund ist, warum ich Lelands Vorwürfe nicht ernst nehme. Ich kenne dich, Severus, du bist niemand, der mit Flüchen leichtfertig um sich wirft. Deine Trefferquote ist eine der beeindrucktesten, die mir jemals untergekommen ist. Um derart daneben zu schießen, müsstest du schon unter sehr großen emotionalen Druck gestanden haben, und so sehr setzt dir Remus Lupin meines Wissens nach nicht zu", erklärte er, „Andererseits ward ihr früher Klassenkameraden. Und ja ich weiß, dass ihr niemals Freunde wart, aber möglicherweise lässt alter Hass manchmal nach und macht neuen Gefühlen Platz, die in Konflikt mit unseren Zielen stehen könnten."

„Mein Lord?", ließ sich Snape verwundert vernehmen.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du und Pettigrew euch sofort an Lupins Fersen geheftet habt. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Siehst du, wir befinden uns momentan in einer heiklen Phase, in der wir uns keine Fehler leisten können. Deswegen werde ich jetzt Ollivander aufsuchen und ihn spüren lassen, was passiert, wenn man mich belügt. Und ich will, dass du dich in Zukunft von Lupin und den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordnes fernhältst, verstehst du? Konzentriere deine Fähigkeiten auf die Beamten des Ministeriums, zumindest fürs Erste", befahl Voldemort.

„Mein Lord, ich versichere Euch, dass Leland nur durch Askaban verwirrt wurde, und ich keinen Fehler gemacht habe, der irgendetwas mit widersprüchlichen Gefühlen-", begann Snape, wurde aber unterbrochen, bevor er ausreden durfte.

„Du hast Dumbledore getötet, und das werde ich dir niemals vergessen, Severus, doch ich habe in den letzten Monaten eine Veränderung an dir bemerkt, die mir Sorgen bereitet. Vielleicht war der Tod von Albus Dumbledore für dich in Wahrheit nicht die Befreiung, die du erwartet hast. Ich zweifle nicht an deiner Loyalität, nur an deiner Selbstbeherrschung. Aber darüber können wir ein anderes Mal sprechen. Ich muss zu Ollivander. Lucius' Zauberstab wurde zerstört und diesem hier ergeht es möglicherweise nicht anders. Ich muss herausfinden, was man mir vorenthält, wenn es mir jemals gelingen soll diesen lästigen Potter-Jungen zu vernichten. Was Leland angeht, ich weiß, dass ihr euch nicht mögt, doch ihr solltet wirklich versuchen euch zu vertragen, im Augenblick ist jeder Fehler einer zu viel. Wir unterhalten uns später weiter." Und kaum hatte er diese Rede beendet, apparierte der Dunkle Lord auch schon wieder davon.

Sirius sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Dumbledore und Voldemort? Wieso bist eigentlich ausgerechnet du mit all diesen Obermackern auf Du und Du?", wunderte er sich, doch Snape ließ sich zu keiner Antwort herab, sondern starrte nur nachdenklich vor sich hin. Sirius konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob er ihn absichtlich ignorierte oder in ihn nicht gehört hatte.

„Auf jeden Fall war das kein gutes Gespräch, Snape", meinte Sirius dann, „Wenn Voldemort denkt, dass du dich schlecht fühlst, weil du Dumbledore getötet hast, ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er auf die Idee verfällt, dass du in Wahrheit die ganze Zeit über für Dumbledore und nicht für ihn gearbeitet hast. Du bist in Gefahr!"

Nun wandte sich Snape doch endlich ihm zu. „Nichts davon wäre passiert, wenn du mich nicht genötigt hättest Lupin zu retten", behauptete er.

„Ich habe dich genötigt? Dich darauf hinzuweisen das Richtige zu tun ist doch wohl kaum Nötigung!", verteidigte sich Sirius, der nicht glauben konnte, was ihm da unterstellt wurde.

Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Deine Fixierung auf Lupin ist schuld an all dem. Eigentlich sollte ich nur Harry Potter beschützen, aber für dich gibt es ja immer nur deinen Werwolf, selbst jetzt noch, wo er dich vergessen hat und eine andere geheiratet hat….", ätzte er.

_Wie bitte? _Sirius war einen Moment lang verwirrt, er wusste nicht, wovon Snape da faselte, doch dann erinnerte er sich, ja genau, Regie hatte ihm davon erzählt, davon, dass Remus und Nymphadora …..

Snape warf ihm einen Blick zu und runzelte die Stirn. „Black? Ist alles in Ordnung?", wunderte er sich, „Du bist so … blass…."

„Entschuldige mich einen Moment lang", murmelte Sirius und fand sich im nächsten Moment im Jenseitigen Garten wieder – ohne Snape – und setzte sich dort erst einmal auf den Boden und hing den Kopf zwischen seine Knie. Einige andere Schutzengel wären fast über ihn gestolpert und wichen ihm fluchend aus, doch er beachtete sie kaum.

_Remus und Nymphadora! Wie habe ich das vergessen können?! _Im Moment wünschte er sich allerdings nichts sehnlicher als es immer noch vergessen zu haben.

* * *

_A/N: Oh weh._

_Reviews?_


	11. Liebeskummer

_Zusätzliche Warnings: Dub-Con, Anti NTRL, Anti-Tonks_

* * *

**10\. Kapitel: Liebeskummer**

* * *

„_Zweifel sind Verräter, sie rauben uns, was wir gewinnen können, wenn wir nur einen Versuch wagen."- William Shakespeare_

* * *

Severus wartete einige Moment lang und fand sich dann damit ab, dass Black wieder einmal nicht vorzuhaben schien schnell von wo auch immer er hin verschwunden war zurückzukehren. Das schien sich langsam aber sicher zu einer wirklich schlechten Angewohnheit auszuwaschen. Er tauchte auf, verschwand wieder, scheinbar auf nimmer wiedersehen, nur um dann im ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt unvermittelt wieder aufzutauchen und Severus bei wichtigen Dingen zu stören. _Aber vielleicht trägst du dieses Mal ja eine gewisse Mitschuld, _rief ihm eine innere Stimme in Erinnerung, _Vielleicht hättest du Lupin nicht erwähnen sollen._

Severus hatte nicht vor auf diese innere Stimme zu hören. Jemand, der so viel austeilte wie Black hatte kein Recht darauf ein Sensibelchen zu sein, und außerdem hatte Severus nichts anderes getan als die Wahrheit zu sagen! Wenn Black nicht einmal das aushielt, dann war ihm wirklich nicht zu helfen!

Auf jeden Fall wäre es sinnlos weiter herumzustehen und auf Blacks Rückkehr zu warten. Severus hatte dafür eigentlich auch überhaupt keine Zeit, er hatte Massen an Dingen zu tun und musste einen Weg finden, wie er das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords in seine Fähigkeiten wieder herstellen konnte. Er musste irgendwie beweisen, dass ihn Dumbledores Tod nicht emotional beeinträchtige.

Was natürlich leichter wäre, wenn nicht alles darauf hinweisen würde, dass ihm der Tod des alten Zauberer sehr wohl zusetzte. Immerhin war es ihm immer noch nicht gelungen das Erinnerungsporträt zu vollenden. _Aber vielleicht ist das die Lösung. Wenn es mir gelingt das Porträt endlich fertig zu stellen, dann kann ich mit der ganzen Sache abschließen, und wenn ich wirklich mit ihr abgeschlossen habe, dann wird es mir viel leichter fallen den Dunklen Lord davon zu überzeugen, dass ich durch Dumbledores Tod befreit wurde._

Severus apparierte sich also zurück zu seinem Versteck, um noch ein letztes Mal zu versuchen Albus Dumbledores Erinnerungsporträt zu vervollständigen.

* * *

Sirius blickte auf, als Beine vor ihm stehen geblieben waren, und sich nicht wegrührten. Sie versperrten ihm die Sicht ins Nichts und störten ihn daher. Er saß immer noch auf dem Boden des Jenseitgen Gartens, doch sein Kopf hing nicht mehr zwischen seinen Knien, und er saß wieder gerade da und starrte vor sich hin ohne etwas zu sehen, und sann über Leben und Tod nach, und er hatte sich in dieser Position eigentlich sehr wohl gefühlt, danke vielmals, bis diese Beine uneingeladen vor ihm aufgetaucht waren um ihm die Sicht zu blockieren.

Sirius' Blick wanderte also die Beine hinauf und fand schließlich das Gesicht das zu dem Körper gehörte, der sich so unhöflich in seinem Sichtfeld breit gemacht hatte. „Regie", stellte er fest, „Das musstest ja wohl du sein."

Regulus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Auf der Erde geht gerade alles drunter und drüber", stellte der jüngere Black fest, „Ich sollte wirklich dort unten bei meinem Schützling sein und nicht hier bei dir. Du hättest deinen Nervenzusammenbruch wirklich besser timen können. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, wie du reagierst, dann hätte ich…." Der andere Schutzengel brach ab, aber Sirius erinnerte sich wieder an alles und wusste, was sein Bruder meinte.

„Dann hättest du mir nie von Remus und Dora erzählt? Ja, das wäre vielleicht besser gewesen, aber dank Snape hätte ich es so oder so erfahren", meinte er bitter, „Vermutlich nehme ich das alles zu persönlich, aber ich gehöre eben zu den Menschen, die nicht damit klar kommen zu erfahren, dass sie der Liebe ihres Lebens immer gleichgültig waren."

Regulus seufzte. „Ich wünschte, du wärst nicht so melodramatisch, was das alles angeht", meinte er resignierend, „Und dass du etwas mehr Vertrauen in Remus hättest. Warum gehst du von schlimmsten Fall aus?"

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Warum nicht? Denkst du, ich weiß nicht, dass ich schwierig bin? Dass ich nicht weiß, was ich ihm alles angetan habe? Und überhaupt allen in meiner Umgebung? Ich war ihm immer verfallen, vielleicht wollte ich einfach nur nie sehen, dass das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Und vielleicht habe ich auch einfach nie verstanden, warum er mir alles, was passiert ist, verzeihen sollte und dort weiter machen würde wollen, wo wir aufgehört haben", gab er zurück, „Ich meine, warum auch nicht Dora? Sie ist jung und voller Leben und witzig und ein Metamorhmagus. Sie kann alles sein, was er sich wünscht. Also kann sie doch nur besser für ihn sein als ich."

Regulus rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, es mir wirklich ein Rätsel, was er in dir gesehen hat. Und immer noch sieht, auch, wenn du das nicht glauben willst", erklärte er leidgeprüft, „Aber aus Gründen, die nur er kennt, liebt Remus dich, wird dich immer lieben."

„Vergib mir, wenn die Tatsache, dass er so schnell über mich hinweggekommen ist – und das noch dazu mit einer jungen Frau, die nahe mit mir verwandt ist – mich an dieser Behauptung zweifeln lässt", erwiderte Sirius.

Regulus schnaufte, packte die Hände des anderen, und zerrte ihn mit einem Mal ungefragt auf die Füße. „Du wirst jetzt nicht wieder schlafen gehen, Sirius!", schärfte er seinem älteren Bruder dann streng ein, „Hör zu: Remus Lupin hat dich immer geliebt, und dein Tod hat ihn sehr hart getroffen, verstehst du? Und Tonks, also Dora, nun die hatte schon länger eine Schwäche für ihn, und wie das halt in unserer Familie so ist, waren ihre gewisse Dinge, die in anderen vorgehen oder zwischen anderen vorgehen nicht ganz klar, oder sie hat sie nicht ernst genommen, was weiß ich. Auf jeden Fall hat sie sich Remus unangebracht genähert, der wollte aber zuerst nichts davon wissen und hat es sogar vorgezogen bei den Werwölfen zu spionieren um keine Zeit mehr mit ihr verbringen zu müssen. Aber dann ist Dumbledore gestorben, woran du nicht ganz unschuldig bist, immerhin hat dein Schützling ihn getötet, und das hat alles verändert - für alle. Das Leben ist kurz, und Männer machen Fehler, und aus Fehlern entstehen manchmal Schwangerschaften. Und Remus ist ein Ehrenmann, wie du weißt. Ist dir nun klar, was geschehen ist?"

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. Er wollte eigentlich überhaupt nicht über Sex zwischen Remus und Dora nachdenken oder über Babies und Hochzeiten, aber Regulus ließ ihm scheinbar keine andere Wahl. „Du willst sagen, sie hatten einen Onenight-Stand, und er hat sie geschwängert und sie deswegen geheiratet?", fasste er die etwas wirre Erzählung seines Bruders dann aber trotzdem zusammen.

„Ja, genau. Man kann also nicht behaupten, Remus wäre schnell über dich hinweggekommen. Diese Ehe fußt nicht gerade auf einer Liebesheirat. Aber wie wäre es, wenn du einmal in deiner Existenz nicht nur an dich selbst sondern auch an andere denken würdest und es von dieser Warte aus betrachten würdest: Remus hat nun eine Chance auf eine Familie, auf Glück. Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, wenn er sein Leben lang um dich getrauert hätte?", schloss Regulus dann hitzig.

Sirius hmte nur. „Es wäre mir lieber gewesen, wenn er Liebe und Glück und eine Familie mit jemanden gefunden hätte, der zu ihm passt, nicht mit mir verwandt ist, und ihn nicht kaum, dass meine Leiche kalt ist, bespringen will", sagte er dann. Auch wenn es genau genommen nie eine Leiche gegeben hatte, aber wen kümmerten schon solche Kleinigkeiten?

„Das wäre mir auch lieber gewesen, aber die Dinge sind nun mal so gekommen, wie sie gekommen sind. Jetzt sollten wir alle versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen", meinte Regulus, „Was ich Remus schon oft genug erklären muss. Ich habe keine große Lust es jetzt auch noch dir dauernd erklären zu müssen. Die Umstände mögen nicht die Besten sein, aber neues Leben ist immer eine gute Sache."

„Sagte der heterosexuelle Mann", konnte sich Sirius nicht verkneifen.

Regulus seufzte. „Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht so gemeint habe", erwiderte er nur schwach, „Also, verspürst du jetzt immer noch den Drang dich wieder schlafen zu legen und nicht wieder aufzustehen?"

„Irgendwie schon, ja."

Regulus' Erwiderung bestand aus einem gurgelnden Geräusch.

„Ich werde es aber nicht tun", fügte Sirius hinzu, „Snape braucht mich. Und ich habe versprochen ihn nicht mehr im Stich zu lassen."

Regulus musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Ich würde dir gerne glauben", erklärte er dann, „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich das kann. Für einen Schutzengel verhältst du dich sehr menschlich, und selbst für einen menschlichen Schutzengel sehr exzentrisch. Wenn ich gehe und dich alleine lasse, kann ich mich nicht darauf verlassen, dass du dich nicht einfach wieder schlafen legst…."

Das war typisch Regie. Nie vertraute er Sirius. Er schien immer noch nicht akzeptiert zu haben, dass sein Bruder nicht mehr der Mann war, der er einst gewesen war. „Ich werde mich nicht schlafen legen", versprach ihm Sirius, „Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann können wir ja gemeinsam zurück zur Erde gehen." Er hielt das für ein großmütiges Angebot.

„Und wer sagt mir, dass du nicht einfach hinter meinem Rücken hierher zurückkommst?", gab sein Bruder nur unbeeindruckt zurück.

„Ist grenzenlose Paranoia eine Grundvoraussetzung um von Sprechenden Hut nach Slytherin gesteckt zu werden?", erkundigte sich Sirius vorsichtig, „Du erinnerst mich nämlich gerade verdächtig an Snape, und das auf besorgniserregende Art und Weise."

Regulus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Wenn es um dich geht, ist mehr Misstrauen besser als weniger. Das ist eine Lektion, die die meisten nur leider niemals gelernt haben." Das war allerdings wahr. Trotzdem war Sirius nicht mehr dieser Mann, und er meinte es wirklich ernst, er wollte sich bessern, wollte für Snape da sein, wollte ein guter Schutzengel sein und keiner, der einfach so verschwand und wochenlang nicht wiederkehrte.

„Ich schwöre dir, Regie, dass ich nicht vorhabe dich auszutricksen. Ich weiß, dass Snape mich im Moment braucht. Und vielleicht brauche ich ja auch die Möglichkeit ihm zu helfen. Das bringt mich auf andere Gedanken, und das ist doch gut, oder? Wenn ich über die ganze Sache mit Remus hinwegkommen soll, dann geschieht das am besten, indem ich nicht an ihn denke, und wenn ich keine Zeit zum Grübeln habe, kann ich nicht an ihn denken, und wenn ich Snapes Hals rette, dann bleibt mir wiederum keine Zeit zum Grübeln", meinte Sirius eindringlich, „So ist es doch, oder?"

Regulus musterte ihn noch einmal prüfend. „Na gut", gab er dann nach, „Ich glaube dir, aber lass mich das Ganze nicht bereuen."

„Keine Sorge", behauptete Sirius, „Das wirst du nicht." Allerdings war er sich selbst nicht so sicher, ob das auch wirklich der Fall sein würde.

* * *

_A/N: Wie gesagt, die Dinge sind anders als Sirius dachte, und Tonks kommt dabei nicht besonders gut weg._

_Im Übrigen hat mich dieses Kapitel überlegen lassen, ob die Zauberwelt überhaupt das Konzept der Abtreibung kennt, worauf ich mit „Nein" geantwortet habe, was wiederum zu dem unangenehmen Gedanken über den scheinbar standardisierten Dub- und Non-Con in dem Wizard World-Kosmos führt. Je älter ich werde, desto schlimmer wird dieses Thema für mich (siehe „Halbblutprinz", vergleicht mal Merope/Tom Sr. mit den Liebestränken der Weasleys). Soweit wollte ich auf jeden Fall niemals mit Tonks gehen._

_Reviews?_


	12. Kampf oder Flucht?

**12\. Kapitel: Kampf oder Flucht?**

* * *

„_Alle Gefühle, alle Leidenschaften der Welt sind ein Nichts gegenüber der ungeheuren, aber völlig unbewußten Anstrengung, welche die Menschheit in jedem Augenblick macht, um ihre Gemütsruhe zu bewahren." -__Robert Musil_

* * *

Severus fuhr aus einem unruhigen Traum auf und fühlte sich mehr als nur ein wenig übernächtig. Er blinzelte und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er war sich nicht sicher, wo er sich befand, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er zuletzt in der Dunkel Kammer gewesen war und an Dumbledores Porträt gearbeitet hatte – mit dem üblichen Erfolg – trotzdem hatte er nicht aufgegeben und weiter gemalt und gemalt, bis er eingeschlafen war. Er blinzelte und starrte auf die Leinwand, die vor seinen Füßen lag und auf der immer noch nur unförmige Schemen zu sehen waren.

„Du scheinst wirklich große Probleme zu haben, weißt du das eigentlich? Und ich spreche nicht von der Situation mit dem guten alten Voldie, sondern von dem, was in deinem Schädel vor sich geht", sagte Blacks Stimme, und der Schutzengel tauchte vor Severus auf und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf dessen Stirn. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich in deinem Träumen bin, komme ich ein wenig verstörter als zuvor wieder heraus, und jeder der mich kennt weiß, dass das etwas heißen will. Es wundert mich gar nicht, dass du Dumbledore nicht malen kannst. Er spielt eine große aber nicht sehr schmeichelhafte Rolle in deinem Unterbewusstsein."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Was redest du da eigentlich?", wollte er dann wissen.

„Ich rede von deinen Träumen. Die sind nicht gerade hübsch", erklärte Black.

„Du warst in meinen Träumen? Was wolltest du dort? Du hast dort nichts zu suchen! Du bist nie da, wenn ich dich brauche, sondern spionierst mich stattdessen aus, wenn ich schlafe?!", empörte sich Severus, allerdings ohne richtiges Feuer. Er war noch nicht wach genug um wirklich wütend zu sein.

„Nun, du hast geschlafen, als ich hier aufgetaucht bin. Also dachte ich mir: Nachschauen kann ja nichts schaden", verteidigte sich Black und schien in der Dunkelheit zu allen Überfluss auch noch mit den Schultern zu zucken, „Und die Dinge, die ich gesehen habe. … Nun, einmal ist keinmal, zweimal ist Zufall, aber ab drei Mal wird es besorgniserregend."

Severus schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon Black da quatschte, und eigentlich interessierte es ihn auch gar nicht, da er andere Sorgen hatte. Mehr als genug andere Sorgen um genau zu sein. „Hör zu, du Möchtegern-Schutzengel, ich habe wirklich keine Zeit für deine Phantasien übrig. Ich muss einen Weg zu finden dem Dunklen Lord – den du in meiner Gegenwart übrigens nie wieder Voldie nennen wirst, wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist – davon zu überzeugen, dass ich immer noch der Alte bin und mich Dumbledores Tod nicht aus der Bahn geworfen hat. Ich muss ihm beweisen, dass ich immer noch nützlich bin und nicht dabei bin weich zu werden. Wenn du also einen Vorschlag hast, wie ich das schaffe, dann bin ich ganz Ohr. Ansonsten…."

Black unterbrach ihn rüde. „Ich habe tatsächlich so einen Vorschlag für dich, doch er wird dir nicht gefallen. Kein bisschen. Darum geht es mir ja eigentlich im Moment", behauptete er.

Severus war nun endgültig verwirrt. Vielleicht war er ja noch überhaupt nicht wach, und das alles war immer noch ein Traum, was einiges erklären würde. „Was meinst ….", begann er, wurde aber schon wieder unterbrochen.

„Es ist ganz einfach: Wenn du beweisen willst, dass du immer noch stabil genug bist um nützlich zu sein, dann musst du dich deinem Trauma stellen. Dem Trauma, das sich in deinen Träumen manifestiert. Ich schlage also vor, dass wir in dein Unterbewusstsein reisen – via Traum – und uns dort mit dem auseinandersetzen, das dich quält. Wenn wir das konfrontieren, dann wird es dir besser gehen, und das werden alle inklusive deines Dunklen Lords merken. So einfach ist das", erklärte Black.

Severus ließ sich diesen Unsinn genau eine Minute lang durch den Kopf gehen. Dann meinte er: „Nein danke. Es geht mir gut. Und selbst wenn das nicht der Fall wäre, wäre die letzte Person, der ich genug vertrauen würde um mir zur Heilung zu verhelfen, deine Wenigkeit."

„Ich hatte erwartet, dass du so etwas sagst", räumte Black ein, „Aber ich habe recht. Und das weißt du auch. Sieh dir nur dieses Bild an, du kannst so nicht weitermachen. Wenn das sogar Voldemort auffällt, der nicht gerade für eine überschäumende Empathie bekannt ist, dann ist es ernst. Du musst dich dem stellen, was in dir vorgeht. Mit oder ohne meine Hilfe."

„Wenn schon, dann ohne deine Hilfe", lautete Severus' einzige Antwort, „Aber auch das ist nicht nötig. Hast du sonst nicht hilfreiche Vorschläge auf Lager?"

Black schwieg einen Moment. Dann meinte er: „Nur, dass ich dir aus eigener brandneuer Erfahrung sagen kann, dass man sich den Dingen, die einem widerfahren stellen muss, weil man sie nicht ewig verdrängen kann."

„Du vielleicht nicht", gab Severus zurück, „Aber du bist nicht ich." Keiner war er. Seit seiner Kindheit war Verdrängung der beste Weg für ihn um ein funktionierendes Wesen zu bleiben. Er hatte nicht vor ausgerechnet jetzt damit aufzuhören. Denn wenn Black dachte, dass es so einfach wäre sich seinen unbewussten Problemen zu stellen, dann irrte er sich. Es ging nicht nur um Dumbledores Tod, es ging um mehr, um alles, was er seit jeher verdrängte und herunterschluckte, und wenn er sich dem allen stellte, würde es ihn überwältigen, und er wäre zu gar nichts mehr zu gebrauchen und wäre wie einer dieser Fluchgeschädigten in St. Mungo. Und dafür hatte er im Moment wirklich keine Zeit. „Wenn du also keine anderen Ideen hast, dann kannst du auch verschwinden. Oder zumindest still sein", schloss er dann.

„Nun ja, eine Sache gäbe es da noch, aber ich würde sie dir wirklich nicht empfehlen. Allerdings wundert es mich, dass du nicht schon von selbst darauf gekommen bist", sagte Black dann doch noch.

* * *

Hyperfokus durch Magie war nicht zu empfehlen, aber die meisten Zauberer und auch viele Hexen hatten es schon mal ausprobiert, da war sich Sirius sicher. Er selbst hatte in seinen dunklen Phasen mehr als einmal zu magischen Hilfsmitteln gegriffen um einsatzfähig zu bleiben. Seine schlimmsten Streits mit Remus gingen auf diese Tatsache zurück. Er erstaunte ihn tatsächlich, dass ausgerechnet Severus Snape, der Tränkemeister der Extraklasse, niemals auf die Idee verfallen war seine Probleme auf diese Weise zu lösen. Vielleicht war er einfach zu wohlerzogen dafür. Oder zumindest nicht rebellisch genug.

Im Grunde genommen wusste er, dass es der schlechteste Rat gewesen war, den er Snape hatte geben können. Doch auf den guten hatte der Zauberer ja nicht hören wollen, und wenn Sirius ihn dazu bringen wollte öfter mal auf ihn zu hören und auf seine Ratschläge zurückzugreifen, dann musste er ihm auch schnelle Lösungen anbieten können und nicht nur wirksame.

Snape hatte ihn im ersten Moment ungläubig angesehen und sich dann daran gemacht einen Trank zusammenzumischen. Dazu war er erst einmal davon appariert um seinen privaten Vorrat, den er irgendwo im Wald versteckt zu haben schien, zu plündern. Dann war er im leeren Keller vor der Dunklen Kammer wieder aufgetaucht und hatte zu arbeiten begonnen. Sirius sah ihm dabei schweigend zu.

Zumindest musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, was die Dosierung der Zutaten anbelangte, Severus Snape wusste, was er tat, wenn es um Zaubertränke ging. Im Gegensatz zu den zahlreichen Malversuchen gelang ihm das hier ohne Probleme. Ein ganz kleines Bisschen hatte Sirius das immer an ihm bewundert, dieses instinktive Händchen für Zaubertränke. Abgesehen von Snape war Lily die Einzige gewesen, die ähnlich instinktiv gewusst hatte, wie man Tränke braute. Nicht einmal Slughorn hatte es mit ihnen aufnehmen können. James und Sirius hatte immer sehr gute Noten in Zaubertränken geschrieben, aber weniger wegen angeborenem Talent als der Tatsache, dass sie gut darin waren Zaubertränkeformeln auswendig zu lernen. Und außerdem war Sirius immer ein guter Koch gewesen, was ihn auch zum einem guten Tränkemischer machte, aber eben leider nicht zu einem sehr guten Tränkemischer, dafür brauchte es Talent, ein Talent, was nach Lilys Tod nur noch Severus Snape zu besitzen schien.

„Fertig", meinte Snape schließlich und starrte den fertig gebrauten Trank an, „Jetzt muss ich ihn nur noch trinken."

„Oder wir kommen auf meinen ersten Vorschlag zurück", warf Sirius ein, „Immerhin ist das hier nur eine vorübergehende Lösung. Mehr geeignet für überforderte Universitätsstudenten als für Menschen mit psychischen Belastungsstörungen."

Snape warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Dein exzessives Wissen über Muggelbegriffe hat mich noch nie beeindruckt", erklärte er, „Und du irrst dich, wenn du denkst, du könntest etwas zuerst vorschlagen und es dann wieder zurücknehmen, weil du es auf einmal für eine schlechte Idee hältst. So funktioniert die Welt nicht."

Das wusste Sirius selbst. Diese Tatsache hatte ihm und James mehr als nur einmal Nachsitzen eingebrockt. Sirius neigte zu schlechten Ideen und noch mehr dazu sie auszuplaudern. Es war wie ein innerer Zwang, er musste all seine Ideen einfach aussprechen. Egal wie dumm sie waren. Snape nannte es einen Mangel an Selbstbeherrschung, Sirius war der Meinung, dass er zu viel und zu schnell über Dinge nachdachte, deswegen entwickelte er auch immer all diese Horrorszenarien, wie die über Remus und Nymphadora, weil er im Grunde genommen zu viel Phantasie besaß. Er konnte in Sekundenschnelle Szenarien entwickeln und weiterspinnen, und dann platze alles aus ihm heraus, und er musste darüber reden, und dann waren seine Ideen in der Welt, und alle mussten mit den Konsequenzen leben. So waren die dümmsten Streiche der Rumtreiber zu Stande gekommen. Aber so war auch die _Karte der Rumtreiber _entstanden, und so war die Idee geboren worden, dass sie Animagi werden könnten. Leider waren aber die meisten seiner Ideen eben eher von der schlechten Sorte.

„Nur weil sich was gut anhört und funktionieren könnte, sollte man es nicht machen. Hast du das nicht selbst behauptet, als ich dich damals mit diesen Furunkel-Fluch belegen wollte?", hielt Sirius dagegen.

„Wir waren zwölf, und du hast mich damit belegt, trotz meiner Einwände. Und das hier ist etwas anderes. Ich tue das nicht aus Jux und Tollerei, sondern weil es notwendig ist. Mir ist klar, dass dieser Unterschied für dich schwer zu erkennen ist, Black, aber….", erwiderte Snape, und Sirius beschloss ihn noch einmal schnell zu unterbrechen und zu sagen: „ Und es ist auch die leichte Variante. Sich deinen Dämonen zu stellen würde Arbeit erfordern, und du willst dich drücken."

Snape funkelte ihn an. „Unsinn", erklärte er dann, „Hier geht es um mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Und darum, dass uns keine Zeit mehr bleibt. Der Krieg geht weiter, jede Sekunde, die wir verplempern geht er weiter. Und ich muss daran teilnehmen und kann es mir nicht leisten auf die Ersatzbank verbannt zu werden."

„Und was, wenn der Dunkle Lord dahinter kommt, dass du nur wegen einem Trank wieder funktionierst? Denkst du nicht, dass er dann erst recht seinen Glauben an dich und deine Fähigkeiten einbüßen würde?", versuchte Sirius noch ein letztes Gegenargument zu bringen.

„Das mag sein, aber dann darf ich eben nicht zulassen, dass er herausfindet. Was kein Problem sein sollte. Ich habe schon ganz andere Dinge vor ihm verborgen", sagte Snape nur dazu und kippte den frischgebrauten Trank dann in einem Zug herunter.

Sirius beobachtete, wie sich die ansonsten meistens finstere oder ungerührte Miene des Zauberers veränderte, als der Trank zu wirken begann. _Wieso nur habe ich das Gefühl, dass das hier ein Desaster werden wird?_

* * *

_A/N: Ja, ich weiß, böser Sirius, man macht seinen Schützling nicht zum Junkie… Aber tja, er ist halt immer noch nicht gut in seinem Job._

_Reviews?_


	13. Fragen der Moral

**12\. Kapitel: Fragen der Moral**

* * *

„_Nur wer sein Ziel kennt, findet den Weg." - Laozi_

* * *

Severus konnte spüren, wie der Trank zu wirken begann, und das nicht zu knapp. Von einem Moment auf den anderen fielen all seine düsteren Gedanken von ihm ab und sogar das Gefühl des Genervtseins, das Blacks Gegenwart bei ihm auslöste, verblasste. Stattdessen fühlte er sich konzentriert und frei, bereit zum Einsatz. _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das nicht schon vor Jahren ausprobiert habe, wenn das die Art und Weise ist, wie dieser Trank wirkt. _Den leisen Hinweis in seinem Hinterkopf, dass er das nicht schon vor Jahren ausprobiert hatte, weil es ein Zeichen von Schwäche war so etwas zu tun, ignorierte er.

Er fühlte sich befreit und energiegeladen, nur darauf kam es an. Das unsichtbare Gewicht, das ihn, seit er sich zurück erinnern konnte, zu Boden gedrückt hatte, schien verschwunden zu sein. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben schien er aufrecht stehen zu können.

Er hob die Leinwand mit Dumbledores unfertigen Porträt auf und begann zu malen. Er legte alles, was er über Dumbledore wusste, in das Bildnis, und diesmal verschwamm die Farbe, die er auftrug, nicht wieder sondern nahm Form an und wurde zu einer Silhouette und dann zu einem Abbild von Albus Dumbledore.

Es hatte tatsächlich funktioniert. Wie auf magische Weise schien die Farbe augenblicklich zu trocknen, und dann erwiderte das Abbild von Dumbledore Severus' Blick. Er brachte es aus der Dunkle Kammer und betrachtete es eingehend. Es war wirklich Dumbldore. „Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest, wenn du dir nur genug Mühe gibst, Severus", behauptete das Porträt, „Damit ist es also geschafft, damit bin ich also vollständig. Endlich."

„Seid ihr euch da sicher?", mischte sich Black unaufgefordert ein, „Ich meine, er sieht aus wie Dumbledore, aber woran hast du gedacht, als du ihn gemalt hast? Hast du alles, was du faktisch über ihn weißt in dieses Bild gelegt oder auch alles, was du empfindest, wenn du an ihn denkst?"

Severus hatte nichts empfunden, als er das Bild gemalt hatte, er hatte sich nur darauf konzentriert es fertig zu stellen und mit den Informationen zu versorgen, die nötig waren. Doch das bedeutete nicht, dass es deswegen ein weniger vollständiges oder akkurates Abbild von Albus Dumbledore war, als es geworden wäre, wenn er es mit Emotionen gemalt hätte. Mit Emotionen hatte er es nicht fertig stellen können, nun jedoch war es fertig, also musste er einfach alles richtig gemacht haben. „Es ist so, wie es sein soll", behauptet er, „Damit ist diese Aufgabe endlich vollendet. Und jetzt muss ich den Dunklen Lord aufsuchen und ihn davon überzeugen, dass ich wieder ich selbst bin."

„Recht so, mein Junge, es ist von größter Wichtigkeit, dass du an seiner Seite bleiben kannst", erklärte das Dumbledore-Porträt.

„Aber nicht so, wie du es versuchst. Wie lange ist er her, dass er dich weggeschickt hat? Wird er nicht misstrauisch werden, wenn du so schnell wieder bei ihm auftauchst und vorgibst, dass alles wieder in Ordnung ist?", meinte Black dazu.

„Der Dunkle Lord schätzt Effizienz. Er wird meine Unterstützung akzeptieren, wenn er sieht, dass ich einsatzbereit bin und nicht hinterfragen, wie es mir gelungen ist mich von allem, was mich quält, zu befreien", erwiderte Severus.

„Und was wenn der Trank aufhört zu wirken?", lautete Blacks nächster Einwand. Und dieser Einwand war gar nicht mal so dumm. Im Gegenteil, er hatte etwas für sich.

Severus' Blick fiel auf seinen Zutaten-Kasten. „Das lässt sich kompensieren", meinte er, und schon machte er sich daran mehr von dem Trank zu brauen, der gerade durch seine Adern floss. Wenn er genug Vorrat bei sich hätte und in regelmäßigen Abständen davon trinken würde, dann würde die Wirkung des Trankes niemals nachlassen. Wenn er sich so verhielt wie Barty Crouch Jr. sich verhalten hatte, als er das falsche Moody gewesen war, dann könnte er so monatelang damit durchkommen, ohne, dass jemand etwas merken würde. Er musste nur genug Vorrat herstellen. Zum Glück war er dank dem Trank gerade hyperfokusiert und deswegen schneller und präziser als jemals zuvor.

Während er arbeitete bemerkte er, dass Dumbledore sein Porträt verlassen hatte und Black kopfschüttelnd neben ihm stand und ihm bei der Arbeit zusah. „Mir gefällt das alles gar nicht, Snape", meinte Black düster.

Allerdings war Sirius Blacks Meinung Severus schon immer egal gewesen, also achtete er nicht auf den Schutzengel sondern machte mit seiner Arbeit weiter.

* * *

_Ich habe es geschafft einen Süchtigen aus ihm zu machen. Irgendwie war das nicht das, was ich mir unter __**meinem Schützling helfen **__vorgestellt hatte. _Sirius schüttelte traurige den Kopf und seufzte. Er befand sich wieder im Jenseitigen Garte und aß Ambrosia und grübelte über die Tatsache nach, dass er die Dinge wohl auch nach seinem Tod immer noch schlimmer für alle anderen machte, wenn er versuchte zu helfen.

Snape hatte mehr von dem Hyperfokus-Trank hergestellt, die Vorräte in seiner Robe versteckt, und hatte sich dann direkt zu Voldemort begeben. Der hatte allerdings nichts von ihm wissen wollen und ihn gleich wieder wegschicken wollen, was vorherzusehen gewesen war. Doch Snape hatte nicht aufgegeben und war so in die Gruppe eingeteilt worden, die den Fall des Ministeriums plante.

Die Todesesser dieser Gruppe hatten sich nicht sonderlich für die Meinung von Severus Snape interessiert, immerhin war das Ministerium ihre Spezialität und nicht die von Snape. Das wiederum hatte Snape nicht glücklich gemacht, und alles hatte damit geendet, dass er nach einigen harschen Worten beleidigt schweigend in der Ecke saß, während die anderen Todesesser über den Esszimmertisch der Malfoys gebeugt den Tod von Rufus Scrimgeour und den Fall des Ministeriums planten.

Sirius hatte nichts anderes tun können als all dem hilflos zuzusehen und hatte dann beschlossen einen Abstecher nach Oben zu machen um sich zu stärken und sein weiteres Vorgehen zu planen. Im Großen und Ganzen, das wusste er, war er seinem Schützling zuletzt keine große Hilfe gewesen. Ja, das Dumbledore-Porträt war fertig, aber Sirius gefiel immer noch nicht, wie es dazu gekommen war, und Lord Voldemort war nicht geneigter auf Snape zu vertrauen als vor Harrys Flucht. Und Snape selbst ignorierte seine Probleme anstatt sich ihnen zu stellen. _Ein wenig so wie du, was Remus angeht, nicht wahr?_

Sirius ignorierte auch diese innere Stimme. Ja, vielleicht waren Snape und er sich wirklich ähnlicher als er bisher immer angenommen hatte, aber dieses Wissen half ihm im Moment nicht dabei auch nur irgendetwas zu lösen. Er seufzte noch einmal und mampfte ein Stück klebriges Zeug hinunter. Was auch nichts half. Wenn nicht einmal mehr Essen half, dann gab es wohl nichts mehr, was helfen konnte.

„Aha! Ich wusste es! Anstatt zu arbeiten, sitzt du erst wieder hier und bläst Trübsal!", verkündete Regulus triumphierend und nahm vor Sirius Platz, „So viel zu deinen Versprechungen."

„Zu deiner Information, ich blase nicht wegen Remus Trübsal, sondern wegen Snape. Und eigentlich blase ich nicht mal Trübsal, sondern bin ganz und gar damit beschäftigt darüber nachzudenken, wie ich ihm helfen kann", informierte Sirius seinen Bruder, „Und dabei wird mir klar, dass es nichts gibt, was ich tun kann um ihm zu helfen, weswegen ich dann Trübsal blasen werde, aber das liegt noch vor mir."

Regulus schnaufte ungläubig. „Du bist … ein genauso schwieriger Schutzengel wie du ein Mensch warst", befand er dann.

„Danke", erwiderte Sirius schlicht.

„Eigentlich habe ich alle Hände voll damit zu tun mich um meinen Schützling zu kümmern…." (Darauf wettete Sirius). „… und eigentlich solltest du einen Coach haben, der sich in solchen Fällen um dich kümmert. Aber da deiner verfrüht abberufen wurde, bleibt es wohl an mir hängen dir zu sagen, dass man manchmal eben nichts tun kann. Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung besteht 80% der Tätigkeit als Schutzengel darin seinem Schützling einfach beizustehen, indem man ihm in schweren Zeiten Gesellschaft leistet und nichts weiter tut. Auch das hilft. Sie fühlen sich dann weniger allein, und manchmal reicht das schon aus", erklärte Regulus müde.

Es gäbe vieles, das Sirius hierzu sagen könnte. Darüber, wie allein er sich sehr wohl während all seiner Zeit in Askaban gefühlt hatte oder während seiner Gefangenschaft in dem schrecklichen Haus, oder darüber, dass Snape nie dankbar über seine bloße Gegenwart war sondern sich von dieser nur genervt fühlte, oder darüber, dass er vermutlich nicht die Nerven hatte die Gegenwart von einem Haufen Todesesser zu ertragen, die den Fall des Ministeriums und damit die Eroberung von Großbritannien planten. Doch er sagte nichts von alle dem, weil er wusste, dass sein Bruder ihm bloß helfen wollte, und das ohne einen anderen Grund dafür als dem, dass er eben sein Bruder war und sich um ihn sorgte.

„Es ist nun mal nicht so einfach zur Zeit", sagte er stattdessen also, „Snape steht jetzt an vorderster Front in diesem Krieg, und noch dazu auf der Gegenseite. Ich meine, er ist nicht wirklich auf der Gegenseite, sondern tut nur so – denke ich, hoffe ich – aber er muss sich nützlich machen, und ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich es aushalte, dass er sich wirklich nützlich macht, verstehst du? Was wenn dank ihm jemand, an dem mir etwas liegt, umkommt? Meine Güte, selbst der Tod von Scrimgeour wäre schlimm genug, und den kann ich nicht mal leiden! Aber er ist wichtig für unsere Sache. Alle sind wichtig für unsere Sache. Und dabei zuzusehen, wie andere an ihren Untergang arbeiten, und Snape ihnen zumindest vorgeblich hilft…. Das ist eben schwer."

Regulus nickte grimmig. „Das kann ich gut verstehen. Remus unter den Werwölfen zu sehen ist mir auch nicht leicht gefallen. Und seine Interaktionen mit Greyback mit zu verfolgen … Aber genau das meine ich doch immer, wenn ich sage, dass wir uns von unseren sterblichen Leben lösen müssen, Siri. Wir stehen über solchen Dingen. Für uns gibt es keine Seiten mehr, wir stehen nur noch auf der Seite unserer Schützlinge", sagte er, „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du zumindest das inzwischen verstehst."

Sirius wandte seinen Blick von dem jüngeren Mann ab. „Ich verstehe es schon, aber ich akzeptiere es nicht", sagte er, „Ich weiß, du warst mal ein Todesesser, aber du hast dich von Voldemort abgewandt, ansonsten wärst du nicht hier. Wir, die Schutzengel, sind die, die weder böse noch gut genug waren um nach Unten oder nach Oben weiterzuziehen, aber wenn keiner von uns wirklich böse war, dann kann auch keiner von uns ernsthaft wollen, dass Voldemort diesen Krieg gewinnt, oder?" Sein Blick suchte wieder den von Regulus. „Oder hat der etwa auch einen Schutzengel?"

Regulus zuckte die Schultern. „Wir hier sind unpolitisch", meinte er, „Uns geht es darum, dass es unseren Schützlingen gut geht, und das ist auch schon wieder alles. Was wir tief in unseren Inneren wollen oder nicht wollen spielt keine Rolle. Das ist die einzige Politik, die zählt."

„Manche Dinge sind so falsch, so eindeutig böse, dass sie nicht mehr politisch sind. Voldemorts Ziele gehören zu diesen Dingen", gab Sirius zurück, „Willst du mir ernsthaft einreden, dass die Leute aus dem Büro von uns erwarten, dass wir zulassen, dass er Erfolg hat?"

Regulus hatte keine Antwort für ihn parat, doch Sirius konnte erkennen, dass er ihm im Stillen recht gab. Eine Lösung für sein Problem war das aber wiederum auch nicht. _Undercover hin oder her, ich kann Snape nicht dabei helfen das Ministerium zu Fall zu bringen und Voldemort damit an die Macht zu bringen. Das kann keiner von mir erwarten. _Aber was, wenn es genau das war, was von ihm erwartet wurde?

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	14. Neue Welt

**13\. Kapitel: Neue Welt**

* * *

„_Die Welt ist ein seltsames Theater. Man findet dort wohl Augenblicke, wo die schlechtesten Stücke den größten Erfolg haben." – Alexis Clérel de Tocqueville_

* * *

Das Zaubereiministeruim war gefallen. Scrimgeour war tot und der unter dem _Imperius_-Fluch stehende Pius Thicknesse war der neue Zaubereiminister, der für den Dunklen Lord arbeitete. Das alles war ein bedeutender Sieg für den Dunklen Lord. Es gab nur einen Wehrmutstropfen: Harry Potter war wieder einmal entkommen und nun irgendwo auf der Flucht. Vermutlich zusammen mit Hermine Granger und wohl auch Ron Weasley. Dumbledore hätte es so gewollt. Severus hingegen war wenig begeistert von den neusten Entwicklungen. Wenn Harry Potter irgendwo untergetaucht war, dann wäre es auch unmöglich ihn zu beschützen.

Severus brauchte nicht erst seinen nutzlosen Schutzengel um das zu erkennen. Schlimmer noch - dadurch, dass er nun das Ministerium beherrschte, eröffneten sich dem Dunklen Lord ganz neue Möglichkeiten den Jungen zu suchen und zu finden. Und es gab nicht viel, was Severus tun konnte um Lilys Sohn zu helfen.

Black regte an, dass sie die Kinder vielleicht am Grimmauld Platz versteckten, und Severus, der das zwar nicht für wahrscheinlich, aber auch nicht für ausgeschlossen hielt, begab sich dorthin um nachzusehen. Der Orden hatte das Haus der Blacks als Hauptquartier inzwischen natürlich aufgegeben und das Haus auch auf eine mögliche Rückkehr von Severus vorbereitet. Doch kein Zauber konnte ihn erschrecken oder aufhalten, nicht solange er vom Hyperfokus unterstützt wurde.

Potter und seine Kohorten waren im Haus nicht zu finden. Nur Kreacher war da, ging seinen eigenen Plänen nach, und ignorierte Severus' Anwesenheit nach besten Kräften. Der wiederum beschloss das Haus nach Hinweisen, die ihm vielleicht weiterhelfen könnten, zu durchsuchen. Ohne viel Erfolg. Stattdessen gab er seine Neugierde nach und durchsuchte Sirius Blacks persönliches Habe – und brach dann fast über das zusammen, was er fand. Was ein Zeichen dafür war, dass der Trank nachließ, doch bevor er seinen Nachschub trank, steckte er das ein, was er gefunden hatte und ihn an all das erinnerte, was er ständig vergessen wollte und doch niemals vergessen konnte.

„Wenn du dann damit fertig bist meine Sachen zu durchsuchen….", ließ sich Black hinter ihm vernehmen. Severus tat sein Bestes um nicht ertappt zu wirken und ließ die Briefe in seiner Hand zu Boden fallen. Er drehte sich zu seinem Schutzengel um und verkündete: „Hier gibt es nichts zu finden." Dann langte er in seine Robe und fischte das Fläschchen mit dem Rest des Tranks darin heraus und leerte es in einem Zug.

Black schüttelte den Kopf, und musterte Severus mit deinem düsteren Blick. „Dir ist schon klar, dass du damit aufhören solltest das Zeug zu nehmen, oder? Es ist für kurze Zeitspannen gedacht und nicht für Missbrauch als Stimmungsaufheller. Du leidest bereits unter den Nebenwirkungen", behauptete er.

„Unsinn", wies Severus diesen Vorwurf ab.

„Ach? Sieh dich doch mal um!" Black deutete auf das Chaos, das Severus bei seiner Hausdurchsuchung in dem Raum, in dem sie sich gerade befanden, angerichtet hatte. „Wirkt das hier normal auf dich? Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich hasse dieses Haus, und bin ganz froh darüber, dass es auseinandergenommen wird, aber ziel- und sinnlose Zerstörung ist doch eigentlich nicht dein Stil, oder? Das waren die Entzugserscheinungen. Du hast das Zeug schon viel zu lange genommen", behauptete er.

Severus blickte sich in den chaotischen Raum, und sein Blick irrte zu den Briefen, die vor ihm auf den Boden lagen. „Nur eine vorübergehende Verwirrung. So etwas ist zu erwarten, wenn man sich an einen neuen Trank gewöhnt", meinte er dann.

Black schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass es einmal so weit kommen würde, dass ich der Vernünftige von uns beiden bin", sagte er. Severus hätte darauf viel zu sagen, ließ es aber bleiben. Es gab wichtigeres. Vor allem sein Dunkles Mal, das gerade aufglühte.

„Er ruft mich zu sich", sagte der Zauberer dann, „Wie du siehst, brauche ich gerade jetzt jede Konzentration und Selbstbeherrschung, die ich irgendwie zusammenkratzen kann. Keine Zeit für Experimente."

„Die ist doch niemals", murmelte Black, doch Severus hörte ihn schon nicht mehr, weil er aus dem Haus eilte um sich dann draußen angekommen direkt zu seinem Meister zu apparieren.

Der Dunkle Lord erwartete ihn, nicht im Ministerium, wie Severus eigentlich befürchtet hatte, sondern immer noch in Malfoy Manor. Aber natürlich war es noch zu früh um sich offen im Ministerium sehen zu lassen. Offiziell wusste niemand, dass Thicknesse für sie arbeitete, und viele der Angestellten dort dachten, dass sie immer noch gegen den Dunklen Lord und seine Todesesser arbeiten würden, für diese Leute würde es bald ein böses Erwachen geben, aber eben noch nicht sofort.

Lord Voldemort saß an Lucius' langer Tafel im Essezimmer und streichelte abwesend seine Schlange Nagini. Severus unterdrückte erfolgreich ein Schaudern. Er hatte Nagini noch nie besonders gemocht. Normalerweise konnte er Schlangen ganz gut leiden, aber dieses spezielle Tier hatte etwas an sich, das ihm nicht geheuer war. Sie wirkte zu intelligent, zu wenig schlangisch auf ihn. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass sie in Wahrheit überhaupt keine echte Schlange war, sondern etwas vollkommen anderes, und es war ihm unangenehm darüber nachzudenken, was sie stattdessen wohl wirklich war.

Nagini zischte, als sie ihn erblickte, und der Dunkle Lord hob den Kopf. „Severus, mein Junge, nimm doch Platz." Er deutete auf einen der Sessel unweit von ihm. Obwohl es etwas zu nahe an Nagini für Severus' Geschmack war, nahm dieser auf den entsprechenden Stuhl Platz und wartete ab. Der Dunkle Lord musterte ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich.

„Severus, mein Junge, wie du weißt, ist es uns – auch dank deiner Mithilfe – gelungen das Ministerium an uns zu bringen. Das war unser wichtigster Sieg seit langem. Unser nächster Schritt besteht nun darin die gesamte britische Zauberergesellschaft zu übernehmen und nach unseren Vorstellungen umzuformen. Die Änderungen im Ministerium sind bereits im Gange, während wir uns hier unterhalten. Und unser nächster Schritt betrifft Hogwarts", sprach er dann.

Severus versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihn die Erwähnung dieses Namens überraschte. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Lord Voldemort Interesse an der Schule haben würde. Nicht mehr jetzt, da Dumbledore tot war und Potter untergetaucht.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry Potter närrisch genug ist an die Schule zurückzukehren. Er weiß, dass das Ministerium gefallen ist. Niemand aus dem Orden würde zulassen, dass er in eine derart offensichtliche Falle tappt", meinte Severus dazu.

„Trotzdem ist es möglich. Aber ich stimme dir zu, dass es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich ist. Und die Idee ihn so zu fangen ist auch nicht der Hauptgrund für mein Interesse an der Schule. Siehst du, ich hatte lange Zeit über Albus Dumbledore und seinen Orden des Phönix' nachzudenken. All diese Leute, der er für seine kleine lästige Organisation rekrutiert hat, all die hat er unterrichtet, an Hogwarts. Nun warum sollten wir nicht zumindest diese eine seiner Ideen nicht für unsere Zwecke nutzen? Wenn wir die Schule wieder eröffnen und unter unsere Leitung stellen, dann können wir bestimmen, was in den Köpfen der nächsten Generation vorgeht und unsere Ränge so erweitern. Mir war schon immer klar, dass eine Schule der perfekte Rekrutierungspool ist. Schon zu meiner eigenen Schulzeit habe ich zugesehnen, wie Slughorn dort Verbindungen für die Ewigkeit geschmiedet hat. Ich wollte es ihm immer gleichtun, wollte dort unterrichten um meine eigenen Verbindungen zu schmieden, aber Dumbledore hätte das natürlich niemals zugelassen. Nun aber kann er mich nicht mehr aufhalten. Und warum nur einen Lehrer einschleusen, wenn man die Schulleitung haben kann? Natürlich darf sich nicht zu viel auf einmal verändern. McGonagall und die anderen Lehrer können nicht einfach so entlassen werden, das wäre zu offensichtlich. Aber immerhin gibt es mindestens zwei freie Posten, nicht wahr? Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Muggelkunde. Nun, warum sollten wir diese Posten nicht neubesetzen und die Direktion gleich dazu?", sagte der Dunkle Lord und sah Severus erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig. „Wenn Ihr das für eine gute Idee haltet, mein Lord, dann sehe ich nichts, was dagegen spricht", meinte er, „Es stimmt, dass Dumbledore zur Lebzeiten seine meisten Verbündeten unter jungen formbaren Geistern gesammelt hat, und unter dem Lehrkörper."

„Genau. Es stellt sich nur noch die Frage, wen wir in die vakanten Ämter berufen sollen", fuhr Lord Voldemort fort, „Ich dachte für die freigewordenen Lehrerstellen an die Carrows." Severus hielt das für eine ganz schlechte Idee, die einzige noch schlechtere Idee wäre Bellatrix gewesen, doch er behielt seine Meinung für sich und verschloss sie so tief er konnte in seinem Geist. Wenn sich der Dunkle Lord einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann musste man ein Narr sein um ihm offen zu widersprechen.

„Da du nichts dazu sagst, nehme ich an, du stimmst mir zu", meinte der Dunkle Lord, „Damit bleibt die Direktion."

Severus räusperte sich. „Im Regelfall übernimmt der Vizedirektor den Posten des Schulleiters, wenn dieser unvorhergesehen verstirbt", erklärte er.

„Minerva McGonagall wird niemals Schulleiterin, solange ich noch atme", lautete die einzige Antwort darauf, „Und warum sollte sie auch? Was hat sie schon geleistet? Unter ihrer Aufsicht sind Schüler und Lehrer und ein Schuldirektor gestorben. Nein, es ist offensichtlich, dass sie unfähig ist. Neues Blut muss her, aber nicht zu neues, es muss jemand sein, der auch mit der Schule vertraut ist."

„Horace Slughorn ist zwar kein Mitglied des Ordens, aber auch kein Verbündeter von unserer Sache", wandte Severus ein, weil das von ihm erwartet wurde, obwohl er sich schlimmere Schuldirektoren als Horace vorstellen konnte, „Mit der Zeit wird er seine Fahne vermutlich nach dem Wind ausrichten, aber nicht von Heute auf Morgen. Dazu bräuchte es etwas mehr … Überzeugungsarbeit."

Lord Voldemort lächelte, was ein überaus beunruhigender Anblick war. Dann tätschelte er Nagini und wandte sich wieder Severus zu. „Ich dachte auch nicht an Slughorn. Ich dachte an dich, Severus", verkündete er dann.

Severus blinzelte. „An mich?", wiederholte er und kam sich einen Moment lang begriffsstutzig vor. Auf die Idee der Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu werden, wäre er nie gekommen, noch nicht einmal, als er noch dort gearbeitet hatte. Immerhin konnte er Kinder nicht einmal besonders leiden, und er unterrichtete nicht etwas deswegen, weil er gerne unterrichtete, sondern hauptsächlich deswegen, weil er nach Ende seiner eigenen Schulzeit nichts anders mit sich hatte anfangen können.

Zum Heiler war er nicht geboren gewesen, das hatte er immer gewusst, Tiere hatten ihn nie besonders interessiert, und theoretische Studien waren gut und schön, brachten aber kein Geld ein. Und was sonst sollte ein Zaubertränke-Meister beruflich machen? Im Grunde hatte er sich für Hogwarts beworben, weil es der einzige Job war, der ihm eine gesicherte Existenz ermöglicht hatte, während er das tun konnte, was ihn erfüllte: Tränke brauen und sich gegen die Dunklen Künste verteidigen.

„Es wird ganz einfach, wir lassen Thicknesse deine Begnadigung verkünden, lassen ihn enthüllen, dass nicht du Dumbledore getötet hast, sondern ein anderer Zauberer in deiner Gestalt, oder besser noch Harry Potter selbst, der dich verleumdet hat, weil er dich immer schon gehasst hat, und dann lassen wir dich als neuen Direktor einsetzen", erklärte Voldemort, der wohl annahm, dass es die technische Details waren, die Severus zögern ließen.

„Natürlich, mein Lord, ich hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass Ihr mich für diese Stellung in Betracht zieht, das ist alles", erklärte Severus schnell, „Lucius war immer schon an der Schulleitung interessiert und …."

„Lucius ist am Ende. Alle Malfoys sind das. Du hingegen, Severus, fängst gerade erst an. Ich vertraue dir. Du scheinst dich wieder erholt zu haben, in den letzten Wochen hast du mir bewiesen, dass es falsch war an deiner Beherrschtheit zu zweifeln. Wenn du den Job allerdings nicht willst, dann…."

„Nimm ihn, nur so kannst du die Kinder beschützen. Das ist es, was Dumbledore von dir erwarten würde", zischte Sirius Black ihm ins Ohr. Seltsamerweise war Severus auch auf diesen Gedanken bis jetzt nicht gekommen.

„Oh, doch, mein Lord", sagte er schnell, „Natürlich will ich ihn. Ich war nur überrascht. Aber es wäre mir eine Ehre der nächste Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu werden."

* * *

_A/N: Und so kam es dazu._

_Reviews?_


	15. Veränderungen zum Schlechten

**14\. Kapitel: Veränderungen zum Schlechten**

* * *

„_«Wenn der __Faschismus__wiederkehrt, wird er nicht sagen: "Ich bin der Faschismus." Nein, er wird sagen: "Ich bin der Antifaschismus."" – Ignazio Silone_

* * *

_Ein Junkie als neuer Schulleiter von Hogwarts? Na, das kann ja was werden! _Sirius wusste es aber natürlich besser als Severus Snape über seine nicht gerade schmeichelhafte Meinung über ihn aufzuklären. Stattdessen tat er sein Bestes um eine „Du schaffst das!"-Attitüde zur Schau zu stellen, die allerdings mehr gespielt als ernst gemeint war. Snape war inzwischen schwer abhängig von dem Hyperfokus-Trank – etwas, das Sirius hatte kommen sehen, aber sein Schützling hörte ja nie auf ihn. Zumindest nie, wenn es darauf ankam.

Immerhin ein Gutes hatte Snapes neuer Posten: Er hielt ihn von den Frontlinien fern und damit von den Kämpfen, und so blieb es Sirius erspart gegen seine Freunde und Verbündete stehen zu müssen um seinen Schützling am Leben zu erhalten. Zumindest vorerst. Und falls Harry doch auf Hogwarts auftauchen sollte, dann wäre Snape in der bestmöglichen Position um ihm zu helfen. Irgendwie machte Sirius diese Aussicht ja doch mehr Sorgen, als er zugeben wollte – die Aussicht, dass Harry vielleicht dumm genug sein könnte nach Hogwarts zu kommen um sein Abschlussjahr zu machen.

Snape schien diese Sorge nicht zu teilen, als Sirius ihn darauf ansprach. „Obwohl ich in den sechs Jahren, die ich den jungen Potter unterrichtet habe, zum Schluss gekommen bin, dass er nicht gerade ein Genie ist, bin ich doch der Meinung, dass er nicht dumm genug sein kann um in eine so offensichtliche Falle zu tappen. Wenn es dem Orden nicht gelingt ihn davon abzuhalten, so habe ich zumindest genug Vertrauen darin, dass es Miss Granger gelingen wird das zu tun", meinte er wegwerfend, als Sirius ihn einmal darauf angesprach, und schien sich anschließend keine weiteren Gedanken zu diesem Thema zu machen.

Sirius wünschte sich, er hätte so viel Vertrauen in Harry wie Snape, und er war sich durchaus bewusst, wie ironisch alleine diese Formulierung war. Snape, der nie ein gutes Wort für Harry übrig gehabt hatte, vertraute letztlich mehr in den Jungen als dessen Pate, der ihn immer vor allen anderen als reif und erwachsen verteidigt hatte. _Wie sich die Dinge ändern…._

Und tatsächlich veränderte sich im Moment viel in der Zaubererwelt. Das Meiste zunächst nur unter der Oberfläche, doch zunehmend mehr kam auch an die Oberfläche, und Sirius war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die meisten Eltern, die ihre Kinder dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts geschickt hatten, sehr schnell damit begonnen hatten diese Tatsache zu bereuen.

Harry Potter war nun nicht mehr der Auserwählte sondern der Feind der Nation. Ron und Hermine wurden als seine Komplizen angesehen und genauso gejagt wie er. Der Unterricht an Hogwarts hatte sich verändert, den Schülern wurden die Dunklen Künste nun beigebracht, genauso wie ihnen beigebracht wurde Verräter und Muggel zu foltern. Die Carrow-Geschwister besaßen ihren ganz eigenen Stundenplan und ihre ganz eigenen Vorstellungen davon, wie ihr Unterricht auszusehen hatte. Zu Beginn des Schuljahres hatte sich Snape noch mit ihnen über all das gestritten, doch dann hatte sie Rückendeckung von Voldemort persönlich bekommen, der Snapes Warnungen unauffälliger zu sein, als unwichtig abgetan hatte. Die Post der Schüler an ihre Eltern wurde sowieso abgefangen und verändert, keine würde erfahren, was an Hogwarts vor sich ging, bevor das Ministerium Britannien nach eigenen Wünschen umgekrempelt hätte. Und dieser Prozess schritt stätig vorwärts.

Als nächstes standen Nicht-Menschen auf der Tagesordnung. Obwohl viele von ihnen für Voldemort arbeiteten, wurden diejenigen, die das nicht taten, nun als Abnormitäten, die man ausrotten musste, angesehen. Abgesehen von den Kobolden und Elfen, natürlich.

Muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen wären als nächste dran, soviel war klar. Nur dass davon noch keiner etwas zu ahnen schien. Sirius fragte sich immer wieder, wie keiner mitbekommen konnte, was im Ministerium wirklich vor sich ging, aber da er mit Snape auf Hogwarts saß, erhielt er keine Antwort auf diese Frage.

„Die waren doch alle das letzte Mal mit dabei, und sie wissen, dass Voldemort zurück ist! Warum formiert sich kein offener Widerstand?", wollte er von seinem Schützling bei einer ihrer zahlreichen Diskussionen in dessen Büro wissen.

„Weil viele von ihnen das alles in Wahrheit gut finden. Die Inklusions-Politik von Leuten wie Dumbledore und Fudge ist vielen von ihnen gegen den Strich gegangen. Zahme Werwölfe und Vampire und sogar Riesen, zunehmende Gleichstellung von Kobolden, die amerikanische Idee von freien Elfen, vielen ist das falsch erschienen, so als würden die Politiker wollen, dass unsere eigene Kultur ausgerottet wird und von deren Kultur ersetzt wird", erklärte Snape, „Das sich das nun aufhört ist das, was sie wollen. Sie denken nicht weiter als bis dorthin. Sie kommen gar nicht auf die Idee, dass es irgendwann sie selbst betreffen könnte. Vergiss nicht viele Reinblüter sind immer noch gegen Zauberer und Hexen aus Muggelfamilien. Sie haben Grindelwalds Worte nicht vergessen."

„Grindelwald hat uns vor Muggeltechnologie gewarnt und nicht vor Muggelgeborenen Zauberern. Gegen die sind sie doch einfach nur deswegen, weil sie sich ihnen überlegen fühlen. Slytherins Angst vor Spionen ist heute längst nicht mehr aktuell, wir wissen, dass die Muggel kein Interesse daran haben unsere Magie zu stehlen. Das alles sind doch nur Ausreden!", beschwerte sich Sirius.

„Denkst du wirklich, sie würden das vor sich selbst zugeben? Zuerst die Muggelgeborenen, und dann diejenigen mit einem Muggelelternteil, und dann wird das Blut wieder rein sein. Diejenigen, die das kommen sehen, sind entweder dafür oder planen vorsorglich aus dem Land zu fliehen. Genauso wie beim letzten Mal. Und genauso wie beim letzten Mal sieht es der Rest nicht kommen. Gestern war Dolores Umbridge hier. Der politische Umschwung unter Thicknesse begeistert sie geradezu. Sie sieht sich in allem, was sie schon immer dachte, bestätigt, und damit ist sie nicht die Einzige, und dabei war sie niemals eine Anhängerin des Dunklen Lords sondern einfach nur eine zutiefst unangenehme Person", meinte Snape und schüttelte den Kopf, „Dem Ministerium liegt eine neue Studie vor, die beweist, dass Muggel nicht in der Lage sind Magie zu beherrschen, wenn sie keine magisch begabten Vorfahren besitzen. Umbridge hat mir voller Begeisterung davon erzählt. Sie und alle anderen halten diese Untersuchung für zweifelsfrei echt, besonders da sie offenbar schon dreißig Jahre alt ist und all die Zeit über von dem jeweils amtierenden Minister unter Verschluss gehalten wurde. Thicknesse diskutiert nun mit den gesamtem Ministerium darüber, ob er es genauso halten soll, oder die Öffentlichkeit informiert werden soll."

Sirius runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Aber das ist doch Unsinn! Es gibt Muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer! Beweist deren Existenz alleine nicht, dass diese angebliche Studie gefälscht sein muss?!", entfuhr es ihm verdattert.

Snape seufzte. „Black, wie naiv bist du eigentlich? Ja, es gibt Muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer, aber da es sie laut dieser Studie von Natur aus nicht geben kann, kann es sie nur aus anderen Gründen geben. Und welche könnten das wohl sein, was denkst du, mhm?", hielt er dagegen, und verwirrte Sirius damit endgültig. Nachdem dieser ihn nur einen dümmnlichen Blick zuwarf, seufzte er laut auf, und fuhr fort: „Es gibt die Idee der magischen Experimente, dass irgendjemand vor langer Zeit einen Weg gefunden hat Muggel via Magie zu Hexen und Zauberern zu machen, und dass bis heute jemand im Geheimen diese unnatürlichen Magienutzer erschafft, mit dem Ziel die richtigen Magienutzer auszurotten und selbst die Macht zu übernehmen. Und dann gibt es noch die Theorie mit der Magie durch den Zauberstab - dass ein Muggel, der einen Zauberstab besitzt, dadurch Magie beherrschen kann. Erste geheime Dokumente von Ollivander sind zu diesem Thema bereits aufgetaucht. Vergiss nicht, das Ministerium weiß schon seit dreißig Jahren über das alles bescheid. Es gab Zeit für Nachforschungen. Muggelgeborene Magienutzer sind vielleicht sogar Diebe, die mit den Zauberstäben, die Magie von anderen Hexen und Zauberern gestohlen haben, die daraufhin zu Squibs wurden. Und immerhin gibt es immer mehr Squibs aus Reinblutfamilien, und im Gegenzug dazu auch immer mehr Muggelgeborene Magienutzer."

Sirius konnte nicht fassen, was er das hörte. „Aber das … das ist so absurd, dass das doch keiner schlucken würde, oder?!", meinte er dann zweifelnd.

Snapes Blick würde trüb. „Du würdest dich wundern, was manche Menschen alles schlucken. Wenn man es oft genug wiederholt, und die richtigen Leute es sagen, dann wirkt es auf viele glaubwürdig. Und die, die es besser wissen, wollen es vielleicht einfach glauben, weil es alles leichter machen würde. Welche Reinblüterfamilie würde sich nicht wünschen, dass der dunkle Fleck auf ihren Ruf durch ihre Squibverwandten ausgelöscht werden würde?", meinte er dann, „Zweifle niemals an der Dummheit der Allgemeinheit und der Schlechtigkeit der klugen Leute, Black."

Sirius schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. Damit konnte Voldemort doch nicht durchkommen! Oder etwa doch? So dumm konnten alle anderen doch nicht sein, oder etwa doch? Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Snape der Meinung war, dass sie es wären, aber er konnte damit doch nicht recht haben!

Natürlich, überlegte er, gab es dann immer noch Erpressung, Bestechung, und Wege um Zweifler mundtot zu machen. Gegenstudien und Untersuchungen würde es mit Sicherheit geben, doch diese könnten entkräftet und unglaubwürdig gemacht werden, auf die verschiedensten Weisen, und wenn alles nichts brachte, dann gab es immer noch den _Imperius_-Fluch, nicht wahr? Beim letzten Mal hatte fast jeder behauptet nur wegen dem das getan zu haben, was er getan hatte, und viele waren daraufhin auch freigesprochen worden. Sirius konnte immer noch Bellas Triaden über all die Feiglinge hören, die vorgegeben hatten verhext gewesen zu sein anstatt zu ihren Taten zu stehen. „Dabei hat der Dunkle Lord es nicht nötig seine Anhänger zu verhexen! Man folgt ihm, weil er _er_ ist!", hatte sie getobt – so laut, dass man es durch ganz Askaban hören konnte - und trotz all ihrem Wahnsinn war Sirius immer der Meinung gewesen, dass sie zumindest damit recht gehabt hatte. Diejenigen, die Voldemort beim ersten Mal gefolgt waren, hatten es nicht wegen dem _Imperius_-Fluch getan, sondern weil sie ihm hatten folgen wollen oder müssen – aus Angst um sich selbst und um ihre Lieben, oder aus Kalkül heraus, oder weil sie eben so wie Bella tatsächlich seiner Meinung waren, oder es zumindest gewesen waren, bis er damit angefangen hatte Leute umzubringen.

_Aber genau das ist es doch. Sie waren beim ersten Mal dabei! Sie haben das alles schon einmal miterlebt, und diejenigen, die es nicht miterlebt haben, denen haben ihre Eltern alles erzählt, was damals passiert ist. Sie müssten es eigentlich besser wissen, sie müssten die Zeichen erkennen! _Oder war die Spezies Mensch mit oder ohne Magie einfach nicht lernfähig und dazu verdammt die gleichen Fehler immer und immer wieder zu wiederholen?

Gab es so eine Art 20 Jahre Zyklus des Wahnsinns? Reichte das kollektive Gedächtnis der Menschheit nicht weiter zurück als knappe zehn Jahre? Oder interessierte sich jeder einfach nur für sein eigenes Wohl und achtete daher nicht auf das, was um ihn herum vorging, solange es ihn nicht persönlich betraf?

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass das so funktionieren soll", meinte er schließlich, „Oder besser gesagt: Ich will es einfach nicht glauben."

Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Wir werden ja sehen, wer recht hat", meinte er nur.

Leider stellte sich heraus, dass er derjenige war, der recht gehabt hatte, und Sirius derjenige war, der sich geirrt hatte.

* * *

_A/N: Wir haben in den „Heiligtümern" dadurch, dass wir ständig bei Harry waren, nicht miterlebt, wie es Voldemort eigentlich so schnell gelungen ist die Zauberergesellschaft umzukrempeln. Hier also ein paar Einblicke darein von mir._

_Wobei mir beim Schreiben dieses Kapitel aufgefallen ist, wie traurig aktuell das alles eigentlich ist._

_Reviews?_


	16. Unvorhergesehene Verwicklungen

**15\. Kapitel: Unvorhergesehene Verwicklungen**

* * *

„_Bei einer Frau muss man sich auf alles gefasst machen, außer auf das Wahrscheinliche." – Hans Söhnker_

* * *

Es wurde zunehmend anstrengend die einzelnen Tage durchzustehen. Severus war froh darüber, es irgendwie zu schaffen, und leider musste er sich selbst eingestehen, dass den Hauptfaktor dafür, dass er dazu in der Lage war, wohl der Hyperfokustrank darstellte. Wenn er diesen nicht hätte, dann wäre er wahrscheinlich schon längst zusammengebrochen. Und das wiederum bedeutete aber, dass er inzwischen nicht mehr ohne ihn konnte, und das wiederum bedeutete, dass Black wohl doch recht hatte, und er ein Problem hatte.

Nur, dass er es sich im Moment wirklich nicht leisten konnte einen Fehler zu machen und Schwäche zu zeigen. Nachaußenhin wirkte es vielleicht anders, doch seine Position war unsicherer als jemals zuvor. Er wusste jetzt, dass er die Position als Direktor von Hogwarts niemals hätte annehmen dürfen. Wenn er sich als zu nachgiebig den Schülern gegenüber erwies, was die Regeln des neuen Regimes betraf, wurden die Carrows misstrauisch. Wenn er sich als zu hart den Schülern gegenüber erwies, dann begannen diese ihn zu hassen, genau wie seine Nicht-Todesesser-Kollegen. Was auch immer er tat, es war falsch. Und er sah auch keinen Ausweg aus dieser Sache. Die Zeit, als er den Orden heimlich hatte helfen können, war vorbei. Niemand traute ihm mehr über den Weg. Alle sahen den Feind in ihm, und er selbst konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob das nicht vielleicht sogar wahr war. Immerhin hatte er Dumbledore getötet. Und er hatte die Leitung von Hogwarts unter dem Regime des Dunklen Lords übernommen. Er redete sich zwar ein, dass seine Anwesenheit hier eine gute Sache war, dass er den Schülern alleine schon dadurch half, dass er diesen Posten inne hatte und kein anderer, aber in Wahrheit war er sich nicht so sicher, ob das stimmte. In Wahrheit hatte er seine Zweifel. Im Grunde konnte er für die Schüler nichts tun, er versuchte Regelbrecher zu schützen so gut er konnte, aber …

…. Nun sehr erfolgreich war er damit nicht.

Es gab Tage, an denen er nichts anderes mehr tat als in seinem Büro zu sitzen und die Stunden herunter zuzählen. Was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, und Hermine Granger taten, wusste er die meiste Zeit über auch nicht. Zwar hatte er seine Quellen – inklusive einer Art Spion, wenn man so wollte – doch meistens war das Trio recht gut darin sich versteckt zu halten. Was hoffentlich noch länger so bleiben würde. Severus wusste zwar nicht genau, was sie taten, doch er nahm an, dass es wichtig war und damit zu tun hatte einen Weg zu finden den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Nur, dass der letzte Schritt dafür bisher nur ihm und Black bekannt war, und er ihn Harry Potter irgendwann würde mitteilen müssen. Allein der Gedanke daran reichte aus um ihn dazu zu ermutigen sein Büro einen weiteren Tag lang nicht mehr zu verlassen.

„Du", verkündete Black eines Tages, „lässt dich gehen. In diesem Zustand bist du niemanden von Nutze. Es wird Zeit, dass du dich zusammenreißt."

Severus versuchte sein Bestes um den nervigen Schutzengel zu ignorieren, wie meistens in letzter Zeit, doch er hatte damit keinen Erfolg. Black war ja leider noch nie jemand gewesen, der leicht aufgab.

„Du solltest mal wieder an die frische Luft gehen. Ständig nur in deinem Büro herumzusitzen, kann nicht gut für dich sein", meinte der Schutzengel, „Geh zumindest nach Hogsmeade." Severus hatte keine Lust auf einen Ausflug, aber er wusste auch, dass Black ihn solange mit diesem Thema nerven würde, bis er nachgeben würde, also sammelte er seine Kräfte, und begab sich nach Hogsmeade.

Ein netter Ort war dieses Dörfchen schon lange nicht mehr. Es wirkte zwar idyllisch, aber das nur auf den ersten Blick. Die meisten Geschäfte, Kaffehäuser, und Pubs waren geschlossen. Niemand war auf den Straßen zu sehen, nicht einmal mehr Tiere, und die hatte man eigentlich früher immer irgendwo hier gesehen. Es war als würden diesen Ort hier alle, die dazu irgendwie in der Lage waren, meiden. _Und ich bin natürlich hier und nirgendwo anders zu finden…._

Er schlenderte sie Straßen entlang und dachte an Zeiten, als die Dinge noch anders gewesen waren, als dieses Dorf hier genau wie die Schule, vor der es lag, noch von Albus Dumbledore beschützt worden war. Fast automatisch trugen seine Füße ihn zum _Eberkopf. _Dieser hatte geöffnet, und als Severus eintrat, warf Aberforth ihm einen besonders düsteren Blick zu. Für einen Moment rechnete Severus fast damit angegriffen zu werden. Die Brüder Dumbledore waren sich nicht besonders nahe gestanden – es gab zu viel böses Blut aus ferner Vergangenheit zwischen ihnen – aber trotzdem waren sie Brüder gewesen, und Severus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Aberforth die Geschichte, dass Severus unschuldig war, nicht glaubte und ihn für den Mörder seines Bruders hielt.

Doch er wurde nicht angegriffen, also nahm er an der Bar Platz und bestellte einen Feuerwhiskey. Nachdem ihm dieser vor die Nase gestellt wurde, überlegte er einen Moment lang ernsthaft, ob er das Risiko eingehen sollte ihn zu trinken oder nicht. Vielleicht war Aberforth nicht mutig genug direkt auf ihn loszugehen, das bedeutete aber nicht, dass er nicht versuchen würde ihn zu vergiften. Wegen seiner öffentlichen Stellung nahm Severus natürlich regelmäßig vorbeugende Gegengifte zu sich, aber Aberforth war zuzutrauen den Whiskey auch einfach nur mit Ziegenpisse versetzt zu haben oder ähnliches. _Warum bin ich nur hierherein gegangen? Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen. _Er starrte sein Whiskeyglas an, als ob dieses ihm Antworten liefern könnte.

„Ich würde es nicht trinken, wenn ich du wäre", meinte Black neben ihm. Er war die ganze Zeit über hinter Severus hergegangen und nahm nun auf dem Stuhl neben ihm Platz, „Aberforth kann ein fieser Hund sein, wenn er möchte. Zumindest hineingespuckt hat er mit Sicherheit."

Severus seufzte und nippte dann doch an dem Whiskey. Er schmeckte zumindest nichts, was er nicht schmecken sollte, was aber nicht viel heißen musste.

„Professor, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich Sie hier treffen würde."

Severus wandte sich überrascht um und erblickte Miss Cheswick, die hinter ihm stand. Sie trug einen dunklen Umhang und einen Hut und wirkte ernst und mustere Severus prüfend. Ihr Anblick erschreckte ihn, er hätte niemals damit gerechnet sie ausgerechnet hier zu sehen, und hätte eigentlich niemals damit gerechnet, sie überhaupt jemals wiederzusehen, und nun stand sie vor ihm und wartete darauf, dass er sie begrüßte, und ihm fehlten die Worte. Er stand vor ihr wie ein stummer Fisch, der nach Luft schnappte, aber keinen Ton herausbekam.

„Wenn du nicht weißt, was du sagen willst, wäre _Hallo_ ein gute Alternative", meinte Black wenig hilfreich zu der ganzen Szene.

„Miss Cheswick", formulierte Severus schließlich, „Sie sind in Hogsmeade. … Warum?" Er tat sein Bestes um Blacks genervtes Schnauben neben sich zu ignorieren. Es war besser gleich zur Sache zu kommen als darum herumzureden, oder etwa nicht?

„Ich hatte geschäftlich in der Gegend zu tun und wollte mit hier einen Drink genehmigen", erklärte Miss Cheswick freundlich. _Lüge, Lüge!, _warnte ihn eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, und all sein altes Misstrauen gegen die junge Frau regte sich wieder in ihm. War sie am Ende doch noch eine Spionin für den Dunklen Lord, die hier war um ihn zu testen? Wie sollte sich ihre überraschend Anwesenheit hier ausgerechnet am heutigen Nachmittag denn sonst erklären? Oder war sie immer wieder hierhergekommen in der Hoffnung ihn zu treffen, seit sie erfahren hatte, dass er als Direktor von Hogwarts eingesetzt worden war? Und wenn ja, warum? Was wollte sie von ihm? Warum hatte sie ihm aufgelauert?

„Sie wirken nicht gerade begeistert darüber mich zu sehen", stellte Miss Cheswick fest, „Es war wohl ein Fehler Sie anzusprechen. Das tut mir leid, ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten…."

„Nein, nein", beeilte sich Severus ihr zu versichern, „Ich bin nur … überrascht."

Miss Cheswick lächelte sanft. „Ja, Sie denken jetzt vermutlich das Schlechteste von mir, aber es ist ein Zufall, dass wir uns hier begegnen, das kann ich Ihnen versichern", meinte sie. Severus glaubte ihr nach wie vor kein Wort. Es musste einen Grund geben, warum sie hier war, und dieser Grund war nicht so harmlos oder zufällig, wie sie ihn darstellte, soviel war sicher. Trotzdem wollte er nicht weiter nachbohren, da er wusste, dass ihm nicht gefallen würde, was er an die Oberfläche befördern würde.

Miss Cheswicks Lächeln verflog wieder, scheinbar las sie Dinge in seiner Miene, die sie einschüchterten. „Ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich all das, was in die Zeitungen über Sie gestanden ist, nie geglaubt habe", sagte sie dann, „Ich wusste immer, dass es sich um ein Missverständnis handeln muss. Dass Sie Albus Dumbledore niemals töten könnten."

Severus konnte Aberforths Blick auf sich ruhen spüren, blickte aber nicht in dessen Richtung. Sollte es ihn freuen, dass sie immer an ihn geglaubt hatte? Dass es jemanden gab, der immer an ihn geglaubt hatte, oder das zumindest behauptete? Und das obwohl sie sich irrte? Er räusperte sich. „Der Tod von Albus Dumbledore war eine Tragödie, und niemand bedauert ihn mehr als ich", erklärte er, und das war die reine Wahrheit.

Miss Cheswick nickte wissend und lächelte wieder ein wenig. „Er war ein großer Mann", behauptete sie, „Egal, was diese ganzen Gerüchte besagen, daran können sie nichts ändern. Ich meine, er und Grindelwald … und selbst wenn, das ist doch schon ewig her - Menschen können sich ändern. Und jeder kann Fehler machen. Es kommt nur darauf an, dass man aus ihnen lernt und sie nicht wiederholt."

Nun war es an Severus zu nicken, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob er wirklich aus seinen Fehlern gelernt hatte. Er war von dem jungen Mann, der alles getan hatte, was der Dunkle Lord ihm aufgetragen hatte, zu einem älteren Mann geworden, der alles tat, was Albus Dumbledore ihm auftrug. Sogar noch nach dessen Tod. Black wäre der erste, der ihm erklären würde, dass er sich im Grunde immer noch so verhielt wie vor 17 Jahren und er nur einen anderen Meister diente als damals. „Wir hoffen alle immer, dass wir aus unseren Fehlern lernen, aber selten tun wir es wirklich", sagte er und fragte sich im selben Moment, warum er das gesagt hatte.

„Doch", meinte Miss Cheswick, „das Wichtigste an all dem ist doch, dass wir versuchen das Richtige zu tun."

„Nur Narren und kleine Kinder glauben an richtig und falsch. Die Welt ist komplizierter. Grauer. Ja, ich weiß, manches ist so böse, dass es einfach falsch ist, aber wer sagt uns, dass das, was wir tun um es aufzuhalten, auch der einzig begehbare Weg ist?", hielt Severus dagegen und fühlte im gleichen Moment Entsetzen ihn sich aufsteigen. Er hätte niemals hierher kommen sollen! Er hatte recht gehabt, es war eine Falle, aber nicht die, die er erwartet hatte.

„Veritaserum! Sag kein Wort mehr!", zischte Black ihm ins Ohr, „Sieh zu, dass du von hier verschwindest, solange du noch kannst!"

Aberforth hatte ihn fürwahr vergiftet, und Miss Cheswick steckte mit ihm unter einer Decke! „Entschuldigen Sie mich jetzt. Mein Schutzengel rät mir zu gehen, und dieses eine Mal stimme ich ihm sogar zu, dass das Beste wäre. Ich werde die Rechnung bei Aberforth später begleichen", erklärte Severus.

Black klatschte sich neben ihm lautstark die Hand auf die Stirn. „Sei endlich still, Snivellus! Ein Tränkemeister und Undercover-Agent, der kein Gegenmittel gegen Veritaserum nimmt!", beschwerte er sich.

Severus hätte ihm gerne erklärt, dass so ein Gegenmittel nicht existierte, und es nicht nötig war es zu nehmen, da Veritaserum nur sehr selten wirkte und es ihn nur erwischt hatte, weil er überrascht worden war, doch er kam nicht dazu, da ihm Miss Chewick im nächsten Moment ihren Zauberstab unter die Nase hielt, genau wie Aberforth.

„Das", meinte Severus langsam, „ist keine sehr schlaue Idee." Aber obwohl das die reine Wahrheit war, würde sie ihm nicht weiterhelfen. Nicht dieses Mal.

* * *

_A/N: Überraschung!_

_Reviews?_


	17. Gefangene

**16\. Kapitel: Gefangene**

* * *

„_Hinter Gitter, schmeckt der Honig bitter." – Deutsches Sprichwort_

* * *

_Na toll. Falls er das hier übersteht, wird er mit Sicherheit mir die Schuld an allem geben, was passiert ist, _dachte Sirius bekümmert, als er beobachtete, wie Aberforth und Miss Cheswick seinen Schützling mit ihren Zauberstäben bedrohten. Und noch dazu war das alles ja auch irgendwo Sirius' Schuld, denn immerhin war er derjenige, der darauf bestanden hatte, dass Snape sein Büro und das Schulgelände verließ und hierher kam. Nun gut, er hatte ihm niemals gesagt, dass er ausgerechnet in den _Eberkopf_ gehen sollte und dort zu allem Überfluss auch noch etwas trinken sollte, aber einen so besonders großen Unterschied machte das auch schon nicht mehr. Wenn Snape getötet werden würde, dann wäre das nicht nur den endgültige Beweis dafür, dass Sirius als Schutzengel versagt hatte, sondern auch noch seine direkte Schuld.

Snape stand scheinbar immer noch unter dem Einfluss des Veritaserums, denn er war gerade dabei langatmig auszuführen, warum es keine gute Idee wäre ihm etwas anzutun. „Ich bin nicht der einzige Todesesser in Hogwarts, und wenn ich zulange weg bleibe, werden die Carrows misstrauisch werden und sich auf die Suche nach mir begeben, und diese wird sie früher oder später hierher führen, und obwohl uns keine persönliche Zuneigung verbindet, würden sie euch schon alleine aus Prinzip heraus foltern und im Anschluss daran an den Dunklen Lord ausliefern. Also wäre es klüger, wenn wir das hier einfach vergessen und so tun, als wäre es niemals passiert, denn ich würde es sehr bedauern, wenn Ihnen etwas zustoßen würde, Miss Cheswick", sagte er.

„Wir wollen Ihnen nichts antun, Professor, wir wollen nur mit Ihnen reden", behauptete Miss Cheswick.

„Deswegen auch die Zauberstäbe, nehme ich an", gab Snape zurück, und Sirius war seiner Meinung – was auch immer Aberforth und Miss Cheswick vorhatten, es war mit Sicherheit nicht nur ein harmloses Gespräch.

„Die sind nur eine Versicherung", behauptete Miss Cheswick.

„Schluss jetzt, verlegen wir das hier an einen weniger öffentlichen Ort", mischte sich Aberforth ein, und sie dirigierten Snape mit ihren Stäben hinter die Bartheke. Dieser kam ihrer Aufforderung stumm nach und wirkte immer noch alarmiert. „Ich finde, wir sollten uns erst mal anhören, worum es hier überhaupt geht", meinte Sirius, „Und dann kannst du immer noch versuchen zu entkommen."

Snape warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den die anderen beiden mitzubekommen schienen, da sie sich abwechselnd umdrehten und an die Stelle starrten, an der Sirius stand, und dann verwirrt wirkten, weil dort niemand zu sehen war. „Falls das ein Versuch sein sollte uns zu verwirren, Snape, kannst du es vergessen", meinte Aberforth.

„Falls was ein Versuch sein sollte euch zu verwirren?", erkundigte sich Snape.

„Genau", meinte der jüngere Dumbledore nur.

„Tu lieber so, als wäre ich nicht da", riet Sirius, „Alles andere bringt dich nur in noch größere Schwierigkeiten. Früher hattest du auch keine Probleme damit mich zu ignorieren, erinnere dich einfach an diese Zeiten."

„Oh, es war niemals einfach dich zu ignorieren", meinte Snape dazu, was wiederum für große Verwirrung sorgte. Zumindest bei Aberforth, Miss Cheswick schien diese Bemerkung nach dem ersten Moment auf sich zu beziehen und errötete. „Oh, danke, Severus", meinte sie, „Ich wusste doch, dass Sie nicht so kalt sind, wie Sie immer getan haben."

„Sei lieber still!", rief Sirius aus, obwohl er wusste, dass das dank dem Veritaserum nichts helfen würde.

„Ich tue nicht kalt, ich bin kalt", sagte Severus, „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich keine Gefühle habe."

„Ja, ja", grummelte Aberforth, „Könnt ihr dieses Liebesgeflüster bitte unterlassen? Das ist ja ekelig." Er dirigierte Snape zu einer offenen Kellertüre und deutete diesem die Stufen, die nach Unten führten, hinunterzusteigen. Um nicht zu stürzen musste Snape ihm den Rücken zudrehen, und dann begab er sich mit den Zauberstäben seiner beiden Entführer hinter sich die Stiegen hinunter. Sirius schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf und wollte der Dreiergruppe folgen, doch als er den Keller betreten wollte, wurde er wie durch einen magischen Schutzzauber zurückgeworfen. _Das ist doch … nicht möglich!_

Verwirrt versuchte er erneut den Zugang zu den Kellerstiegen zu betreten, und wurde erneut zurückgestoßen. _Ich bin ein Schutzengel! Bei mir sollte so etwas nicht wirken! _Noch kein einziger Schutzzauber hatte ihn, seit er ein Schutzengel geworden war, jemals aufgehalten. Überhaupt hatte nur ein einziger Zauber jemals bei ihm gewirkt – und das war einer gewesen, den Snape extra gegen Schutzengel herausgesucht hatte. Bedeutete das, dass Aberforth hier einen Zauber angewendet hatte, der eben auch besonders Schutzengel fernhalten sollte? Aber wieso sollte er so einen Zauber anwenden? Und hatte man Sirius nicht angekündigt, dass die Oberen Etagen daran arbeiten wollten, dass es eben überhaupt keine wirksamen Zauber gegen Schutzengel mehr geben sollte?

Nachdem ein weiterer Versuch den Keller zu betreten scheiterte, geriet Sirius in leichte Panik. Was wenn die dort unten Snape irgendetwas antaten, während er hier oben festsaß?! Nicht, dass er seinen Schützling von besonderes viel Nutzen wäre, wenn er neben ihm stünde, aber zumindest wüsste er dann, was gerade mit ihm geschah, und wäre nicht hilflos von ihm abgeschnitten. _Nein, so geht das gar nicht!, _befand er aufgelöst, und wuschte sich zurück in den Jenseitigen Garten.

Dort angekommen hielt er nach Regulus Ausschau, doch er konnte seinen Bruder nirgends entdecken, also sprach er die nächstbesten Schutzengel an, die ihm unterkamen. „Habt ihr schon mal einen Ort auf der Erde nicht betreten können, und was habt ihr in diesem Fall getan?", wollte er wissen, und zwar von jedem, den er erwischte, und das in panischer Eile, die ihn wie einen Verrückten wirken lassen musste. Doch er erhielt nur Kopfschütteln und verwirrte Verneinungen als Antwort - offenbar wusste niemand hier wovon er sprach. Vielleicht lag es ja wieder einmal an ihm. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm irgendetwas nicht gelang, was für andere Schutzengel kein Problem darstellte. Immerhin war er gefühlte Ewigkeiten am Strand des Jenseitigen Urlaubsressorts gefangen gewesen, während andere Schutzengel diesen ohne Probleme über den Zugang wieder hatten verlassen können. _Aber warum passiert so was immer nur mir?_

Er ging zurück durch den Schleier. Was immer das für ein Schutzzauber war, vielleicht ließ er sich ja so austricksen, immerhin sollte Sirius direkt neben Snape auftauchen, wenn er durch den Schleier ging, so lauteten die Regeln. Daran hatte Aberforths Schutzzauber sicherlich nicht gedacht! Dachte Sirius noch, bevor er vom Schleier zurückgeschleudert wurde. Er segelte einige Meter durch die Luft an anderen Schutzengel vorbei und prallte dann gegen einen Baum und landete schmerzvoll auf seinen Hintern. _Was ist denn jetzt kaputt?_

Es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er nicht zur Erde gelangen konnte, doch diesmal wusste er wenigstens warum es so war. Snape war immer noch an diesem Ort, den er schon zuvor nicht hatte betreten können, und dieser Schutzzauber hatte offenbar doch auch den Zugang durch den Schleier miteinkalkuliert. Sirius konnte also auf keinen Fall in Aberforths Keller gelangen.

Allerdings war es noch schlimmer. Solange sich Snape dort befand, konnte Sirius überhaupt nicht mehr zur Erde gelangen, weil er sich nur in der unmittelbaren Nähe seines Schützlings materialisieren konnte, und da er sich genau dort im Augenblick eben nicht materialisieren konnte, konnte er sich überhaupt nicht mehr auf der Erde materialisieren!

Die einzige andere Möglichkeit mit Snape Kontakt aufzunehmen wäre durch seine Träume, aber Sirius nahm nicht an, dass Aberforth und Miss Cheswick vorhatten ihren Gefangen ein Nickerchen machen zu lassen. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass Sirius von seinem Schützling abgeschnitten war – vollkommen!

„Gahhh! Ich bin so blöd! Ich hätte nie hierher kommen dürfen, solange er dort drinnen ist!", beschimpfte er sich selbst lauthals, was ihm einige verwirrte Blicke einbrachte, die er aber ignorierte. Inzwischen musste ihn die ansässige Schutzengelbevölkerung sowieso schon für den Dorfirren halten und solche Szenen gewöhnt sein. Was aber nicht bedeutete, dass Sirius sich damit abfinden würde nichts tun zu können.

Er sprang auf die Beine, rannte noch einmal in Richtung Schleier, und wurde erneut zurückgeschleudert. Also rannte er noch einmal zum Schleier, und noch einmal, und noch einmal. Nach etwa ein Dutzend Versuchen sah er ein, dass er so nicht weiterkommen würde.

„Konnte einer von euch schon mal Kontakt mit seinem Schützling aufnehmen, während der wach war? In seine Gedanken eindringen, meine ich, obwohl er gar nicht geträumt hat, nein?", begann Sirius nun die anwesenden Schutzengel mit einer neuen Frage zu belästigen, auf die er aber diesmal von den meisten überhaupt keine Antwort erhielt. Ja, sie hielten ihn eindeutig für den Dorfirren.

Natürlich könnte er einfach versuchen trotzdem in Snapes Gedanken vorzudringen. Er könnte meditieren und das tun, was er getan hatte, um in seine Träume zu gelangen, das, was Regulus versucht hatte, ihm beizubringen. Nur, dass sein Bruder ihn speziell darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass das nur funktionierte, wenn sein Schützling gerade schlief und träumte. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Sirius viel zu aufgewühlt war um erfolgreich meditieren zu können.

Aber rumsitzen und nichts tun konnte er auch nicht, nicht wahr? Es gab also nur eine mögliche Alternative. Er musste wiedermal den Bossen auf die Nerven fallen um zu ihnen vorgelassen zu werden. Er machte sich also auf zu den Beschwerdebriefkästen – obwohl er wusste, dass der offizielle Weg viel zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm, und leitete sein Problem weiter. Allerdings hatte er nicht vor einfach so lange zu warten, bis man ihn vorlassen würde. Immerhin war sein Anliegen dringend. Jede Sekunde, die er verschwendete, könnte eine zu viel für Snape sein.

Er rannte noch einmal zum Schleier, kam wieder nicht durch, und versuchte dann – erfolglos -die Einwegtüre, die in den Jenseitigen Garten führte aufzubrechen, um so ins Amt für Jenseitige Dienste zu gelangen. Er hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass es funktionieren würde, aber er hatte es zumindest versuchen müssen. Vielleicht gab es irgendwelche Jenseitigen Überwaschungszauber, die sein Tun aufzeichneten, und die zuständigen Stellen darüber informierten, und diesen würde so klar werden, dass sein Anliegen wirklich dringend war.

Falls dem aber so war, war die Reaktion viel zu verzögert. Also blieb ihm nur der Versuch über die Hintertüre hineinzugelangen. Es musste mehrere solche Hintertüren geben, das wusste er. Die eine, die zum Urlaubsressort führte, konnte nicht die einzige sein. Und vom Urlaubsressort konnte man nicht nur in den Jenseitigen Garten gelangen, das wusste er ebenfalls. Er musste also nur den richtigen Weg in das Amt für Jenseitige Dienste finden, das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, oder?

Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie dumm er sich beim letzten Mal bei der Suche nach der Unsichtbaren Türe vorgekommen war, sondern beschloss sich einfach ans Werk zu machen, war aber trotzdem sehr froh, dass er weggewuscht wurde, bevor er ernsthaft damit anfangen konnte die Luft abzutasten.

* * *

_A/N: Oh, nein, was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los? Das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel._

_Reviews?_


	18. Misstrauen

**17\. Kapitel: Misstrauen**

* * *

„_Es ist gleich falsch, Allen oder Keinem zu trauen." - Seneca_

* * *

Unten im Keller angekommen musterte Severus einen Moment lang das Porträt eines jungen Mädchens, das an der Kellerwand gegenüber den Treppen hing und ihn anstarrte, und dann drehte er sich zu seinen Kidnappern um. Und stellte fest, dass Aberforth und Miss Cheswick die Treppe heruntergekommen waren und ihn immer noch mit ihren Zauberstäben bedrohten, es jedoch keine Spur von Sirius Black mehr gab.

_Äußerst merkwürdig. _Sollte er vielleicht ausgerechnet jetzt seine Fähigkeit den nervigen Schutzengel zu sehen verlieren? Nein, daran glaubte er nicht wirklich. Vielleicht war Black einfach wieder mal abgehauen, es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, doch irgendwie schien Severus diese Variante angesichts der Umstände nicht sehr wahrscheinlich zu sein. Nein, da musste etwas anderes dahinter stecken.

„Suchst du jemanden, Snape?", wollte Aberforth von ihm wissen, der seinen erwartungsvollen Blick in Richtung Stiegen bemerkt haben musste. Und dank des immer noch wirkenden Veritaserums konnte Severus nicht lügen. Also hörte er sich selbst sagen: „Nur meinen Schutzengel, aber er scheint mal wieder verschwunden zu sein." Leider war das jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass er seinen Schutzengel gegenüber Aberforth und Miss Cheswick erwähnte, und wenn sie es beim ersten Mal noch für einen Scherz hatten halten können, so wäre das nun sicherlich nicht mehr der Fall.

Seine beiden Kidnapper tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick aus. „Witzig, dass du das erwähnst. Siehst du, ich habe meinen Keller mit einem ganz speziellen Zauber belegt, der jede Art von Spionage verhindern soll, inklusive der einer sehr gefährlichen Gruppe von … Wesen, mit denen sich dein Boss vor kurzem verbündet haben soll", meinte Aberforth dazu.

Severus blinzelte. „Bitte?", entfuhr es ihm dann. Wusste Aberforth etwa von Schutzengeln? Wusste der Dunkle Lord von ihnen? Das war überaus unwahrscheinlich. Seit er damit begonnen hatte Black zu sehen, hatte er jede Literatur, die er nur finden konnte, nach Hinweisen auf Schutzengel durchforstet und hatte nur sehr sporadisch Hinweise auf diese gefunden, und fast immer mit einer Bemerkung, die ihre Existenz in Zweifel zog, gekoppelt. Und hatte Black ihm nicht dargelegt, dass eigentlich überhaupt niemand von den Schutzengeln wissen sollte? Und es keine Zauber gegen sie geben sollte?

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du vorhast diese verwirrende Aussagen näher zu erklären?", hakte er dann nach.

Aberforth lachte bitter. „Als ob du nicht genau wüsstest, wovon ich spreche. Wenn eines dieser Wesen bei dir war, dann beweist das doch wohl zur Genüge, dass die Gerüchte stimmen, und dass dein Meister wirklich neue machtvolle Verbündete in diesen Wesen gefunden hat, was auch immer sie wirklich sein mögen. Wie nanntest du sie …. Schutzengel? Ja, ich erinnere mich an diese Vorstellung. In meiner Jugend war sie noch überaus verbreitet, unter Muggeln, aber auch unter Hexen und Zauberern. Meine Mutter wollte mir und meiner Schwester immer einreden, dass wir einen unsichtbaren Begleiter haben, der über uns wacht. Doch gute Wesen, die über andere wachen, können wohl kaum Verbündete von eurer Seite sein, nicht wahr?", erklärte er.

Severus fehlten die Worte um darauf zu antworten. Der Dunkle Lord sollte sich mit den Schutzengeln verbündet haben? Davon hatte Black nie ein Wort erwähnt (was nichts heißen musste, denn er war scheinbar nicht sehr gut in seinen Job oder auf den Laufenden, was die Dinge anging, die damit einher gingen) und nach allem, was Severus mitbekommen hatte, stand der verstorbene Erbe der Blacks immer noch auf der Seite des Ordens und eindeutig nicht auf der des Dunklen Lords. Er schüttelte nur verwirrt den Kopf.

„Na los, Snape, rück schon raus damit. Erzähl uns von diesen Schutzengeln", verlangte Aberforth.

„Ich kenne nur einen, und weiß nur das, was er mir gesagt hat und was ich in Büchern über sie gelesen habe. Aber nach allem, was ich weiß, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie mit dem Dunklen Lord verbündet sein sollen. Sie sind neutral. Sie stehen auf keiner Seite, ihre Loyalität gilt den Individuen, die sie beschützen. Nun, vielleicht hat ja der Dunkle Lord einen Schutzengel. Was erklären könnte, warum er so erfolgreich war. Offenbar ist sein Schutzengel fähiger als meiner", erklärte Severus gegen seinen Willen, „Aber in der Gruppe können sie einfach nicht auf seiner Seite stehen."

„Das denkst du, ja? Vielleicht weißt du nicht so viel, wie du denkst, über diese Wesen", gab Aberforth zurück, „Vielleicht täuschen dich diese Wesen. Immerhin sind sie anders als wir, sogar anders als Kobolde oder Elfen, sie sind unsterblich, oder nicht?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie sind nicht unsterblich. Es sind Tote. Tote Seelen, die nicht weitergezogen sind, sondern eingeteilt wurden um über Sterbliche zu wachen", widersprach er.

Jetzt lachte Aberforth wirklich. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was mit uns passiert, wenn wir sterben - immerhin habe ich anders als mein Bruder niemals von mir behauptet besonders weise zu sein - aber eines weiß ich mit Sicherheit, wir werden nicht Wächtern über diejenigen, die noch leben", meinte er, „Was immer dieses Wesen versucht hat dir einzureden, es war eine Lüge. Ein Versuch dich zu täuschen. Es ist keine tote Seele an deiner Seite, sondern ein fremdes Wesen, das anders ist als alles, was du kennst, und versucht hat dich hinters Licht zu führen. Oder ist es dir als jemand erschienen, den du kanntest?"

„Ja, als Sirius Black", antwortete Snape automatisch.

Aberforth war für einen Moment sichtlich überrascht. „Nun, dann gibt es nur vor Sirius zu sein. Er ist es aber nicht", meinte er dann.

„Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte diese Möglichkeit nicht bedacht? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich Sirius Black zu seinen Lebzeiten besonders gemocht hätte, wenn es darum gegangen wäre eine Gestalt zu wählen, die mein Vertrauen gewinnen kann, dann hätten sie jemand anderen aussuchen müssen. Und er sieht nicht nur so aus wie Black. Er verhält sich wie Black. Und weiß Dinge, die nur Sirius Black wissen kann. Und nein, er liest nicht nur meine Gedanken. Niemand kann meine Gedanken lesen, nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord, auch wenn er der Meinung ist, dass er das könne. Es ist Sirius Black, weil er Dinge weiß, die nur Sirius Black weiß", hielt Severus dagegen, „Ich wollte es lange Zeit nicht wahrhaben, und immer wieder will ich zweifeln, weil mir der Zweifel lieber ist als die Alternative, aber er ist es wirklich. Und daher weiß ich auch, dass sich die Schutzengel niemals geschlossen hinter den Dunklen Lord stellen würden. Und selbst wenn es so wäre, warum weiß ich dann nichts davon? Warum weiß keiner von uns davon?"

„Weil sie seine Geheimwaffe sind, darum. Und was Black angeht, er hat es vielleicht geschafft dich denken zu lassen, er wäre es, aber er ist es nicht, er weiß nur, wie er dich dazu bringen kann ihm jedes Wort zu glauben, was er sagt", meinte Aberforth.

Severus dachte über diese Worte nach. Es schien ihm unmöglich zu sein, doch altes Misstrauen regte sich in ihm, altes Misstrauen, das regelmäßig wiederkehrte, wenn es um Black ging. Hatte er tief in seinem Inneren nicht immer vermutete, dass jemand versuchte ihn zu täuschen? Wenn diese Wesen wirklich mit dem Dunklen Lord verbündet waren, was wenn in diesem Fall eines zu ihm geschickt worden war um seine Loyalität zu prüfen? Vielleicht hielt sich dieses Wesen ja sogar aus irgendwelchen Gründen selbst für Sirius Black? Und vielleicht war diese Identität ausgerechnet deswegen ausgewählt worden, weil Severus Black nicht sofort vertrauen würde, aber dann, wenn dieser erst einmal sein Vertrauen errungen hätte, nie wieder an ihm zweifeln würde?

Aber in diesem Fall müsste der Dunkle Lord doch wissen, dass Severus nicht wirklich auf seiner Seite stand! Warum also lebte er noch? Wollte ihn der Dunkle Lord nur in falscher Sicherheit wiegen? Oder hatte der falsche Black noch nicht Bericht erstattet? Weil er ja wirklich dachte, er wäre Sirius Black, und damit wäre er natürlich auf Severus' Seite…

Black würde ihn nun paranoid nennen, und behaupten er würde zu viel nachdenken. Und warum auch sollten ihm diese Wesen jemanden schicken, der nicht auf ihrer Seite wäre? Was hätten sie davon? Ein Schläferagenten an Severus' Seite, aber warum? Worauf wartete dieser? Albus Dumbledore war bereits tot. Und das war Severus' Entscheidung gewesen, während Black immer dagegen plädiert hatte. Wenn es also nicht um Albus gegangen war, um wen dann? _Geht es um Harry Potter? Soll Black Potter irgendwie durch mich schaden?_

Doch woher sollte irgendjemand von Severus' Schwur den Jungen zu beschützen wissen? Es sei denn jemand wäre damals anwesend gewesen, an seiner Seite oder an der von Albus, unsichtbar und ungesehen. Hatte Black nicht immer wieder betont, dass Severus ihn eigentlich nicht sehen können sollte? Dass die meisten von seiner Art unsichtbar für die Sterblichen waren?

Vielleicht hatte jeder, der lebte, einen unsichtbaren Begleiter, der ihn oder sie ausspionierte und das ständig, wodurch dieses … Volk alles über die Sterblichen wusste. Aber aus welchem Grund hatten sie beschlossen ihre Zeit im Schatten zu beenden und sich ausgerechnet Severus zu offenbaren? Oder war das wirklich nur ein Unfall gewesen, den sein Begleiter versucht hatte auszubügeln indem er sich als Sirius Black ausgab, der gerade gestorben war, und an den Severus mit einem gewissen Schuldgefühl gedacht hatte?

Ja, es stimmte, er hatte gelernt seinen Geist zu verschließen, besser als die meisten anderen, doch nur weil kein anderer Zauberer seine Gedanken lesen konnte, bedeutete das nicht, dass diese fremden Wesen, über deren Fähigkeiten sie so gut wie nichts wussten, dazu ebenfalls nicht in der Lage wären. Vielleicht waren sie ja dazu in der Lage. Waren es immer schon gewesen. Und vielleicht war der angebliche Schutzengel in dem Moment, in dem es nötig gewesen war, zu Sirius Black geworden ohne danach noch zu wissen, dass er eigentlich jemand anderer war, bereit im rechten Moment wieder zu sich selbst zu werden - in dem Moment, in dem Severus ihn zu Harry Potter geführt hatte, in seinem verwundbarsten Moment. Dieser falsche Black hatte vielleicht falsche Erinnerungen an das Sterben und das was danach passiert war. Erinnerungen an eine Existenz im Jenseits, an seinen toten Bruder, der auch dort war, an einen Ort, an dem er schlafen und essen konnte, an dem er Vorgesetzte und Kollegen hatte. Die beste Tarnung war die, die sich wahr anfühlte.

Es wäre die perfekte Tarnung. Severus könnte den falschen Black nicht durchschauen, weil der sich für den echten Black hielt. Und das für genauso lange, wie es nötig wäre.

Aber das war doch absurd. Ein lächerlich komplizierter Plan, der genau was erreichen sollte? Severus hatte jahrelang Gelegenheit gehabt Potter zu töten. Black hatte das ganze letzte Schuljahr über Gelegenheit gehabt es seinerseits zu tun. Und er hatte niemals etwas getan. Oder war dieser Pakt zwischen den angeblichen Schutzengeln und dem Dunklen Lord eine neue Sache? Hatte Black erst jetzt den Befehl erhalten Potter zu töten? Aber wenn dem so war, warum war er dann schon zuvor zu Sirius Black geworden? Und warum war er so lange schon als dieser an Severus' Seite gewesen?

„Nichts davon ergibt einen Sinn!", behauptete Severus schließlich, „Das sind alles Widersprüche in Paradoxen in gedanklichen Sackgassen in paranoiden Wahnvorstellungen."

Aberforth zuckte die Schultern. „Trotzdem ist es niemals eine gute Idee einem unsichtbaren Wesen zu trauen, Snape", meinte er, „Für wen es sich auch immer ausgeben mag. Die Toten sind tot. Geister, selbst Porträts, sind nicht wirklich die, die wir verloren haben. Es sind immer nur schemenhafte Abdrücke ihrer Persönlichkeiten, sie sind niemals vollständig." Er nickte zu dem Porträt des jungen Mädchens. „Und man kann ihnen niemals vollständig vertrauen."

Severus dachte an das Porträt von Aberforths Bruder.

Miss Cheswick räusperte sich. „Uns läuft die Zeit davon, Abe", erinnerte sie den alten Mann.

Dieser nickte und deutete noch einmal mit seinen Zauberstab auf Severus. „Sie hat recht, genug von diesen unsichtbaren Wesen", meinte er, „Du bist also der Mann, der meinen Bruder getötet hat, ja? Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns darüber unterhalten?"

* * *

_A/N: Mhm._

_Reviews?_


	19. Schlechte Pläne

**18\. Kapitel: Schlechte Pläne**

* * *

„_Man soll die menschlichen Pläne und Unternehmungen nie nach ihrem Ausgang beurteilen." – Friedrich der Große_

* * *

Wieder einmal fand sich Sirius im Büro von Damien Abrams wieder. Dieser wirkte nicht gerade erfreut ihn zu sehen, sondern eher erschöpft. „Mister Black", meinte er trotzdem freundlich, „Ich habe gehört Sie haben … Probleme."

„Probleme?! Ja, so könnte man das auch nennen, wenn man untertreiben will! Wie ich in meiner Beschwerde geschrieben habe, befindet sich mein Schützling in einer Art schutzengelsicherer Zone, die ich nicht betreten kann! Auf keine Art und Weise! Also sitze ich, solange er dort ist, hier fest! Und kann ihm in keinster Weise helfen! Oder auch nur mitbekommen, was gerade mit ihm geschieht! Und das ist vollkommen inakzeptabel! Sie müssen was tun, und das schnell!", fuhr Sirius den Mann an.

Diese seufzte und rieb sich seine Schläfen. „Mister Black", meinte er dann langsam, „ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, dass von allen unseren Mitarbeitern nur Sie solche Probleme haben? Und das scheinbar immer wieder? Haben Sie eine Ahnung davon, wie viele Angestellte die Abteilung für Jenseitige Dienste betreut? Und was denken Sie, wie viele von denen ständig über Probleme klagen, die beinhalten, dass sie in irgendeiner Form von ihren Schützling abgeschnitten wurden? Ja, genau, nur Sie. Wie kann das sein, frage ich Sie?"

Sirius nahm an, dass es sich um eine Fangfrage handelte. Oder ein rhetorische Frage. Aber da Damien Abrams ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, schien er trotzdem mit einer Antwort zu rechnen. „Ich nehme an, Sie wollen darauf hinaus, dass das alles irgendwie an mir liegt? Aber das sehen Sie falsch, nicht ich bin das Problem! Kommt es Ihnen nicht seltsam vor, dass so etwas überhaupt passiert?", meinte er also und versuchte so seinem Gegenüber den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, bevor dieser damit beginnen konnte ihm die Schuld an allem zuzuschieben, denn es war eindeutig nicht seine Schuld. Zumindest diesmal nicht!

„Mister Black, Sie sind der einzige Schutzengel dessen Schützling von ihm weiß. Sagt das nicht schon genug darüber aus, dass alles ganz eindeutig Ihre Schuld ist? Also nein, es kommt mir nicht seltsam vor!", erklärte Damien Abrams, „Ich hätte das alles kommen sehen müssen." Er schüttelte resignierend den Kopf.

„Aber, diesmal war es nicht Snape! Es waren die, die ihn gefangen genommen haben: Aberforth und Miss Cheswick! Denen hat er niemals gesagt, dass es mich gibt, das hat er niemals jemanden gesagt! Und er hatte seit Monaten keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen, sie haben es also nicht in seinen Gedanken lesen können! Also, ist doch die wahre Frage, woher diese beiden von Schutzengeln wissen können, denn von mir wissen sie es mit Sicherheit nicht!", verteidigte sich Sirius, „Aber das ist Ihr Problem und nicht meines! Meines ist, dass ich zu Snape will! Sofort!"

Damien Abrams seufzte auf jene Art, auf die sämtliche Lehrer von Sirius zu seiner Zeit in Hogwarts irgendwann zu seufzen begonnen hatten, wenn es um ihn ging. „Wir arbeiten an dem Problem. Doch es ist nicht so einfach zu lösen, wie Sie vielleicht denken. Es wird Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. In der Zwischenzeit wird Ihnen nichts anderes übrig bleiben als abzuwarten. Und bitte versuchen Sie sich zur Abwechslung einmal zu benehmen, während Sie das tun. Ich weiß, Sie machen sich Sorgen, aber sich aufzuführen wie ein Verrückter hilft weder Ihnen noch Severus Snape. Also, ich habe es so eingerichtet, dass Sie, sobald es uns gelungen ist die magische Barriere über diesen Keller zu durchdringen, sofort dorthin transportiert werden. Sie müssen also nicht einmal zum Schleier gehen. Und nein, ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauern wird, und nein, jede weitere Anfrage wie lange es noch dauern wird, wird nicht dazu führen, dass wir schneller arbeiten. Also bitte keine weiteren Briefnachrichten und Einbruchsversuche mehr. Wir arbeiten an dem Problem, und Sie werden bemerken, wenn es gelöst wurde", erklärte er dann, „So damit wäre wohl alles geklärt. Es war mir wie immer eine Freude Sie zu sehen, Mister Black." Er streckte Sirius seine Hand über seinen Schreibtisch hinweg entgegen um ihn zu verabschieden, doch Sirius wollte es ihm nicht so einfach machen.

„Aber was soll ich in der Zwischenzeit wirklich tun?", wollte der Schutzengel wissen.

„Was auch immer jemand wie Sie in seiner Freizeit tut", gab Damien Abrams zurück, „Guten Tag, Mister Black." Er streckte Sirius immer noch abwartend seine Hand entgegen. Sirius wusste warum. Wenn er diese schüttelte, dann würde er zustimmen sich zu benehmen und brav abzuwarten bis die anderen das Problem erledigten. Aber wenn er das tat, dann verurteilte er sich selbst damit zum Nichtstun, und darauf hatte er eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust. Er wusste aber auch, dass er, wenn er es nicht tat, nur noch mehr Missfallen auf sich ziehen würde, und das würde nichts an seiner oder Snapes Lage ändern. Also schnaufte er unzufrieden, schüttelte dann Damien Abrams Hand, und fand sich dann im Jenseitigen Garten wieder.

_Na toll. Und was jetzt?_

* * *

Severus war in seinem Leben ja schon öfter verhört worden, und normalerweise war er sehr gut darin zu schweigen oder zu lügen, aber normalerweise stand er nicht unter dem kombinierten Einfluss von Hyperfokustrank und Veritaserum. Und normalerweise stand er nicht jemand gegenüber, dessen nahen Verwandten er eigenhändig getötet hatte. Selbst in Harry Potters Gegenwart hatte er sich niemals so unwohl gefühlt.

„Es war Draco Malfoys Auftrag Albus zu töten, das wussten wir beide. Und wir waren uns einig, dass wir das nicht zulassen wollten", hörte Severus sich selbst sagen, „Albus hat sich um die Seele des jungen Mannes gesorgt."

„Wie rührend von ihm", kommentierte Aberforth, „Und am Ende war es nicht Draco Malfoy, der ihn getötet hat, nicht wahr?"

„Nein", stimmte Severus ihm zu und verfiel dann in Schweigen. Er hoffte, dass das daran lag, dass das Veritaserum aufhörte zu wirken, und er langsam wieder die Kontrolle über sich selbst zurückgewann, aber er konnte sich dessen nicht sicher sein. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis man ihn in Hogwarts vermisste? Und würden die Carrows, sobald ihnen auffiel, dass er nicht dort war, wo er sein sollte, nach ihm suchen, oder würden sie seine Abwesenheit für ihre Zwecke ausnützen? Würden sie sich erst nach längerer Zeit auf die Suche nach ihm machen, in der Hoffnung den unliebsamen Konkurrenten so los zu werden, und später dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber auf ihrer Unschuld beharren? „_Snape hat die Schule normalerweise nie verlassen. Wir konnten nicht ahnen, dass er seine Angewohnheiten so plötzlich ändert. Und, dass wir ihn nicht zu Gesicht bekommen haben, war nichts Neues. Wir haben ihn oft tagelang nicht gesehen"_, würden sie behaupten, und es wäre wahr. Bedeutete dies, dass sich Snape noch tagelang in der Gewalt von Aberforth befinden könnte?

Sollte er also versuchen zu fliehen? Bisher hatte ihm niemand seinen Zauberstab abgenommen, doch Miss Cheswick und Aberforth ließen ihn beide keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen. Er hätte keine Chance nach dem Stab zu greifen ohne, dass sie es bemerken würden. Aber wäre das das Risiko nicht trotzdem wert, bevor er hier noch getötet werden würde?

„Wer oder was hat Albus also getötet?", wollte Aberforth nun wissen.

Severus wollte auf diese Frage nicht antworten. Er wollte es aus tiefsten Herzen nicht, aber der Trank beeinflusste ihn immer noch. „Er war es selbst, der sein Leben weggeworfen hat", hörte er sich sagen.

„Weil er dir vertraut hat?", vermutete Aberforth.

„Weil er zu arrogant war. Und sich zu spät an mich gewandt hat", entgegnete Severus, „Er hätte so oder so nicht mehr lange gelebt, und wäre elendiglich zu Grunde gegangen. Er ist einem Dunklen Fluch zum Opfer gefallen."

Miss Cheswick und Aberforth tauschten einen Blick aus. „Aber es war nicht der Fluch, der ihn getötet hat", vermutete Aberforth, „Er ist vom Turm gestürzt, das hat wohl kaum ein Fluch bewirkt."

„Es gibt Flüche, die so etwas bewirken können, die den Geist verwirren und einem so großen Schmerz verursachen, dass man alles tun würde um den Schmerz ein Ende zu setzen", entgegnete Severus.

„Da hat er recht", mischte sich Miss Cheswick ein, „Es wurden Bücher über dieses Thema geschrieben."

Aberforth schnaubte abfällig. „Albus hätte niemals ein so profanes Ende gefunden", meinte er, „Er hat sich nicht freiwillig in den Tod gestürzt. Das wäre ihm zu einfach gewesen."

„Nein, er wollte, dass sein Tod etwas bewirkt", stimmte Severus ihm zu, „bis zuletzt hatte er alles durchgeplant. Vielleicht sogar bis zu diesem Augenblich hier." Er verstummte, als ihm klar wurde, dass das sehr gut wahr sein könnte. Dass Albus Dumbledore diesen Moment hier - die Konfrontation zwischen Severus und seinem Bruder – vielleicht vorhergesehen hatte. Aber zu welchem Zweck? Was hatte er sich als Ausgang erwartet?

Aberforth musterte ihn mit spöttischem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ah, langsam dämmert es dir, was? Es dämmert dir, dass es eine schlechte Idee gewesen sein könnte meinem Bruder blind zu vertrauen und alles zu tun, was er von dir verlangt hat, nicht wahr? Du denkst, dass er gewusst hat, dass zu diesem Gespräch hier kommen würde, und nun fragst du dich, wie das alles für dich enden wird. Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Oh, ja, er hätte deinen Tod ohne zu zögern miteinkalkuliert. So war mein Bruder. Er hat Menschen benutzt, wie es ihm gefiel. Dass sie dabei zu Schaden kamen, war ihm gleich", meinte der jüngere Dumbledore, „Er hat auch dich benutzt. Und wenn ihm jemand nicht mehr von Nutzen ist, dann lässt er ihn einfach fallen. Und das hier könnte sehr wohl der Moment sein, in dem er dich fallen lässt."

Aber das durfte nicht sein! Severus hatte noch Informationen, die Harry Potter erhalten musste. „Nein, noch nicht. Das darf noch nicht sein. Potter weiß noch nicht….", murmelte er.

„Denkst du wirklich, Albus würde das Risiko eingehen eine wirklich wichtige Information nur an dich weiterzugeben? Er hat seine Mittel und Wege. Sein Erinnerungsporträt zum Beispiel….", schnitt ihm Aberforth das Wort ab.

Sein Erinnerungsporträt, das Severus unbedingt hatte malen sollen. Dass er mühsam gemalt hatte, aber nur mit Hilfe des Hyperfokustranks fertig hatte stellen können. Was wenn es nicht fertig war? Was wenn es nicht wirklich all das wusste, was es wissen sollte? Was wenn Severus hier und heute starb, und Harry Potter niemals erfahren würde, was er wissen musste, um den Dunklen Lord seinem Schicksal zuzuführen? „Wenn ihr mich tötet, dann müsst ihr mir gestatten eine Flasche mit Erinnerungen für Harry Potter zu füllen, die ihr ihm irgendwie zukommen lassen müsst", verlangte Severus nun schnell, „Es ist wirklich wichtig. Das Schicksal der Welt hängt davon ab!"

Aberforth schüttelte den Kopf und wirkte enttäuscht. „Selbst jetzt arbeitest du noch für ihn und tust das, was er von dir erwarten würde, anstatt dein eigener Mann zu sein", stellte er bitter fest, „Andere würden um ihr Leben betteln, aber du bettelst nur darum den Plan zu Ende führen zu können. Was wenn es ein schlechter Plan ist?"

„Es ist ein schlechter Plan", stimmte Severus ihm zu, „Aber es ist der einzige, den wir haben." Und kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, wusste er, dass es wahr war. Egal, was Black alles dagegen vorbrachte, eine brauchbare Alternative hatte er Severus noch nie bieten können. Albus Dumbledores Plan war der einzige, den sie hatten. Und das war vielleicht die größte Tragödie von allen.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	20. Informationsaustausch

**19\. Kapitel: Informationsaustausch**

* * *

„_Ich glaube an Zufälle. Denn wissen Sie, Zufälle passieren jeden Tag. Aber ich traue Zufällen nicht." – Garak, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Episode 2x05 „Die Konspiration"_

* * *

Geduld war noch nie Sirius' Stärke gewesen und nichts tun ironischer Weise auch nicht. Viele der Streiche der Rumtreiber aus ihrer Schulzeit gingen darauf zurück, dass der Erbe der Familie Black sich einfach gelangweilt hatte. Er war nun mal schon immer jemand gewesen, der immer etwas zu tun haben musste. Vielleicht auch deswegen, weil er, wenn er nichts zu tun hatte, damit begann zu grübeln, und das hatte immer negative Konsequenzen, selbst dann, wenn es eigentlich keinen Grund gab zu grübeln, würde er durch seine Grübelei auf einen stoßen. Er hatte eben einfach zu viel Phantasie. Wie auch immer, im Moment gab es genug worüber er nachgrübeln könnte, aber besser nicht nachgrübeln sollte, also musste er sich auf andere Weise ablenken. Die Frage war nur wie.

Von Regulus gab es im Jenseitigen Garten nach wie vor keine Spur, und die meisten anderen Schutzengeln hier waren keine besonders großen Fans von Sirius, um es vorsichtig zu formulieren. Diejenigen, die ihn nur für seltsam hielten, waren im Vergleich zu denjenigen, die ihn aktiv nicht leiden konnten, in der Unterzahl. Die meisten seiner Kollegen wurden schon durch seinen bloßen Anblick dazu veranlasst sich umzudrehen und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu fliehen.

_Das ist irgendwie deprimierend. Da bin ich endlich kein gesuchter Mörder mehr, und trotzdem fliehen immer noch alle vor meinem Anblick. Fühlt es sich so an ein Außenseiter zu sein? Hat sich Snape während unserer gesamten Schulzeit so gefühlt? _Sirius war zwar in seiner Familie und in gewissen Gesellschaftskreisen auch immer ein Außenseiter gewesen, aber irgendwie hatte er es trotzdem immer geschafft zumindest den einen oder anderen Verbündeten, Leidensgenossen, oder Freund an seiner Seite zu haben. Vollkommen alleine zu sein war ihm neu. Und er mochte es nicht sonderlich.

Er versuchte ohne viel Erfolg einen Schachpartner aufzutreiben, und dann versuchte er zu meditieren um so zumindest in Snapes Träume zu gelangen, doch sein Schützling schien nach wie vor nicht zu schlafen – und die Büsche waren offenbar ein wirklich beliebter Ort für Schutzengel-Fraternation. Letztere war für Sirius natürlich keine Möglichkeit und ließ ihn nur an Remus denken, und der Gedanke an den Werwolf tat ihm nur wieder weh, und er wusste, dass er es sich nicht leisten konnte ihm nachzuhängen, damit er nicht wieder einschlief und damit womöglich riskierte alles zu verschlafen. Also schob er den Gedanken beiseite, und sann stattdessen über alles nach, was Aberforth und Miss Cheswick Snape inzwischen vermutlich angetan hatten, denn darüber nachzudenken, machte ihn zwar auch ein wenig irre, aber zumindest nicht müde, es putschte ihn eher nur auf.

Und dann erblickte er endlich seinen Bruder. „Regie! Regie, du wirst nicht glauben, was passiert ist!" Regulus war gerade im Jenseitigen Garten aufgetaucht und wirkte überrascht Sirius auf sich zustürmen zu sehen, und wenig erfreut darüber von diesem gepackt und mit sich gezerrt zu werden, doch Sirius achtete gar nicht erst auf seinen Protest, sondern teilte ihm stattdessen die neuesten Neuigkeiten mit.

Regulus blinzelte verwirrt. „Wirklich?", meinte er dann, „Warum passieren solche Dingen eigentlich immer nur dir?"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Eröffne doch einen Club zusammen mit Damien Abrams", fauchte er seinen Bruder an, „Den _Alles ist Sirius' Schuld_-Club! Es gibt dringenderes! Sag mir lieber, was du über all das denkst!"

Sein Bruder zuckte die Schultern. „Nun ja, ich denke, dass das es ein wirklich dummer Zufall ist, dass ausgerechnet Aberforth einen Zauber gegen Schutzengel kennt und einsetzt, nachdem du Severus ausgerechnet zu ihm geführt hast. Was im Übrigen nicht sehr schlau war, du hättest ihn davon abhalten sollen dort überhaupt hinzugehen", meinte er dann.

„Das weiß ich inzwischen auch. Aber es war schwer genug Snape überhaupt dazu zu bekommen sein Büro zu verlassen und an die frische Luft zu gehen! Da konnte ich es mir nicht leisten wählerisch zu sein!", verteidigte sich Sirius, „Außerdem hört er doch sowieso nie auf mich. Vielleicht hätte ich ja darauf bestehen sollen, dass er in den _Eberkopf_ geht, und dann wäre er dort extra nicht hingegangen, aber sonst fällt mir keine Art ein, wie ich ihn davon hätte abhalten sollen dorthin zu gehen…."

Regulus seufzte nur. „Und jetzt musst du also abwarten, ja? Das muss die Hölle für dich sein", stellte er dann fest.

„Das kannst du laut sagen!", erwiderte Sirius, „Aber hör mal, ich hab mir Gedanken gemacht, und du hast recht, es ist seltsam, dass ausgerechnet Aberforth von einem Zauber gegen Schutzengel weiß, wenn Snape doch fast ein Jahr lang ohne richtige Erfolge nach Aufzeichnungen über uns gesucht hat. Und alles, was er gefunden hat, eigentlich nicht mehr wirken sollte. Warum also gibt es dann auf einmal einen neuen Zauber, der gegen uns wirkt? Ist das nicht merkwürdig?"

Regulus sah ihn mit seinen grauen Augen ernst an. „Oh, nein, bitte sag es nicht", bat er dann leise.

Doch Sirius musste es sagen: „Es ist doch überaus merkwürdig, und wie du richtig gesagt hast ein wirklich dummer Zufall. Es sei denn natürlich, es wäre kein Zufall, nicht wahr?"

Regulus seufzte seelenvoll. „Und ich nehme an, dieser Nicht-Zufall hat mit der angeblichen Verschwörung hier Oben zu tun, nicht wahr?", vermutete er dann.

Sirius grinste siegessicher. „Du nimmst mir die Worte aus dem Mund!"

* * *

„Er hat sich von dir umbringen lassen, und du bist immer noch seine Marionette", stellte Aberforth bekümmert fest, „Vielleicht hat sich Clementine ja geirrt, vielleicht ist dir wirklich nicht zu helfen."

Severus schwieg, weil er nicht wusste, was er zu dieser Unterstellung sagen sollte. Aberforth schien die Wahrheit über den Tod seines Bruders inzwischen zumindest zu erahnen, und Severus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte um diese Wahrheit noch länger zu verschleiern. Und vielleicht musste er das ja auch gar nicht. Vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, wenn jemand anderer als Black und er die Wahrheit darüber wüssten, warum Severus getan hatte, was er getan hatte. Nicht weil er sich Absolution erhoffte, sondern einfach nur, weil es belastend war der Einzige zu sein, der die ganze Wahrheit wusste.

„Professor", begann nun Miss Cheswick, „Keiner hier möchte Sie töten. Wir möchten Ihnen helfen, Sie von Ihrem Meister befreien."

Severus fragte sich, welchen Meister sie damit wohl meinte. Aber was spielte das schon für eine Rolle? Er war noch nicht fertig, er hatte immer noch eine Aufgabe, er musste dem Dunklen Lord weiterhin nahe stehen, musste weiterhin wie ein treuer Gefolgsmann wirken, nur so konnte er Harry Potter am Leben halten, bis der Tag gekommen war, an dem der Junge sterben musste um den Dunklen Lord für immer aufzuhalten. „Alles, was ich tue, tue ich weil es nötig ist", belehrte er Miss Cheswick, „Ich muss nicht befreit werden."

„Ist es nicht ein seltsamer Zufall, dass von allen möglichen Kandidaten ausgerechnet du, der ehemalige Todesesser, dazu ausersehen wurde die Drecksarbeit für meinen lieben Bruder zu machen?", wollte Aberforth nun wissen, „Oder ist es in Wahrheit nicht eher so, dass mein Bruder dich genau deswegen auserwählt hat? Nicht nur für die Spionage, versteh mich nicht falsch, sondern für alles. Weil er dir in Wahrheit niemals verziehen hat, weil er immer schon wusste, wie das Ganze für dich enden wird. Und du weißt, wie es enden wird, oder? Wenn dich deine sogenannten Verbündeten nicht töten, dann wird es der Orden tun. Es war meinem Bruder egal, wer ihn letztlich umbringt, ob es der Junge sein würde oder du, es ging ihm nur darum, dass alle denken, dass du es gewesen bist, damit du diese Schuld auf dich nehmen musst - vor den Augen der Welt."

Severus versuchte nichts auf diese Worte zu geben. Aberforth war nur verbittert und offenbar nicht so sehr darauf aus seinen Bruder zu rächen, wie Severus zunächst angenommen hatte, sondern eher darauf aus Severus dazu zu bringen besagten Bruder zu hintergehen. Doch nachdem er ihm bereits das Leben genommen hatte, konnte er ihm nicht auch noch das letzte Vertrauen nehmen, das er ihn setzte. „Ich habe mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum Albus Dumbledore die Dinge getan hat, die er getan hat", erklärte er, „Er hat Resultate erzielt. Und das können wir immer noch weiterhin tun. Wenn wir seinen Plan weiterverfolgen."

„Trotz allem, was dich dieser Plan bereits gekostet hat? Und trotz allem, was er dich noch kosten wird?", wollte Aberforth wissen.

Severus nickte. „Mancher Preis ist es wert bezahlt zu werden", erklärte er voller Überzeugung.

Aberforth schnaubte ungläubig. „Dich hat er wirklich durch die Mangel gedreht, was? Aber das ist leider nichts, was ich so schnell wieder ungeschehen machen kann", meinte er, „Egal, ich wollte wissen, was Albus zugestoßen ist, und nun weiß ich es. Alles war Teil seines Plans, das hätte ich mir gleich denken können. Ein Teil von mir wollte vielleicht, dass es anders ist. Nur dieses eine Mal. Dass es wirklich ein Unfall war. Oder einfach ein Mord aus Hass heraus." Er schüttelte traurig seinen Kopf. „Doch natürlich war es nur wieder mal Teil seiner Machenschaften. Seine Arroganz hat wieder einmal dazu geführt, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Du solltest nur hoffen, dass es sein letzter Fehler war", schloss er düster, „Denn jetzt, wo er nicht mehr da ist um für seine Fehler zu bezahlen, bleibt das an uns anderen hängen."

Severus schluckte den Zweifel, der sich in ihm regte, wieder herunter. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten gerade vor Aberforths Augen an Albus Dumbledore zu zweifeln. „Wie geht dieses Treffen hier nun weiter", wollte er wissen.

„Wie schon? Es ist niemals passiert. Wir alle gehen wieder unserer Wege und tun das, was wir zuvor getan haben, und sprechen nie wieder darüber. Ich denke, jeder weiß nun mehr als er zuvor gewusst hat, also haben wir alle hiervon profitiert", erklärte Aberforth.

Severus war anderer Meinung. Er war vergiftet und entführt worden, war von seinem Schutzengel getrennt worden, gegen seinen Willen, und ihm waren Zweifel in den Kopf gepflanzt worden, während Aberforth nun wusste, wie sein Bruder gestorben war, und dass Severus immer noch für diesen arbeitete, und Harry Potter der Schlüssel zum Sieg über den Dunklen Lord war, auch wenn ihm dazu noch gewisse Informationen fehlten, die nur Severus hatte. Alles in allem, war das also kein fairer Informationsaustausch gewesen, danke vielmals. Also ersparte er sich eine Antwort und funkelte Aberforth vielsagend an. Dieser ließ sich von dem finsteren Blick nicht beirren. „Wichtig ist doch nur, dass wir wissen, wo jeder von uns steht", meinte er nur.

„Professor", ließ sich Miss Cheswick vernehmen, „Das alles tut mir wirklich leid, aber wir mussten einfach wissen, wo Sie stehen. Wir mussten wissen, ob die Kinder immer noch in Sicherheit sind."

Severus sah sie an und musterte ihre besorgte Miene, und er war einiger Maßen froh darüber, dass das Veritaserum nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor zu wirken schien, denn obwohl er alles, was er konnte, für die Kinder auf Hogwarts tat, würde er doch nicht so weit gehen zu behaupten, dass sie in Sicherheit wären. Nicht mit den Carrows vor Ort.

Doch vielleicht konnte man das ja ändern. Vielleicht konnte er aus diesem Treffen hier doch noch etwas für sich herausschlagen, vielleicht würden sie drei doch nicht einfach ihrer Wege gehen und vorgeben das heutige Treffen niemals erlebt zu haben. „Ja, was das angeht", begann er langsam, „das kann ich auf lange Sicht nicht versprechen. Es sei denn, ich hätte … ortsansässige Hilfe für den Fall dass einmal jemand … aus der Schule verschwinden muss." Sein Blick irrte zu Aberforth. Dieser hob die Augenbrauen.

„Oh?", meinte er, „Hast du einen Vorschlag? Ich bin ganz Ohr."

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_

_(Liest das hier eigentlich noch irgendwer?)_


	21. Verdachtsmomente

**20\. Kapitel: Verdachtmomente**

* * *

„_Wo Verdacht einkehrt, nimmt die Ruhe Abschied." – Deutsches Sprichwort_

* * *

Immerhin musste man Regulus zu Gute halten, dass er nicht sofort wieder zur Erde ging. Stattdessen hörte er Sirius einige Zeit lang zu, nickte immer wieder mal vor sich hin, was vermutlich ein Zeichen dafür war, dass er nicht wirklich zuhörte, und kündigte dann an, dass er nun dringend schlafen gehen müsste.

„Ja aber, kann das nicht noch warten, bis wir uns darauf geeinigt haben, wie wir nun weiter vorgehen?", wollte Sirius daraufhin wissen.

„Es gibt kein _wir, _Siri, und auch kein weiteres Vorgehen. Du spinnst dir mal wieder eine Verschwörungstheorie zusammen, ohne irgendeine Art von Beweis dafür. Und ich glaube dir mal wieder nicht. So wie schon immer. Und bisher hatte ich meistens recht, wenn du dich richtig zurück erinnerst. Es gab niemals eine Hauselfenverschwörung. Und genau so wenig gibt es hier Oben oder auf der Erde irgendeine Art von Verschwörung in Bezug auf uns Schutzengel", belehrte ihn der jüngere Black müde und rieb sich die Schläfen, „Je eher du das einsiehst, desto besser."

„Genau genommen haben wir nur nie Beweise dafür gefunden, dass es eine Hauselfenverschwörung gibt, was nicht bedeutet, dass es keine gibt. Aber das spielt keine Rolle, weil es diesmal anders ist. Diesmal habe ich Beweise und-" Weiter kam Sirius nicht, da er sich im nächsten Moment woanders wiederfand.

_Von wegen keine Verschwörung! Also wenn das jetzt nicht gerade sehr verdächtiges Timing war, dann weiß ich auch nicht, was verdächtig ist! _Sirius sah sich blinzelnd um. Er fand sich im Schankraum des _Eberkopf s _wieder, und Snape schien gerade dabei zu sein diesen zu verlassen, und das vollkommen ohne, dass ihn irgendjemand mit Zauberstäben bedrohte. Weder von Miss Cheswick noch von Aberforth schien es irgendeine Spur zu geben. _Wo wir gerade bei verdächtig und Verschwörung sind, das ist auch überaus verdächtig!_

Sirius beeilte sich Snape einzuholen und räusperte sich dann lauthals. Sein Schützling drehte sich zu ihm um. „Oh, da bist du ja wieder", stellte er fest.

„Ja, genau, da bin ich wieder! Weißt du, was passiert ist?! Dieser Keller, der war mit einem Schutzzauber belegt, der mich davon abgehalten hat ihn zu betreten!", erklärte Sirius atemlos, „Es war also dieses Mal wirklich nicht meine Schuld, dass ich weg war!"

„Ja, das weiß ich doch längst", gab Snape zurück und blickte sich nervös um, „Komm mit. Das hier ist kein guter Ort zum Reden." Sirius fragte sich, woher er das wusste, und warum er dieser Meinung war, aber er folgte seinem Schützling gehorsam nach draußen und dann weiter zurück in Richtung Schloss. Snape sah sich ein paar Mal misstrauisch um, schien aber dann der Meinung zu sein, dass sie wieder einigermaßen sicher waren, und blieb stehen um Sirius die Chance zu geben ihn einzuholen. „Ich denke, wir sind jetzt weit genug vom _Eberkopf _weg", meinte der Schuldirektor.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass Aberforth …. irgendwie von mir wusste?!", wollte Sirius atemlos wissen. Das hier war eindeutig anders als die Hauselfenverschwörung. Von wegen keine Beweise! Wenn Regulus das hier erst hören würde, dann würde er sich bei Sirius entschuldigen müssen!

Snape musterte ihn einen Moment lang kurz. „Sozusagen", erwiderte er dann.

Sirius wartete ab, aber mehr schien ihm sein Schützling nicht mitteilen zu wollen. Zumindest nicht freiwillig. „Und? Was haben die mit dir dort unten gemacht? Haben sie dich gefoltert? Hast du sie verhext um zu entkommen?", fragte er dann also.

„Wir haben uns eigentlich nur unterhalten", meinte Snape dazu, „Wie sich herausgestellt hat, war Aberforth nicht darauf aus seinen Bruder zu rächen. Er scheint ihn nicht besonders gemocht zu haben. Was sich auch nach seinem Tod nicht geändert hat. Er wollte nur wissen, wie er gestorben ist, und war nicht sonderlich überrascht über die Wahrheit…"

„Die Wahrheit? Du hast ihm die Wahrheit erzählt?!", empörte sich Sirius.

„Nicht vollkommen und nicht ganz freiwillig, wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst", relativierte Snape diesen Vorwurf.

„Ach ja, der Drink. Du musst wirklich lernen vorsichtiger zu sein. Mir ist absolut nicht klar, wie du unter diesen Umständen so lange als Spion überleben konntest!", meinte Sirius dazu, „Was wenn Voldemort mal auf die Idee kommen würde dich mit Veritaserum zu vergiften?!"

„Der Dunkle Lord steht über solchen Mitteln. Er verlässt sich auf die Macht seines Geistes. Und ganz abgesehen davon vertraut er mir. Was hoffentlich auch weiterhin so bleiben wird", gab Snape unberührt zurück.

„Er vielleicht, aber was ist mit seinen Anhängern? Denkst du wirklich, die Carrows werden sich nicht über deine lange Abwesenheit wundern?", wollte Sirius daraufhin wissen.

„So lange war ich nicht weg, also ja, das denke ich. Diese beiden haben sich noch nie sonderlich für andere Menschen interessiert, solange diese ihnen nicht in die Quere kommen. Jede Sekunden, die sie mich nicht sehen müssen, ist für sie ein Sieg", hielt Snape dagegen, „Es wäre ihnen nur recht, wenn ich verloren gehe."

Sirius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das war's also. Du willst mir nicht sagen, was in diesem Keller eigentlich genau vorgefallen ist? Und du machst dir auch keine Sorgen über mögliche Konsequenzen?", wollte er ungläubig wissen.

Snape nickte. „Du hast es erfasst", meinte er und setzte sich dann wieder in Richtung Hogwarts in Bewegung. Sirius starrte ihm einen Moment lang ungläubig hinterher. „Ist das dein Ernst?!", rief er seinen Schützling dann erbost hinterher und rannte ihm nach, „Hast du eine Ahnung, was ich durchgemacht habe? Ich konnte nicht zu dir! Ich wusste nicht, was sie dort unten mit dir machen! Ich wusste nicht, ob du überhaupt noch lebst! Ich war krank vor Sorge!"

Snape blieb wieder stehen und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, der wieder einmal undeutbar war. „Es war eigentlich seine angenehme Abwechslung einmal einige Zeit ohne deine ständige Gegenwart verbringen zu können", behauptete er dann, „Mit jemanden reden zu können, ohne von dir überwacht zu werden."

Sirius konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Und ihm entging nicht, dass Snape ihm das an den Kopf warf, nachdem er sich in Aberforths schutzengelsicheren Keller befunden hatte! „Was genau hat Aberforth dort Unten mit dir gemacht? Was hat er dir erzählt?", wollte er wissen.

„Hätte er mir denn etwas zu erzählen gehabt?", lautete Snapes Gegenfrage.

„Bitte?" Worauf lief das denn jetzt hinaus? „Nach allem, was wir hinter uns haben, beginnst du jetzt ernsthaft wieder damit mir zu misstrauen?!", ereiferte sich Sirius erstaunt, „Nachdem ich zugegeben habe, dass ich mir Sorgen um den ollen Schniefelus gemacht habe?! Willst du mich verarschen?!"

Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf und ging dann stumm weiter. Sirius hatte nicht vor ihn so einfach davon kommen zu lassen. „Severus!", rief er, „Was genau hat Aberforth zu dir gesagt? Woher wusste er, dass er so etwas die Schutzengel gibt?!" Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Snape ging einfach stur weiter in Richtung Schule.

_Na gut, wenn er mir nicht antworten will, dann muss ich mir meine Antworten eben von woanders holen! _Wütend drehte sich Sirius um und stampfte zurück zum _Eberkopf._

Von Miss Cheswick und Aberforth gab es noch immer keine Spur im Schankraum. Und als Sirius versuchte den Keller zu betreten, scheiterte er genau wie zuvor bei diesem Versuch. _Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein! _Wut stieg in Sirius auf und vertrieb seine Fassungslosigkeit und seinen Unglauben. Was auch immer hier vorging, alle wussten mehr darüber als er. Aberforth musste irgendetwas über Schutzengel wissen, und hatte diesen Schutzzauber extra für sie auf seinen Keller gelegt. Und er musste irgendetwas zu Snape gesagt haben, so viel stand fest. Die Frage war nur, was er zu ihm gesagt hatte, das all die Monate der Arbeit, die Sirius aufgewandt hatte um Snapes Vertrauen zu erringen, zu Nichte gemacht hatte.

_Nun, er kann ja nicht ewig in diesem Keller bleiben. Ich werde also hier warten, bis er wieder rauf kommt!, _beschloss Sirius aufgebracht. Er wusste, dass er damit genau das machte, was ein Schutzengel nicht machen sollte. Was er tun sollte, war an Snapes Seite zu sein, sicher zu stellen, dass dieser auch wirklich keine Probleme mit den Carrows bekam. Doch er war zu aufgewühl dafür. Er musste zuerst mit Aberforth sprechen.

Natürlich war ihm klar, dass er nach alle dem Ärger, den er seinen Vorgesetzen bereitet hatte, weil er von seinem Schützling getrennt worden war, jetzt nicht gerade ihren Zorn auch sich ziehen sollte, indem er besagten Schützling vernachlässigte, doch hier waren doch eindeutig übergeordnete Interessen im Spiel, oder etwa nicht? Es sollte doch niemand von Schutzengeln wissen oder gar Zauber gegen sie besitzen, und Aberforth wusste eindeutig von ihnen und hatte es irgendwie geschafft Snape gegen seinen Schutzengel einzunehmen. Sirius musste einfach herausfinden warum! Das würde jeder verstehen, oder etwa nicht?

Trotzdem verging eine weitere Stunde, bis sich Aberforth blicken ließ - eine Stunde, in der Sirius genug Zeit gehabt hatte sich daran zu erinnern, warum es eine schlechte Idee gewesen war Snape alleine zu lassen und in den _Eberkopf _zurückzukehren. Doch nach einer Stunde war Sirius nicht bereit unverrichteter Dinge wieder zu gehen, nicht nachdem er bereits so viel Zeit darin investiert hatte Aberforth aufzulauern.

Schließlich wurde seine Geduld belohnt, und der jüngere Dumbledore verließ seinen Keller und machte sich hinter seiner Bar zu schaffen. Sirius baute sich vor der Bar auf und wartete ab, ob Aberforth ihn sehen würde. Er wusste, dass ihn nur diejenigen sehen konnten, die gerade intensiv an ihn dachten, doch da Snape Aberforth von Sirius erzählt hatte, standen die Chancen gut, dass Aberforth tatsächlich gerade intensiv über ihn nachdachte, zumindest redete sich Sirius das sein.

Schließlich blickte Aberforth auf, sah in Sirius' Richtung und direkt durch ihn hindurch. Zumindest schien es im ersten Moment so, doch dann meinte der Zauberer:„Oh, jetzt lässt sich also doch einer von euch hier blicken." Sirius drehte sich schnell um, nur um sicherzustellen, dass niemand hinter ihm stand, mit dem Aberforth eigentlich sprach, und meinte dann: „Was bitte heißt hier _einer von euch_? Wen genau denkst du, dass du vor dir hast, Abe? Ich bin es! Sirius!"

Aberforth schnaubte ungläubig. „Aber klar doch. Und du bist auch überhaupt nicht hier, weil dich die Existenz dieses Kellers beunruhigt. Ein Ort, an den ihr nicht sehen könnt", erwiderte er darauf.

Sirius schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Er wusste, dass er durchschaut war, aber er war nicht nur wegen dem Keller hier. Tatsächlich war der Keller seine geringere Sorge. „Vergiss den dummen Keller und deine schwarzmagischen Experimente! Was zum Teufel hast du mit Snape gemacht? Warum will er mir nicht sagen, was dort unten passiert ist? Und warum sieht er mich an, als wäre ich ein Fremder?!", wollte er dann wütend wissen, „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie schwierig es war Severus Snape dazu zu bringen ausgerechnet mir zu vertrauen?"

„Ja, ich muss zugeben, dass mich das auch für einen Moment aus dem Konzept gebracht hat. Warum ihr ausgerechnet diese Form wählen würdet um ihn in eure Falle zu locken", meinte Aberforth, „Bis mir klar wurde, wie genial die Idee eigentlich ist. Es ist ein Doppelbluff, Snape würde nie davon ausgehen, dass ihn jemand mit dem Abbild seines Intimfeindes zu täuschen versuchen würde. Sehr clever von euch."

„Von welchem_ euch_ sprichst du da eigentlich die ganze Zeit? Und was heißt hier Abbild? Ich bin es wirklich: Sirius Black. Wie er leibt und lebt, oder von mir aus gelebt hat. Und ich bin Snapes Schutzengel, verdammt! Ich will ihn nicht täuschen, ich will ihm helfen, das ist mein Job, verdammt!", ereiferte sich Sirius, „Warum machst du mir schwerer als er sowieso schon ist?"

Aberforth schüttelte den Kopf. „Du willst das wirklich durchziehen, was? Nun, du solltest wissen, dass ich ein Dumbledore bin. Und nicht annähernd so naiv wie der junge Snape", meinte er und deutete dann mit seinem Zauberstab auf Sirius.

Der schnaufte ungläubig. „Oh, bitte, wenn du weiß, was ich bin, dann solltest du auch wissen, dass du damit nichts gegen mich ausrichten kannst", erklärte er abwertend.

Und wurde gleich darauf eines Besseren belehrt.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	22. Überraschungsbesuch

**21\. Kapitel: Überraschungsbesuch**

* * *

„_Seltener Besuch vermehrt die Freundschaft"- Sprichwort_

* * *

Severus erreichte Hogwarts und stellte fest, dass er scheinbar tatsächlich alleine war. Black war ihm nicht gefolgt. Das sollte ihn eigentlich befriedigen, doch stattdessen fühlte er sich vage schuldig. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt Black zu vertreiben, und er hatte nicht vorgehabt auf Aberforths Verschwörungstheorien zu hören, denn er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass sein angeblicher Schutzengel in Wahrheit irgendein böses Wesen war, das nur vorgab Sirius Black zu sein, aber nachdem er Aberforth zugehört hatte, hatte sich dieser Gedanke in seinen Kopf festgesetzt, und er schien ihn nicht mehr loswerden zu können, und sein Misstrauen war geweckt worden. Er wollte ihm nicht nachgeben, wollte darüber stehen, doch das war nicht so einfach, nicht wenn die Behauptung, dass diese Schutzengel tatsächlich mit dem Dunklen Lord verbündet waren, wahr war. Was er aber natürlich nicht wissen konnte, und wenn er ehrlich war, dann musste er sich natürlich auch fragen, woher Aberforth das wissen konnte.

Und selbst wenn es stimmte, dann hatte Sirius Black mit Sicherheit nichts mit dieser ganzen Sache zu tun, das wusste Severus. Doch er war frustriert gewesen, weil er es hasste sich hilflos zu fühlen, und Aberforth und Miss Cheswick hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er sich hilflos fühlte, also hatte er seine Frustration an der ersten Person ausgelassen, die ihm begegnet war, sobald er wieder frei war, und das war nun einmal Sirius Black gewesen.

Doch nun bereute er es den anderen Mann vertrieben zu haben. Er war sich nicht so sicher, was seine unbeschadete Rückkehr in die Schule anging, wie er vorgegeben hatte, und ein wenig Unterstützung hätte er im Moment nicht abgelehnt, doch seine harsche Worten hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er nun alleine war. _Vielleicht sollte ich endlich lernen meine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. _Für einen Spion war er erstaunlich schlecht darin, zumindest immer dann, wenn er nicht gerade spionierte. Und wenn der Hyperfokustrank nachließ, was jetzt gerade der Fall zu sein schien.

Severus wurde klar, dass er sein Nachschubfläschen in seinem Büro zurückgelassen hatte. Wenn er die Wirkung auffrischen wollte, dann sollte er sich lieber beeilen dorthin zu gelangen, bevor die Entzugserscheinungen so richtig einsetzen.

Er betrat die Schule und sah sich prüfend um. Wie immer in diesem Jahr waren die Gänge leer, nicht einmal ein Geist ließ sich blicken. Vielleicht hatte ja wirklich keiner bemerkt, dass er das Gelände verlassen hatte, vielleicht gab es wirklich keinen Grund zur Sorge. Er bog in Richtung seines Büros ab, beschleunigte seine Schritte, und rannte dann fast Leland Lermark um. _Was macht der denn hier?!_

„Leland", stellte Severus fest, „du bist hier."

„Allerdings", erwiderte Leland, nachdem er seine Balance wiedergefunden hatte und seine Robe glatt gestrichen hatte, „Und du bist es auch, wie ich sehe."

Severus zögerte. „Was genau meinst du damit?", fragte er dann wider besseres Wissen trotzdem nach.

„Nun, ich bin schon seit einiger Zeit auf der Suche nach dir. Siehst du, als ich angekommen bin um mit dir zu sprechen, hat mir Alecto gesagt, dass du in deinem Büro sein solltest, doch als ich dort angekommen bin, warst du nicht da. Das war im ersten Moment noch nichts besonderes, doch stell dir meine Verwunderung vor, als ich gewartet habe und gewartet habe, und du nicht aufgetaucht bist. Ich habe dich also gesucht und konnte dich trotz der Hilfe von Alecto und Amycus in der gesamten Schule nirgends finden. Keiner wusste, wo du steckst", berichtete Leland genüsslich, „Ich habe mir langsam aber sicher wirkliche Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Dazu bestand kein Grund. Ich war zu keinem Zeitpunkt in Gefahr", erwiderte Severus ruhig, „Und wenn du ein wenig mehr Geduld gezeigt hättest, dann wären wir uns in meinem Büro begegnet, denn auf den Weg dorthin befinde ich mich gerade."

„Mhm, das mag schon sein, aber damit bleibt immer noch die Frage, wo du eigentlich die ganze Zeit über warst", meinte Leland nur unbeeindruckt, „Ich meine, da doch niemand hier wusste, wo du steckst - keiner deiner Kollegen, nicht einmal Alecto und Amycus…."

Severus hatte nicht vor sich ausgerechnet von Leland Lermark aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen. Immerhin hatte er sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen, es gab keine Vorschrift oder Anweisung, die ihm verbot das Schulgelände zu verlassen. „Als Schuldirektor kann ich kommen und gehen, wie ich möchte, und bin niemanden darüber Rechenschaft schuldig. Dumbledore ist ständig gekommen und gegangen, wie es ihm gepasst hat, ohne irgendjemanden darüber zu informieren, außer wenn seine Abwesenheit besonders lange Zeit in Anspruch genommen hat, und das war bei mir nicht der Fall. Ich bin ja wieder da, wie du siehst", belehrte er Leland.

„Ja, aber niemanden darüber zu informieren, dass du gehst, und wohin du gehst, ist das nicht …. riskant? Was wenn dir etwas zugestoßen wäre? Keiner wäre bis morgen auf die Idee gekommen nach dir zu suchen", wandte Leland voller falscher Besorgnis ein.

„Diese Gefahr bestand nicht", wehrte Severus ab, „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich einen Ausflug unternommen hätte. Ich war nicht weit weg."

„Ach nein? Wo genau warst du denn? Hast du dich immer noch am Gelände befunden?", wollte Leland nun wissen, und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde lauernd.

Wenn Black jetzt hier wäre, dann würde Severus irgendwelche Ratschläge ins Ohr brüllen. Doch er war nicht hier, also lag es an ihm selbst zu entscheiden, was genau er Leland erzählen sollte. „Ich war nur am Waldrand", erwiderte Severus, „Ich habe mich dort mit dem Anführer der Zentauren getroffen. Es gab in letzter Zeit ein paar …. Verständigungsschwierigkeiten zwischen der Herde und uns. Die Carrows hielten es für eine gute Idee ein paar Schülern nahe am Waldrand eine Lektion zu erteilen, woraufhin einige dieser Schüler in den Wald gelaufen sind. Die Zentauren besitzen ein sehr territoriales Wesen, wir mussten also noch einmal Grenzverhandlungen abhalten um zukünftige Konflikte zu verhindern."

„Du verschwendest deine Zeit damit Tiere zu beruhigen? Warum tötest du sie nicht einfach alle?", wollte Leland daraufhin ungläubig wissen.

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Weil es sich um eine große Herde wilder Kämpfer handelt, Leland. Wenn sie beschließen uns anzugreifen, kann das böse für uns enden. Wir haben genug Schwierigkeiten mit den Resten des Ordens und den untergetauchten Ministeriummitarbeitern. Wir können uns im Moment keinen weiteren Konflikt leisten. Wenn wir sie angreifen werden, dann nur so, dass sie es nicht kommen sehen. Wenn sie denken, dass wir sie respektieren und uns Frieden mit ihnen wünschen, dann wird es sie unerwartet treffen, wenn wir sie angreifen", erklärte er langsam, „Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dass sie gefährlich sind, dann unterhalte dich einmal mit Dolores Umbridge aus dem Ministerium über dieses Thema. Falls sie nach dem Wort _Zentaure_ noch mit dir spricht und nicht einfach nur ohnmächtig wird. Und du weißt, wie hart die Umbridge ist."

Leland schnaufte. „Von mir aus", meinte er, „Dann ist es eben klüger sie ruhig zu halten. Aber wenn sie wirklich so gefährlich sind, ist es dann nicht fahrlässig sich alleine mit ihnen zu treffen? Warum hast du die Carrows nicht einfach mitgenommen?"

„Diejenigen mitnehmen, denen wir die Grenzstreitigkeiten erst zu verdanken haben? Nun, wenn ich vorgehabt hätte sie an die Zentauren auszuliefern um so alle Konflikte beizulegen, dann hätte ich sie mitnehmen können, natürlich. Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass der Dunkle Lord noch Pläne mit den beiden hat, also blieb mir diese Alternative nicht. Siehst du, Leland, die Zentauren sind eine Rasse mit äußerst eindeutigen Verhaltensregeln, und dazu gehört der Schutz von Schwächeren. In den meisten unserer Schüler sehen sie Fohlen – schutzbedürftige Wesen, die nicht von ihnen angegriffen sondern stattdessen verteidigt werden – und was sie gesehen haben waren Fohlen auf der Flucht vor den Carrows, die diesen Fohlen etwas antun wollten. Nein, ich konnte Amycus und Alecto nicht zu diesen Verhandlungen mitnehmen", erklärte Severus großmütig.

„Ich verstehe. Trotzdem wäre es klüger gewesen irgendjemanden darüber zu informieren, wo du bist", beharrte Leland.

„Und damit ein Risiko eingehen? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dir das klar ist, Leland, aber ich bin hier an der Schule nicht mehr sehr beliebt. Die meisten hier waren Albus Dumbledore sehr zugetan. Aber die Zentauren geben nichts auf Gerüchte, wissen meistens nicht einmal von ihnen, jedoch haben auch sie Albus Dumbledore respektiert und geschätzt. Sollte ich riskieren, dass sie durch meine geschätzten Kollegen erfahren, was ihm wirklich zugestoßen ist? Wer kann schon sagen, wie sie darauf reagieren würden? Und was ist mir damit übrig geblieben? Mich meinen Schülern anzuvertrauen? Darauf hoffen, dass die Slytherins klug und reif genug sind so lange darüber zu schweigen, wo ich bin, bis ich zu lange weg bin? Auf die Verschwiegenheit und den Gehorsam von Kindern kann man sich nicht verlassen, wie du vielleicht weißt", hielt Severus dagegen, „Und immerhin bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass es nicht lange dauern wird und nichts schief gehen wird, und so war es auch."

„Mhm", meinte Leland. Dann drehte er sich um und deutete in die Richtung der Carrows, die gerade auf sie zugeeilt kamen. „Oh, sieh mal, da kommen sie ja. Alecto! Amycus! Hier ist Severus! Wie es scheint hat er sich mit den Zentauren getroffen! Wegen dem Zwischenfall, ihr wisst schon…." Leland sah die beiden Todesesser-Geschwister erwartungsvoll an. Doch falls er sich erhoffte Severus durch sie der Lüge zu überführen, wurde er enttäuscht.

Amycus erbleichte ein wenig, während Alecto sichtlich nervös wurde und meinte: „So? Eh … was haben sie denn gesagt?"

„Wir haben die Grenzstreitigkeiten beigelegt", meinte Severus milde, „Allerdings würde ich mich an eurer Stelle weiterhin vom Wald fernhalten. Sehr fern um genau zu sein. Ich wurde nach euch gefragt."

„Ach?" Amycus wurde noch bleicher, während seine Schwester sich ein wenig ihren Kragen lockerte. „Und was hast du gesagt?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Nur, dass ihr Narren seid, ich euch aber noch brauche", meinte Severus dazu, „Das haben sie zwar nicht nachvollziehen können, aber akzeptiert. Solange ihr nicht in ihr Territorium vordringt, versteht sich."

Die Carrows wechselten einen nervösen Blick, nickten aber dann einhellig. „Das ist gut, ja, das ist es", murmelte Alecto, „Siehst du, Leland, ich habe dir ja gleich gesagt, dass du dir keine Sorgen wegen Severus machen musst. Er passt immer auf uns auf. Auf jeden von uns. Er ist ein wahrer Freund."

„Das hat sich vorhin aber noch ganz anders angehört", murmelte Leland, gerade laut genug damit Severus es hören konnte, was sicherlich kein Zufall war.

„Wir haben Unterricht", fiel Amycus ein, „Wir müssen los." Dann packte er seine Schwester am Arm und zerrte sie mit sich fort. Leland blickte ihnen mit düsterer Miene hinterher.

„Warum wolltest du mich eigentlich sehen?", wollte Severus von ihm wissen.

„Was? Oh, der Dunkle Lord hat mich nur gebeten hier nach dem Rechten zu sehen, weiß du? Er wollte die Meinung eines unvoreingenommenen Beobachters zu den Abläufen hier", behauptete Leland dann.

_Darauf wette ich, _dachte Severus sarkastisch.

Leland räusperte sich und fuhr fort: „Und nach allem, was ich gesehen habe, kann ich ihm berichten, dass du deine Arbeit verantwortungsbewusst ausführst, während die Carrows eine Belastung für den Schulbetrieb darstellen. Womit wohl zu rechnen gewesen war." Obwohl er das sagte, war offensichtlich, dass er damit gerechnet hatte herauszufinden, dass Severus eine Belastung für den Schulbetrieb und die Carrows darstellte. Zumindest hatte er auf dieses Ergebnis gehofft. War er von selbst auf den Gedanken gekommen ausgerechnet jetzt vorbeizusehen, oder hatten ihn die Carrows hergerufen? _Vielleicht sollte ich sie wirklich einfach an die Zentauren übergeben. Dann wäre ich sie los. _Aber der Dunkle Lord würde das tatsächlich nicht gerne sehen, also war das wohl keine Option, nicht wahr? Und außerdem hatte Severus das dumpfe Gefühl, dass das hier nicht Lelands einziger Überraschungsbesuch, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, bleiben würde. Und in diesem Fall war es wichtig jemanden hier zu haben, der seine Aufmerksamkeit von Severus ablenken würde, und das würden die Carrows mit Sicherheit alle mal schaffen, denn immerhin war so gut wie nichts an der Geschichte mit den Zentauren gelogen.

„Ja", meinte Severus, „damit war zu rechnen gewesen."

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	23. Niedrige Wege sterblicher Kommunikation

**22\. Kapitel: Niedrige Wege der sterblichen Kommunikation**

* * *

„_Alle Kommunikation ist notwendig banal durch ihre Unmöglichkeit." – Peter Rudl_

* * *

Ein Zauber traf Sirius mitten in die Brust und schleuderte ihn gegen die nächste Wand. _Was bitte ist gerade passiert? _Sirius war nicht mehr von Zaubern getroffen worden, seit er gestorben war. Zumindest nicht direkt. Eigentlich sollte es überhaupt nicht möglich sein ihn mit einem Zauber zu treffen oder gar zu bewegen! Das war eindeutig gegen die etablierten Schutzengel-Regeln! Es hatte ihn Monate gekostet zu lernen körperlich mit der irdischen Welt zu interagieren, und nun kam Aberforth einfach so daher und beschoss ihn mit einem Zauber, als wäre das das normalste der Welt und in keinerlei Hinsicht ungewöhnlich!

Sirius sprang wütend wieder auf die Beine und beschwerte sich lauthals: „Was war das denn jetzt?!"

„Das", erklärte Aberforth ruhig, „war eine Botschaft für dich und deinesgleichen. Wir wissen von euch und euren Machenschaften, und sind auf euch vorbereitet. Das kannst du gerne genau so an deine Bosse weitergeben. Ihr denkt vielleicht, wir wüssten nicht, was ihr plant, und wen ihr dafür benutzt, doch wir wissen es."

Sirius war sich nicht sicher, ob er das alles hier richtig verstand. Vielleicht war sein Kopf ja etwas zu heftig gegen die Wand des _Eberkopfs _gedonnert. Wovon sprach Aberforth da eigentlich? „Und was genau planen wir deiner Ansicht nach, wenn ich fragen darf?", wollte er also wissen.

Doch Aberforth seufzte nur, deutete dann erneut mit seinem Zauberstab auf Sirius, und im nächsten Moment fand sich dieser im Jenseitigen Garten wieder, ohne genau zu wissen, wie er dorthin gekommen war. Offenbar hatte ihn Aberforth dorthin geschickt. _Verdammt, das ist schon das zweite Mal, dass mich ein Sterblicher hierher zurückschickt, und angeblich passiert das anderen nie! Warum bin es wirklich immer ich?_

Auf jeden Fall hatten sich die Dinge auf der Erde in eine beunruhigende Richtung entwickelt. Sirius wusste, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb, als die oberen Stellen über alles, was sich mit Aberforth zugetragen hatte, zu informieren, ob er wollte oder nicht, denn Aberforth schien tatsächlich von den Schutzengeln zu wissen und mehr als nur einen wirksamen Zauber gegen sie zu besitzen und ihnen außerdem niedere Ziele zu unterstellen. Und damit war er eine potentielle Gefahr für jeden Schutzengel, dessen Schützling zufällig den _Eberkopf _betrat.

Sirius begab sich also zu den Briefkästen, schrieb einen Bericht der Ereignisse nieder, und steckte diesen dann in den Briefkasten. Dann überlegte er, was er nun tun sollte. Sollte er warten, bis sein Bericht gelesen worden war, oder sich zurück zur Erde und zu Snape begeben? Der war ja dank Aberforth zuletzt nicht gerade begeistert davon gewesen Sirius zu sehen, aber andererseits standen die Chancen größer aus ihm als aus Aberforth herauszubekommen, was Dumbledores Bruder eigentlich dachte, dass die Schutzengel planten. Und nebenbei war Snape immer noch Sirius' Schützling, ob er das akzeptierte oder nicht - er brauchte ihn.

Sirius ging also wieder zurück in Richtung Schleier, doch gerade, als er diesen durchschreiten wollte, ging es WUSCH, und er fand sich in dem wohlbekannten Büro von Damien Abrams wieder.

„Mister Black", begrüßte ihn Abrams, „Sie verbringen bald mehr Zeit hier als bei Ihrem Schützling." Das war leider nahe an der Wahrheit dran, auch wenn sich Sirius wünschte, dass es nicht so wäre. Er nahm nur stumm Platz und wartete ab. Damien Abrams musterte ihn einen Moment lang wortlos und schien auf etwas zu warten, vielleicht auf ein Geständnis oder etwas ähnliches, doch nachdem Sirius nichts sagte, meinte er nach einiger Zeit: „Können Sie mir erklären, warum Sie überhaupt zu Aberforth Dumbledore gegangen sind anstatt bei Ihrem Schützling zu bleiben?"

Das war eine leichte Frage – zur Abwechslung einmal. „Weil Snape mit einem Mal wie ausgewechselt war, deswegen! Bevor er in diesen Keller war, war alles klar zwischen uns, wir sind endlich ein Team gewesen, vielleicht keine besten Freunde, aber wir hatten uns aneinander gewöhnt, und er hat auf mich gehört und endlich nicht mehr an mir gezweifelt, aber dann kaum, dass er aus diesem Keller wieder raus war, war er anders. Es war so, als wären Monate der Arbeit umsonst gewesen, als hätte er mich gerade erst bemerkt, als wäre ich ein Fremder, den er gerade erst kennengelernt hat! Er hat mir wieder misstraut! Hat mich angesehen, als wüsste er nicht, wer ich bin und was ich von ihm will! Und die einzige Erklärung für dieses Verhalten war, dass Aberforth irgendetwas mit ihm gemacht haben muss. Oder irgendetwas zu ihm gesagt haben muss. Ich musste einfach herausfinden was!", erklärte Sirius hitzig, „Also bin ich zu dem Mann gegangen, der hinter meinem Rücken Scheiße über mich verbreitet hat, um ihn zur Rede zu stellen!"

Damien Abrams seufzte und fasste sich mit einer Hand an sein Nasenbein. Dann seufzte er noch einmal. „Mister Black", meinte er dann langsam, „habe ich mich geirrt, als ich angenommen habe, dass Sie inzwischen verstanden haben, dass Sie nicht mehr am Leben sind?"

„Nein, aber…."

„Nein, aber Sie verhalten sich immer noch so als wären Sie es!", unterbrach ihn Abrams vorwurfsvoll, „Severus Snape ist Ihr Schützling! Sie sind sein Schutzengel! Sie beide haben keine Beziehung, die durch die Gerüchte, die andere über Sie in die Welt setzen, zerstört werden kann! Sie können nicht einfach jedes Mal, wenn jemand etwas Schlechtes über Sie sagt, zu der Person rennen, die das gesagt hat, und eine Erklärung verlangen! Sie sind kein lebendes Wesen mehr! Sie stehen über den niedrigen Wegen der sterblichen Kommunikation. Severus Snape kann Sie weder sitzenlassen, noch verweigern Sie je wiederzusehen - er ist Ihr Schützling. Was, und ich weiß ich wiederhole mich hier, eigentlich niemand außer Ihnen wissen sollte!"

Sirius blinzelte. „Ja, aber …. Ich kann doch nicht einfach daneben stehen, wenn irgendjemand ihm Flausen über mich in den Kopf setzt!", sagte er dann verblüfft, „Ich meine, wer abgesehen von mir selbst ist denn noch da um meinen Ruf zu verteidigen? Eben gerade weil ich tot bin!"

Damien Abram schüttelte den Kopf. „Hören Sie sich eigentlich selbst zu?", wollte er dann wissen, „Es ist vollkommen egal, was anderer Sterbliche von Ihnen halten, da andere Sterbliche überhaupt nicht wissen sollten, dass es Sie gibt! Und das wissen Sie, und Sie wussten auch, dass Aberforth Dumbledore aus irgendwelchen Gründen weiß, dass es Wesen wie Sie gibt, und Sie sind trotzdem zu ihm gegangen anstatt bei Ihrem Schützling zu bleiben!"

„Ach, Snape kommt schon zurecht. Er war in keiner unmittelbaren Gefahr! Viel schlimmer wäre es, wenn er in Zukunft nicht mehr auf mich hört wegen etwas, das Aberforth zu ihm gesagt hat, denn dann wäre ich nicht mehr in der Lage ihm zu helfen!", behauptete Sirius, „Ich musste also zu Aberforth gehen!"

„Alle anderen Schutzengel können ihrem Schützling helfen, ob sie von ihm gesehen werden oder nicht. Und Sie wissen, wie Sie Einfluss auf ihn nehmen können, auch wenn Sie nicht gerade direkt mit ihm sprechen", widersprach Damien Abrams, „Das ist also nur eine Ausrede um zu rechtfertigen, dass Sie eine Dummheit begangen haben!"

„Aber Snape kennt all diese Wege doch auch! Und wenn er mir nicht mehr vertraut, wird er nichts, was ihm im Traum klar wurde oder ihm sein Unterbewusstsein geraten hat, mehr befolgen! Ich musste also herausfinden, was er auf einmal gegen mich hat", beharrte Sirius.

„Und verletzter Stolz hatte damit also gar nichts zu tun?", wunderte sich Abrams.

„Ja, genau, das hatte er nicht!", erklärte Sirius entschieden, „Aber wieso diskutieren schon wieder darüber, was ich angeblich alles falsch gemacht habe? Sollten wir uns nicht über all das, was Aberforth gesagt hat, unterhalten?"

„Wozu?", wollte Abrams wissen, „Ihr Bericht wurde an die höheren Stellen weitergeleitet, die sich darum kümmern werden, wie sie sich schon um den Zauber, den Severus Snape gefunden hat, gekümmert haben. Wir beide können nichts unternehmen um ihnen ihre Arbeit zu erleichtern. Und erschweren wollen wir sie ihnen doch nicht, oder?"

„Ja, aber was ist damit, dass Aberforth von uns wusste, und was nimmt er an, was wir sind und was wir planen?", hielt Sirius dagegen, „Interessiert Sie das gar nicht, Damien?"

Damien Abrams schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es interessiert mich nicht, weil es mich nicht zu interessieren hat", erklärte er, „Und Sie hat es auch nicht zu interessieren. Vergessen Sie Aberforth Dumbledore. Severus Snape ist Ihr Schützling. Alle anderen Sterblichen haben Sie nicht zu interessieren, höchstens in der Kapazität, in der sie Severus Snape interessieren, und das war's dann auch schon wieder. Wenn es Sie wirklich so sehr besorgt, was Aberforth Dumbledore zu Ihrem Schützling gesagt hat, dann schlage ich vor, dass Sie einfach Ihr Bestes versuchen um sein Vertrauen wieder zu gewinnen und ihm so eines Besseren belehren, woraufhin er nie wieder auf Aberforth Dumbledore hören wird. Hört sich das nach einem Plan an?"

Nun war es an Sirius zu seufzen. „So einfach wie sich das anhört, ist es nicht!", erklärte er, „Schon gar nicht, wenn ich nicht einmal genau weiß, was für Anschuldigungen gegen mich erhoben wurden und warum! Und soll ich wirklich glauben, dass Sie kein bisschen neugierig sind, woher Aberforth von Schutzengeln weiß, wo ich doch angeblich der einziger von ihnen bin, der mit seinen Schützling spricht? Es sei denn natürlich, das stimmt gar nicht. Das ist es nicht wahr! Aberforth hatte einen Schutzengel, der einmal Scheiße gebaut hat, und zwar so richtig, und deswegen hasst er uns jetzt alle! Ist es so? Aber andererseits habe ich im _Eberkopf_ weit und breit keinen anderen Schutzengel gesehen….."

„Mister Black", unterbrach Damien seine Spekulationen, „Die Beziehungen zwischen Schützling und Schutzengel sind vertraulich. Und gehen niemanden etwas an. Ich behalte auch alles, was Sie falsch machen, für mich. Jedem anderen ihrer Kollegen steht die gleiche Behandlung zu. Wenn einer Ihrer Kollegen für diese ganze Sache verantwortlich wäre, dann würde Sie das also einfach nichts angehen. Wobei ich nicht gesagt habe, dass es so ist, denn ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht, und, wie ich bereits sagte, es interessiert mich auch nicht. Also nein, ich bin nicht neugierig. Haben Sie eine Vorstellung davon seit wie vielen hundert Jahren ich diesen Job hier schon mache? Vielleicht werden Sie in ein paar Jahrzehnten vernünftiger und überwinden Ihre krankhafte Neugierde von selbst. Bis es soweit ist, schlage ich aber einfach vor, dass Sie sich zur Abwechslung einmal auf Ihre Arbeit konzentrieren, anstatt Verschwörungen zu jagen, die es nicht gibt. Guten Tag."

WUSCH. Und damit fand sich Sirius im Jenseitigen Garten wieder. „Aber diesmal habe ich doch gar keine Verschwörung erwähnt", murmelte er nur.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	24. Ehrliche Worte

**23\. Kapitel: Ehrliche Worte**

* * *

„_Die einzige Art, gegen die Pest zu kämpfen, ist die Ehrlichkeit." – Albert Camus_

* * *

Severus war mehr als nur erleichtert darüber Leland wieder los zu sein, nachdem dieser endlich gegangen war. Entgegen seiner Ankündigung schien für ihn eben nicht alles klar zu sein, und er fand immer weitere Ausreden um noch länger auf Hogwarts herumzuhängen und zusammen mit Severus den Rest der Schule zu „inspizieren". Severus hatte keine Ahnung, was sich der andere erhoffte zu finden, aber es war mehr als nur eindeutig, dass er es nicht gefunden hatte.

Nachdem er den anderen Todesesser endlich los war und feststellte, dass er die ganze Zeit über nicht ein Haar von Alecto oder Amycus gesehen hatte, seit diese sich in den angeblichen Unterricht geflüchtet hatten, kehrte er müde in sein Büro zurück, und ließ sich erschöpft in seinen Stuhl fallen. Er hatte nicht vorhergesehen, dass der Job des Schuldirektors so anstrengend werden würde.

„_Accio_ Hyperfokustrank!", erklärte er und fing dann das Fläschchen auf, das in seine wartende Hand geflogen kam. Er schraubte es auf und nippte daran und ah – endlich fühlte er sich wieder energiegeladen und nicht mehr erschlage und erschöpft.

„Du solltest wirklich langsam aufhören dieses Zeug zu nehmen, es ist keiner Hinsicht gut für dich", verkündete eine wohlbekannte Stimme neben ihm. Severus hätte sich vor Schreck fast an dem Trank verschluckt. „Black", hustete er, „Du bist also wieder da."

„Ja, das bin ich", erwiderte Sirius Black, der an Severus Schreibtisch gelehnt dastand und ihn mit düsterer Miene musterte, „Ich habe versucht mit Aberforth zu sprechen, aber der war nicht sehr auskunftsfreudig. Also muss ich wohl dich fragen, was genau er zu dir gesagt hat, das dich so sehr verstört hat."

„Nichts, das dich etwas angehen würde", meinte Severus abwehrend, „Sagen wir so, der gute Aberforth Dumbedore ist gut darin Zweifel zu schüren, von denen man dachte, man wäre sie schon lange losgeworden."

„Wem sagst du das", seufzte Sirius, „Und was ich mir erst dafür anhören musste, dass ich überhaupt mit ihm gesprochen habe anstatt dich babyzusitten. Bist du denn ohne mich klar gekommen?"

Leichter Ärger stieg ob dieser flapsigen Frage in Severus auf. „Ich bin noch hier, oder?", hielt er dagegen, „Entgegen deiner Annahme und die deiner …. Vorgesetzen… komme ich sehr gut alleine zurecht. Ich bin den Großteil meines Lebens alleine zurecht gekommen."

„Einmal ganz abgesehen davon, dass du nicht weißt, ob das stimmt und du nicht die ganze Zeit über einen Schutzengel hattest, von dem du nur nichts wusstest, war das auch die Zeit, in der die meisten deiner schlechten Entscheidungen getroffen hast, oder?", erwiderte Black. Und anstatt sich auf die übliche Stichelei zu konzentrieren, fühlte sich Severus uneingeladen an Aberforths Worte erinnert. Unsichtbare Spione, die immer da waren, ohne dass man von ihnen wusste.

„Was?", wollte Black wissen und runzelte die Stirn, „Warum siehst du auf einmal so merkwürdig drein?"

Severus könnte einfach nicht antworten. Andererseits war er derjenige, der mit Sirius Black als ständigem Begleiter leben musste, als war es endgültig an der Zeit sich zu entscheiden, ob er dazu bereit war dem anderen Mann zu vertrauen oder nicht. Und wenn er ihm vertraute, dann schuldete er ihm die Wahrheit, oder etwa nicht?

Er stellte das Fläschchen mit den Hyperfokustrank auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und meinte langsam: „Aberforth hat da vielleicht das eine oder andere über dich und deinesgleichen angedeutet. Und wenn ich deinesgleichen sage, dann meine ich in diesem Fall euch Schutzengel."

„Tatsächlich? Und ich dachte es folgt ein homophobes Kommentar über Reinblüter und Gryffindors", gab Black scheinbar ruhig zurück, aber Severus durchschaute ihn. Hinter der scheinbar coolen Fassade lauerte Neugierde, und das nicht zu knapp. In Wahrheit konnte Black es nicht erwarten, dass Severus endlich zur Sache kam. Also tat er ihm den Gefallen.

„Aberforth scheint von euch zu wissen, und er ist nicht gerade gut auf euch zu sprechen. Offenbar geht er davon aus, dass euch nicht zu vertrauen ist, und ihr nicht unbedingt das Wohl der Sterblichen im Sinn habt. Außerdem ist er der Meinung, dass ihr mit dem Dunklen Lord verbündet seid und für ihn arbeitet", berichtete er also.

Black blinzelte. „Wie bitte? Darum geht es also? Aber das ist doch … ich meine, das ist lächerlich. Das ist … Es ist möglich, dass es einen Schutzengel gibt, der deinem Boss zugeteilt wurde, so wie ich dir zugeteilt wurde, versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich weiß nicht, ob es so ist, und ich habe mir schon das eine oder andere Mal Gedanken darüber gemacht und mit Regulus mal darüber gesprochen, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich … egal, was ich meine ist, ob er nun einen Schutzengel hat oder nicht, das ist nur ein einzelner. Als geschlossene Gruppe stehen wir sicherlich nicht hinter ihm. Als geschlossene Gruppe stehen wir hinter niemanden. Einzelpersonen von uns kümmern sich um Einzelpersonen von euch. So wie ich mich um dich kümmere. Oder Regie um Rem- ich meine oder andere um andere. Aber das weißt du doch alles, ich habe dir das alles doch schon mal erklärt. Öfter als einmal sogar, wenn ich mich recht erinnere!", verkündete er dann umschweifig.

Severus nahm die Information über Regulus Blacks Schützling schweigend zur Kenntnis und meinte dann: „Das habe ich ja auch versucht Aberforth zu erklären, doch er hielt das alles für eine Reihe von Lügen, die du mir erzählt hast um mein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Ja, er war sogar der Meinung, dass ihr nicht mal die seid, die ihr vorgebt zu sein - Schutzengel meine ich, oder Verstorbene. Laut ihm seid ihr übersinnliche Wesen, die nur vorgeben jemand zu sein, der mal gelebt hat. Laut ihm bist du nicht Sirius Black, sondern tust nur so."

Black blinzelte. „Aber du weißt doch, dass ich es bin!", meinte er dann, „Ich meine, warum sollte ich so tun, als wäre ich ich, wenn es mir darum ginge mir dein Vertrauen zu erschleichen? Ich meine, ja ich weiß, darüber hat er auch eine Theorie, aber die ist doch einfach nur verquer…."

Severus warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Scheinbar hat er ja doch mit dir gesprochen", stellte er fest.

„Ja, aber diesen ganzen Unsinn um Voldemort hat er nicht erwähnt! Ich meine, ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was er denkt, dass wir vorhaben! Warum sollten wir Voldemort helfen?", meinte Black ungerührt, „Was hätten wir davon?"

„Er erobert diese Welt für euch, und ihr tut so als wärst ihr seine Verbündeten, bis ihr ihm in den Rücken fallt und diese Welt für euch selbst erobert", schlug Severus vor.

„Hat Aberforth das gesagt, oder ist das deine Interpretation? Denn das ist echt düster. Und Unsinn. Warum sollten wir diese Welt erobern wollen? Wie können nicht einmal ordentlich mit ihr interagieren! Wir können hier nichts essen, können keinen Sex haben, können hier nicht schlafen. Es fordert schon genug Konzentration sich nur gegen deinen Tisch hier zu lehnen ohne hindurch zufallen! Was also sollten wir mit einer Welt wollen, von der wir nichts haben?", verwunderte sich Black, „Ihr beide habt ja echt eine blühende Phantasie. Und dabei dachte ich immer, es würde dir an Phantasie mangeln."

Severus gab einen unverbindlichen Laut von sich. „Mag sein", meinte er dann, „Aber eines solltest du dich fragen: Woher weiß Aberforth überhaupt von euch, und woher kennt er Zauber, die gegen euch wirken? Ich habe monatelang gesucht und nichts gefunden, und nun kommt er mit einem vollkommen neuen Abwehrzauber daher und mit Wissen, das er eigentlich gar nicht haben sollte. Findest du das nicht merkwürdig?", hielt er dagegen.

Black schnaufte. „Verdammt, genau das habe ich auch gesagt", gab er zu, „Und mir wurde gesagt, dass mich das nicht zu kümmern hat, also hat es dich wohl auch nicht zu kümmern. Ich persönlich glaube ja, dass Aberforth mal einen Schutzengel hatte, der seinen Job irgendwie versaut hat, und seit dem gibt es uns im Allgemeinen an seinem Unglück die Schuld. Das würde zumindest mehr Sinn ergeben als das mit Voldemort."

Es klang zumindest sinniger, das musste Severus zugeben. „Aber was ist mit Miss Cheswick?", wandte er dann ein.

„Was ist denn mit Miss Cheswick?", lautete die Gegenfrage, „Hat sie irgendetwas zu dieser ganzen Schutzengel/übersinnliche Armee-Sache gesagt?"

Severus dachte darüber nach. Eigentlich hatte immer nur Aberforth von dem Thema Schutzengeln gesprochen. „Sie hat sich bedeckt gehalten. Falls sie Aberforths Theorien also nicht glaubt, hat sie das gut verborgen", gab er zu, „Aber zumindest scheint sie ihn nicht für einen Irren zu halten, denn ansonsten würde sie doch wohl kaum mit ihm zusammenarbeiten, oder?"

Black zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht hat sie keine große Wahl. Man nimmt die Verbündeten, die man kriegen kann. In der Not frisst der Teufel Fliegen, sage die Muggeln", meinte er dazu.

„Dieses Sprichwort hat für mich noch nie Sinn ergeben", gestand Severus ein, „Aber auch wenn es möglich ist, dass du recht hast, denke ich schon, dass sie fähigere Verbündete finden könnte, wenn sie Aberforth wirklich für schwachsinnig halten würde."

Black musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Wie war es eigentlich Miss Cheswick nach all der Zeit wiederzusehen? War es aufregend von ihr gefangengenommen zu werden? All das Adrenalin, die Gefahr, die Drohungen … war es aufregend, dass sie ihren Zauberstab auf dich gerichtet hat? Oh, lass mich raten, sie hat besonders gut ausgesehen, als sie dich bedroht hat, nicht wahr?", ließ er sich dann vernehmen.

Severus zog eine Grimasse. „Oh, hör doch auf! Wir führen hier eine ernsthafte Diskussion und du….", beschwerte er sich.

„Das Licht der Laterne im Keller hat sich sicherlich in ihrem roten Haar gespiegelt", fuhr Black fort, „Wenn Aberforth nicht anwesend gewesen wäre, dann wäre das alles mit Sicherheit romantisch gewesen, nicht wahr? Nur du und Miss Cheswick, alleine im Keller, du in ihrer Gewalt…"

„Du bist ekelig", beschwerte sich Severus, „Und das ist mehr, als ich je über deine und Lupins Rollenspiele wissen wollte! Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich keinerlei romantischen Gefühle mehr für Miss Cheswick hege. Ich meine, je gehegt habe. … Du weißt, was ich meine!" Wurde er etwa rot? Es wäre zu peinlich ausgerechnet vor Sirius Black zu erröten.

„Ach, sei doch nicht so! Das ist doch gut. Und gesünder als ständig Lily nachzutrauern. Jetzt schau nicht so überrascht. Denkst du wirklich, ich hätte davon nichts gewusst? Du warst ja nicht gerade subtil. Und mir ist nicht entgangen, dass du diesen Brief gestohlen hast!", triumphierte Black, „Das alles ist nur menschlich, Severus. Du magst also die gute Clementine, immer noch, oder gerade weil sie dich entführt hat? Das ist was Gutes … solange du ihr nicht noch mal naiv in die Falle rennst, aber dafür hast du ja mich. Du kannst ruhig zugeben, dass es gut war sie wiederzusehen."

Severus hatte es noch nie gemocht, wenn Sirius Black sich von seiner jovialen Seite zeigte. „Miss Cheswick ist eine intelligente, talentierte, attraktive, junge Frau, für die ich keinerlei Interesse irgendeiner Art hege", erklärte er steif, woraufhin Black seine Augen theatralisch verdrehte, „Im Übrigen war Leland hier und hat herumgeschnüffelt. Er war darauf aus mich schlecht aussehen zu lassen, und dieses Ziel hat er immer noch nicht aufgegeben. Fürs Erste konnte ich ihn loswerden, aber er wird nicht aufgeben. Wir sollten uns lieber überlegen, was wir gegen ihn unternehmen."

Black grinste ihn blöde an.

„Was?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Du hast _wir_ gesagt!", triumphierte Black, „Also hörst du nicht mehr auf Aberforth! Damit ist alles wieder so, wie es sein sollte!"

Severus ersparte es sich darauf zu antworten.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	25. Ränke

**24\. Kapitel: Ränke**

* * *

„_Das eigentliche Mysterium der Welt ist das Sichtbare, nicht das Unsichtbare." – Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Es war gut zu wissen, dass sein Schützling wieder auf seiner Seite stand und nicht auf der des verrückten Aberforth, aber zugleich war es anstrengend für Sirius nicht zu wissen, was wirklich vor sich ging. Er wunderte sich immer noch darüber, woher Aberforth die Dinge wusste, die er wusste, und was die anderen gegen all das unternahmen (falls sie überhaupt etwas unternahmen), und egal, was er Snape gegenüber behauptet hatte, er war nicht wirklich der Meinung, dass ihm das alles nichts anging. Die Tatsache, dass Snape die gleichen Fragen zu all dem hatte, die er ebenfalls hatte, machte es nur noch schwieriger das alles ruhen zu lassen. Und die Erkenntnis, dass es bei alle dem um Voldemort gehen sollte, nun die war auch nicht gerade besonders beruhigend.

Doch er wusste natürlich, dass es absolut unmöglich war, dass sich die Schutzengel als Organisation mit Voldemort verbündet hatten. Wenn es so wäre, dann würde er doch wohl davon wissen, oder etwa nicht? Es sei denn irgendjemand würde diese Tatsache absichtlich vor ihm verbergen. Was doch wohl kaum der Fall sein würde, nicht wahr?

Wie auch immer, er hatte einen Job zu erledigen, und dieser Job war wichtiger als jede Verschwörungstheorie. Denn immerhin hörte ihm sowieso keiner dort Oben mehr zu oder nahm ihn ernst. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass er die ganze Voldemort-Sache weitergeben sollte, doch zugleich fragte er sich, ob die anderen davon nicht schon längenst wussten. Zumindest Damien Abrams Reaktion auf das alles konnte er sich lebhaft vorstellen. Deshalb hielt er dieses Wissen erst einmal zurück und konzentrierte sich stattdessen darauf ein guter Schutzengel zu sein, weil es das war, das Damien Abrams von ihm verlangt hätte.

Es war nicht wirklich sonderlich schwer ein guter Schutzengel zu sein, da sich Leland nicht wieder blicken ließ, und die Carrows Angst vor Snape haben zu schienen, zumindest mieden sie ihn. Die einzigen, die Ärger machten, waren ein paar Schüler, um die sich aber die Carrows kümmerten, und das für ihre Verhältnisse netter als bisher. Snape hatte offenbar irgendetwas getan um sie zu zähmen, und was immer es war es funktionierte, zumindest vorerst.

Nach der Pleite im _Eberkopf _war Snape widerspenstiger denn je, was die Idee sein Büro oder gar das Schulgelände zu verlassen anging, aber immerhin mischte er sich wieder mehr unter den restlichen Lehrkörper, was Sirius als Sieg für sich verbuchte, auch wenn die anderen Lehrer ihm inzwischen offen feindselig gegenüberstanden. Aber besser er ging unter Leute, die ihn nicht leiden konnte, als er verschimmelte vereinsamt in seinem Büro.

„Du musst ihnen eben beweisen, dass du nicht so schlimm bist, wie sie denken", meinte Sirius aufmunternd, „Dann werden sie einsehen, dass sie dich zu früh verurteilen. Sei einfach … nett zu ihnen. Kollegial, du weißt schon."

„Was nützt es nett und kollegial zu sein, wenn sie alle denken, dass ich Dumbledore umgebracht habe?", hielt Snape dagegen.

„Nun, du hast Dumbledore ja immerhin auch umgebracht, aber wenn du Reue zeigst oder zumindest keine Schadenfreude, dann nehmen sie vielleicht zumindest an, dass du es nicht gerne getan hast", meinte Sirius dazu.

„Zumindest Minerva hat genug anderes gegen mich vorzubringen", widersprach Snape, „Für sie bin ich ein Verräter, und noch so viel Reue können sie nicht davon überzeugen, dass es anders ist."

Daraufhin wusste Sirius nichts zu sagen, außer: „Du musst eben durchhalten. Die können nicht alle ewig sauer auf dich sein." Doch natürlich war das Unsinn. Hier ging es nicht um einen dummen Streich oder einen leichtsinnigen Fehler, es ging um Dinge wie Mord und Verrat, und die konnte man nicht so einfach vergessen oder auch nur über sie hinwegsehen. Aber natürlich konnte Snape auch keinen seiner Kollegen die Wahrheit sagen. Also würde er sich wohl damit abfinden müssen von ihnen angefeindet zu werden. Immerhin warfen sie ihm nur düsterer Blicke zu, redeten hinter seinem Rücken über ihn, murmelten Beleidigungen laut genug, dass er sie hören konnte, und weigerten sich länger als unbedingt nötig in seiner Gesellschaft zu bleiben, oder mit ihm über außerdienstliche Dinge zu sprechen. Im Grunde war es also nicht viel anders als zu Snapes Schulzeit, wo ihn die meisten seiner Mitschüler auch so behandelt hatten, nicht wahr? Der Zauberer musste das alles also schon gewöhnt sein. Und anders als in seiner Schulzeit verhexte ihn zumindest diesmal keiner.

Zumindest nicht offen. Aber ab und zu passierten … Unfälle. Teile des Burggemäuers, die in Snapes Richtung hinabstürzten, Stühle, die unter ihm nachgaben, Stiegen, die unter seinem Schritt verschwanden. Doch Sirius war derjenige, dem das alles auffiel, bevor Snape Schaden davon tragen konnte, und der ihn warnte, und außerdem konnte niemand sagen, wer oder was für diese Unfälle verantwortlich war: Es könnten Lehrer, Schüler, oder die Schulgeister sein. Und Snape machte keine Anstalten jemals herausfinden zu wollen, wer es nun wirklich war, der die Verantwortung trug. Er nahm das alles ziemlich gelassen hin. Vielleicht sogar ein wenig zu gelassen.

„Solltest du nicht wenigstens versuchen herauszufinden, wer es auf dich abgesehen hat?", wollte Sirius nach dem fünften dieser Zwischenfälle in wenigen Tagen wissen.

Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Bisher ist nichts Ernsthaftes geschehen, und ich gehe davon aus, dass ich weiß, wer die Verantwortung trägt. Es sind die Carrows", gab er zurück.

„Die Carrows? Ich dachte, die hätten jetzt Angst vor dir?", wunderte sich Sirius.

„Angst wirkt nur eine bestimmte Zeit lang nach, bis sie in Ablehnung umschlägt und der Wunsch nach Rache in einem geweckt wird", belehrte in Snape und hörte sich so an, als würde er aus Erfahrung sprechen, „Jetzt wollen sie mich loswerden, aber da sie wissen, dass sie es nicht zu offensichtlich anstellen dürfen, da im Falle eines Erfolgs der Dunkle Lord sehr wütend wäre, wollen sie es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen und gehen auch nur halbherzig an die Sache heran. Also droht mir keine echte Gefahr, solange wir beide aufmerksam sind."

Sirius war sich nicht so sicher, ob er diesen Ausführungen zustimmte. Snape nahm das alles nicht so ernst, wie er es nehmen sollte, und die Carrows als Täter schienen Sirius nicht wirklich plausibel. Er beschloss also eigenhändig Nachforschungen anzustellen. Falls wirklich die Carrows hinter der ganzen Sache steckten, wüssten sie das dann wenigstens mit Sicherheit, falls nicht, wäre Snape ihm sicherlich dankbar das ebenfalls zu erfahren.

An diesem Abend, als Snape in seinem Büro saß und seine Korrespondenzen durchging, ließ Sirius ihn zurück (immerhin war ihm keiner seiner Unfälle bisher in seinem Büro widerfahren, also nahm Sirius an, dass er dort in Sicherheit wäre), und begab sich zum Lehrerzimmer. Einige der Lehrer hatten sich dort versammelt und besprachen flüsternd Dinge miteinander. Von den Carrows war nichts zu sehen.

„Ich muss es einfach wissen, ist einer von euch für diese Zwischenfälle verantwortlich?", wollte McGonagall gerade wissen, „Bisher hat er nichts dazu gesagt, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er etwas dazu sagen wird, und dann wird die ganze Schule unter seinem Zorn zu leiden haben."

„Ach was, Severus ist ein guter Junge", widersprach Slughorn, „Und kein bisschen nachtragend. Ich weiß ja, was für Gerüchte über Albus umgehen, aber das ist alles Unsinn. Glaubt mir, ich kenne Severus schon sehr lange, er ist nicht der Typ, der sich für kleine Streiche rächt."

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „All diese Dinge über Albus, sie sind wahr. Sie wurden von einem Augenzeugen persönlich bestätigt, der das alles, entgegen dem, was die Zeitungen schreiben, nicht erfunden hat", beharrte sie, „Es gab Gründe dafür, dass das Ministerium ihn gejagt hat, und die waren nicht, dass es sich um eine Verwechslung gehandelt hat. Die Wahrheit ist, keiner von uns kannte den wirklichen Severus Snape. Nicht einmal Albus, und genau das hat ihm das Leben gekostet!"

Flitwick gab einen fiependen Laut von sich. „Sollten wir so offen über das alles hier sprechen?", wollte er wissen, „Was ist, wenn die Wände Ohren haben?"

„Soweit ist es hoffentlich noch nicht", meinte McGonagall, „Hogwarts hat Mittel und Wege uns zu schützen. Das Lehrerzimmer wurde von mir persönlich mit Anti-Lauschzauber belegt." Zumindest schien McGonagall nichts über Schutzengel zu wissen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass einer von uns versucht Severus Leid anzutun, Minerva?", wollte die Hufflepuff-Lehrerin Sprout wissen und wirkte zweifelnd, „Gerüchte hin oder her, er war jahrelang unser Kollege, und keiner von uns ist ein eiskalter Mörder. Wenn wir jemanden verdächtigen sollten, dann doch wohl eher unsere neuesten Kollegen, oder etwa nicht?"

„Die Schüler wären auch noch eine Möglichkeit", meinte Professor Sinistra, „Einige von ihnen standen unseren ehemaligen nun verschollenen Schülern sehr nahe und denken vielleicht, dass diesen etwas zugestoßen ist."

„Alles ist möglich. Deswegen möchte ich ja wissen, ob es einer von euch war", meinte McGonagall. Sirius wartete nun genauso gespannt wie sie auf eine Antwort.

Schließlich meldete sich Poppy Pomfrey zu Wort. „Von diesen Unfällen weiß ich nichts", meinte sie, „Aber es ist möglich, dass es mir nach langen Monaten endlich gelungen ist ihm einen Trank einzuflößen, der die Wahrheit, über das, was du uns gerade gesagt hast, Minerva, ans Licht bringen sollte."

Alle starrten die Schulschwester an. „Du hast unseren Direktor vergiftet, Poppy? Wie hast du das angestellt? Abgesehen von all den Gegengiften, die er vorbeugend nimmt, isst und trinkt er niemals mehr in der Öffentlichkeit!", staunte Slughorn und wirkte weniger betroffen als beeindruckt und neugierig. Sirius strafte ihn mit einem verärgerten Blick, den der aber natürlich nicht sehen konnte.

„Kondensflüssigkeit. Er fühlt sich in seinem Büro sicher, nicht wahr? Und verbringt sehr viel Zeit dort. Severus ist ein Meister der Tränke, aber ich bin eine Heilerin und habe breiter studiert, wenn es darum geht, wie magische Mixturen wirken können", erklärte Poppy Pomfrey, „Man muss den Trank nicht immer trinken, damit er wirkt. Immer wieder herunter tropfende Tropfen aus dem Stock über ihn auf das Fensterbrett seines Büros dürften dafür gesorgt haben, dass er jetzt genug von dem Dampf eingeatmet hat, so dass die Wirkung nun einsetzen müsste."

„Was hast du ihm angetan, Poppy?", wollte McGonagall ernst wissen.

„Es ist nichts tödliches, nicht einmal besonders schädlich. Er sollte nur einschlafen und aus diesem Schlaf erst wieder erwachen, wenn er bereit ist einige Wahrheiten zuzugeben", erklärte Pomfrey ruhig, „Sein Unterbewusstsein muss sich dem stellen, was er getan hat, wenn er je wieder erwachen will. Wie gesagt, ich habe das Ganze in die Wege geleitet, bevor du uns die Wahrheit erzählt hast, Minerva."

Sirius hörte ihr schon nicht mehr zu, sondern stürzte los, zurück zu seinem Schützling. Nach allem, was er über Snapes Unterbewusstsein wusste, wäre das Letzte, was er wollte, dass dieser sich diesem gerade jetzt alleine stellen musste! Doch leider hatte Pomfrey mit ihrer Schätzung richtig gelegen, und Sirius kam zu spät.

Severus Snape lag schnarchend auf seinem Schreibtisch, und egal wie laut Sirius ihn anschrie, er rührte sich nicht. „Verdammt!", schrie Sirius wütend, „Wieso nur lässt du dich dauernd von irgendwelchen dahergelaufenen Leuten vergiften?!"

Aber das war nicht die drängendste Frage hier, nicht wahr? Die drängendste Frage war, was Sirius jetzt machen sollte!

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	26. Sich der Wahrheit stellen

**25\. Kapitel: Sich der Wahrheit stellen**

* * *

„_Der Traum ist der beste Beweis dafür, dass wir nicht so fest in unserer Haut eingeschlossen sind, als es scheint." – Friedrich Hebbel_

* * *

Severus wünschte sich, dass die Dinge anders wären. Dass es nicht immer das Selbe wäre. Aber er wusste, dass es sich um fromme Wünsche handelte, und dass es niemals anders sein würde. Dass sein Leben immer so aussehen würde, so wie es nun war, und es immer wieder der selbe Ablauf derselben Ereignisse sein würde. Und dass es nichts gab, was er tun konnte, um all dem zu entkommen.

Es war immer der gleiche Ablauf. Er wurde gedemütigt – von James Potter und seinen Kohorten, nannte Lily ein Schlammblut, versuchte sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen, doch sie lehnte seine Entschuldigung ab, dann hörte er, wie Trelawney ihre Prophezeiung aussprach, meldete das dem Dunklen Lord, und dann lag sie da – tot vor seinen Füßen – Lily, reglos, ohne jede Spur von Leben in sich, hinter ihr das schreiende Baby, dann stand er vor dem Dunklen Lord und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn, sein Zauber traf den anderen Mann in die Brust und schleuderte ihn über das Geländers des Astronomie-Turms, doch es war nicht mehr der Dunkle Lord, der über dieses Geländer flog, es war Albus Dumbledore; Severus rannte so schnell er konnte, floh vor dem, was er getan hatte, und landete schließlich zu Hause, wo ihn sein Vater erwartete, mit seinem Gürtel in der Hand, der dann mit wütenden Zügen, die immer wieder zerflossen und sich in die Züge von Albus Dumbledore umformten, mit dem Gürtel auf Severus einschlug, und Severus ließ es sich gefallen, weil er wusste, dass er es verdient hatte, weil er wusste, dass er ein Freak war, wie sein Vater sagte, dass er ein Mörder war, wie Albus sagte, dass er keine Treue kannte, wie der Dunkle Lord sagte.

Und dann irgendwann war es vorbei, und Severus fand sich in Hogwarts wieder, in dem Schlafsaal der Slytherins, wo er in seinem Bett erwachte, den Traum abschüttelte, sich anzog und zum Frühstück ging, wo Lily lachte, ihn aber keines Blickes würdigte, sondern nur Augen für James Potter hatte, und dann schrieben sie Prüfung, und dann fanden sie sich am See wieder, und Severus wurde von Potter und Black gedemütigt und nannte Lily wieder ein Schlammblut. Und somit ging alles wieder von vorne los.

Etwas anderes gab es nicht. Das hier war Severus' Leben, es würde nie mehr anders sein, das wusste er. Manchmal gab es vielleicht Varianzen, manchmal war es der Dunkle Lord, der ihn schlug, manchmal war es Aberforth und nicht Albus Dumbledore, der ihn naiv nannte, wenn er ihn schlug, manchmal stieg er auf dem Weg zu Lilys Leiche über James Potters leblosen Körper hinweg, manchmal weinte kein Baby hinter ihr sondern ein dürrer Junge von gerade mal elf Jahren, aber im Grunde war es immer das Selbe. Es war alles, was Severus noch kannte.

Doch etwas anderes war das Leben doch nicht, oder? Was hatte das Leben mehr zu bieten als Demütigung, Schande, Schmerz, Schuld, und Tod? Severus wünschte sich nur, dass es endlich vorbei wäre. Oder er zumindest mal eine Pause einlegen könnte. Wenn er in seinem Bett im Schlafsaal aufwachte, dann war er immer nur erschöpft und todmüde und niemals erholt oder wach. Tatsächlich schien er jedes Mal, wenn er aufwachte, müder zu sein, und der ZAG-Test, der ihn bisher immer so leicht gefallen war, wurde nun immer schwieriger, und die Antworten, die er so leicht gefunden hatte, fielen ihm jedes Mal unter größeren Schwierigkeiten ein. Bis er irgendwann nur noch vor seinem Test saß und verständnislos auf das leere Blatt auf seinem Tisch starrte und nicht wusste, was er hinschreiben sollte, und wenn er aufsah, sah er Potter und Black, die mit ihren Tests bereits fertig waren und ihn auslachten, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was man eigentlich von ihm erwartete, was er eigentlich auf dieses leere Blatt, das vor ihm lag, schreiben sollte.

_Sollte das hier nicht anders ablaufen? Sollte ich nicht wenigstens irgendetwas hinschreiben? _Doch wenn er nach seiner Feder griff und sie auf das Pergament setzen wollte, dann wusste er auf einmal nicht mehr, was er mit der Feder in seiner Hand anfangen sollte, er wusste nicht mehr wie man schrieb! Wenn er versuchte einen Buchstaben auf das Pergament zu kratzen, verrann die Tinte auf dem Blatt anstatt sich zu einem Buchstaben zu formen. Jedes Mal, wenn er es wieder tat, passierte das gleiche noch einmal, wieder und wieder, und Potter und Black lachten ihn aus, und dann fand er sich in der Dunklen Kammer wieder und sah dabei zu, wie die magische Farbe verrann anstatt zu einem Bild von Dumbledore zu werden, und sie verrann wieder und wieder, und Black stand kopfschüttelnd neben ihm und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, und egal, was er versuchte, die Farbe verrann und verrann. Und dann war es nicht mehr der ZAG-Test, den er zu machen hatte, sondern er musste ein Erinnerungsporträt von Dumbledore malen unter aller Augen, den Augen seiner Schulkollegen und Lehrer, und denen von Aberforth Dumbledore, doch die Farbe verrann ihm immer wieder und wollte zu keiner Gestalt werden, und Albus Dumbledore meinte kopfschüttelnd zu ihm: „Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler war mich auf dich zu verlassen."

Und dann fand er sich beim See wieder und war immer noch verwirrt, als ihn Potters Zauber traf, der ihn mit der Stimme seines Sohnes Feigling nannte, bevor er ihn weiterverhexte und Lily sich einmischte, und Severus sie wieder Schlammblut nannte. Offenbar konnte er nicht anders als sie jedes Mal wieder Schlammblut zu nennen. Er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, genauso wenig wie er einen ganzen Dumbledore malen konnte.

Und dann, als er wieder einmal von seinem Vater geschlagen wurde, trat auf einmal jemand zwischen sie beide und fing den Gürtel ab, bevor er auf Severus' Fleisch treffen konnte. Severus sah an der Gestalt hoch, die zwischen seinen Vater und ihn getreten war, und es handelte sich um niemand anderen als Sirius Black. Einen hochgewachsenen erwachsenen Sirius Black, nicht den Jungen, der immer über ihn lachte, und er drehte sich zu Severus um und verkündete: „Keine Sorge, ich bin da. Keiner wird dir mehr was tun, ich werde dich hier rausholen."

Severus blinzelte den Mann an und verstand gar nichts mehr.

* * *

Nach seiner ersten Welle der Panik wurde Sirius klar, dass das alles nicht so schlimm war, wie es im ersten Moment schien. Severus Snape war nur eingeschlafen, das war alles. Er war nicht tot und nicht verletzt, und niemand konnte in sein Büro gelangen, dafür hatte der paranoide Snape schon lange gesorgt. Er war hier also auch sicher. Und soweit Sirius wusste, dauerte es eine ziemlich lange Weile bis man verhungerte oder verdurstete, also hatte Sirius Zeit das hier zu lösen. Er musste sich nicht hetzen und konnte nachdenken.

Da Snape nur schlief, drohte ihm keinerlei körperliche Gefahr. Was seine geistige Sicherheit anging, nun das war ein anderes Thema, aber Snape hatte schon ganz andere Sachen durchgestanden. Poppy Pomfrey hatte davon gesprochen, dass sein Schlaf die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen würde, dass er sich dem stellen musste, was er getan hatte, um wieder aufzuwachen. Also war davon auszugehen, dass er träumte. Wie sonst sollte er sich dem stellen, was er getan hatte?

Und die Tatsache, dass er träumte war gut, denn das bedeutete, dass Sirius Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. Er konnte in Severus Snapes Unterbewusstsein gelangen und ihm dabei helfen sich all seiner Schuld zu stellen. Besser noch, er wusste, was der Trank, der ihn eingeschläfert hatte, bewirken sollte, er kannte das Endziel, er musste also nur dafür sorgen, dass Snape bereit war einige verdrängte Wahrheiten zuzugeben, und schon hätte er ihn wieder aufgeweckt. Nichts leichter als das, also!

Sirius konzentrierte sich also auf die schlafende Gestalt, hoffte, dass diese auch wirklich träumte, und dann ….

… fand er sich auch schon in Snapes Träumen wieder. Wieder einmal.

Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, erlebte Snape wieder einmal Albträume, aber zumindest war Sirius darauf diesmal vorbereitet. Er sah dabei zu, wie Snape während ihres ZAGs Test versuchte Dumbledores Porträt zu malen und dabei scheiterte. Dann sah er dabei zu, wie James, Peter, und seine jüngere Version Snape am See quälten, und dann sah er wie Snape versuchte sich bei Lily zu entschuldigen und abgewiesen wurde. Dann beobachte er Snape dabei, wie der an einer Türe lauschte, bis er ausgerechnet von Aberforth weggescheucht wurde. Voldemort tauchte in Snapes Traum auf, aber nur kurz. Als nächstes fand er sich im zerstörten Haus der Potters wieder, James Leiche lag vor seinen Füßen, während Snape, die von Lily in den Armen hielt, und hinter Lily kauerte ein jünger aussehender Harry und weinte. Die Szene änderte sich wieder, und Snape tötete Dumbledore und floh dann über das Schulgelände und rannte direkt zu seinem Haus, das seltsamer Weise direkt neben Hogwarts lag. Kaum, dass er das Haus betreten hatte, schien er zu schrumpfen, und Snape war nun nicht mehr wirklich Snape, nicht mehr der Snape, der er vorhin noch gewesen war, als er Dumbledore getötet hatte, und auch nicht der Teeanger-Snape, der von James verhext worden war, nein, er war nun ein kleiner Junge, der von seinem Vater mit einem Gürtel geschlagen wurde.

Sirius hatte eindeutig lange genug nur zugesehen. Er stellte sich zwischen Snapes Vater und dem Jungen, fing den Gürtel in der Luft ab, bevor er den Jungen erneut treffen konnte, und wandte sich an diesen und versprach ihm Rettung. Mini-Snape starrte ihn nur verständnislos an.

„Ich bin auf deiner Seite. Wirklich!", erklärte Sirius und riss Snape Senior den Gürtel aus der Hand und schubste denn tobenden Mann dann gegen die Wand. „Siehst du?", wandte er sich an Mini-Snape, der ihn nur stumm anstarrte.

Und dann veränderte sich die Szene wieder, und sie fanden sich in Hogwarts wieder, in einem Schlafsaal, doch die Vorhänge der Betten wiesen daraufhin, dass sie sich in einem Slytherin-Schlafsaal befanden. Sirius blickte sich suchend um und entdeckte die Teenager-Version von Severus Snape in dem einzigen belegten Bett.

Snape erwachte, wirkte aber in keinerlei Hinsicht wach, sondern eher sehr müde. Sirius baute sich vor ihm auf. „Snape!", verkündete er, „Hör zu, ich weiß, du glaubst mir das vielleicht nicht, aber du…."

Weiter kam er nicht, da der verschlafene Junge ihn entsetzt anstarrte und dann wie aus dem Nichts heraus plötzlich einen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete. „Black! Wie kommst du hier rein?! Kannst du mich jetzt nicht einmal mehr in meinem Schlafsaal in Ruhe lassen?!", verkündete Snape mit zitternder Stimme, und nun war Sirius derjenige, der einen Moment lang verwirrt war.

„Moment, denkst du etwa ich bin ich und nicht ich?", wunderte er sich und stutzte dann. Seine Stimme klang nicht wirklich so, wie sie klingen sollte, und als er misstrauisch an sich herab blickte, stellte er fest, dass er – yup – aussah wie seine eigene Teenager-Version. _Na toll, jetzt hat mich sein Unterbewusstsein in seinen Traum integriert! Und das ohne meine Erlaubnis! _Snape konnte es ihm einfach nicht leicht machen, nicht wahr?

„Na toll", murmelte er und verkündete dann: „Severus, das sind wir nicht mehr, wir sind erwachsene Männer in unseren Dreißigeren. Erinnerst du dich?"

Snape musterte ihn ungläubig. „Bist du auf den Kopf gefallen?", wunderte er sich.

„Das hier ist nur ein Traum", erklärte Sirius, „Du wurdest von Poppy Pomfrey via Kondenztrank vergiftet. Das hier ist kein natürlicher Schlaf, sondern ein magisch herbeigeführter, der dich dazu zwingen soll dich der Wahrheit über deine Taten zu stellen!"

Snape starrte ihn nachdenklich an. Dann meinte er: „Hast du was genommen?"

„Nein, du bist derjenige, der unter magischen Einfluss steht!", betonte Sirius.

Snape schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Falls das ein Streich sein soll: ihr hattet schon mal Besseres zu bieten", meinte er, „Ich falle auf jeden Fall nicht darauf rein. Und jetzt verschwinden, bevor ich Slughorn rufe!"

Sirius seufzte. Offenbar würde das hier wirklich schwerer werden, als er erwartet hatte. Warum überraschte ihn das nur nicht?

* * *

_A/N: Ich bin mir natürlich bewusst, dass die Szene aus den Filmen, in denen Snape die tote Lily findet, im Canon (weder Bücher noch Filme) so niemals passiert ist, aber sie ist einfach so kraftvoll um sie in diesem Zusammenhang nicht zu verwenden._

_Reviews?_


	27. On und Off Skript

**26\. Kapitel: On und Off Skript**

* * *

„_Wer einen Fehler gemacht hat und ihn nicht korrigiert, begeht einen zweiten." - Konfuzius_

* * *

Scheinbar hatte Black es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht ihn auf Schritt und Tritt zu verfolgen und zu beobachten. Das erfreute Severus nicht besonders. Potters Bande schenkte ihm sowieso schon zu viel Aufmerksamkeit für seinen Geschmack, und nun wurde es offenbar noch mehr. Das konnte er wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Anstatt sich beim Frühstück zu seinen Freunden zu setzen, setzte Black sich zu Severus an den Tisch! Einige der anderen Slytherins warfen ihm irritierte Blicke zu, aber die meisten seiner Schulkollegen schienen auf den vorprogrammierten Streich zu warten, auf den das alles hinauslief. Severus, der schon genug mit diesen Gryffindors durchgemacht hatte, wagte es nicht sein Frühstück anzurühren. Sattdessen starrte er Black verunsichert an, doch dieser schien es ihm nicht leichtmachen zu wollen. „Worauf wartest du noch? Verhexe mich endlich, damit wir's hinter uns haben!", forderte Severus dann.

Doch Black schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Severus, ich bin nicht hier um dir was zu tun, sondern um dir zu helfen, auch wenn du das nicht glauben kannst", behauptete er.

Lautes Gelächter war zu hören, und Severus' Blick irrte hinüber zum Gryffindor-Tisch, an dem Lily neben James Potter saß und laut über einen seiner Witze lachte. Das versetzte Severus einen unerwarteten Stich in seinem Inneren, doch er ignorierte ihn. Unterdessen schien sich niemand um Blacks Anwesenheit am Slytherin-Tisch zu scheren.

„Findest du das nicht merkwürdig? Sollte James nicht inzwischen hier stehen und sich darüber beschweren, dass ich bei dir sitze? Aber es tut es nicht, nicht wahr?", meinte Black, „Was könnte das wohl zu bedeuten haben?"

„Offensichtlich, dass das hier Teil eines Streichs ist, den ihr gemeinsam ausgeheckt hat", erwiderte Severus unbeeindruckt, „Entschuldige mich jetzt, ich muss zur Prüfung." Er erhob sich von der Tafel und beeilte sich zu seiner Prüfung zu kommen. Black folgte ihm. „Und wo gehst du überhaupt hin? Zu welchen Klassenzimmer willst du?", rief der andere Junge ihm hinterher, doch Severus ignorierte ihn. Er kam bereits zu spät.

Schließlich erreichte er das entsprechende Klassenzimmer. Die leere Leinwand erwartete ihn bereits, genauso wie sämtliche Lehrer und Schüler von Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore persönlich drückte ihm den Pinsel in die Hand und verkündete: „Male, du weißt, was du zu tun hast.

Severus nickte, nahm den Pinsel entgegen, und stellte sich vor die Leinwand. Ein Erinnerungsporträt von Dumbledore, das müsste er doch wohl schaffen!

„Findest du es nicht seltsam, dass sie alle so schnell hier waren?", ließ sich Black neben ihm vernehmen. Severus zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Ich meine, eben waren sie noch in der Großen Halle und haben gefrühstückt, und dann sind sie auf einmal alle hier. Vor dir angekommen, obwohl sie nach dir aufgebrochen sind", fuhr Black fort.

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte eine verscheuchende Handbewegung. „Still jetzt, ich muss mich konzentrieren!", forderte er. Er stand in der Dunkle Kammer und versuchte das Porträt zu malen, doch die Farbe verschwamm, sobald er sie auf die Leinwand auftrug.

„Und jetzt haben wir auch noch den Ort gewechselt", stellte Black fest, „Ist dir das nicht aufgefallen?"

Severus wandte sich wütend zu ihm um. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir?!", herrschte er den dunkelhaarigen Jungen an.

„Ich will, dass dir klar wir, dass das hier ein Traum ist, das ist alles, was ich will", erklärte Black, „Damit wir damit beginnen können dich aufzuwecken!"

Er plapperte mal wieder Unsinn, wie es schien. „Ich habe für deine Phantastereien keine Zeit. Ich muss diese Prüfung bestehen", wehrte Severus ihn ab und wandte sich wieder der Leinwand zu und versuchte erneut Dumbledores Umrisse zu malen, doch sie verschwammen erneut. Und dann war mit einem Mal die Prüfungszeit um. Alle anderen Schüler gaben ihre fertigen Porträts ab, doch Severus hatte nichts, was er abgeben konnte. Seine Leinwand war leer.

Albus Dumbledore stand kopfschüttelnd vor ihm. „Das ist sehr enttäuschend, Severus, ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet", meinte er.

„Wieso solltest du ein Erinnerungsporträt von ihm malen, wenn er noch am Leben ist?", wollte Black von ihm wissen, „Wenn er wüsste, dass sein Tod kurz bevorsteht, warum sollte er von allen Leuten ausgerechnet dich auswählen das Porträt zu malen? Das ergibt doch alles keinen Sinn, oder etwa doch?"

Severus ignorierte ihn und trottete aus dem Klassenzimmer und folgte dann der Traube von anderen Fünftklässlern nach draußen in Richtung See. „Und seit wann malt man Porträts in seiner ZAG-Prüfung?", zischte ihm Black ins Ohr, „Ich weiß ja, im Traum ergibt immer alles Sinn, aber kommt dir wirklich nichts von all dem unlogisch oder zumindest seltsam vor?"

Severus blieb stehen und funkelte den anderen Jungen an. „Das Einzige, das mir seltsam vorkommt, bist du!", erklärte er irritiert, bevor er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und die Schule zusammen mit den anderen Schülern verließ. Er suchte sich einen Platz unter einem Baum, wo er sich entspannte und versuchte alle Gedanken an sein Versagen aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Er konnte Lily zusammen mit ein paar ihrer Freundinnen am See sitzen sehen. Während er noch nachdenklich zu ihr hinüberblickte, sagte auf einmal eine Stimme in sein Ohr: „Und es wundert dich nicht, dass du nur ein paar Minuten für so etwas komplexes wie ein Erinnerungsporträt zur Verfügung hattest?"

Severus zuckte zusammen und rückte etwas von Black weg, der sich einfach so neben ihn gesetzt hatte! „Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen, Black?", wollte er wissen, und dann stand auch James Potter mit gezücktem Zauberstab vor ihm. „Aber wo bliebe denn dann der Spaß, Snivellus?", verkündete der Junge mit den wilden Haaren grinsend.

„James", begann Black langsam, „im Moment ist kein guter Zeitpunkt für was auch immer du vor hast. Kannst du es nicht einfach sein lassen? Nur dieses eine Mal?"

„Mir eine Chance entgehen lassen den ollen Snivellus zu verfluchen?", gab Potter zurück, „Ich denke nicht." Und dann hob er auch schon seinen Zauberstab. Und wurde im nächsten Moment von den Füßen geworfen und einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert. Es war jedoch definitiv nicht Severus gewesen, der das getan hatte.

Sein Blick irrte ungläubig zu Black. „Hast du gerade …." Er konnte es nicht fassen. Black, der sich gegen Potter wandte? Wegen Severus?! Nein, das musste alles Teil des Plans sein. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollten die Rumtreiber, dass er Sirius Black vertraute. „Nein, darauf falle ich nicht rein!", verkündete Severus und wich vor Black zurück.

Aberforth tauchte neben ihm auf und nickte grimmig. „Er tut das alles nur um sich dein Vertrauen zu erschleichen", erklärte er, „In Wahrheit ist er nicht der, der er vorgibt zu sein, in Wahrheit ist er gar nicht Sirius Black, und ein Schutzengel ist er schon gar nicht. Er ist ein übernatürliches Wesen, das sich dein Vertrauen erschleichen will."

„Hey", protestierte Black, „das stand so aber nicht im Skript! Last Minute Rewrites sind gegen die Regeln!"

Aberforth deutete anklagend auf das Wesen, das aussah wie Sirius Black. „Tote bleiben tot, Severus Snape, das weißt du besser als jeder andere. Dieser Mann hier ist ein Bertrüger!", verkündete er, „Sieh ihn dir nur genau an!" Und Severus sah Black genau an und erkannte, dass er gar kein Mensch war, er erkannte eine Gestalt, deren menschliches Aussehen immer wieder zerfloss und sich dann neu bildete, doch wenn es auseinander floss, dann konnte er dahinter Dunkelheit sehen, ewige Dunkelheit, und in dieser Dunkelheit ….

Severus schrie erschrocken auf, taumelte zurück und dann … fand er sich in seinem Bett wieder. War alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Dieses Monster, das ihn verfolgt hatte? Natürlich es musste einfach ein Traum gewesen sein! So etwas konnte es gar nicht wirklich geben, nicht wahr? Er schüttelte den Traum ab, und dann fiel ihm auf, dass er alleine im Schlafsaal war. Er musste verschlafen haben! Doch heute konnte er sich das überhaupt nicht leisten, er hatte ZAG-Prüfung!

Er eilte zur Großen Halle, in der alle schon am Schreiben waren, doch Severus selbst wurde von einer leeren Leinwand erwartet, auf die er ein Porträt malen sollte. Er nahm den Pinsel in die Hand und malte Umrisse auf die leere Leinwand, doch die Farbe verrann, sobald er sie auf die Leinwand auftrug. Wieder, und wieder, und immer wieder. Er versuchte es wieder, und wieder, und wieder, und dann hielt er inne und blickte auf, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass er beobachtet wurde. Sirius Black saß auf einem Tisch schräg rechts von ihm und starrte ihn an anstatt sich seinem Fragebogen zu widmen. Severus fiel der Traum wieder ein, und ihm schauderte. Dann lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von Black ab und konzentrierte sie auf seine Arbeit. Doch es half nichts, er scheiterte wieder, und wieder, und wieder.

Die Prüfung war vorbei, und sie gingen alle zum See hinunter. Lily lachte gemeinsam mit ihren Freundinnen, Severus achtete nur auf sie und nicht auf die anderen Schüler, was ein Fehler war, denn Potter und seine Gang hatte sich unweit des Baumes, unter dem er sich gesetzt hatte, platziert, und Potter kam nun einer Raubkatze gleich, die sich ihrer Beute näherte, mit gezückten Zauberstab auf ihn zu. Severus griff schnell nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab.

Und dann stellte sich Sirius Black zwischen ihn und James Potter. „James, findest du nicht, dass Snivellus heute bereits genug gedemütigt wurde?", meinte er.

Potter leckte sich die Lippen, bevor er antwortete: „Ich finde, dass man den guten Snivellus niemals genug gedemütigt hat, geh zur Seite, Sirius!"

„Er hat recht, James Potter! Lass Severus in Ruhe!" Lily war zu ihnen herüber geeilt und hatte sich neben Black aufgebaut. „Warum kannst du ihn nur niemals in Ruhe lassen?"

Potter ließ seinen Zauberstab langsam sinken. „Für dich, Evans, bin ich sogar bereit ihn für heute zu verschonen. Wenn du bereit bist mit mir auszugehen, versteht sich", meinte er langsam. Lily lachte. „Ich würde niemals mit dir ausgehen, James Potter!", spottete sie.

„Na dann." Potter hob den Zauberstab wieder. „James", zischte Black, „Lass es bleiben. Wenn du dich immer aufführst wie ein Idiot, wird Lily niemals mit dir ausgehen!"

Potter schnaubte. „Wie es scheint, hast du heute Champions, Snivellus. Von mir aus. Ich lasse ihn in Ruhe, aber nur weil ich weiß, dass er sich nicht selbst gegen mich verteidigen könnte und es keinen Spaß macht auf Hilflose loszugehen", verkündete er dann.

„Ich bin nicht hilflos!", explodierte Severus und deutete nun mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab auf Potter, „Und ich brauche keinen Perversen und kein Schlammblut um mich zu verteidigen!"

James Potters Miene verdüsterte sich. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte er eiskalt.

Aber Severus' Blick irrte zu Lily, die ihn entsetzt und enttäuscht anstarrte. „Das denkst du also von mir, ja?", meinte sie leise.

„Ich…."

„Du wirst dich entschuldigen!", forderte Potter, „Sofort!"

„Komm schon, James, das ist nicht notwendig", sagte Black schnell, „Ich bin Schlimmeres gewohnt, genau wie Lily, du musst nicht…."

„Wenn du ihn dazu zwingst, dann meint er es nicht ernst", fügte Lily hinzu.

„Ich…."

Potter hielt ihm den Zauberstab unter die Nase. „Entschuldige dich, sofort!", wiederholte er.

„Warum sollte ich mich beim einem Blutsverräter und einem Schlammblut entschuldigen?", meinte Severus herausfordernd. Er wusste nicht, warum er das sagte. Vielleicht weil es ihn wütend machte, dass sich ausgerechnet James Potter als Verteidiger der Menschheit aufspielte. Vielleicht weil Lily recht hatte, und man andere einfach nicht dazu zwingen sollte sich für etwas zu entschuldigen, ob es ihnen nun leid tat oder nicht.

Im nächsten Moment hing er kopfüber in die Luft. „Wer von euch möchte Snivellus ohne Unterhose sehen?", verkündete Potter laut.

Severus sah Lily wütend davon stampfen. Und Black sah kopfschüttelnd zu ihm hoch und murmelte: „Oh, Severus."

Severus musterte ihn genauer und sah dann auf einmal wieder das Monster aus seinen Träumen, und es schien aus Black hinauszuspringen und näher und näher auf ihn zuzukommen, und sich dann auf ihn zu stürzen. Also tat er das Einzige, das er in seiner derzeitigen Situation tun konnte – er schrie.

* * *

_A/N: Bisher war Sirius nicht sehr erfolgreich, wie es scheint._

_Reviews?_


	28. Theraphie der anderen Art

_Extra-Warnings: Diskussion über die Philosophie von Sterbehilfe, Erwähnung von Sodomie_

* * *

**27\. Kapitel: Therapie der anderen Art**

* * *

„_Ich habe es satt, die anderen Menschen zu durchschauen. Es ist so leicht, und es führt zu nichts." – Elias Canetti_

* * *

Severus Snape dabei zu helfen sich seinen Problemen zu stellen war bisher nicht so toll gelaufen. Es hätte wirklich besser laufen können, es hätte wirklich besser laufen _sollen_, was das anging, aber irgendjemand oder etwas war eindeutig gegen Sirius. Es war, als würde sich Snapes Unterbewusstsein aktiv gegen jede Einmischung von seiner Seite wehren. Zuerst war er in den Traum integriert worden, und dann hatte der Traum es irgendwie geschafft Snape Angst vor Sirius zu machen. Er starrte ihn mit einem Mal an, als wäre er eine Art Monster, und schrie schrill auf, auf eine Art und Weise, die Sirius ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte, und dann ging der Traum wieder von vorne los.

Sirius versuchte sich dieses Mal mehr im Hintergrund zu halten, solange bis er das nicht mehr wollte oder besser gesagt konnte, und prompt brachte sein Anblick Snape wieder zum Schrill-Schreien. _Was geht hier nur vor?, _fragte sich Sirius. Natürlich wusste er, dass er das alles letztlich Aberforth zu verdanken hatte. Der alte Zauberer hatte Snape scheinbar wirklich erfolgreich eingeredet, dass Sirius eine Art böses Wesen war, und so sehr Snape auch vorgab, dass er das nicht glaubte, offenbar glaubte ein Teil von ihm das alles doch und misstraute Sirius nach wie vor.

Und das war das größte Hindernis für Sirius um Snape zu helfen, so viel klar, aber Sirius wusste auch nicht, wie er es überwinden sollte. Wie sollte er Snape dazu bringen ihm zu vertrauen, wenn sein bloßer Anblick dem anderen Mann wie ein Monster zu erscheinen schien? Und das ausgerechnet immer wieder dann, wenn er offenbar dabei war Fortschritte zu machen?

Vielleicht ging er das Ganze ja falsch an. Vielleicht brauchte er eine neue Strategie. Bisher hatte er sich vor allem als jugendlicher Sirius eingemischt, aber das schien Snape erst recht misstrauisch zu machen. Also sollte er möglicherweise lieber versuchen zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt einzugreifen, wenn Snape nicht mehr automatisch den Feind in ihm sah.

Also hielt er sich beim nächsten Durchgang zurück. Er ließ zu, dass James Snape verkehrt herum in der Luft baumeln ließ und ihm seine Unterhose auszog, er mischte sich auch nicht in Snapes Streit mit Lily ein, und er ließ Snape Trelawneys Prophezeiung mit anhören und den Dunklen Lord darüber informieren. Und dann standen sie im zerstörten Haus der Potters. Lily lag tot zu Snapes Füßen. Hinter ihr weinte Harry in Babyform. Sirius stieg über Lily hinweg und nahm das weinende Baby in die Arme. „Ist ja schon gut", murmelte er und wandte sich dann an Snape, der mit rotumrandeten Augen zu ihm hochsah, während er neben Lilys Leiche saß.

„Das hier ist wohl nicht so gelaufen, wie du es dir erhofft hast", meinte er zu Snape. Der starrte ihn einfach nur an. „Aber jeder kann mal einen Fehler machen, jeder kann sich mal verschätzen. Ich meine, das hier …." Er deutete mit dem freien Arm in der zerstörten Hütte umher. „… ist nicht deine Schuld, zumindest nicht nur deine. Andere haben auch eine Rolle gespielt um es soweit kommen zu lassen. Lily und James, Dumbledore, der Geheimnisbewahrer der Potters, Trelawney, und natürlich vor allem Voldemort selbst. Ich meine, er war derjenige, der entschieden hat, dass er sie umbringen muss. Alle anderen haben nur ihre Rollen wahrgenommen, wenn er nicht den letzten Schritt getan hätte, dann wäre alles anders gekommen", erklärte er, „Du musst also nicht bei dir die Schuld suchen."

Snape sah ihn an, und seine Miene wurde hassverzerrt. „Du hast recht, nicht ich habe die Schuld daran", meinte er dann kalt, „Sondern du. Du warst der Geheimnisbewahrer! Lily hat dir vertraut, Potter hat dir vertraut, und du hast sie verraten! Du hast dem Dunklen Lord gesagt, wo er sie finden kann!"

„Was? Nein, nein, du irrst dich!Nicht ich war der Geheimnisbew-" In diesem Moment löste sich Baby Harry aus Sirius Armen und schwebte in Snapes wartende Arme, und kaum war es sicher in diesen Armen verstaut, richtete Snape wieder seinen Zauberstab auf Sirius. „_Avada Kedava!", _rief Snape aus.

_Verdammt. Wie hatte ich das nur vergessen können?, _fragte sich Sirius noch verbittert, als ihn der Zauber in die Brust traf. Doch dann fand er sich plötzlich ganz woanders stehend wieder – im Astronomie-Turm von Hogwarts, und derjenige, der von Snapes Todeszauber in die Brust getroffen wurde, war mit einem Schlag Dumbledore, der über den Balkon des Turms geschleudert wurde, einen Moment in der Luft hängen zu schien, und dann seltsam graziös in Richtung Boden stürzte.

Snape starrte einen Moment lang an die Stelle, an der Dumbledore gerade noch gehangen hatte, und dann drehte er sich um und rannte davon. Und rannte dabei direkt durch Sirius hindurch. „Warte!", rief dieser ihm hinterher, „Davonrennen bringt nichts! Du musst dich dem stellen, was du getan hast! Wenn du wegläufst, dann halten dich alle für schuldig, wenn du ihnen aber erklärst, was du getan hast, dann…." Doch Snape war schon zu weit weg.

Sirius wusste, wo er hinrannte. Er rannte nach Hause nach Spinner's End, das sich aus traumlogischen Gründen am Gelände von Hogwarts befand. Doch dort würde Sirius nicht mehr zu ihm durchdringen können. Kind Snape kannte Sirius noch nicht und hätte keinen Grund auf ihn zu hören. (Einmal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Sirius keine Lust darauf hatte sich schon wieder mit Snapes Vater auseinanderzusetzen).

Sirius rannte Snape also so schnell er konnte hinterher um ihn einzuholen, bevor er sein Heim erreichte. Zum Glück war er nicht der Einzige, der versuchte Snape aufzuhalten. Harry hatte ihn mit einem Zauber von den Füßen gefegt und beschimpfte ihn nun als Feigling. Dann schien Harry zu James zu werden, der ihn wiederum beschimpfte, und dann – für einen sehr irrtierenden Moment- wurde er zu Lily, die Snape ebenfalls einen Feigling nannte.

„Ich bin kein Feigling!", schrie Snape wütend und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry, der nun wieder Harry war. Sirius hechtete zwischen die beiden. „Dann benimm dich auch nicht wie einer", bat Sirius seinen Schützling, „Jemand, der Kinder verflucht, benimmt sich nämlich ziemlich feige."

Snape schnaubte. „Geh zur Seite, Black, ich habe mir viel zu viel von Potter gefallen lassen, aber das hier lasse ich mir nicht gefallen, nicht nach allem…." Er unterbrach sich und meinte dann: „Oder vielleicht geht der Zauber ja einfach durch dich hindurch? Immerhin bist du nicht wirklich körperlich, oder?"

Wer wusste schon, was im Traum in so einem Fall passieren würde? Sirius war sich nicht einmal sicher, was in der echten Welt geschehen würde, aber nett wäre es sicherlich nicht.

„Severus", meinte er, „der einzige Grund, warum er dich einen Feigling nennt, ist der, dass er es nicht besser weiß. Er weiß nichts von dir. Nichts von dem, was du alles durchgemacht hast, nichts von dem, was du alles geleistet hast. Er weiß nur, dass du vor seinen Augen Dumbledore getötet hast!"

„Und das soll mich feige machen?", wunderte sich Snape wütend, „Als wäre es so einfach einen Menschen zu töten. Als wäre es so einfach ein Leben zu nehmen. Nun vielleicht ist es das ja, für andere. Wenn man Fremde tötet, wenn man Feinde tötet. Aber es nicht einfach das Leben von jemanden zu nehmen, den man kennt, den man nahe steht, den man vertraut. Das Leben von dem einzigen Menschen zu nehmen, der die Wahrheit kennt. Das erfordert Kraft und vor allem Mut. Sterbehilfe ist eine mutige Tat, keine feige! Ich bin nicht derjenige von uns beiden, der feig war, denn ich muss mit dem, was ich getan habe, weiterleben, Er hingegen…."

Sirius nickte auffordernd. „Ja, genau, sag es", meinte er.

„Er ist derjenige, der feig war. Er war zu feige weiterzuleben und sich den Schmerzen, die ihn erwartet haben zu stellen. Er hat den einfachen Ausweg gewählt, den des Todes!", fuhr Snape fort, „Albus Dumbledore war der Feigling! Er hat uns im Stich gelassen, gerade als wir ihn am dringendsten gebraucht hätten! Und warum das alles? Weil er gierig wurde, darum! Weil er einen dummen Fehler gemacht hat, er, der immer so getan hat, als wären Fehler etwas, das alles anderen machen, er aber niemals! Er, der jeden seine Fehler immer und immer wieder vorgehalten hat um einen dazu zu bringen zu tun, was er von einem erwartet hat. Er hat einen dummen Fehler gemacht, der ihn das Leben gekostet hat und mich zu seinem Mörder gemacht hat!"

Sirius nickte zustimmend. „Ja, lass es raus. Wir wollen hier zur Wahrheit vorstoßen, nicht wahr?!", meinte der bestimmt.

Mit einem Mal standen sie nicht mehr am Gelände von Hogwarts sondern im _Eberkopf_ und Aberforth stand mit ernster Miene vor ihnen, neben ihm stand Miss Cheswick, und Aberforth erklärte: „Mein Bruder hat andere immer nur benutzt. Er hat dich nur benutzt, Severus Snape. Er hatte immer seine Pläne und seine Intrigen, selbst sein Tod war mit Sicherheit nur Teil eines weiteren Planes, einer weiteren Intrigen. Ich meine, was denkst du, warum er ausgerechnet dich als seinen Mörder ausgewählt hat? Er hätte jeden fragen können, aber er hat dich gefragt, und er hat dich nicht einfach nur um einen Trank gebeten, der ihn die Reise auf die andere Seite erleichtert, oder? Nein, er wollte, dass du ihn brutal ermordest. Warum wollte er das wohl? Was steckt dahinter?"

Das war neu, und es gefiel Sirius gar nicht. Es war so als wäre eine neue Ebene zum Traum hinzugekommen, die vorher noch nicht da gewesen war. _Aber ist das gut oder schlecht, und warum denke ich eher, dass es schlecht ist? _Weil es dadurch länger dauern würde Snape zum Aufwachen zu bringen, deswegen. Das hier war eine neue Situation, ein neues Problem, das gelöst werden musste – gerade nachdem Sirius Snape mühselig dazu gebracht hatte eines seiner anderen Probleme zu lösen. _Das ist nicht fair, dabei hatte ich endlich sowas wie ein Erfolgserlebnis hier drinnen, und so werde ich dafür belohnt?!_

„Er hat alles durchgeplant", meinte Aberforth gerade mit verschwörerischer Miene, „Seinen Tod, alles was danach passiert, sogar dieses Treffen zwischen uns, und vielleicht sogar deinen Tod, Severus Snape."

„Also jetzt übertreibt er aber!", beschwerte sich Sirius, „Du glaubst ihm dieser Verschwörungstheorie doch hoffentlich nicht? Ich meine, er ist nur ein verbitterter alter Mann, der es mit Ziegen getrieben hat!" Letzteres war mehr ein Gerücht als ein Fakt, aber alles, was Aberforth unglaubwürdig machte, war Sirius im Moment willkommen.

Severus wich vor Aberforth und Miss Cheswick zurück, schüttelte seinen Kopf, wirbelte dann herum, und floh Hals über Kopf aus den _Eberkopf. _Sirius versuchte ihn zu verfolgen, doch die abrupte Flucht des anderen Mannes hatte ihn kalt erwischt, und er war dieses Mal nicht schnell genug um Snape einzuholen, bevor dieser Spinner's End erreichte, das nun in Hogsmeade stand, und dort von seinem Vater mit dem Gürtel erwartet wurde.

Sirius betrat das Haus der Snapes, packte Snapes Vater, und schleuderte ihn so fest er konnte in die nächste Ecke. „Das wird dich lehren dein Kind zu schlagen!", meinte er und wandte sich dann Mini-Snape zu, der sich verängstigt gegen die Wand presste. „Alles wird gut", behauptete er, „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dir noch einmal weh tut."

Mini-Snape schüttelte nur vielsagend den Kopf. „Aber du kannst nicht immer da sein. Er aber ist immer da, und er gibt mir nur das, was ich verdient habe", erklärte er, und dann ….

…. befanden sie sich wieder in Hogwarts, und der Traum ging wieder von vorne los.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	29. Monster und Monströses

**28\. Kapitel: Monster und Monströses**

* * *

„_Wer mit Ungeheuern kämpft, mag zusehn, daß er nicht dabei zum Ungeheuer wird. Und wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich hinein." – Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

Severus war gerade in eine Diskussion mit Aberforth und Miss Cheswick verwickelt, als sein Schutzengel uneingeladen auftauchte und sich einmischte. „Okay, sagen wir der gute alte Albus war ein Bastard, der nicht davor zurückgeschreckt hat andere für seine Zwecke zu benutzen, denn das war er ja schließlich auch, oder? Und sagen wir weiter, dass hinter den meisten Dingen, die er getan hat, mehr gesteckt hat als es zunächst den Anschein hatte. Das bedeutet trotzdem noch nicht, dass er alles miteingeplant hat, was nach seinem Tod passieren wird. Er war nicht allwissend, oder? Woher hätte er wissen sollen, dass du dich von Aberforth vergiften lässt? Und dass er deinen Tod miteinplanen soll, also bitte, das ist doch wohl eher Aberforths Versuch dir Angst zu machen anstatt eine wahrscheinliche Theorie", verkündete er.

Severus musste ihm zugestehen, dass das alles gar nicht mal so dumm klang.

„Wen siehst du gerade an?", wollte Aberforth irritiert wissen, „Es ist hier, eines dieser Dinger? Eines dieser Dinger, das vorgibt dir helfen zu wollen? Das von sich behauptet ein Schutzengel zu sein?"

Black seufzte. „Nicht schon wieder die Nummer", murmelte er, „Hör mal, Severus, er versucht dir nur Angst vor mir zu machen, weil er weiß, dass ich recht habe und er unrecht. Ich bin nicht das, was er von mir behauptet! Ich bin der, der ich vorgebe zu sein, und mit Sicherheit bin ich keine Art Monster…."

Wieso sollte Black auch irgendeine Art von Monster sein? Das hatte niemand gesagt, oder? Andererseits, wenn Severus ihn näher betrachtete, dann musste er feststellen, dass Black anders aussah als sonst. Dass er irgendwie anders wirkte, so als wäre er nicht wirklich da, so als wäre er nur eine Art Tarnung für jemand oder etwas anderes. Severus sah genauer hin und dann sah er es. Er sah die Wahrheit und schrie auf.

„Schon wieder die Nummer", murmelte das Ding, das nicht Sirius Black war noch.

Und dann erwachte Severus wieder in seinem Bett in seinem Schlafsaal. Das Ding, dieses furchterregende Monster war nur ein Alptraum gewesen. Als ob sein Leben nicht schon Alptraum genug war, besonders heute! Noch dazu hatte er offensichtlich auch noch verschlafen! Er glitt eilig aus seinem Bett, zog sich an, und eilte zum Frühstück. Er war gerade mitten im Essen, als sich Sirius Black vor ihm aufbaute und verkündete: „Weißt du, das ist alles einfach nur wirklich unfair. Wie soll ich dir helfen, wenn alles immer gegen mich ist?"

Severus sah ihn verwirrt an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten sollte. Allein die Idee, dass Sirius Black ihm helfen wollen würde, war schon absurd! Severus konnte sich keinen Zusammenhang vorstellen, in dem das der Fall sein sollte. „Vergiss es", seufzte Black, „Du hast ja sowieso keine Ahnung, wovon ich rede."

Severus hatte keine Zeit sich weiter über den Gryffindor zu wundern, da ihm klar wurde, dass er zu spät zu seiner Prüfung kam. Also ließ er das Essen sein, eilte zum Prüfungsraum, und fand sich wenig später vor einer leeren Leinwand in der Dunklen Kammer stehend wieder.

Er wollte gerade den Pinsel auf der Leinwand ansetzen, als Black neben ihm auftauchte und verkündete: „Weißt du eigentlich, warum du immer versagst? Weil du tief in deinem Inneren kein Bild von Dumbledore malen willst, deswegen. Du nimmst ihm zu übel, dass er von dir verlangt hat ihn zu töten. Und jetzt sollst auch noch ausgerechnet du sein Erinnerungsporträt malen? Nein, du bist nicht bereit das einfach so hinzunehmen. Und wer keinen Erfolg haben will, der hat keinen."

Severus wandte sich an seinen Schutzengel. „Vielleicht hast du ja recht. Vielleicht bin ich wütend auf den alten Mann, aber mir ist auch klar wie wichtig es ist, dass dieses Porträt gelingt. Was alles davon abhängt, dass es gelingt", erwiderte er, „Ich will es also sehr wohl malen."

„Ja, aber Severus, wir können uns unsere Gefühle nicht immer aussuchen. Manchmal wollen wir etwas auf bewusster Ebene, aber unbewusst sträubt sich alles in uns dagegen", gab Black zu bedenken, „In deinem Fall ist es weniger die Angst vor der leeren Leinwand als die Angst vor der vollen. Wenn du ihn malst, dann kommt er zurück und kann dich erst wieder herumkommandieren, aber vielleicht ist der, der dabei herauskommt gar nicht der Mann, der es sein sollte. Vielleicht denkst du in Wahrheit, dass du nicht gut genug bist einen funktionierenden Dumbledore zu Stande zu bringen, also versagst du lieber anstatt zu riskieren erst zu spät festzustellen, dass du versagt hast. Und vielleicht ist deine wahre Angst gar nicht die, dass du versagen könntest, sondern die, dass du erfolgreich sein könntest."

Severus schnaubte. „Das war ja eine allumfassende Analyse, Mister Black, und was genau davon trifft jetzt zu?", spottete er dann.

„Vielleicht ein bisschen von allem", meinte Black.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Entweder ich fürchte Erfolg oder ich fürchte Versagen. Ich kann nicht beides fürchten", belehrte er seinen nichtsnutzigen Schutzengel.

„Vielleicht fürchtest du in Wahrheit ja einfach nur Dumbledore, schon mal daran gedacht?", bot ihm der Schutzengel an. Und dann stand mit einem Mal Aberforth vor ihnen, und sie befanden sich im _Eberkopf_ und nicht mehr in der Dunklen Kammer. „Warum solltest du ihn auch nicht fürchten? Er hat dich immer nur benutzt, so wie er jeden benutzt hat. So wie der Dunkle Lord dich benutzt hat, und so wie dieser da dich benutzt, dieses Wesen, das nur vorgibt dein Wohl im Sinn zu haben, in Wahrheit aber ganz andere Pläne verfolgt. Was weißt du eigentlich über diesen sogenannten Schutzengel?", wollte Aberforth wissen, „Und wieso denkst du, dass du ausgerechnet ihm vertrauen kannst?"

„Jetzt geht das schon wieder los", seufzte Black, „Weiß du was, Snape? Dein ewiges Hin und Her geht mir langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven! Entweder du ringst dich jetzt endlich dazu durch mir zu vertrauen, oder du lässt es bleiben!"

Severus blinzelte. Und war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum Black ihm Vorwürfe machte. Aberforth war doch derjenige, der andeutete, dass er nicht das war, was er vorgab zu sein, und kein Vertrauen verdiente. Und seine Einwände waren ja auch nicht ganz aus der Luft gegriffen, oder? Immerhin war Blacks ganze Geschichte überaus seltsam, und dieses ganze Konzept von den sogenannten Schutzengeln war doch etwas fragwürdig. Und wenn er sich Black so ansah, dann konnte er feststellen, dass dieser anders aussah als sonst, dass etwas an ihm war, das….

In diesem Moment schlug ihn Sirius Black ins Gesicht. „Oh, nein, das tust du nicht noch mal! Du machst nicht wieder ein Monster aus mir und schreist dann erschrocken auf!", fuhr er Severus an, „Ich bin der, der ich immer war, okay? Vielleicht bin ich für dich ein Monster. Ich streite ja nicht mal ab, dass ich nicht besonders nett zu dir war, als wir gemeinsam auf Hogwarts waren. Und ja, du wärst meinetwegen fast gestorben, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich mich nicht geändert habe! Ich bin nicht mehr der, der ich war, genauso wenig wie du der bist, der du früher warst. Findest du nicht, dass es endlich an der Zeit ist, dass wir uns damit abfinden und das, was war, hinter uns lassen?"

Severus rieb sich die Nase. „Du hast mich geschlagen!", verkündete er vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich musste ja wohl irgendwas tun um dich davon abzuhalten wieder mal alles zu ruinieren!", verteidigte sich Black, „Denkst du etwa, es macht mir Spaß deine Alpträume in der Dauerwiederholung durchzugehen?"

Severus funkelte ihn wütend an. „Zumindest scheinst du wirklich Black zu sein", meinte er.

„Er will nur, dass du das glaubst", betonte Aberforth.

Black verdrehte die Augen. „Diese hängen gebliebene Platte nervt mich echt", verkündete er, „Ich bin es! So glaub mir doch einfach!"

„Vielleicht", meinte Severus, „wäre es mir ja lieber, wenn du es nicht wärst, sondern einfach nur ein Monster wärst…."

Und dann fand er sich am See wieder und war nicht mehr schnell genug um nach seinem Zauberstab zu langen, als James Potter ihn verhexte. Lily machte sich für ihn stark, aber es war alles so demütigend, und er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn retten musste, und die fatalen Worte, die fatalen Worte, die er eigentlich nicht sagen wollte, fanden trotzdem den Weg aus seinem Mund hinaus.

„Lily hat recht, James", verkündete Sirius Black, „Warum lässt du Snape zur Abwechslung nicht mal in Ruhe?"

„Weil er es nicht anders verdient hat, Sirius, deswegen. Du hast doch gehört, wie er Evans gerade genannt hat. Er ist ein verdammter Rassist, der….", begann Potter, doch Black unterbrach ihn. „Ach? Und du hast Lily nicht erst neulich als doofe Zicke bezeichnet und außerdem gesagt, dass alle Slytherins Todesesser sind?", hielt er dagegen, „Dumme Jungs sagen manchmal verletzende Sachen, einfach deswegen, weil sie es können und nicht so sehr, weil sie es meinen. Also nein, nur weil jemanden einmal ein schlimmes Wort ausgekommen ist, hat er es nicht verdient dauerverflucht zu werden. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass du auf ihn losgegangen bist, bevor er das schlimme Wort benutzt hat!"

„Warum verteidigst ausgerechnet du ihn, Sirius?", wollte Potter wissen, „Keiner hasst ihn mehr als du. Du bist doch derjenige, der ihn fast umgebracht hätte!"

Black schien darauf im ersten Moment keine Antwort zu haben. Dann meinte er: „Ja, ich bin derjenige, der ihn fast umgebracht hat. Und das gehört zu den Dingen, die ich wirklich bereue. Es war ein dummer Streich, der außer Kontrolle geraten ist. Und das weißt du auch, James. Das weißt du besser als jeder andere. Es ist immer nur solange lustig wie keiner zu dauerhaften Schaden kommt, nicht wahr?"

Severus spürte, wie er heruntergelassen wurde, und landete mühselig wieder auf den Beinen, und dann stand ihm die vor Wut zitternde Lily gegenüber. „Warum solltest du dich auch bei mir entschuldigen?", wollte sie wissen, „Immerhin hast du es doch so gemeint. Ich meine, es ist das, was ich bin. Und wenn du andere, die so sind wie ich so nennst, wieso solltest du dann nur mich nicht so nennen?"

„Weil du meine Freundin bist, weil es einfach anders ist", erklärte Severus hastig, „Ich war nur aufgewühlt, und habe nicht nachgedacht, und…."

„Wie kannst du mit jemand befreundet sein, der in deinen Augen weniger wert ist als all deine anderen Freunde? Oder sollte ich sagen deine Mitverschwörer? Sag mir ehrlich, dass du nicht an all das glaubst, was diese Leute sagen, Severus. Sag es mir, und ich verzeihe dir", forderte Lily.

„Ich…." Severus konnte die Worte nicht aussprechen. Doch er wusste, dass er Lily für immer verlieren würde, wenn er sie nicht aussprechen würde.

Wie aus dem Nichts heraus trat Sirius Black zwischen sie beide. „Er glaubt nicht an all das, was diese Leute sagen, Lily", behauptete er, „Er glaubt nicht daran, dass andere für das Wohl derjenigen, die sich als besser ansehen, sterben sollten. So ist es doch, oder nicht, Severus?" Er sah Severus herausfordernd an.

„Ich…", begann Severus, doch er konnte immer noch nicht weiter sprechen.

Sirius Black schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Reiß dich zusammen und sag es einfach!", forderte er. Doch der hatte leicht reden. Es war nicht so einfach das zu sagen. Wenn andere mitbekämen, dass er das gesagt hätte, dann würde er die wenigen Freunde, die er hatte, verlieren. Lily hatte er doch so oder so bereits verloren. Selbst, wenn sie ihm jetzt verzieh, er wusste, was sie von seinen anderen Freunden hielt. Wenn sie ihn jetzt nicht verließ, dann würde sie ihn spätestens dann verlassen, wenn seine anderen Freunde Dinge sagen oder gar tun würden, die ihr missfielen. „Ich …"

Und dann stand er mit einem Mal vor ihrer Leiche, und ihr Kind weinte im Hintergrund. „Sag es ihr, sag es ihr, solange du noch kannst!", zischte Sirius Black ihm ins Ohr und ihm fiel auf, dass Lily nicht tot war, nein, sie lebte noch, lag in ihren letzten Atemzügen. Severus kniete sich neben sie und nahm sie in seine Arme. „Es tut mir so leid, Lily", sagte er, „Ich wollte nicht, dass dir ein Leid widerfährt. Ich wollte nicht einmal, dass Potter ein Leid widerfährt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht … ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so weit gehen würde ein Baby töten zu wollen. Ich will nicht mehr … ich will nicht mehr auf der Seite von jemanden stehen, der Leben so einfach und ungerührt nimmt, aus keinem anderen Grund als dass es ihm zum Vorteil gereicht."

Und dann wachte er mit einem Mal wieder in seinem Bett auf, doch diesmal war er nicht in Hogwarts, sondern zu Hause in Spinner's End. Und er wusste, dass das nichts Gutes zu bedeuten haben konnte.

* * *

_A/N: Reviews?_


	30. Was dahinter steckt

**29\. Kapitel: Was dahinter steckt**

* * *

„_Es verrät keiner dem anderen die Handgriffe eines Kunst oder eines Handwerks, geschweige denn die vom Leben."- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

* * *

Tobias Snape davon abzuhalten seinen Sohn zu verprügeln stellte sich als schwieriger heraus, als Sirius erwartet hätte. Egal, was in dem vorherigen Teilen des Traumes geschah, das Ende war immer dasselbe. Snape floh in sein Haus, wurde wieder zum Kind, und wurde von seinem Vater mit dem Gürtel ausgepeitscht. Manchmal verwandelte sich dieser, während er das tat, in Dumbledore, manchmal in Voldemort, manchmal gar in James oder sogar Lily, aber das waren nur Details, die sich manchmal änderten, worauf es ankam war das, das immer gleich war: Den bedrohlichen Vater, der seinen Sohn schlug.

Sirius fand nicht wirklich heraus, warum der ältere Snape das tat. Nach Traumlogik war es nun mal so, und wenn er die Traumgestalt dazu brachte doch einmal zu sagen, warum er seinen Sohn bestrafte – falls es denn eine Strafe war – erhielt er nur die Antwort: „Weil er es nun mal verdient hat."

Natürlich war Sirius' erster Impuls in dem allen sich zwischen die beiden Snapes zu stellen, den älteren irgendwie davon abzuhalten seinem Kind Leid zuzufügen, und das gelang ihm auch immer wieder, aber egal was er mit Tobias Snape machte, es schien nichts zu verändern - beim nächsten Durchgang fand er ihn wieder mit dem Gürtel in der Hand bereit zur Gewalt vor.

Sirius war klar, dass es bei dieser ganzen Szene, wie bei allen anderen auch, um irgendetwas gehen musste. Dass es um eine Wahrheit gehen musste, die Severus aussprechen musste. Nur, er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung welche Wahrheit das sein sollte. Vater Snape war offenbar ein schlechter Mensch, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Severus das wusste und keine besondere Zuneigung für seinen Vater empfand. Trotzdem, jedes Mal, wenn Sirius versuchte ihn zu irgendeiner Stellungnahme hinsichtlich der Gürtelbehandlung zu bewegen, erklärte ihm das Kind, dass es diese Behandlung verdient hätte und es nichts gab, was Sirius daran ändern könnte.

Was sollte er ihn darauf schon sagen? „Hey, eines Tages ist das vorbei. Eines Tages ist dein alter Mann tot, und du bist ein großer Zauberer!" Entgegen dem, was alle immer dachten, brachten die Worte: „Das geht vorbei", denjenigen, der jetzt gerade etwas Schlimmes zu erdulden hatte, nicht besonders viel. Vor allem, wenn derjenige, der litt, sich ernsthaft fragen musste, ob er die Zeit nachdem „es vorbei gegangen war" überhaupt erleben würde.

Aber welchen Trost hatte er sonst zu bieten? Traum-Snape wusste nicht, dass er träumte, und ihm das zu erklären hatte Sirius gleich zu Beginn seiner Bemühungen wieder aufgeben, weil sich der Traum besonders heftig dagegen wehrte, dass man ihn als Traum zu entlarven versuchte.

_Ich muss irgendetwas übersehen, es muss irgendeine offensichtliche Lösung für diese Szene geben. _Doch zu wissen, dass es so sein musste, half ihm auch nicht weiter. Er wusste nur, dass er, wenn es ihm nicht gelang diese spezielle Szene zu überwinden, Severus vermutlich niemals zum Aufwachen bringen würde. Nicht umsonst stand sie am Ende des Traumes. Sie war der Moment, auf den alles andere hinauslief, sie war der Höhepunkt der gesamten Traumerzählung, die Lehre aus dem allen, und der Moment, von dem Severus Snape wieder und wieder träumte, und das nicht erst sei Pomfreys Trank. Also war dieser Moment der Wichtigste von allen hier in dieser Traumwelt.

_Dieses Wissen setzt mich nur unter noch mehr Druck und hilft mir kein bisschen!_

Oder vielleicht doch. Vielleicht musste er einfach wieder umdenken. Bisher hatte er seine Bemühungen immer auf Vater Snape konzentriert, hatte instinktiv alles versucht um das Kind vor den Schmerzen zu retten. Wie es jeder anständige Mensch tun würde. Aber in Wahrheit ging es hier doch um Severus Snape und nicht um seinen Vater. Vielleicht sollte er sich mehr auf das Kind konzentrieren, und vielleicht wäre es ein Fehler das Kind als Kind zu sehen. Vielleicht war das, was Sirius vor sich sah, gar nicht das, worum es ging. Vielleicht war es eine Art - wie hieß das, Deckerinnerung? - oder in diesem Fall eher ein Decktraumbild, es stand also für etwas ganz anderes als das, was Sirius sah. Vielleicht musste er das, was darunter lag, erst zum Vorschein bringen.

So wie die ZAG-Prüfung. Snape hatte zunächst ZAG-Prüfung gehabt, und bei der realen Prüfung keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt, im Traum jedoch war er gescheitert, weil es gar nicht die ZAG-Prüfung war, die er bestehen musste, sondern das Malen von Dumbledores Erinnerungsporträt. Bei dem er im echten Leben wieder und wieder versagt hatte, genau wie im Traum. Im Traum war dieses Versagen aus seinem realen Leben in eine passende Umgebung verpflanzt worden, die Umstände waren angepasst worden, es waren neue Rahmenbedingungen erschaffen worden, das ganze Ereignis war in einen neuen Kontext gesetzt worden. Und erst mit der Zeit war zwischendurch immer mehr vom realen Kontext, von den wahren Rahmenbedingungen – sprich der Dunklen Kammer, in der Snape alleine war – aufgeblitzt.

Wenn das hier ein ähnliches Szenario war, dann lag es nun an Sirius herauszufinden, worum es hier eigentlich wirklich ging.

Also sah er sich den ganzen Traum noch einmal an. Den Traum, der beinhaltete, dass Snape beim Malen von Dumbledores Erinnerungsporträt versagt, er Lily ein Schlammblut nannte, er die Prophezeiung an den Dunklen Lord verriet, was zum Tod von Lily und James führte, er Dumbledore tötete, von Harry dafür beschimpft wurde, er von Aberforth gefragt wurde, warum Dumbledore gerade ihn ausgewählt hatte um ihn zu töten, und er schließlich bei sich zu Hause landete, wo er von seinem Vater mit dem Gürtel erwartet wurde.

_Ich bin wirklich dämlich, oder? Es ist so offensichtlich! Mini-Snape hat es mir selbst gesagt, er hat mir selbst gesagt, dass er es verdient hat! _Dieser Traum besaß offensichtlich ein wiederkehrendes Thema. Das Thema, das Lily anschnitt, wenn sie sich mit Severus schnitt, das Thema, das sich in Sirius manifestiert hatte, wieder und wieder, wenn Snape ihn zu lange angesehen hatte, das Thema, von dem Aberforth niemals müde wurde zu sprechen. Und Sirius hatte es vollkommen übersehen! Snape hatte wirklich Pech ausgerechnet mit ihm als Schutzengel gestraft zu sein!

Als Klein-Snape also wieder von seinem Vater gegen die Wand gestoßen wurde, und dieser den Gürtel hob um ihn zu schlagen, trat Sirius wieder dazwischen, wandte den Gürtel aus der Hand des älteren Snapes, und warf diesen einen prüfenden Blick zu. Es war ein erwachsener Mann, der Snape sehr ähnlich sah, von dem man sogar sagen konnte, dass er aussah wie Snape. Sirius hatte angenommen, dass es sich um Snapes Vater handelte, aber er hatte natürlich in Wahrheit keine Ahnung, wie Snapes Vater eigentlich ausgesehen hatte. Vermutlich stimmte es, vermutlich sah er Snape sehr ähnlich, doch wenn Sirius ihn näher ansah, dann war es offensichtlich, dass die Züge, die Severus Snape so sehr ähnelten, ihm von Moment zu Moment immer mehr ähnelten. Dass der Mann, der ihm gegenüber stand, gar nicht Tobias Snape war, sondern Severus Snape.

Sirius gebot ihm zur Seite zu treten und tatsächlich trat der andere Mann weg von dem Jungen, der sich verängstigt gegen die Wand kauerte. „Du weißt, dass du das hier verdient hast, nicht wahr?", wandte sich Sirius mit harter Stimme an das Kind.

Der Junge nickte eilig und presste sich heftiger gegen die Wand.

„Und weißt du auch, warum du es verdient hast?", wollte Sirius wissen und hielt dem Jungen den Gürtel deutlich sichtbar unter die Nase.

„W-weil .. weil ich schlecht bin", stotterte der Junge.

„Und warum bist du schlecht?", fragte Sirius mit harter Stimme und stellte dabei die beste Nachahmung seiner Mutter zur Schau. Was zu wirken schien. Der Junge zitterte heftig und sagte dann: „W-weil i-ich schlechte Dinge getan habe. B-böse Dinge. W-weil ich ge-gelogen habe und be-betrogen- und w-weil ich schlechte Worte benutzt habe und weil ich …"

„Weil du was?", warf Sirius scharf ein.

„Weil ich getötet habe und alle immer nur enttäuscht habe", sagte der Junge und auf einmal klang er nicht mehr verschüchtert und stotterte auch nicht mehr, „Ich habe das hier verdient, weil ich ein Monster bin."

Und dann wurde alles weiß, und der Traum war zu Ende.

* * *

Severus erwachte in seinem Büro und blinzelte. Was war gerade passiert? Er konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern eingeschlafen zu sein, und das obwohl er überhaupt nicht müde gewesen war. Sirius Black trat in sein Sichtfeld. Natürlich, wo auch immer es Ärger gab, war der nicht weit.

„Nun denn, lass mal hören. Wollen wir hoffen, dass es auch gilt, wenn du es mir sagst, und du es danach keinem anderen mehr sagen musst", meinte der Schutzengel.

Severus wollte ihn eigentlich fragen, was genau er da quatschte, doch stattdessen hörte er sich sagen: „Ich bin ein Monster."

„Genau wie ich. Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gerne. Was noch?", erwiderte Black nur darauf.

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn du ein Monster wärst, als wenn du du wärst", hörte Severus sich selbst sagen, „Weil ich dir nie verziehen habe und zugleich aber auch glaube, dass von allen ausgerechnet ich keinen Schutzengel verdient habe."

Black nickte als wäre ihm das alles nicht neu und meinte: „Weiter."

„Ich wollte Dumbledores Erinnerungsporträt in Wahrheit gar nicht malen, und zugleich hatte ich Angst davor es nicht malen zu können, dass ich dabei versagen würde, also habe ich auch versagt", kamen weitere Worte aus Severus Mund.

Sein Schutzengel warf ein: „Und warum wolltest du es nicht malen?"

„Weil ich wütend auf ihn bin, weil er mich dazu genötigt hat ihn umzubringen. Es hätte niemals so weit kommen sollen, er war unvorsichtig, und dumm, und ein Feigling, und er hatte kein Recht mich darum zu bitten", erklärte Severus Stimme.

„Noch was?", hakte Sirius nach.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass James Potter stirbt, nicht so, nicht wegen dem Kind. Ich wollte nie jemanden folgen, der andere einfach deswegen umbringt, weil es ihm zum Vorteil gereicht und weil er es kann", drangen weitere Worte aus seinem Mund, „Ich wollte jemanden folgen, an dem ich glauben kann, aber stattdessen bin ich immer nur an Leute geraten, die nie ehrlich über das sein konnten, worum es ihnen wirklich ging."

„Okay. Bist du fertig, oder hast du noch was zu sagen?", wollte Black wissen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Lily, und am meisten tut mir leid, dass ich dir niemals sagen konnte, wie leid es mir tut", sagte Severus, ohne zu wissen warum.

„Und?"

„Nichts und. Was hast du mit mir gemacht?! Warum habe ich all das gesagt?!", beschwerte sich Severus wütend, nachdem seine Stimme ihm endlich wieder zu gehrochen schien.

„Es war Poppy. Sie hat dich vergiftet und dazu gezwungen dich der Wahrheit zu stellen", klärte ihn Black auf, „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an deine Träume?"

Severus wollte ihn schon erklären, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was der andere da behauptete, und er sich an keinerlei Träume erinnern konnte, als eine dunkle Erinnerung in ihm ausstieg. Eine Erinnerung an Sirius Black, wie er sich zwischen Severus und seinen Vater stellte, und Severus versprach, dass ihm nie wieder jemand weh tun würde.

„Du….", begann Severus langsam, „Du warst da, als…." Weiter kam er nicht, da sich jemand lauthals räusperte, der in seinem Kamin zu stehen schien. Severus versuchte seinen Schrecken zu verbergen und wandte sich um. Es war Leland (natürlich).

„Endlich. Du hast wohl einen tiefen Schlaf. Ich habe immer wieder versucht dich zu erreichen! Zuerst reagierst du nicht aufs Mal, und dann liegst du da wie tot. Und jetzt redest du auch noch mit der Luft! Es gibt eine Versammlung! Du wirst erwartet", verkündete er. Ohne Zweifel hatte er sich angeboten persönlich nach Severus zu sehen, in der Hoffnung ihn zu überführen, und hatte ihn stattdessen vergiftet aufgefunden.

„Ich war … indisponiert. Offenbar hat einer meiner Kollegen hier versucht mich zu vergiften", erklärte Severus langsam, „Unkontrolliertes Monologisieren gehört zu den Nebenwirkungen." Er fragte sich, wie viel Leland wohl gehört hatte. Hoffentlich nichts zu belastendes.

„Wie auch immer. Komm zum Ministerium!", befahl Leland und verschwand.

Severus tauschte einen besorgten Blick mit seinem Schutzengel aus. Was hatte das hier nun wieder zu bedeuten?

* * *

_A/N: Wie immer, wenn ich ein wichtiges Kapitel schreiben will, wurde ich hierbei leider ziemlich hardcore gestört. Ich hoffe, es ist mir trotzdem irgendwie gelungen das klar zu machen, was ich klar machen wollte._

_Reviews?_


	31. Epilog

**Epilog**

* * *

„_Auf böse Menschen ist Verlass. Sie ändern sich wenigstens nicht." – William Faulkner_

* * *

Da man als Todesesser Lord Voldemorts Befehlen gehorchte, wenn man wusste, was gut für einen war, begab sich Severus Snape am schnellsten Weg zum Ministerium. Sirius begleitete ihn.

Voldemort hatte seine wichtigsten Todesesser im Büro des Zaubereiministers versammelt. Der tatsächliche Zaubereiminister, Pius Thickenesse, glänzte durch Abwesenheit. Offenbar war er nicht wichtig genug um hier zu sein. Sirius fiel auf, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der fehlte- von der Ratte Peter und den Malfoys gab es auch keine Spur, nicht einmal Bellatrix war anwesend. Dafür allerdings ihr Ehemann. _Sieht so aus, als wären die Malfoys und ihre Verwandten wirklich nicht mehr die Lieblingsanhänger des Dunklen Lords. _Die Carrows fehlten ebenfalls, aber dafür war Greyback hier. Sirius schauderte bei seinem Anblick, und seine Gedanken irrten kurz zu Remus, bevor er sich dazu zwang sich auf den Moment zu konzentrieren. Er durfte sich keine Ablenkungen leisten.

„Du bist also gekommen", stellte Leland fest und platzierte sich hinter Severus. Sirius machte diese Tatsache nervöser als ihm lieb war, aber er hoffte, dass das nur daran lag, dass er diesen Leland nicht leiden konnte, und nicht daran, dass sich alle Anwesenden hier versammelt hatten um Severus Snape hinzurichten. Dafür wären es ja recht viele Anwesende gewesen, von denen einige Sirius kein bisschen bekannt vorkamen, während er der Meinung war andere schon mal gesehen zu haben, sie aber nicht als Todesesser identifiziert hätte. Während er noch darüber nachachte, wer all diese Leute waren, verteidigte sich Severus gegen Lelands unsubtile Unterstellungen. „Warum hätte ich nicht kommen sollen?", wollte er wissen, „Ich wäre sofort gekommen, wenn ich nicht indisponiert gewesen wäre."

„Mhm", machte Leland nur als Antwort darauf, und es war offensichtlich, dass er Snape weder glaubte noch vertraute. Falls das hier nicht sein Ende war, würden sie Leland wirklich besser im Auge behalten müssen - er hatte eindeutig vor weiterhin gegen Snape zu intrigieren.

Das Gespräch der beiden Todesesser wurde durch die Ankunft von Voldemort unterbrochen. Dieser schritt aus dem Kamin hinter dem Schreibtisch des Zaubreiministers und meinte dann jovial: „Freunde, ich habe euch alle hierher gerufen, weil ich euch etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen habe."

Alle sahen ihn gespannt an. Sirius ebenfalls. Was kam jetzt schon wieder? Etwas Gutes konnte es ja wohl kaum sein.

„Es ist mir nach langen Verhandlungen gelungen neue Verbündete für unsere Sache zu gewinnen", verkündete Voldemort, „Verbündete, die uns den Sieg in diesem langatmigen und unnötigen Konflikt ermöglichen werden, nicht nur hier in England, wo wir so oder so bereits gewonnen haben, ob es das Land nun weiß oder nicht, sondern weltweit."

Das klang gar nicht gut, und Sirius fragte sich natürlich sofort welche Verbündeten das sein sollten. Die Vampire vielleicht? Die waren sich normalerweise zu gut um mit Sterblichen rumzuhängen, da für sie alle Warmblüter im Grunde Essen darstellten. Es gab ein paar, die sich Zauberer oder Hexen als Haustiere hielten (bzw. umgekehrt, es kam immer darauf an, mit wem man darüber sprach), aber im Großen und Ganzen verachteten sie alle Nicht-Blutsauger gleichermaßen, und Ambitionen für die Weltherrschaft besaßen sie auch nicht. Wer aber blieb dann noch? Werwölfe und Riesen hatte er schon auf seiner Seite, und die Hauselfen würden es kaum sein. Die mussten ihren Meistern so oder so gehorchen. Und die meisten anderen nicht-menschlichen Kreaturen waren in Voldemorts Augen nichts wert. _Vielleicht hat er es ja irgendwie geschafft einige Veelas zu fangen und zu versklaven…._

„Jetzt fragt ihr euch natürlich, wer diese Verbündeten sind, und ich kann euch versichern: Sie sind bereits hier!", fuhr Voldemort fort.

Sirius sah sich verwirrt um, genauso wie sein Schützling und die anderen anwesenden Todesesser – zumindest einige von ihnen – und sie alle schienen zum gleichen Schluss zu kommen: Entweder sie waren blind, oder Voldemort war verwirrt.

„Keine Sorge, es ist nicht verwunderlich, dass ihr sie nicht sehen könnt", meinte Voldemort beruhigend, wenn er auch nicht gerade zu dem Typ Mensch gehörte, der andere auch tatsächlich beruhigen konnte, „Das ist sozusagen ihr größter Vorteil. Unser neue Verbündeten sind keine sterblichen Wesen, so wie wir. Sie sind aber auch keine Geister, wenn ihr das jetzt denkt. Ja, sie sind Wesen jenseits von Leben und Tod, sie sind aber auch keine reinen Schatten. Sie leben in einer anderen Welt, können aber in unserer Welt unterwegs sein, und bis zu einem gewissen Maße mit dieser interagieren. Sie erscheinen uns mitunter in der Form von Verstorbenen, und viele von ihnen sind sehr alt. Sie sind es, die uns zum ultimativen Sieg verhelfen werden, als unsere ungesehenen Spione, als unsere ständigen Berater. Vielen von euch haben sie vermutlich bereits geholfen, ohne dass ihr es wisst. Sie sind euch in euren Träumen erschienen, waren in eurer dunkelsten Stunde bei euch, haben euch dabei geholfen schwere Entscheidungen zu treffen. Wenn kein anderer euch für wichtig nahm, haben sie euch für wichtig genommen. Auf niemanden kann man sich mehr verlassen als auf sie. Die Muggel nennen sie Schutzengel, wir wissen, dass sie viel mehr sind als das. Und sie werden an unserer Seite stehen, bis zum letzten Moment!"

Sirius wechselte einen schockierten Blick mit Severus. War es möglich, dass Aberforth doch die ganze Zeit über recht gehabt hatte? Nun wurde Sirius auch klar, wer die Anwesenden waren, die ihm bekannt vorkamen, obwohl er gedacht hatte, dass sie keine Todesesser wären. Es waren andere Schutzengel, die er im Jenseitigen Garten das eine oder andere Mal gesehen hatte! Einige von diesen warfen einander nervöse Blicke zu. Wenn sie schon nicht so überrascht waren wie Sirius, dann waren sie zumindest unangenehm berührt von dem, was hier vor sich ging.

„Und jetzt wisst ihr auch, warum ausgerechnet ihr hier versammelt wurdet. Denn nicht jeder hat einen unsichtbaren Begleiter, doch ihr, die ihr hier seid, habt einen, und tief in euch wisst ihr das auch", fuhr Voldemort fort, „Und hier und jetzt steht euer Begleiter vermutlich genau neben euch!"

_Woher weiß er, wer einen Schutzengel zugeteilt hat und wer nicht?, _fragte sich Sirius, doch tief in seinem Inneren kannte der die Antwort. Er konnte es nur wissen, wenn er tatsächlich irgendeine Art von Deal geschlossen hatte, aber nicht nur mit seinem eigenen Schutzengel oder dergleichen. Nein, er musste einen Deal mit jemandem von weiter Oben geschlossen haben!

„Ich weiß, was ihr denkt. Ihr denkt, ich höre mich an wie ein Verrückter. Aber ich kann euch beweisen, dass ich recht habe!", verkündete Voldemort nun und hob seinen Zauberstab.

Dann wurde es auf einmal für einen Moment hell, und während Sirius noch blinzelte, waren rund um ihn Keuchlaute und erschrockene Rufe zu hören. Severus sah sich mit undurchsichtiger Miene im Raum um, und Leland schien Sirius direkt anzustarren.

„Das ist – das ist Sirius Black!", stellte er erschrocken fest, was dazu führte, das sich einige andere Todesesser nach ihm umdrehten.

Voldemort zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. „Ihr seht, wir sind nicht allein. Wir waren niemals allein. Und nun können wir endlich beginnen daraus einen Vorteil zu ziehen!", schloss er. Sein Blick fand Sirius, der ihn trotzig anstarrte und dann verkündete: „Vergiss es! Das ist es nicht, was wir tun! Unsere Loyalität gilt Individuen und keiner Sache! Und wenn sie einer Sache gelten würde, dann mit Sicherheit nicht deiner Sache!" Die anderen Schutzengel im Raum gaben ein zustimmendes Gemurmel von sich.

„Ach?", machte Voldemort arglos, „Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher, Mister Black? Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie mit Ihren Vorgesetzen sprechen."

Sirius holte tief Luft um ihm die Meinung dazu zu sagen, doch im nächsten Moment verschwamm der Raum um ihn herum und – WUSCH – er fand sich im Jenseitigen Garten wieder. Zusammen mit den anderen Schutzengeln, die im Büro des Zaubereiministers gewesen waren. Alle wirkten einen Moment lang verwirrt, als eine laute Stimme ertönte, die Sirius sofort wiedererkannte. Es handelte sich um die Stimme von Jack, seinem alten Coach, der angeblich „weitergezogen" war.

„Kommt her, kommt her, es gibt Neuigkeiten!", verkündete er, und winkte die Neuankömmlinge zu sich. Vor ihm hatte sich bereits eine Traube anderer Schutzengel versammelt. Sirius und die anderen tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus und gingen dann hinüber.

Regulus schlängelte sich an ein paar anderen Schutzengeln vorbei und blieb neben Sirius stehen. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was los ist?", wollte er wissen, doch Sirius kam nicht dazu seinem Bruder zu antworten.

„Also!", verkündete Jack, „Ich weiß, ihr seid verwirrt und beunruhigt, weil es eine derartige Versammlung noch nie gegeben hat, aber es gibt große Neuigkeiten!" Sirius konnte nicht fassen, dass Voldemort offenbar tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Und dass das auch noch von niemand anderen als Jack verkündet wurde.

„Ja, ob ihr es glauben könnt oder nicht, zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Jenseitigen Dienste wird sich etwas verändern!", erklärte Jack eifrig, „Ich weiß, dass euch das Sorgen macht. Aber es ist eine gute Sache, das kann ich euch versichern. Diese Änderung war bitter nötig, und sie wird das Dasein für uns alle verbessern. Fürchtet diese Veränderung nicht, freut euch über sie und nehmt sie mit offenen Armen an! Das was als nächstes kommt, wird euch alle begeistern!"

Sirius war ganz und gar nicht dieser Meinung.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Wird in „Schutzengel III" fortgesetzt.**

* * *

_A/N: Zuerst einmal tut mir dieses abrupte Ende leid, aber ein weiterer Teil dieser Geschichte war abgeschlossen, also habe ich beschlossen „Schutzengel II" in zwei übersichtliche Hälften zu schneiden anstatt eine längere Fic zu produzieren. Auf diese Weise habe ich auch mehr Zeit das Ende zu planen, und mir zu überlegen, wie genau das aussehen soll und ich dorthin kommen will, denn um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich das nicht so genau, und es bedarf genauerer Planung._

_Es wird also ein kürzerer dritter und letzter Teil folgen, in dem wir uns mit diesem neuen seltsamen Bündnis, falls es denn eines ist, auseinandersetzen werden._

_Natürlich bedanke ich mich bei all meinen Lesern für ihre Treue und ihre Reviews. Ich muss aber auch sagen, dass ich die Entscheidung die Fic noch einmal zu teilen, vermutlich nicht getroffen hätte, wenn ich über weite Strecken nicht das Gefühl gehabt hätte nur einen Leser zu haben. Ich weiß durch Favoriten und Following, dass ich mehr als nur einen Leser habe, aber keine Rückmeldung zu bekommen, vermittelt nun mal das Gefühl, dass keinen interessiert, was man schreibt. Insofern dürfte es auch nicht allzu vielen Leuten zu sehr schaden, länger auf eine Fortsetzung zu warten._

_Also, ja, „Schutzengel III" wird kommen. Nur wann ist die Frage. Was auch davon abhängt, ob ich zuerst den letzten Teil meiner anderen (noch komplexeren) HP-Reihe schreiben werde oder den dritten Teil von dem hier. Das habe ich noch nicht entschieden._

_Abschließende Reviews würden mich auf jeden Fall freuen._


End file.
